Running Home
by twitina
Summary: Bella's perfect life and happiness were stolen by a careless driver. Edward's dreams were destroyed by a horrible breakup and a health scare for his mother. They are both back in Forks. Will a tee ball team bring them together?
1. Chapter 1 Tee Ball

**Bella had the perfect life. She was married to her longtime best friend, had a great job and a beautiful son…until a careless driver stole her happiness.**

**Edward was fulfilling his dreams. His residency was almost over, he had a gorgeous fiancé, and he was ready to move forward, starting a family…until a devastating break-up and a health scare in his family shake his foundation.**

**See, sometimes, life doesn't go the way you want. Sometimes, things can happen that change the course you choose. And most of the time, it takes courage to walk down the new path.**

**What if that new path started with a tee ball team?**

_________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 1 – TEE BALL

_Jake was laughing so hard, tears were starting to form in his eyes._

"_He really said that?"_

_Bella nodded, laughing, too._

"_What did Lydia say?"_

"_She was laughing too hard, she couldn't talk!" She snorted and Jake laughed harder. _

"_When she could finally form a sentence again, she told me that all she did was ask him how we came up with our costumes."_

"_And he told her it was your idea."_

"_Yep. And that you, Papa Who, had said 'What the hell?', when you saw the costumes! She couldn't get over him saying, 'What the hell?' in his little voice. And then, telling her that he loved his Horton costume so much that he would never ever take it off, she just couldn't stop laughing."_

_He turned back to the road ahead, trying to regain his composure. The more they talked about it, the funnier it became. Of course, anything Seth did was totally endearing to them._

"_I don't know where he picked that language up," he said, smiling widely._

"_Yes you do! His dad is where he picked it up!" She punched his arm lightly._

_Bella turned to look at the sweet face of her two-year old. He was asleep, still wearing his Horton the Elephant costume, tucked carefully into his carseat._

"_You know, you do look pretty funny, Papa Who."_

"_You're one to talk, Mama Who."_

_They both dissolved into giggles again._

_The party had been so much fun. Bella was not sorry at all for the Who costume she had pressed Jake into wearing. Lydia and Daniel were their best friends in Seattle; and their annual Halloween party was an event that nobody wanted to miss._

"_It's too bad Charlie and Sue couldn't get here to see him tonight," Jake said, squeezing her hand._

"_It's hard, with his job. But, thanks to you, they can see everything on Facebook as soon as we get home and upload the video footage."_

_Jake had forced Charlie to create a page a few weeks before, stating that they were missing all of the fun. He'd been so patient, showing them both how to watch the video clips of their grandson._

_Billy was another story. He'd picked up on the computer like he'd been using one for years. The laptop Jake had set up for him was perfect. He was waiting at home, handing out the candy to their neighbors. _

"_I wish your dad would have come with us," Bella said._

"_Oh, he's not a big partier. But, he got to see Seth in costume. And, he didn't make too much fun of me." He winked at her._

_Bella looked at Jake for a moment, taking in his strong features, warming to the smile on his face. Their son looked so much like him. She sighed, happy just to be spending time together._

_She was studying his strong arms when she saw his hands tense on the steering wheel._

"_Shit!" he yelled. "Bella, brace yourself!"_

_Everything was in flashes after that. Jake turning the wheel to the right. The sound of skidding tires. Metal crunching into metal. Seth's cries in the back seat. The windshield shattered, the metal crushed in on Jake, the airbag in his lap. Jake covered with blood. The sick realization that the front of the truck had pressed in on his side of the car._

_He looked at her, his eyes dim. "Bella, I love you." After that, he was silent._

_Then, a scream. Bella's scream._

"Mommy, wake up! Mommy, you're having a nightmare."

Bella's eyes opened and her breathing started to slow down. She could feel a small hand patting her cheek.

"It's okay mommy. It was only a dream."

Seth was standing by the bed, his big brown eyes filled with tears as he looked at her.

She reached for him. "It's okay, honey. I'm fine now. Do you want to stay in here for the rest of the night?"

He nodded and climbed under the covers.

She turned on her side and wrapped herself around his tiny form, stroking his forehead now.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Seth."

"It's okay mom. You didn't really scare me."

He snuggled into her side, placing his hand in one of hers.

"Was it another nightmare about daddy?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to upset him, but not wanting to lie, either.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I wish you would only dream happy things about daddy," he said, yawning.

"Me, too, baby. Me, too."

She kissed his hair and played with the long black strands.

"You need a haircut."

"Oh, mom," he sighed. His voice was weary, drifting with the sounds of sleep again.

Bella stroked his hair for a few more minutes, until his breathing evened out and he slept.

She thought about the accident again. Charlie had checked out the scene and told her how Jake had swerved to protect her and Seth, sacrificing himself in the process. Typical Jake.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought about the brief goodbye in the car. His final words and actions were for her and for Seth. Every nightmare ended this way; his final words, her scream.

But, she hadn't had a nightmare in months and really didn't want to consider the sleeping pills her doctor had given her. She liked to be alert if Seth needed her.

And, this time, she knew what triggered the nightmare.

Baseball. Well, tee ball to be exact.

Tomorrow was the day to sign Seth up for his first tee ball team. He had just turned four, it was time. She and Jake had talked about it the day he was born. He was going to play football, basketball and baseball. Jake was sure of it. She had inwardly cringed at the idea of her tiny baby putting on pads and being tackled, and Jake laughed when he saw the look on her face.

"He'll be big and strong by then, Bella," he had told her. She knew that if he was anything like Jake, it would be true.

This spring would be his first experience with team sports. In the winter, it would be basketball. She knew he wanted to play, and that the pictures of Jake in his Little League uniforms were in his nightstand drawer. He was so excited to do something his dad had done.

She swallowed and wiped the tears from her face.

"I can do this," she whispered. "For you, baby boy, and for your dad. He wanted this for you."

She kissed his head again, and wrapped her hand around the ring that was suspended from her neck on a chain. Finally, she allowed herself to drift off.

**********

The sun was shining directly into his eyes, making any more sleep this morning impossible.

He opened them and took in his surroundings with a sigh. His old bedroom, in his parent's house, the trophies still situated on the shelf, his high school letterman's jacket still in the closet. At least it was only temporary. He'd start looking for a home as soon as he was settled in at the hospital. His shifts would be regular office hours. His residency was over, thank God.

In fact, that was one of the reasons he had taken the job here. He needed a normal schedule. Port Angeles was a long drive, and the shift hadn't been any better. Seattle had been out of the question.

He thought about the phone call that had helped determine where he would work now that he was officially a doctor.

"_Edward, we need to talk," Carlisle had said. "It's urgent."_

"_What's going on dad? I only have a few minutes. We have an ambulance coming in. I'll be running the team on this one."_

"_I don't really want to do this over the phone, but I can't fly out right now."_

_His dad had never sounded so desperate. The shaking in his voice was frightening._

_Edward's voice took on a panicked tone. "Dad, what's wrong?"_

_After a long silence, he said again, "Dad?"_

_He heard a deep breath on the other end. "Edward, your mom is sick."_

_He snapped to attention, turning on full doctor mode. "What is it?"_

"_Non-HodgkinsLymphoma."_

_Cancer. The word burned in his chest._

"_What stage?"_

"_Three E." His head spun wildly._

"_What treatments are they looking at?"_

"_Well," Carlisle paused, "she needs surgery. They need to remove a tumor in her neck. And then, we're looking at chemo and possibly radiation."_

"_When?"_

"_The surgery is next week."_

"_How is she dad?"_

"_You know your mom, she's a strong lady. She didn't want me to bother you."_

_He thought for several minutes, and his dad sat silently, waiting._

"_Who is performing the surgery?"_

"_Dr. Loveless."_

"_Is he good?"_

"_The best in Washington. We're going to Seattle - Northwest. They already have a team assembled for her care."_

"_Will she receive her chemo there?"_

"_Yes."_

_He slipped on his trauma gear as he talked to his dad. The EMT's would be rolling in soon._

"_Dad, can you e-mail me her charts and any information about her surgery?"_

"_Sure. And, Edward?"_

"_Yeah, dad?"_

"_She needs you."_

"_I know," he said. "I'll call you after my shift."_

He had never been as scared in his life as he was that night. His mother had cancer. The hours of his shift were long and brutal.

He had made the necessary arrangements to take the next week off and fly to Seattle. He would be there when his mother was in surgery. Then, he started talking to head-hunters, looking for a job in the Seattle area. He ended up taking a month off after the end of his residency.

The month ended next week.

Thankfully, Esme had responded to the treatments and was doing extremely well. After one final chemo session and a round of radiation, she would be tested again. Things looked really good.

His life, however, was a mess.

Tanya, who had broken off their engagement nine months ago, was still in New York. He got an e-mail from his friend, Peter, last night, informing him that she was now engaged to another man. Here he sat in Forks, alone. It was really over. There was no chance of reconciliation.

He covered his eyes with his hands and moaned. Things were certainly not shaping up the way he had always imagined they would.

After taking a deep breath, he climbed out of bed, reaching into the closet for running clothes and shoes. At least he could stay fit while he was living at home with his parents. Besides, running was a great way to get rid of his pent up anger.

The water was running for his shower when his cell phone started to beep. He picked it up and looked at it.

Emmett.

With a sigh he hit the send button.

"Edward!" Em shouted. "How are you today, baby brother?"

He rolled his eyes. Emmett only called him baby brother when he wanted something.

"What do you want, Em?"

"Why do you think I want something?"

"Em, my shower is running, and if you want to talk to me, you'd better hurry."

"Fine," he said, his good mood fading.

"I need you to help me coach Bryce's tee ball team."

"What?"

"My neighbor was going to help me, but he got a promotion and they are moving in two weeks."

"Oh, Emmett, come on. I can't help you coach a tee ball team."

"Why not? You know how to play baseball. Maybe you can teach the little twerps a thing or two."

Edward knew it was only a matter of time before Emmett talked him into helping. Either that, or he'd call Esme, and she'd make sure he did it.

"C'mon. Don't you want to help your nephew be a good baller?"

Emmett knew he had him there. Edward loved his nephew and his two nieces. He spoiled them horribly, especially now that he was back in Washington. Where his life was empty, they filled it.

"Edward?"

He growled at Emmett, "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Practices start in a week. Monday and Wednesday at 6. Just meet me at the field."

"Great," Edward said, resigned. He closed the phone.

At least he had time to help, now. His regular office hours would make it easier to be a part of the family.

**********

"Hurry up, mom!"

"I'm coming. Give me just a second."

Seth watched her pick up her purse and car keys and then ran back to her, grabbing her hand. He was pulling her toward the door with his free hand. His other hand was full of a baseball mitt and bat; his birthday gifts. Charlie and Billy were both excited about the upcoming season.

"Where's the fire?"

"We don't want to be late."

"You don't need your equipment today, Seth. You won't be playing. We are just going to sign you up for a team."

He turned his head and looked at her, his eyebrows pulled into a sharp v. "What if there are other boys there who want to play?"

She laughed. "Fine. Take your equipment, just in case."

"Cool!" He ran to the car, waiting for her to unlock it.

Of course, Seth had instantly found a friend at the sign-ups. He was so much like Jake, his smile lit up whatever room he entered. His friendly demeanor invited people to talk to him.

One of the coaches had his son there. The coach looked really familiar. Bella thought he was someone from high school, only a little older than she was. In fact, she was sure she knew him.

"Well, if it isn't Bella Swan!" the coach yelled out.

"Yes, well Bella Black, now."

He held out his hand to shake hers. "Emmett Cullen."

"Of course! How are you Emmett?"

"Great. How 'bout you?"

"I'm okay. Thanks."

"Is that your little guy playing with Bryce?"

"Yes. That's Seth. He just turned four and he is dying to play tee ball." She laughed as she watched the two boys tossing the ball to each other and chasing it when they missed.

"Then he's in good company with Bryce." He laughed, too. "Looks like we have a couple of future all-stars there."

They talked for a little while as Bella filled out the paperwork for the league.

"Are you a tee ball coach, then?"

"Yeah. This is Bryce's first year playing. I couldn't resist."

"He's lucky to have a dad like you," Bella said, her eyes filling with tears.

Emmett grabbed her hand. "Jake would have been right here, too. You know that."

A tear spilled over.

"Sorry, Bella."

"Don't be. You're right. He would have been first in line to sign up for coaching. He had big plans for Seth." She shook her head. "I just didn't realize that you knew."

"Forks is a small town, Bella."

"I know."

"How are you holding up?"

"It's gets a little easier each day."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you moved back. I don't think your dad would have functioned at all if you'd stayed in Seattle alone. Besides, I couldn't coach Seth if you weren't here." He smiled at her.

"How do you know you'll be coaching Seth?" She sniffled.

"I have ways."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Emmett."

"Anytime. And, he can practice with Bryce whenever he'd like."

"You mean you don't have enough going on around your house? You want another four year old running around?"

Emmett laughed. "Rose wouldn't mind. She loves kids."

Bella wiped the tears away with her fingers. "How many do you have?"

"Two. Bryce and Amelia. Bryce is a mini-me, poor Rose. And, Amelia is only two years old, and she thinks she is a princess."

Bella laughed, but her heart hurt. Seth would have had a brother or sister by now if Jake were still here, if the accident had never happened.

"Why don't you come over with Seth this week some time? Bryce would love to play with him. And, I'm sure Rose would love to visit with you."

"Did you marry Rosalie Hale?"

He nodded.

"She really didn't know me, Emmett."

"No excuses, Bella. I'll get your number from the forms and have Rose give you a call."

"Okay. I guess. Are you sure she wouldn't mind the company?"

"Positive." Emmett smiled and walked back to the table to hand a sign-up form to another parent.

**_______________________________________________________________**

**A/N I really hope you liked the beginning of my story.**

**Show some love by reviewing. Let me know if I should continue to post it here.**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Practice Makes Perfect

CHAPTER 2 – PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT

"Dad?" Bella said when Charlie answered the phone.

"Yeah, Bella."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, hon. What do you need?"

She placed her briefcase on top of her car as she unlocked the door, trapping her cell phone between her cheek and shoulder.

"I'm supposed to take Seth to his first tee ball practice tonight, and I'm not going to be back in time. I got caught up in a meeting. Would you mind taking him? I'll be there before the end of practice."

"No problem. He's at the house anyway. Sue just called to tell me how excited he is about tee ball. What time does he need to be there?"

"They practice at six. Emmett Cullen is his coach. Seth will know who to look for."

"What time will you be back?"

"I'm just leaving Seattle now. I should be there by 6:30 or 7:00."

"Why don't you plan on eating at our house after practice? We'll feed Seth before I take him."

"You don't need to do that, dad. I'll be fine."

"Bells, let us take care of you tonight."

She fought back the tears and swallowed to get control of her voice. She still wasn't used to allowing others to help her.

"Ok. I'll come over for dinner after practice," she whispered.

"Great! See you later, kiddo."

"Bye, dad."

She hit the end button and put the keys in the ignition. A single tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away before she started to drive.

As she drove, she thought about her life in Seattle, before the accident.

She and Jake had graduated from UW. Her degree in CIS had landed her a job with a small firm that designed web pages. After Seth was born, they allowed her to work three days a week from home and two in the office.

Jake started to work for a larger company. He went to school at night, working on his masters. Every minute that he was home was dedicated to her and to Seth. He'd been a good father from the very first day. He was thrilled when she told him she was pregnant.

"_Jake, I think we need to talk about something," she'd said, hesitantly._

"_What's wrong?" He looked at her face, taking in the pallor and the fear that seemed to etch her features._

"_I forgot to take my birth control pills when we visited Forks a few weeks ago."_

"_And?"_

"_I need a pregnancy test."_

"_Really," Jake said, jumping up from the couch and grabbing his car keys._

"_Jake…"_

"_I'll be right back," he shouted as he raced out the door._

_He was only gone a few minutes. He ran back into the living room, thrusting two tests into her hands._

"_Let's find out!"_

"_Seriously? You are this excited about the idea that I might be pregnant? But, Jake we just finished school and started new jobs."_

_He laughed. "Bella, a baby with you would be a blessing, no matter when it came."_

_When she walked out of the bathroom with the test, waiting for the time to pass, he kissed her. After the plus sign showed up, he lifted her off of her feet and spun her around._

"_I'm gonna be a daddy!!"_

She would always be grateful that Seth had come along when he did. Jake had experienced fatherhood and left her with a wonderful son.

When she looked up, she realized that she was driving down the street where they had lived. The house looked the same, other than a little growth in the trees they had planted.

How did she end up here? She pulled into the little park at the end of the street and turned off the engine. A few tears had managed to escape and they rolled down her cheeks.

She hadn't stayed in Seattle long after he died. Billy and Charlie both thought it would be best if she were closer to home, where they could help her. Trying to return to work had been the deciding factor.

After only six weeks, she had returned for exactly two hours. She ended up in the bathroom, crying. Her boss, thankfully, was very understanding. Before she knew what had happened, he had made all of the arrangements for her to work from home permanently, coming into the office twice a month for staff meetings. That made the decision to move back to Forks much easier.

Charlie helped her sell the house and he moved her back into his house for a while. It was cramped, but Charlie and Sue were there, and that helped her deal with the crushing loneliness she felt.

She took a deep breath, pulling herself back together. She hadn't cried this much in a long time. _It must be the tee ball_, she thought. _It's making me think about Jake more than I usually do._

She turned the key in the ignition and popped the car into reverse.

"You need to get home. Seth has tee ball practice," she told herself and she started the engine.

"_It's okay to miss me, Bella. Someday, you won't think about it as much. You'll move on."_

She jumped, shocked at the words she thought she had heard. Shaking her head, she drove out of the subdivision and back toward the freeway.

**********

"Emmett, I can't come to the practice tonight."

"What? C'mon Edward. I need my assistant coach. It's our first practice."

"I have a patient who I'm admitting to the hospital. I can't leave until she is settled for the night. I'm sorry."

"Fine. I'll ask one of the parents to help me for tonight. But, don't think you are getting out of this!"

"I'll be ready on Wednesday. I promise. I just can't leave this patient. She's scared right now."

There was silence for a moment.

"You're a good man, Edward. Just make sure you make it on Wednesday."

"I will, Emmett."

He closed his cell and dropped it back into the pocket of his lab coat, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mrs. Fredricks could be admitted without him, but he felt a certain kinship with her. He had told her this afternoon in his office that her blood work and tests didn't look good, and that he thought she might have a serious disease called Ulcerative Colitis. They needed to admit her to run some more invasive tests and give her a transfusion. Her life hung in the balance.

"_Dr. Cullen, can we treat this?"_

"_Yes. I think we caught it early enough to treat it. If you respond to the treatments, you should be fine."_

"_Good. I need to be healthy. My youngest daughter is having her first baby in July. I'm going to be a grandmother again!"_

"_How many grandchildren do you have?"_

"_This is only my third." She glowed with excitement._

"_Well, then, we need to make sure you're on your feet and ready to help with a new baby."_

_She'd taken his hand. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen."_

_He smiled at her and patted her hands with his other hand._

"_You're welcome."_

She had reminded him so much of his own mother, Esme. He knew at that moment that he wouldn't leave her side until all of the tests were completed and he had discussed the case with the head of gastroenterology at Northwest.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket again as he headed toward her room.

"Mom?"

"Hi, Edward. What's up?"

"I just thought I'd call and see how you're feeling today."

"Pretty well, considering."

"You didn't look good when I left the house. Feeling sick?"

"A little. But, Rosalie has been here today. The kids are staying with a friend. She's been an angel."

"I'm glad you've had her today. Is she staying for a while?"

"No. Your father just got home and Emmett is going to practice, so Rose went to get Lia. I'll be fine, Edward. Don't worry."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Are you okay, Edward?" She must have heard the worry and strain in his voice.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine. I'll see you at home tonight."

He ended the call and walked into the room where Mrs. Fredricks was waiting.

**********

"Hey, Chief Swan. How are you?"

"I'm good Emmett."

"Seth, my man, why don't you go throw the ball with Bryce until we start practice?" It was only 5:40 and Emmett was still unloading equipment from his Jeep.

Seth bounced for a second, looking at Charlie. He nodded and Seth ran to Bryce without a second look.

"Is Bella okay, Charlie?"

"Yes. She just had to work late and asked if I'd bring Seth to practice."

"Good. I'm glad she's doing all right."

Charlie looked at Emmett, his face falling a little. "Yeah, all right is about as good as it gets, I'm afraid."

"She's still having a hard time, isn't she?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "I can't figure out how to help her. She seems almost happy at times, but she just won't allow herself to really appreciate life now. It's hard to watch. I thought by now…"

Emmett patted Charlie's arm. "She's lucky to have you, Chief."

Charlie laughed. "Sure she is. By the way Emmett, thanks for making sure Seth would be on your team."

"I was happy to do it. He and Bryce hit it off the day of sign-ups. I haven't been able to talk Bella into bringing him over to play, though."

Charlie shuffled his feet. "She doesn't do a lot of socializing right now."

"Maybe when she gets to know us, she'll come over. Rose would love it." He turned to walk to the field. "Hey Chief, would you like to help me out today?"

"With what?" Charlie looked suspicious.

"My assistant coach can't make it. I need some help with the kids."

"Who's your assistant?"

"My brother, Edward. He's at the hospital with a patient. He couldn't get away tonight."

"How's he doing? Is he settling into his new job? And, how is your mom doing?"

"Mom is doing better than dad expected. The chemo has been hard, but having all of us here is good for her. Alice and Jasper come every weekend with Jasmine. And, Edward will be fine once he gets settled. It's better than sulking in New York for the rest of his life."

"Sulking?"

"Yeah. Bad break-up. It's good he isn't there right now. He just found out that his ex is engaged. It's eating him up."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"We all hope he moves on soon. None of really thought she was right for him, but we didn't say anything. You know what I mean?"

Charlie nodded, uncomfortable with the topic they were discussing.

"Well, you'll have to make sure he gets here next time," he said, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm not as young as I used to be, but I can give coaching a shot."

Emmett laughed and tossed an equipment bag to Charlie. "Do you mind setting up a tee at home plate?"

"Sure thing."

Charlie and Emmett got caught up in coaching thirteen children. Neither of them noticed when Bella pulled up to the field.

She looked at the two men helping the kids to hit the ball, and laughed when she realized one of them was Charlie. She flipped her cell phone open, snapped a photo and sent it to Sue.

Her phone rang within seconds.

"What is that all about?" Sue asked, laughing.

"I have no idea. I just got here and realized that dad was out there helping Emmett coach the kids! I thought you'd like to see it for yourself."

"I'm glad you sent me the picture. He can use it to brag. Charlie is so excited about Seth playing ball this spring."

"I'm glad he brought him to practice for me," Bella said, laughing. "But, I never expected him to be playing ball, too!"

"Yeah," Sue laughed. "He's much better at coaching the flat screen from the comfort of his Lazy-Boy!"

They talked and laughed for a few minutes before Bella climbed out of the car and approached the field.

"I'll be there soon. Thanks, Sue."

"You're welcome. Bye."

Bella closed the phone and looked up, searching the field for Seth.

He was playing at first base. His body was crouched forward, hands on knees, waiting for the next person to hit the ball.

She laughed, pushing back the feeling of sadness that threatened her. Jake would have been so proud.

Charlie noticed her walking toward the field. He waved.

"Hey, Bella. We won't be much longer."

"No worries. I'll just wait over here."

She joined a few other parents who were waiting on the bleachers. There were a few that she recognized from around town. They all waved at her, and she waved back, sitting down quickly.

Her mind started to wander as she watched the practice. She thought about the meeting she had been in and the web page she had been assigned.

She'd look up every now and then to check out what was happening on the field. She giggled a few times, especially when the little girl in center field laid on the grass, her head on her mitt, and refused to get up to play.

She was watching Seth run after a ball when a silver flash caught her eye.

A sporty convertible had pulled into the parking lot. She watched as the door opened and a good-looking man with messy copper colored hair stepped out. He approached the field where the kids were still practicing.

She recognized the sharp jaw and the straight nose. Ray Bans covered his eyes, but she was certain that they would be a stunning green.

It was Edward Cullen.

_Oh, no_, she thought. She could feel the blush on her cheeks. She'd had the biggest crush on him in high school, but had never been able to form a coherent sentence around him. She wondered if one of the kids on the field was his, if one of the women behind her on the bleachers was his wife.

She felt like an awkward eighteen year old again. It was embarrassing.

"Edward! You made it!" Emmett called out.

"I told you I wasn't backing out," Edward said, laughing.

"Come on over here and help these kids hit the ball."

Edward jogged over to home plate, and immediately started helping the little boy who was up next to hold the bat in the right way. He helped him swing and hit the ball, and clapped when he did.

He was amazing. And gorgeous. Even better than he had been in high school.

She caught herself staring at him and he looked up, as if he felt her eyes on him. He looked right at her.

She dropped her head forward and looked at her hands, feeling a little surge of guilt. Admiring another man felt like she was being unfaithful to Jake. And, being caught in the act was mortifying.

Edward felt the eyes on him. He was used to it. Women seemed to stare wherever he went. But, this time felt different. Someone was burning into him with their gaze.

He couldn't concentrate on the little boy with the bat who was standing in front of him. He had to look up.

His head turned automatically, his eyes moving toward the bleachers. He was caught in the stare of a pair of deep brown eyes. He looked beyond the eyes, to the woman sitting there.

Bella Swan. He couldn't believe it.

She had been so funny in high school. Every time he spoke to her in Biology, she would blush and stutter. He'd secretly had a crush on her, but had never acted on it. Then, when they were seniors, she started to date a guy from the Quileute reservation, Jacob Black. He'd missed his chance.

There were a few extra fouls when they played basketball that winter, Jake playing for his school and Edward playing for Forks High. Jealousy had a way of making a guy misbehave.

She dropped her head quickly, blushing. She still blushed when he looked at her, and for some reason, that made him feel good. Once again, she was hiding behind her long chestnut hair.

He hadn't even thought about why Charlie Swan was helping Emmett to coach tonight. He suddenly realized that Bella must have a child on the team.

"Uncle Edward, I'm next," Bryce yelled, breaking into his thoughts.

Bella waited for Seth to grab his bat and his mitt when practice ended.

"Did you see me hit the ball, mom?" he asked excitedly.

"I did. I knew you'd be good at it." She smiled at his excitement.

Charlie approached them, a grin on his face.

She looked at Seth and winked. "So, how did Grandpa Charlie do today?"

Seth started to giggle and Charlie grabbed him, throwing him over his shoulder. "Hey, I wasn't that bad!"

Emmett came to thank Charlie for his help, with Bryce and Edward trailing behind him. Bryce grabbed his uncle's hand, pulling him forward.

"Uncle Edward, you have to meet my friend Seth and his mom. He's my best friend!"

Edward raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. He's going to come play at my house on Saturday. I asked him and he said he will."

Bella looked up at Seth hanging from his grandpa's shoulder. "Is that so?"

"Please, mom? He says they have a pool and we can go swimming."

Bella looked at Emmett, who just smiled and nodded.

"Emmett, you really don't have to let him come over. I haven't even talked to Rosalie about it."

"Rose told me to ask you if you'd come by on Saturday, the boys just gave you a perfect excuse."

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I have a client meeting in Port Angeles. I'll be gone for most of the day. Seth was going to spend the day with Charlie and Sue."

"But, mom…"

"Bella, can I take him over for a while?" Charlie asked. He was such a pushover.

She rolled her eyes and Seth knew he had won. "If you'd like to."

Seth and Bryce both cheered.

Edward laughed, reminding Emmett that he was there.

"Bella, do you remember my brother Edward?"

"Of course. We were lab partners in high school."

"Hi, Bella. It's good to see you again."

"Hello, Edward."

He reached out and shook her hand. Her palm tingled and warmth flowed up her arm.

It was silent for a few moments, until Edward finally spoke.

"Seth is quite the little ball player. I bet his dad's been working with him."

Emmett was standing behind Bella, making a slashing motion across his neck, trying to warn Edward, but it was too late.

Bella gasped and Charlie froze. She swallowed hard, trying to control the tears that flowed so easily when she thought about Jake. Edward couldn't understand what had just happened.

"Nope," Seth said. "My daddy died. Grandpa Charlie helps me."

Edward couldn't believe he had just caused Bella pain. He was sure Jake would be around, watching his son play ball. His cheeks colored and his face fell.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know."

"It's okay," she whispered. "You weren't living here when it happened. How could you have known?"

They all talked for another minute before separating to go home. Charlie kept watching Bella out of the corner of his eye, waiting for her to fall apart. She held it together nicely, wiping at her eyes only once.

Seth ran to Charlie's cruiser. "Can I ride in your car, Grandpa?"

Charlie looked to Bella for permission.

"Sure. I'll be right behind you."

She climbed into her car alone and finally lost the control she'd been clinging to. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she drove to her father's house.

Edward climbed into his car. He watched as Seth ran to Charlie's cruiser and Bella climbed into her own car.

He felt like a complete ass.

His phone rang and he reached into the pocket of his jeans, flipping it open.

"Damn, Em, you could give a guy some warning."

"Sorry, Edward. I didn't get a chance."

"Well, now I feel like a horrible person!"

"She knows you didn't mean it, baby brother."

They talked about the next practice for a few minutes.

"I'm glad you came to help, even if you missed half of the practice."

"You're welcome," Edward said, laughing. But, he felt sick to his stomach when he thought of the look on Bella's face.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N Thank you for reading my story! **

**I'll be posting as quickly as I can. I'm finishing another story, so I'm going back and forth between the two.**

**Question: If there were a thread at Twilighted about this story, would you come and play there? I'd hate to start one and then just listen to the crickets when I was there, alone…**

**Don't just lurk – talk to me. Please… ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Reality Check

CHAPTER 3 - REALITY CHECK

As he pulled into the parking lot of the baseball field, Edward looked around for Bella or Seth. He really wanted to apologize, but wasn't sure how to go about it.

Monday night really had been the worst night of his life! First, admitting Mrs. Fredrick's to the hospital, then his slip up with Bella. As if that weren't bad enough, he had an e-mail from Peter when he got home.

_Edward,_

_Thought you should hear it from me, not someone else. Tanya has set a wedding date. She is getting married in July. And, Edward, you should know, she's pregnant. Sorry, man. I know it sucks. Can't believe she moved on like that. Lying bitch!_

_It's time for you to move on, my friend. Tanya is not your future. She is gone. Start dating. Find someone who is there for you. You deserve better. _

_Call me if you want to talk._

_Peter_

He felt like he'd been sucker punched. Air refused to fill his lungs. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He was on his feet and pacing, his hands clenched into fists.

"Marcus has my life!" he said to himself, finally sinking to the bed. He was restless, angry and alone.

His mother was already in bed, and he really needed to talk, so he called Alice.

"Al, sorry, I know it's late."

"What's up, Edward?"

"Feeling like shit. I need some advice."

She talked to him for two hours. She listened to everything that was eating at him. In the end, she agreed with Peter that it was time to move on and start dating.

"You know, you always liked Bella Swan. Sounds like you might still have some feelings for her. Why don't you ask her out?"

"After what I said? I felt like an insensitive jerk. I'm probably the last person she wants to talk to, let alone go out with."

"I don't think she'll hold it against you, Edward. She was never a person to hold a grudge."

And so, here he was, looking for her at baseball practice. Tonight, he'd apologize. Maybe, in time, he'd have the courage to ask her out. He really didn't know if she would be interested in dating yet.

A familiar car pulled into the lot. It was Bella. Emmett was right behind her.

She and Seth walked past him, and all he managed was, "Hi, Bella, Seth."

They smiled and said, "Hi," and continued walking to the field.

He didn't get a chance to talk to her again that night. Or at the next practice.

**********

She couldn't believe two weeks had passed since she talked to Edward at practice. She still felt embarrassed about getting upset about what he said on that first night. He obviously didn't know about Jake. She really needed to talk to him and tell him that she wasn't angry.

Problem was - she never seemed to find the right time to talk. Someone else was always there. With thirteen kids, and their parents, at every practice, there were just too many people. He would always smile and say 'Hi', but he almost seemed like he was afraid to say more.

She pounded her hand on the steering wheel. Four hours to drive and think about this, it was just too much. There was no reason she should be obsessing over what to say to Edward Cullen! She reached over and turned up the radio.

At least she could talk to Angela tomorrow at lunch. She could always help Bella to be rational.

"Honestly, Bella, it won't hurt you to talk to another man. It'll be good for you."

"But, what about Jake? It just seems like if I talk to someone else, or date someone else, that I'm forgetting about him."

"Bella, it's time for you to move on. It's time to live again."

"I have. I am living."

"No. What you are doing is existing. You haven't been living since the accident. You function because you have to. If you didn't have Seth, I don't think you'd even be doing that, you'd be a zombie. I've seen you at your worst. I was there when you fell apart, Bella. You aren't fooling me for one minute."

Bella was stunned. She tried to speak, but no sound escaped.

Angela reached across the table and took her hand. "You're scared, I know. But, you have to allow yourself to live again. Jake would want you to have a life. He would be yelling at you right now. He would tell you that you should talk to Edward."

Bella hesitated for a moment, but she knew if anyone would understand, it would be Angela. "I heard Jake a few weeks ago," she whispered.

"Heard him?"

"Yes. It was like he was talking to me, telling me I'd be fine. He told me I would move on."

"Do you believe him?"

Bella nodded. Her eyes were filled with moisture, but no tears escaped. She felt a sense of peace for the first time in a while.

Angela stood up and moved to Bella's side, reaching to embrace her. "See, he wants you to have happiness. He wants Seth to have a dad again at some point."

"Thank you, Angela. I knew that you would listen and help me. You are an amazing friend."

They started to walk to the door.

"So, Ben and I will be there for opening ceremonies next Saturday. We wouldn't dream of missing Seth's debut as a baseball player," she said, changing the subject. She was always sensitive to Bella's need to end a discussion.

"I can't believe you are driving four hours to watch a tee ball game," Bella said, chuckling a little.

"Anything for you and Seth."

"I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but thank you." Bella hugged Angela as they walked out of the restaurant.

As she drove back to Forks, Bella had a lot of time to think about what Angela had said to her. It was true. She had curled up in a ball emotionally after Jake died. She had lost so much, and she didn't even have her best friend there to talk her through it. Her love for Seth was the only thing that kept her getting up every morning. It was probably a good thing that he needed her to take care of him.

She knew that she couldn't mourn her losses forever; that she would have to move forward. Angela was right again, part of what was holding her back was fear. If she ever gave her heart to someone again, and lost them, she didn't think she could recover.

But, was she willing to give up ever feeling love again so that she could be safe? She had a long drive home to think about that.

**********

He watched her drive into the parking lot again. This was it. He had talked himself through this all day. He was going to talk to Bella tonight.

He hurried out of his car, moving to the path she would take with Seth to the ball field.

"Hi, Coach Edward!" Seth called.

"Hi, Seth. Bella."

"Is that your car?" Seth asked, pointing toward his Volvo.

"Yes, it is one of my cars."

"What do you do when it rains?"

Edward laughed. "I put the top back up."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah. All I have to do is push a button."

"Can I see it?"

Edward looked at Bella. She smiled and nodded.

"Follow me," he said.

Seth grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her toward the silver car. He watched as Edward climbed into the driver's seat and touched the button that opened the back of the car and allowed the 3-part top to come back up.

"Cool!" Seth crowed. "Will you take me for a ride without the top some time?"

Bella blushed. "Seth! You can't invite yourself to ride in Coach Edward's car."

Edward just laughed. "Seth, after a game on a Saturday, I'd be happy to take you for a ride. You, too, Bella. If that's ok?"

She blushed a little harder, but nodded. "I think I'd like that."

Edward couldn't believe his luck. Seth made this so much easier.

"Look, Bryce is here. Can I go warm up with him, mom?"

"Sure. I'll be right there."

She started to walk and Edward hurried to catch up to her.

"Bella, I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. I really didn't mean to upset you the other day."

"It's really okay. I'm fine. You just caught me off guard. You'd think I would be used to it by now."

"How long has it been?"

"A year and a half."

"Still, I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it. And, by the way, you don't really have to take Seth for a ride. He just says whatever pops into his four year old mind."

"I'd really like to take you both for a ride sometime." He smiled at her.

"You really don't mind?"

"Not at all. Maybe after the opening game?"

"Oh. Well, we have some friends that are coming from Seattle that Saturday. I wouldn't feel good about leaving them here after they drive four hours to see Seth play."

His heart fell a little. "Maybe the next week would be better."

She smiled. "That sounds good. Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for letting him see how the convertible top works. He is always interested in things like that. He is forever asking me questions."

They had arrived at the field and kids were starting to clamor for his attention.

"Anytime."

He watched her turn and walk away, heading to the bleachers. He was elated that she had agreed to go for a drive with him, but a little curious about who her friends from Seattle were. Was she seeing someone? That thought made him a little sick.

"Coach Edward, can you play catch with me?"

He couldn't dwell on it any longer. The kids were waiting for him.

**********

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny. Bella was grateful for the warmth of the bright May morning. But, she packed her umbrella into the car along with her stadium seat and her blanket. There was no way to know if it would start to sprinkle during the game and she was determined to be prepared.

Seth ran out to the car in his uniform. His new equipment bag was swinging as he rushed toward her – another gift from Grandpa Charlie. She could see his huge smile, but the rest of his face was hidden under his ball cap. His excitement was almost electric.

The NY on the hat indicated that he was on the Yankees, a concession to Edward. They were his favorite team, apparently. He had lived in New York, and Bella figured that ball games must have been something he enjoyed while he was there.

Thinking about Edward made her smile. She'd spoken with him at each practice after Seth asked about his convertible. She was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him. Every now and then, she would feel a small pang of guilt, but she tried to remember her conversation with Angela whenever that happened.

Thankfully, Angela would be here today. She and Ben had come home to visit this weekend. They were staying at her parent's house, so she hadn't seen them yet. She was anxious to talk to Angela again.

"Do we have everything we need?" she asked Seth as they climbed into the car.

"We do!"

"Are you sure?"

"Mom," he whined, "let's go!"

She laughed all the way to the field. He was so keyed up and anxious.

He was annoyed when she stopped him before he could run off with Bryce. She pulled out her digital camera and took a picture of him in his uniform, and another picture of him and Bryce together.

"I'll want copies of that picture," a woman's voice said.

She turned around and saw Rosalie standing near her, watching. Amelia was spinning in circles near Rose's legs. She was dressed in a pink leotard and a white tutu, and her long blonde curls bounced as she twirled.

"Hi, Rosalie," Bella said, smiling as she watched Lia. "What's that about?"

"Don't ask," Rose said, laughing. "We are going through a ballerina phase this week. It took almost an hour to convince her that ballerinas could wear sneakers to watch a baseball game. I'm just grateful the sun is shining, I can't imagine fighting over her coat!"

Bella was getting to know Rosalie, and she finally felt a little less intimidated than she had in the past. She felt sorry that she had never taken an opportunity to talk to Rose before baseball season started. She had just assumed that with that kind of beauty, she wouldn't be a very sociable person. Bad assumption, Rose was actually very friendly.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Rose asked her.

"Sure, but my dad and Sue will be here, and I think they are bringing Billy."

"We'll just take up a huge portion of the lower bleachers." Rose laughed again.

They were nearly to the bleachers when Lia yelled in the middle of a spin. "Unca Ederd!"

He walked up behind her and lifted her high above his head. She laughed and squealed, "More!"

He spun while holding her up in the air and finally hoisted her on his hip.

"And just what are you today, Lia?"

"Allarina."

"Really? Will you dance for me?"

She smiled and nodded. He placed her on her feet and she started to spin and twirl for him. He clapped and cheered and she bowed.

"You are a very good ballerina, Lia," he said, lifting her to kiss the top of her head. Then, he turned to Rose and Bella. "Morning, ladies."

"Hi, Edward," Bella said, smiling.

Rose watched her. "Hey," she said, "is mom coming today?"

His smile faded. "No. She wasn't feeling very well. Alice and Jasper are at the house with her. Dad's here though. He's bringing over a cooler full of treats for the kids."

"I already assigned a parent to bring snacks today," Rose said.

Edward just shrugged. "You know how he is."

After opening ceremonies were over and the kids were settled in the dugout, waiting for their turn to bat, Edward scanned the bleachers. He'd been so happy to see Bella before the game, but he still wondered who her friends from Seattle were.

She was sitting on the lowest bench, Charlie and Sue were on one side, with Billy in his wheelchair sitting next to them. Rosalie was on her other side; a space between them was lined with a bright pink Disney Princess blanket. No doubt Lia had claimed that spot. Carlisle was next to Rose.

He noticed Bella turning around and tilting her head up to talk to the person who was sitting right behind her. He recognized Bella's friend. It was Angela, and she was with Ben. He remembered them from high school. She and Bella had always been good friends.

Were these her friends from Seattle? There were no other people who seemed to be speaking to Bella, so they must be.

He felt a profound sense of relief, which he couldn't explain to himself.

As he watched, a Quileute couple approached the bleachers. Bella stood up and hugged the woman, who was carrying a small child. She held her hand out to the man. He picked her up in a giant bear hug, and she laughed.

It was good to hear her laugh.

They climbed up next to Angela and Ben.

"Coach Edward, who's first?" He turned his attention back to the game, hoping he would get an opportunity to talk to her when it was over.

He wanted to ask her to go to dinner with him tonight. Alice had suggested it before he left the house, and although he loved the idea, he was worried she wouldn't want to go out with him.

The game was hilarious. Seth and Bryce were pretty serious about it, but most of the kids on the field lost interest after about twenty minutes. After that, they danced and they played on the grass and they ran the wrong way when they hit the ball. She hadn't had this much fun for a long time.

Bella had taken about a hundred pictures. She knew she'd have to sort through them later. There were a few of a certain coach. She thought she'd been pretty sly, until Rose leaned over and said, "Make sure you get a couple of his backside. They'll be nice to look at later."

Of course, she blushed. She couldn't believe Rose had picked up on her interest in Edward.

Rose leaned over again. "I really think he wants to ask you out. Would you go?"

Bella avoided looking at Rose. She just nodded.

"I knew it!"

After the game ended, Bella waited while Seth got his treat from the mom who had been assigned, and his other treat from Carlisle. He was bouncing from the excitement of the morning.

She saw Edward approaching. Before he reached her, Angela jumped off the lowest bleacher and asked her about their dinner plans for the night. Edward stopped, looking as though he didn't want to interrupt. She thought about inviting him to join them, but he turned and walked quickly in the other direction.

She couldn't shake her disappointment.

**______________________________________________________________**

**A/N I really had a hard time finishing this chapter – but only because I'm looking forward to the next chapter so much…lol**

**I've given Edward a slightly sportier car than the movie version – a Volvo C70. Google it, if you'd like.**

**Thanks for reading!! And thanks for the wonderful response so far to my story!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Emergency Room

CHAPTER 4 – EMERGENCY ROOM

Edward wasn't surprised when he arrived home on Saturday afternoon. The women of the family were sitting in the living room, talking and waiting for him.

"You didn't do it. I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Alice teased.

"She had some friends there, and they had plans."

"Well," Rose said, a sly look on her face, "she would have said yes."

He looked at her and shrugged. "You don't know that."

"Oh, yes I do." She smiled while she explained about her question and Bella's nod.

He played it off, trying to act unaffected. "I guess I'll talk to her on Monday at practice, then."

They all laughed.

"Why do all of you want me to ask Bella out, anyway?"

"Because we want you to be happy," Esme said, holding her hand out to Edward. He walked over to the couch, took her hand and leaned down to kiss her head.

"Thanks, mom," he said. He sat on the arm of the couch next to Esme, taking in her appearance as they talked.

Her hair was completely gone, and today she had a soft scarf wrapped around her head. Her skin was pale and blotchy – an observation he would never make out loud – and her face was thin. The ugly red scar on her neck was an outward reminder of the disease she was battling. As usual, she was cold. She was wrapped in an afghan, curling her feet under her on the couch.

She held his hand as they talked.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I wish you would all stop asking me that," she snapped. "I feel like it's the only thing I ever get to talk about."

Everyone was silent for a moment, stunned that Esme would snap at anyone.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm just sick of being sick."

Alice scooted closer and put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay mom."

She changed the subject, asking about the tee ball game.

Esme squeezed Edward's hand. "I really wish I could have been there today."

He stayed by her side until Bryce came looking for him.

"Uncle Edward, my dad wants you to come help him with the grill."

On Tuesday, Edward had a bounce in his step. Tonight was a tee ball game, and he would see Bella again. He had planned to ask her out last night at practice, but she was late getting back from Seattle, and Charlie had been at practice with Seth. But, tonight, nothing was going to stop him.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Peter.

**Are you okay? Haven't heard from you.**

He quickly answered.

**Better than I've been in a while. At work. Call you later.**

He realized he hadn't talked to Peter since he received his e-mail. In fact, he hadn't thought much about Peter or New York, or even Tanya, since tee ball season started. It felt good. He knew there were still issues that needed to be resolved, but he would deal with those later.

His nurse, Lily, stopped him in the hall as he was about to step into his last appointment.

"Mrs. Fredricks is on line one. She's having abdominal pain and is feeling pretty weak."

"Can her husband bring her in right away?"

"She said they could be here in fifteen minutes."

"Tell her to come in. I'll see her before I have to leave for the ball game."

"I'm afraid we need to do some more blood work and a few other tests again. You are definitely anemic. I'm not sure that the treatments have been effective enough. You may still have some bleeding going on. I'll walk with you to the lab in the hospital."

Mrs. Fredricks groaned. Her husband took her hand and squeezed. He was worried.

"Don't worry. You don't have to stay overnight this time. The tests today should be quick and easy."

"Tests, in the hospital, quick and easy? Yeah, right." She was teasing him.

"I know a few of the nurses there, I'll make sure they take good care of you and get you out of there in record time."

She leaned next to her chair to pick up her bag and Edward noticed that there was a blanket hanging out of the top.

"What have you got there?"

"I'm crocheting around this blanket for my new grandbaby." She smiled from ear to ear.

"That is one lucky baby," he said as he opened the door to lead the way to the lab. "And see, you came prepared today, didn't you?"

"I hate to sit around waiting with nothing to do," she said as she followed him into the hall. Her husband took her arm as they walked.

**********

Bella was a little stressed as she hurried to make dinner. The baseball schedule was busier now that the season had started, with practice on Monday and Wednesday and games on Tuesday and Saturday, she felt like she was always rushing to get to the field.

She felt horrible about missing practice last night, but the trip to Seattle had been so important to her current client. She stayed overnight on Sunday, determined to be there for the early staff meeting before the appointment with them. Her time with the client had stretched from the scheduled one hour meeting into four before she knew it.

She was grateful that Charlie didn't mind taking Seth to practice. In fact, she was starting to think he really enjoyed practices. He would show up at nearly every one. Seth gloried in his audience.

Her mind was wandering, thinking about her schedule and the baseball season, not to mention one very attractive coach. She misjudged the placement of the knife she was using to cut a tomato for the salad. It sliced into the palm of her hand, right below her thumb.

"Ow, shit!" she yelled, grabbing the hand with her other one and rushing to the sink to wash it.

"Mom, you need to put a quarter in the swearing jar," Seth called from the living room.

She didn't respond and he walked into the kitchen to see what she was doing. Her head was getting fuzzy; she hated the sight and smell of blood.

Seth saw her hand and the blood that mixed with the water flowing over the wound.

"Are you okay, mom?"

She leaned over the sink, using the counter to support her weight.

"Will you hand me a clean towel, Seth?"

He reached into the drawer where she kept the towels and handed one to her. She wrapped it around her hand and started to breathe again.

"Thanks, baby. Now, will you go grab my cell phone so that I can call Grandma Sue? I think I might need stitches."

"Sure, mom," he said, as he ran into the living room.

He had already dialed and was telling Sue what had happened when he walked back into the kitchen.

"Grandma says she'll be right here."

"Thanks, Seth."

She walked over to the table and sat in the nearest chair, and put her head between her knees to fight the dizziness that was threatening to overcome her balance.

Bella was reluctant to walk into the Emergency Room. She hadn't been in one since the accident, and she was starting to feel a growing sense of dread as they approached the automatic doors.

"I'll get you checked in. Sorry, I couldn't get you in to see my doctor this late in the afternoon. I know you don't want to be here, but you need stitches."

"I know. Thanks, Sue."

She started to walk more quickly, knowing that she had to keep moving, or she wouldn't get inside. Seth held Sue's hand and walked as fast as he could, trying to keep up with the women.

Bella stopped just inside the doors, hardly breathing. The smell of the hospital assaulted her senses, bringing memories to the surface. She couldn't bring herself to move forward.

"C'mon, mom," Seth encouraged her.

She just shook her head.

"I think I need to go home," she whispered to Sue.

"Let's get you to a chair, honey."

She refused, gripping the edge of the doorframe with her good hand. "I just can't go in."

She was standing like this when the doors behind her opened and two EMT's pushed a gurney past her.

Her head started to spin and each breath was more labored than the last. She was about to pass out.

In her mind, she saw Jake on the gurney, blood flowing freely from his wounds, the EMT straddling his prone form, pumping on his chest. One hand swung freely from the side of the gurney, his wedding ring reflecting the red and blue lights that flashed all around them. His hand got further and further from her, and she remembered the sight of Jake being loaded into the LifeFlight helicopter, the sound of the blades slicing through the night air as they took off.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she moaned quietly.

The doors that led to the hospital corridor opened with a loud swoosh, and she watched as the EMT's rolled the gurney through. She looked up and met a pair of green eyes watching her warily.

Edward automatically looked up when the doors to the Emergency Room opened. He was just about to open the door to the lab, but he caught sight of Bella standing at the entrance to the ER. She was pale and crying. Her hand was wrapped in a white towel that was stained with blood.

He realized that she must have an injury, but she looked like she was about to faint.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Fredricks, but one of my friends is standing in the ER. Do you mind if I go assist her? I've already talked to the lab, telling them you would be coming, and the orders are on the paper my nurse faxed over."

Mrs. Fredricks looked into the ER and noticed Bella by the door. She figured she must be his friend.

"You go right ahead, young man. She looks like she could use a hand."

"I'll take care of my wife, don't you worry about that," Mr. Fredricks said, leading her into the lab.

"I'll call you with the results tomorrow," Edward said as he sprinted to the door, slapping the button on the wall to re-open it. He could see Bella as the doors parted; she didn't look like she'd be on her feet for much longer. He didn't wait for the doors to open all the way; he edged through rushing to Bella's side.

Seth was standing next to her, looking alarmed.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

She just shook her head, sliding down the wall.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"She cut her hand. But, she doesn't like blood and she is afraid of the hospital," Sue answered from the reception desk.

Edward bent over, grabbing Bella behind the knees and her back, and lifting her into his arms. He started moving back toward the doors to the hospital.

"Jessica, don't admit her here. I'll stitch her hand in my office and get her out of the hospital."

The receptionist just shrugged, "Okay." She reached for the button on her desk to allow them to go through the doors.

Sue grabbed Seth's hand and followed Edward through the doors and down the hallway. He walked down the hall and into the corridor that joined the hospital to the building where his office was located. He could feel Bella's head lolling again his chest, she must have passed out.

Lily looked up in alarm as Edward rushed into the office.

"What…"

"This is my friend, Bella. She cut her hand and she needs stitches. Will you get me a sterile tray?"

Lily jumped up from the desk and rushed to get Edward the supplies he would need.

He walked into the first exam room, carefully placing Bella on the table.

"Bella, are you okay?"

She fought to open her eyes. "Am fine," she finally whispered.

Edward was relieved. For some reason, he was feeling extremely worried about her, and his instinct was to protect her and take care of her. She just looked so fragile right now.

"Mom, are you okay?" Seth's small voice was a reminder that he was standing there, upset by his mother's incoherent state.

Edward moved him closer to his mom, and said, "She's going to be just fine, Seth. Sometimes, when people hurt themselves, they start to feel a little bit sick. She just needs a minute to catch her breath, that's all."

Bella reached out for Seth and he walked to the table, grabbing her hand.

"I'm okay, baby. But, you have a baseball game; you should be getting ready right now. I'm so sorry."

Sue stepped closer to Bella. "Why don't I take Seth home and help him get dressed for the game? I'll take him to the field and drop him off, and then I'll come and get you."

Edward shook his head. "You don't need to come back. I can drive Bella to the game after I take care of her hand. I'm going there, too."

Bella's eyes opened wide. She had just realized that she was in an unfamiliar doctor's office, and that Edward was standing next to the exam table. He watched as her cheeks flamed.

"You don't have to do that, Edward," she said.

"I want to, really. Besides, it makes more sense. Then, Sue can stay at the baseball field with Seth, and I can get both of us to the game."

"But, if you take the time to put stitches in my hand, you'll be late."

"I have plenty of time. I'll just let Emmett know that I won't be there in time for warm-ups. He'll understand." He grabbed his cell phone and started to dial.

Sue took Seth's hand. "Come on. We'll make you a peanut butter sandwich before we go. You didn't get a chance to eat dinner and you'll be hungry. I'll call Grandpa Charlie and he can meet us at the field. Maybe he can help Coach Emmett until Edward can get there."

Seth nodded, still a little reluctant to leave his mom.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of your mom," Edward said, patting him on the head.

Sue lifted Seth to give his mom a kiss and then she walked him out of the office. They passed Lily as she entered the room with a sterile tray.

"Lily, this is Bella Swan…Black. She has cut her hand and she needs stitches. I know you were ready to leave, but I'd like it if you'd assist me."

Lily put on a pair of gloves and said, "Of course. I'd be happy to help you."

"Bella, this is Lily, my nurse. Are you ready to get stitches?"

"Ugh. Is that really necessary? I hate needles."

Edward removed the towel that was wrapped around the bleeding hand. He examined the cut carefully.

"Sorry, Bella. This cut is pretty big. It definitely needs some stitches. But, it won't take very long. I'll probably put in eight or nine stitches. I'm just going to get rid of this towel."

He tossed it into the garbage, and she didn't complain.

Bella couldn't believe how this evening had gone. She was waiting for Edward as he signed a few orders and got ready to lock up. Every now and then, she would peek up at him from her seat in his office. But, she didn't say anything. She waited there while he went to change for the game.

She was beyond embarrassed. First, she had sliced her hand open while doing a simple task, then she had completely freaked out in the emergency room, passing out right in front of Edward, and then she'd had to hide her face while he stitched her hand, trying to keep herself from feeling nauseated. And, here she sat, waiting for a ride to Seth's tee ball game.

"Are you feeling better now?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes. I never should have been such a mess."

He just smiled across the desk. "You would be surprised at how many people don't deal well with the sight of blood."

"Oh, it's the sight _and_ the smell that gets me."

"Smell? Most people don't recognize the smell of blood."

"I always have. And, it's gotten worse since…"

She dropped her gaze, and looked at her hand, plucking at the wrap Edward had put on it.

"Since?"

"Since the accident," she whispered.

"Oh, I see." He walked to the chair, offering her a hand up. She accepted his help and they walked together out of his office and into the parking lot.

"Sorry about freaking out in the Emergency Room," she said quietly. "And thank you for helping me."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I happened to be in the hall when the EMT's opened that door."

She shuddered. He took her by the elbow to help her walk, concerned that she was faint again.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, and waited as he opened his car door for her.

"I haven't been able to look at gurneys or EMT's or even hospitals, for that matter, since it happened." She was quiet for a while, and Edward waited for her to continue. "It's just that...when I saw the EMT's come through the doors, working on a patient, I remembered everything about the night of the accident. It was like I was watching them work on Jake again. I could see the blood and hear the sirens, and I lost it."

"I didn't realize you were in the car with Jake that night. I'm sorry."

She looked up at him and tried to smile. He grimaced and closed the door, hurrying around to his side.

She continued when he was in the car. "Seth and I were both in the car. Charlie told me that Jake saved our lives that night."

Edward cringed. She knew that he had no idea what had happened. Apparently, none of his family members had filled him in on the details.

"He must have really loved you both," Edward said quietly.

Bella was surprised that her eyes didn't fill with tears. She simply nodded, and said, "I know he did."

They talked a little on the way to the field, but neither of them wanted to continue to talk about the accident, so they avoided the topic.

She felt really self-conscious when they arrived at the field only minutes before the game started. She knew that everyone was watching them get out of Edward's car and walk across the field together. Her cheeks felt a little warm, and she knew she was blushing.

Edward watched Charlie and Sue hovering over Bella at the game. He really wanted to offer her and Seth a ride home, but didn't think he'd get a chance. Seth, however, was already plotting.

"Coach Edward, my mom got to ride in your car today. I still didn't get to."

"Well, I'm sorry about that Seth. I'll still take you for a ride."

"Can I ask my mom if you can drive us home?"

He was surprised for a moment, but decided to see what would happen. "Sure. I'd love to drive you home."

As soon as the game was over and the parents were moving toward the dugout, Edward watched Seth run to Bella. He knew what he was asking, and watched as Bella smiled and shook her head. She looked up, right at him, and he smiled at her.

When the coaches were finished talking to the boys, and the treats were passed out, she approached him.

"You really don't have to drive us home. I'm sure Sue or Charlie would be happy to do it."

"I promised Seth that I'd take him for a ride. He's a little upset that you got to ride in my car and he didn't. Besides, I don't mind driving you home. I'd be happy to do it."

He waited for her to respond, watching the conflicting emotions that flitted across her face. Finally, she nodded.

"Thank you. You've been a life saver today."

Seth was thrilled. He immediately relayed the message to his grandparents. "I get to ride in Coach Edward's car!"

He chatted and commented on the features of the car through the entire drive home. Edward laughed a couple of times at his observations, but his attention was really on Bella. She was very quiet, looking out of the passenger window during most of the ride. She directed him to their home.

"Thank you for the ride, Edward," she said, opening the passenger door.

"Let me help you inside," he said, jumping out of the car and rushing around to help her out.

"You really don't have to do that."

She was standing right in front of him, looking up into his eyes.

"I want to," he said, his voice low and husky.

The sound of Seth closing the back door startled them both back to reality. Seth ran to the door and they followed him.

"Can I help you with anything? Your hand must hurt right now."

"No, really, I'll be just fine."

"Make sure you take something for the pain. It's going to get worse as the anesthetic wears off completely."

He watched her unlock the door. If he didn't take this chance, he might not get another one.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Why don't we go for a real ride in my car this Saturday? Let me take you and Seth to a favorite place of mine. We'll get lunch."

Seth was bouncing up and down, pulling on Bella's arm. "Please, mom, can we go?"

She looked at Edward and then at Seth. Finally, she answered. "We'd love to go to lunch with you on Saturday."

"Great. I think we may be able to drive with the top down, Seth." He smiled, and hesitated a little. "I guess I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Seth," he said, rubbing the top of Seth's head, messing his hair.

"Bye, Coach."

Bella stood on the porch for a minute, watching him walk to his car. He waved and she waved back before walking into the house.

He climbed into the car and pumped his fist. "Yes!" He'd actually finally asked Bella to go out with him. Of course, Seth would be part of the date, too. But, he didn't mind that at all. Seth was a great kid, and without him, he would have missed this opportunity.


	5. Chapter 5 Friendship and First Dates

CHAPTER 5 FRIENDSHIP AND FIRST DATES

Bella was in a stupor for most of the night. She felt like her head wasn't attached. The events of the day had been overwhelming, especially that fact that she had agreed to a date. She finally remembered to take some Tylenol when her hand started to sting.

She made sure that Seth had something to eat before his bath, and shuffled him off to bed as quickly as she could. He resisted, as usual, until she reminded him that he had practice tomorrow and needed a good night's sleep. When she was sure he was in bed for the night, she picked up her phone.

"Angela?"

"Bella? What's up?"

"I just needed to talk to a friend." She hesitated for a moment. "I have a date on Saturday."

"A date! Is it with Edward Cullen?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Fill me in. I want to know how he asked. And then, tell me why you're sounding so unsure of yourself right now."

Bella knew that Angela would cut to the chase. She explained the entire situation, including her trip to the ER.

"I should have known that there would be a trip to the ER involved in your story," Angela said.

"I was so embarrassed. He must think I'm an idiot."

"You did explain what happened. I'm sure he understood. Besides he asked you out_ after_ the incident in the ER."

"I know, but…"

"Relax. Enjoy the date. Seth will be there, you'll have a buffer if you get too uncomfortable. Besides, it's about time you get out there again. You've avoided all of my efforts to set you up, so fate decided to step in and get you dating again."

She rolled her eyes. "Fate?"

"Yeah, fate! You just need to let yourself have a little fun. It's only a date."

"But…"

"No buts. Just enjoy the date. I do expect a phone call Saturday night. I want to know how it goes."

Bella finished the conversation and went to bed with her mind reeling from everything that had happened, and from her conversation with Angela. "Fate," she said to herself, shaking her head. She was asleep almost as soon as she crawled into the bed.

The next day seemed to drag; each hour seemed to stretch on longer and longer. Bella couldn't understand why she was counting down the hours until tee ball practice. She'd just seen Edward last night, and they had a date on Saturday.

"I need a life," she muttered to herself as she drove Seth to practice. "I feel like a silly teenager."

"What mom?"

"Nothing."

Her heart was racing as she pulled into the field, looking around for the silver Volvo. It wasn't there. She felt a twinge of disappointment that Edward wasn't here yet.

She was so distracted that she stumbled as she climbed out of the car. She reached out to catch herself, slamming her injured hand into the edge of her door.

"Ouch," she squealed.

Of course, Edward chose that moment to pull into the spot next to hers, with the top of his car down.

He jumped out, rushing to her side.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said, shaking her hand. She wasn't really, it hurt like crazy.

"Let me see."

He opened the trunk of his car and retrieved a small first aid kit before unwrapping her hand.

"Well, you didn't pop the stitches, but I'm sure that hurt. Does it sting?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Let's see if I can help it feel better," he said, raising her hand toward his mouth. He stopped about an inch away, and started to blow on the stitches.

Bella's eyes widened as she watched this amazing man blowing on her hand. The heat from his breath seemed to travel up her arm and into her entire body. She shivered and he looked up at her from under his lashes. His eyes were dark green today. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt breathless. The pain was forgotten.

"Is that any better?" he asked.

She couldn't speak, so she nodded once. The feeling coursing through her was familiar, but she hadn't experienced it lately. Desire. It had been a long time since she'd felt like this about anyone. In fact, she could name the day that feeling had ceased to exist for her.

He carefully wrapped the hand again, stealing glances at her face as he worked.

"Shall we?" he asked, motioning toward the field.

"Yes," she said, with a chuckle. "Thank you for coming to the rescue again. Rescuing damsels in distress must be a habit of yours."

"You're the only damsel in distress I see," he said, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Oh." Her stomach flipped.

"Do you mind if I pick you and Seth up for the game on Saturday? Then, we won't have to worry about your car."

She was surprised. "Sure."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

She spent the rest of practice vacillating between the highs of the flirting that had taken place and the lows of guilt for forgetting Jake in those moments.

**********

Edward woke early on Saturday. The game started at ten, and he needed be at the field by 9:30, which left him with three hours to fill. The house was quiet, his parents were still asleep.

Alice and Jasper had arrived late the night before, and he couldn't hear them moving around yet. He peeked in the nursery to see if Jasmine was awake, and he stopped to watch her sleep for a few minutes, smiling at her pursed lips and her messy dark hair. The tiny three-year old was so much like her mother. He wondered for a moment what she would do when her little sister was born in a couple of months. He could foresee some drama.

He wanted to talk to one of them. The last time he'd seen Bella was on Wednesday, and he was feeling anxious. When nobody was awake after half an hour, he gave up on his family members, and pulled out his running clothes. He would jog for a little while to dispel some of the nervous energy he felt.

Even while he ran, he went over his plans for the day. Alice had helped him make arrangements for the perfect date, something that both Bella and Seth would like. He really hadn't felt this much excitement over anything in almost a year. Since he almost had what he wanted. Since Tanya left him, crushing his dreams.

His heart ached for a moment until he shook off the memories and focused on today. There were so many things he didn't know about Bella's life since high school. He knew that she had a degree in CIS, and that she designed web pages for a firm in Seattle. And, he knew she'd been married to Jacob Black. But, he had no idea what her life was like beyond that and her son. He wanted to know more. He planned to ask a lot of questions today.

After his run and a hot shower, he heard voices in the kitchen. His parents were up, and Jasmine was talking them into a chocolate donut for breakfast. He decided to join them.

"Morning, Edward," Carlisle said as he walked into the room.

"Morning, Dad."

"You ready to coach some rugrats today?"

"Grandpa, little kids are not called rugrats," Jasmine chimed in. Carlisle laughed and picked her up, tickling her sides. Her laughter filled the room.

"Yes, I am ready to coach the rugrats." Jasmine squealed with indignation, then laughed again as Edward reached over and tickled her.

"Are you coming to the game?" Edward asked his parents.

Carlisle looked at Esme. She was pale again and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Your father will be there. I didn't sleep well, I think I'll stay home with Alice," Esme said.

"Can I go to the game, Grandpa?" Jasmine asked.

"Let's go ask your parents."

Carlisle tucked Jasmine under his arm like a football, and rushed out of the kitchen. She was laughing and screaming as they left.

"Bad night?"

"A little. I just felt achy and I couldn't sleep. There are so many things I want to do, but I don't have the energy, and it's getting frustrating. I lie there thinking about all the things I should be doing."

"Give yourself some time, Mom."

"You don't know just how sick I am of hearing that," she said, sighing loudly. "I just want to feel normal again. It's so hard to be unable to do the things I've always done."

Edward sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She patted his hand.

"So," she said, "forget about my sleepless night. Are you excited for your date today?"

He laughed. "Yes, I am."

"Alice was telling me a little about what you have planned. Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"No. I just wonder if being there will make her uncomfortable. It's awfully close to La Push."

"I didn't think about that." He was really worried now.

Esme reached for his hand. "Ask her if she minds. You can't go wrong when you ask a woman for her input."

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that." He smiled, happy that he'd had a minute to talk to his mother. She always knew what to say.

Bella was anxious. Her heart was racing as she looked out the front window again, waiting for Edward to arrive. She walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for Seth to use during the game. She heard him yell, "Mom, Coach Edward is here."

She held her breath for a moment, trying to gain her composure.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Seth yelled.

Before she could respond, he was at the door. "Hi, Coach. Come on in."

"Are you about ready?"

"I am. Mom? Are you ready?"

She walked into the living room. Edward was already there, taking in the warmth of the room. He glanced at the large family photo that took up a section of one wall. She knew it by heart – she sat on Jake's lap, cradling a two-year old Seth in her arms, with Jake's arms wrapped around both of them. The photographer had captured the moment so well, the love, the happiness – it spoke loudly of family. Bella watched Edward's face as he looked at the picture. He seemed interested and she wondered what he was thinking.

"Wow, Seth really looks like his dad," he finally said.

She smiled. "He is so much like him."

"I'm glad. It has to feel good to have a little piece of him still," he said.

Her eyes filled with tears, but she smiled through them. "It does."

"Let's go. We don't want to be late," Seth said, changing the subject. He grabbed their hands and pulled them toward the front door.

It was sunny for the game again. Seth refused to wear his jacket. Bella kept it with her on the bleachers, along with his water bottle and the toy he had smuggled out of the house. She was sitting with Rosalie, Lia, Jasmine and Carlisle. Jasmine was talking a mile a minute, asking Lia to get a different outfit for her baby doll. Her boundless energy was definitely like her mother's. Charlie and Sue were in lawn chairs, sitting near Billy.

As much as she loved watching the kids play, she was anxious for the game to end. Her knees were bouncing up and down.

"Anxious about something, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"What?"

"You're bouncing. I just wondered what's got you so anxious."

Bella's cheeks got pink. "Nothing."

"It couldn't be the date you have planned, could it?"

She looked at Rosalie in horror, her mouth open.

"There are no secrets in the Cullen family," Rosalie said, laughing. "It's not a bad thing, really. We were all waiting for him to work up the nerve to ask you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Sadly, it took your trip to the Emergency Room for him to finally man up."

Bella laughed and looked up just as the coaches gathered their teams for a final cheer.

"Are you ready to go?" Rosalie asked.

"I think so."

Rosalie looked Bella in the eye. "He's a good guy. Don't worry."

Before she could say anything, Seth ran to her. "Mom, let's go. Coach Edward is waiting for us."

As Bella was buckling Seth into his booster seat, Edward was thinking of the best way to approach her about his plans for the day. He was worried about upsetting her.

"Bella, I need to ask you if you're okay with the plans I made. My mother was a little worried."

She turned to look at him, confusion written on her features.

"What plans?"

He took a deep breath. "I'd like to take you to Rialto Beach. They have a great hiking trail there, and I thought we could stop at the 3 Rivers Resort for lunch to take to the beach."

"The beach," Seth whooped from the backseat.

Bella smiled. "Tell Esme thank you for her concern. She really is thoughtful. I don't mind going to Rialto Beach, in fact, it sounds like fun. It won't upset me to be that close to La Push. But, can we stop by my house? I didn't bring a change of clothes for Seth. He probably shouldn't play on the beach in his uniform."

"Sorry, I didn't think about that." He dropped his head, embarrassed that he hadn't thought his plans through thoroughly.

Bella just laughed as she climbed into the passenger seat. Edward closed the door and moved to the driver's side.

"Are we driving with the top down?" Seth asked.

"We can, if you'd like to."

"Yes!"

Edward pushed the button that lowered the top. "Wow, that's cool!" Seth said from the back seat.

The drive was going to take about thirty minutes. Edward was really hoping to ask her some questions during that time. But, he'd never spent a lot of time with Seth, and he had underestimated his zest for life and his endless questions. He wasn't able to talk to Bella much, but he didn't mind. He loved the tracks that Seth's mind seemed to take, and he answered as many of his questions as possible.

At one point during the drive, he looked over at Bella and noticed that she was hanging onto the door handle, her knuckles white. He noticed his speed and instantly slowed down, hoping to help her relax. It worked. She released her death grip within moments. She must still be nervous in cars.

When they arrived at the 3 Rivers Resort, he parked and said, "Wait here for a minute."

Bella gave him a questioning look. He just smiled back.

He knew that she would be surprised when he came back out of the resort. Alice had called them yesterday, making the arrangements for the picnic lunch they would eat at the beach. The restaurant had already prepared the basket for him. He just needed to pick it up. He'd have to remember to thank Alice tonight.

The hostess asked if she could help him when he approached the entrance to the restaurant. "I'm Edward Cullen, I'm here to pick up a picnic lunch," he answered.

She looked slightly surprised. "Hold on for a moment," she said and hustled to the kitchen. When she returned, her hands were full. She had the handles of a beautiful wicker picnic basket hanging on one arm, and a thick quilt slung over the other.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked.

"All of the food items I ordered are in the basket?"

"Everything. It looks like a great picnic." She smiled.

"Thanks," he said, taking the items from her.

He loved the look on Bella's face when he returned to the car. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was wide. He couldn't ask for more.

"A picnic basket? When did you order the food?"

"Yesterday. But, I can't take the credit. Alice did the actual work for me."

Bella laughed. He loved that sound.

He placed the basket and blanket on the back seat next to Seth. "Can you keep an eye on this?"

"Sure." Seth's eyes were huge.

Edward drove to the Kaleberg trailhead. He knew that the scenery here was breathtaking. He had always loved this beach. He put the top up on the car and then jumped out and went to open Bella's door.

"I haven't been to this beach since high school," she said. "Seth has never been here."

_Perfect_, Edward thought. He was grateful he wasn't opening any wounds by bringing her here. First beach was south of here, and he knew that location would be full of memories.

He helped Seth out of the car before he grabbed the basket.

"Is anyone hungry?" he asked.

"I'm starving!" Seth said. Edward laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I could eat," Bella answered. He could tell that she was curious about the contents of the basket.

They moved to a picnic area near the parking lot and picked a table. He opened the basket and pulled out a tablecloth.

"Let me get the table ready."

Seth was excited. "Can I help?"

"Sure, grab that end of the tablecloth. Help me spread it out."

Seth helped him unload the basket after the tablecloth was ready. They pulled out containers of fresh grapes and strawberries, boxes with sandwiches and chips and finally, boxes that had huge slices of pie in them. He also pulled out cold bottles of water.

"I thought we could hike on the trail after we eat lunch."

Seth jumped up and down. "Can we, Mom?"

"We can."

"Yes!"

Bella couldn't believe the trouble that Edward had gone to for this day. Everything was perfect – the food, the location, the company. She was amazed at how Edward related to Seth, and at how much Seth was enjoying the attention. She smiled to herself, this date was much easier than she had expected.

After they had eaten, Edward returned the basket to the car and led them down the trail to the beach.

"The trail starts over here," he said. "It's an easy trail to follow at this point."

Seth ran ahead.

"Don't go too far, Seth."

"I won't, Mom."

Edward was walking by her side, and she could tell that he wanted to talk. "He's a great kid."

"I think so."

"Does he miss his dad?"

"Yes. But, sometimes I wonder how well he remembers him. He wasn't even three when Jake died. He knows all about him, and he wants to be like him, but I think more than anything, he just wishes he had his dad. But, he's a happy kid. Nothing gets him down."

Edward laughed. "I've noticed."

They talked about a lot of things as they walked. He seemed to have a million questions to ask her. She would barely finish with one answer before he'd ask something else. It was so comfortable. Before she realized it they had walked away from the beach and were moving into the forest.

"Look, Mom, there's a little stream and we get to cross it on a log!"

"Be careful, Seth."

"I will." He moved quickly across the log.

When she was almost there, Edward stopped her. "Do you mind if I help you? I'd hate to see you fall off of the log and get all wet."

He was teasing her. "Very funny."

"I really don't want you hurting that hand again."

"Fine." She placed a foot on the log and felt Edward's hands on her waist. She sucked in a sharp breath.

"Sorry," he said as he started to pull his hands back. She placed her hands on top of his.

"It's okay. You just surprised me."

They walked across the log with his hands on her waist, supporting and balancing her. Her face was flushed. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be this close to Edward. When they got to the other side, he let go, and she missed his touch.

Her hand twitched, aching to reach out for his. But, she wasn't sure if he would mind, so she didn't do it.

They were approaching a part of the trail that was steeper, and Edward said, "The trail gets more difficult from here. Maybe we should head back to the beach." He looked at her hand.

"Seth, let's go back."

He turned around and headed back to where they were. "We could keep going."

"But, then we couldn't play on the beach," Edward said.

"Yeah, let's go back and play on the beach!"

He moved ahead of them to the log, then stopped and reached for Bella's hand. "I'll help you, too, Mom."

She took his hand and felt Edward take her other hand. She turned to look at him and he grinned at her, raising one eyebrow. She smiled back.

On the other side of the stream, Seth let go of her hand and ran ahead again. Edward kept the other hand in his, and they walked side by side, their hands swinging between them.

She remembered other walks on First Beach, her hand firmly clasped in Jakes, but the memories didn't hurt like they did before.

Her hand felt so good in his, he was lost in the moment. Bella's voice brought him back.

"It's my turn," she said.

"Your turn?"

"To ask the questions."

"Okay."

"How do you feel about living in Forks again? Do you miss New York?"

Edward sighed. She would ask one of the hardest questions first.

"You don't have to answer, I was just curious."

"No, it's okay." He hesitated for a minute. "I didn't think I'd ever come back to Forks to live. I planned on staying in New York or maybe Chicago. I love the big cities. But, when I found out that my mother had cancer, I knew that I needed to be near my family. So, here I am."

"Do you wish you were still in New York?"

"I did at first. But, I'm happier here. I didn't realize how much I missed my family."

"They are wonderful."

"They like you, too."

She smiled. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. I get a lot of advice from the women in my family. They knew I wanted to ask you out, and they haven't let me hear the end of it."

"Rosalie told me that there are no secrets in the Cullen family."

"She would be correct." He laughed. "We talk about everything. We're all really close."

"That must be nice."

"It is."

"How is your mom?"

"She's getting better every day. She's tired a lot, and frustrated about it. But, the treatments seem to have worked. We're hoping that the cancer is gone."

"I'm so glad."

They walked for a minute in silence.

"I feel silly asking this, but have you been married or dated someone seriously?"

He stopped walking. This question was even harder than her first one.

"I was engaged, but she broke it off."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be. It's been almost a year. I haven't really dated since then." He smiled at her. "You're the first."

"That makes two of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. People have tried to set me up, but I just didn't feel ready."

"But you said yes to me?"

"I did, didn't I?"

He squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you did."

Bella sat on the quilt on the sand, watching Edward and Seth play in the water. They had taken off their shoes and socks and were wading in the tidal pools. Seth was extremely happy. But, the sun was starting to dip into the western edge of the sky. They had been here for hours, playing in the water and building a small sand castle. She'd been amazed when Edward pulled out the buckets and shovels. He really had prepared for this day.

She watched Edward lift Seth onto his shoulders, running away from an incoming wave. Seth laughed and pointed in the direction he wanted Edward to go. Finally, they approached her.

"We're getting hungry again. Would you like to grab a bite to eat before we head home?"

"Let's get something, Mom."

She just nodded, enjoying the day, wishing it would go on longer.

It was almost eight when Edward pulled into Bella's driveway. Seth's eyes were getting heavy. He was worn out from the day.

"Let's get you inside, young man. You need a bath."

Seth rolled his eyes and looked toward Edward, hoping for some assistance.

"I think you'd better listen to your mom, champ."

"Fine."

Edward got out of the car and moved around to open Bella's door and then Seth's. He walked with them to the front door.

"I really enjoyed today," he said.

"Me, too."

"That was so much fun!" Seth said.

"Can we do it again?" Edward asked.

"Yes!" Seth yelled.

"I'd love to."

Bella unlocked the door and Seth ran inside. She turned to say goodnight, and Edward couldn't help himself. He reached out, touching her cheek with his fingers, running them back and forth along her cheekbone.

"Good night, Bella."

She took a deep breath and shuddered slightly.

"Good night, Edward."

He reluctantly pulled his hand away from her face and walked back to the car, awed by the tingling feeling in his fingers.

**_________________________________________________________________**

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd love some feedback!!**

**I have a thread on Twilighted. Come and talk and play. ?f=44&t=5381**

**You all rock!! **


	6. Chapter 6 Misunderstanding

CHAPTER 6 – MISUNDERSTANDING

_She was so comfortable, wrapped in Jake's arms; his warm body snuggled against her back. She sighed and curled closer to him. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, hear the sound of the air moving in and out of his lungs. It felt so good to be surrounded by him._

"_Mmm, this is nice," she said. "'I've missed you, Jake." _

"_Bella, I miss you, too. But you should be happy. Don't dwell on the past. You shouldn't be alone. It's okay to want to be with someone else," Jake whispered._

_Her forehead curved in confusion, she shook her head slightly. What was he talking about? Why would she want to be with someone else? She struggled to open her eyes and look at him._

_The body she was snuggling against changed shape, the arms were leaner, the fingers longer. The breathing was different._

"_I really enjoyed today. Can we do it again?" Edward asked her quietly._

Bella gasped and sat up. She looked around the living room, frantically trying to find Jake or Edward, not understanding where they had gone. The realization hit her that she'd fallen asleep on the couch and was dreaming about both of them. She tried to catch her breath.

She'd been so tired when she got home from Rialto Beach. After she made sure that Seth took a bath and climbed into bed, she sat down for a few minutes to watch a little of the local news. The television was still on, the volume turned down. The clock in the living room said it was one in the morning.

She staggered around the room, turning off the television and trying to shake the feeling of confusion that was left from her dream, as well as the disappointment of waking alone. She quickly checked her cell phone, which she hadn't looked at all day. Four missed calls – all from her mother. She'd have to deal with those later. Finally, she turned and looked at the family photo on the wall.

"I love you, Jake," she said, and turned off the light.

Sue was busy making lunch in the kitchen. She had refused to allow Bella to help her today, saying it was her turn to cook. Charlie was in the back yard throwing the ball with Seth, their new Sunday afternoon tradition. Bella sat in the living room alone, thinking about her date and the dream she'd had last night. She wasn't sure why she dreamt of both of them. But, she knew that she was starting to care about Edward Cullen.

Sue stepped into the room. "Lunch is almost ready."

"Sue?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Sue sat in the love seat so that she could face her.

"Anything you want."

Bella waited for a few moments, hesitant to bring up such a sensitive topic.

"Spit it out," Sue said, smiling.

After taking a deep breath, Bella started to talk. "I went out yesterday with Edward Cullen. We brought Seth."

"I know."

"It was so nice. I haven't enjoyed anything that much for a long time."

"But?"

"But," she smiled shyly at Sue, "I feel like I'm not being faithful to Jake."

"And you want to know when you stop feeling that way, when it gets easier?"

"Yes."

Sue reached over and took Bella's hand. "It's different for everyone. After Harry died, I was sad a lot of the time, but I was angry, too."

"Angry?"

"Yes. I don't know how many times I told him that he needed to take better care of himself. I was mad at him, I was mad at myself, and I was mad at the doctors who couldn't help him."

"I didn't know."

Sue patted her hand.

"Not many people do." She looked at Bella. "Your dad was a good friend to me. He held my hand while I cried and stayed at my house when I screamed. He saw me at my worst. I know it wasn't easy for him, but he did it because he loved Harry, and he'd promised to help take care of our family."

"But, you're married to him now. When did you start to feel something more than friendship? Was it hard to deal with your feelings?"

"It didn't happen right away. And, I wasn't really aware of it when it did start to happen. One day, he called to say he couldn't come to dinner at my house because there had been a robbery at the Newton's store. I was upset that he couldn't be there, and I started to realize that he'd become more than a friend."

"Did you feel guilty?"

"A little, at first. But, Harry loved me, just like Jake loved you. I knew that he wouldn't want me to be alone for the rest of my life, especially if there was someone who loved and cherished me. And Charlie does. I know Harry is happy for us."

"How do you know?"

"I feel it right here," Sue said, pointing at her heart. "Bella?"

She looked at Sue, thinking again about her dream last night, and the words that Jake had said.

"Jake wants you to be happy, too."

The timer in the kitchen chimed.

"Thanks, Sue."

She patted Bella's hand again.

"You're welcome. I'm always here to talk if you need me. Now, let's go feed a couple of hungry men."

**********

Edward could hear the sounds of family ringing through the house. Bryce, Lia and Jasmine seemed to be playing tag in the hallway outside of his room. They were laughing and screaming as they chased each other.

He knew he should go out and join the family, but he was enjoying the solitude of his own space. He'd chosen some of his favorite music and he was stretched out on his sofa listening and reliving yesterday's date. Bella had been so beautiful, sitting on the beach, her hair flying in the breeze. He'd stood in the water with Seth, sneaking glances at her whenever he could. And Seth was a treat. He was completely free, loving every minute of the day.

His fingertips still felt the warmth of her cheek. He was amazed at the effect she had on him. As long as he was here, in his own room, he could hold on to the memories for a little while.

A soft knock interrupted his reverie.

"Come in."

"Breakfast is almost ready," Alice said. She walked into his room and sat on the end of the sofa, by his feet.

"I'll be down soon. I just wanted a little quiet time." He smiled.

"You just didn't want to dish."

"That, too."

Alice laughed. "How was the date?"

He reached over, rubbing her round stomach. "How's Violet doing?"

"She's fine. And, you should know better than trying to sidetrack me, Edward."

"Fine. It went really well. She loved the lunch - thank you. And, Seth had a great time. He didn't hike, he ran!"

"I'm so glad. So she didn't mind going to Rialto Beach?"

"No. She was actually excited about it."

"Good."

"She said she'll go out with me again. Oh, and so did Seth."

Alice really laughed when she heard that.

"Well, you'd better come down to the dining room. Mom is waiting to hear how things went."

She grabbed his hand and they walked down the stairs and joined his family. He was prepared to answer the questions he knew they would be asking. Even Emmett joined in the questioning, which surprised him.

"Bella's great, little bro. But, if you don't treat her right, you'll have to deal with me."

"Protective of Bella? Really, Emmett?"

"She's already like a little sister to me. What can I say?"

Everyone laughed and after a little humiliation, they changed the subject.

They were finished eating, just talking and enjoying each other's company, when Carlisle spoke.

"Edward?"

He looked up. "What, Dad?"

"I have something for you in my office. Would you mind coming with me for a few minutes?"

He stood and followed his father, a little surprised at his request. He worried a little, thinking Carlisle might have troubling news about Esme's condition. He walked into the office, butterflies assaulting his stomach.

"Close the door, if you don't mind."

Edward was starting to feel sick with worry.

"Let's sit down for a minute."

"What's going on, Dad? Is mom okay? Is the cancer back?"

"No, Edward. This isn't about your mother." He paused, steeling himself. "You got some mail yesterday that might be a little upsetting."

"This is about mail?"

Carlisle reached for a book on his desk, opening the cover. He retrieved a large white envelope and handed it to him.

Edward felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. The air was forced out of his lungs and he found it difficult to breathe. The handwriting was very familiar. He knew what this was.

He slid his fingers under the flap and reached into the envelope. He pulled out a stiff tri-folded paper, held closed by a black velvet ribbon. His hands were shaking as he pulled the bow apart, sliding the ribbon off of the paper and opening the document.

_**Tanya Denali and Marcus Volturi**_

_**are pleased to announce that they will be married**_

_**on July…**_

The paper dropped from his fingers, fluttering to the floor. Two photographs slid out of the folds.

"Why would she send this to me?"

For a minute, he felt like he was going to be sick. He bent over, placing his head between his knees.

"I debated throwing it away without showing it to you, but I thought you had a right to see it and deal with it."

Edward just nodded and moaned. All of the emotion he'd been holding back for the last eleven months surged and hit him.

"It's time for you to face this, Edward. You won't talk about it with anyone in the family. You won't return Peter's messages. You've been dealing with Esme's cancer instead of dealing with the situation in New York. You need to talk about it, son."

He didn't move. It was all he could do to sit there in his father's office without screaming, without throwing something.

Carlisle waited. He watched Edward, wondering what his reaction would be.

Edward reached toward the ground, scooping up the invitation and the pictures. He stood suddenly, clasping them tightly in his hand. "I'm going for a drive. I don't know when I'll be home."

"Wait, Edward. Stay and talk about this."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just can't right now."

He rushed out of the office and through the house, heading for the garage. He skirted the part of the house where the family was gathered, avoiding everyone.

He sat in his car, overlooking the ocean. He'd driven for hours, and was in Oregon now. The waves crashed against the rocks below the lookout point where he had parked. He stared at the water, not really seeing it.

His thoughts were drifting back to New York.

_It was the week before his birthday, and he was excited to get home. He had been able to leave the hospital two hours before his shift was over. He had good news for Tanya. His schedule had been adjusted so that they could travel with their friends, Peter and Charlotte, to a wedding in Boston. _

_He knew this was important to her. She'd been complaining lately that they weren't spending enough time together. His residency was making it difficult, and he was glad he could make it up to her by getting the time off._

"_Tanya," he yelled when he entered the apartment._

_There was no response, so he looked through the rooms. The bed was made, the dishes were done. The place was spotless. But, something seemed off and he couldn't figure it out. He wandered back into the kitchen, thinking of the last time he'd had a chance to eat._

_The paper on the table was ominous; a note written in Tanya's hasty scratch. _

_**Edward,**_

_**Gone to Boston with Peter and Charlotte. We should be back in three days. You probably shouldn't call. I need some time.**_

_**Tanya**_

_Now he was just confused. Sure, things had been tense for the last week. They had argued over the course they wanted to take, but he couldn't believe she didn't want him around. He knew she meant it when she said he shouldn't call, but he had to talk to her._

_He dialed her number. No answer. Again. No answer. Again. Straight to voice mail. _

"_Shit!"_

_He tried Charlotte's number._

"_Edward, she doesn't want to talk to you."_

"_Char, come on. I'm home. I was going to go with you to Boston. I have the time off. Tell her, please."_

_He could hear muffled voices on the other end. _

"_Edward." It was Tanya. "I don't want you coming to Boston with me. I need to get away for a few days and think about things."_

"_But…"_

"_No. I told you the other day that I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore. But, as usual, you weren't listening."_

"_It's going to work out. We can get married, my residency is almost over. Come home, babe, please."_

"_It already is worked out."_

_His stomach fell._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Just that. It's worked out. You don't need to worry about it anymore."_

"_Wait…"_

"_I'm not coming home right now. I'll be back in three days. I will tell you what I think we should do when I get there. Maybe you can enjoy some time off, do some things you've been wanting to do."_

_She hung up before he could answer. _

_The next three days were hell. He wandered around the apartment, lost and alone. He was afraid to ask what she meant by 'worked out'. A week ago he was on top of the world. Now, he was a broken man._

_She walked in on the third day, determined to pack and walk right back out._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I have a friend who has an extra room. I'm going to stay there."_

"_So that's it? You don't even want to talk about it?"_

_She stared at him. Her eyes were cold. "No. I'm done talking. You weren't here to listen when I wanted to talk. Don't call. I don't want to discuss this anymore."_

_He sank to his knees after the door closed. He could hear her heels tapping in the hallway. They stopped when she entered the elevator. Then, she was gone._

His chest heaved and a cry escaped his lips as he thought about those last moments in their apartment. Too many questions had been unanswered. She finally filled in the blanks a few weeks later, and that only made it worse.

The house was dark when he returned. Alice and Jasper would be back in Seattle by now. Emmett and Rose would be home, their kids in bed. His parents must have settled for the night. In a way, it was a relief. He wasn't sure he could talk about everything right now.

He parked his Volvo in the garage and wandered in through the kitchen. It was dark; the only light he could see was a small night light in the hallway. He was nearly through the room when he heard Carlisle's voice coming from the breakfast nook.

"Edward, will you talk to me now?"

His shoulders slumped, and he suddenly wanted to pour his heart out to his dad.

"Let's go into the living room. This might take a while."

Carlisle followed him into the living room and sat next to him on the couch.

"What happened between you and Tanya? Why won't you talk about it?"

"I messed up, Dad. I wasn't there when she needed me the most. My residency was the only thing that I could think about, and I didn't give her enough of myself. It's my fault she left."

The tears that he had been holding back for almost a year started to make tracks down his cheeks. Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder, comforting him.

"She knew that your residency would be hard. That never seemed to bother her. What changed?"

Edward sighed. "Two weeks before my birthday, she asked me to bring home a pregnancy test."

Once the flood gates were open, he talked for nearly an hour, telling his father everything.

**********

Bella had to admit to herself that she was disappointed. After the wonderful date on Saturday, she had hoped that Edward would call or even text her on Sunday. She'd spent several hours with Charlie and Sue, keeping her cell phone close. During the hour she spent on the phone with her mom that afternoon, she secretly waited for an interruption.

But, there was nothing and she had gone to bed feeling let down and anxious about seeing him at tee ball practice on Monday. Hopefully, he would be happy to see her and that would dispel the gnawing doubts that had grown all day.

She threw herself into her work while Seth was at preschool, and again after she picked him up. The web site she was designing was nearly done. It would go through some testing this week, and then she'd finalize everything.

"Mom, it's almost time to go."

She glanced at her clock. There was barely enough time to feed Seth before they left. She rushed to the kitchen to take care of dinner.

The silver Volvo was already in the parking lot when she arrived at the ball field. She looked inside the car, hoping he had waited there for her. It was empty.

Her stomach dropped and she wrapped her arms around herself, providing a shield against the burgeoning sense of dread. She scanned the field and saw his copper-colored hair near the dugout. He was already on the field. Seth ran ahead of her, ready to play with Bryce until practice started.

She hoped Edward would acknowledge her when she walked to the bleachers. But, he always seemed to be looking in the other direction. She couldn't see his face.

Her mind started to construct the scenario – he hadn't enjoyed the date, he didn't want to date someone with children, he was just being kind when he said he'd like to take her out again. The thoughts that tumbled through her mind were devastating. She had just begun to breathe again, just started to remember she was alive, only to be crushed.

It was getting hard to take in a breath. Her arms wrapped tighter around her torso, her fingers digging into her arms, holding on for dear life. She really didn't want to cry here. She jumped up and nearly ran to the small bathroom behind the snack bar. She didn't see Edward's head flash around as he watched her exit. She didn't see the look Emmett threw in Edward's direction.

She stayed near the restroom for the rest of practice. When Seth came running up to her after practice with news of tomorrow's game, she took his hand and silently led him toward the car. She refused to fall apart at the baseball field. But she knew that tonight, when Seth was finally asleep, she would give in to the tears.

"Bella," she heard Emmett calling.

**********

Edward groaned inwardly as he watched Bella sprint to the restroom. He knew she had been looking for him when she arrived. He'd seen her checking out his car. But, today, he didn't think he'd be good company, and he didn't want to saddle her with any of his problems. He waited for her to return to her seat on the bleachers, but she never did. He couldn't see her clearly where she stood.

His heart ached. He wanted to talk to Bella, but the pain and anger he was dealing with was too great. When practice was finally over, he threw the equipment bag over his arm and walked quickly to his car, avoiding everyone. He was on the road before anyone else left the field.

He was speeding, almost to Rialto Beach when his phone rang. The ring tone was one he was dreading. He let it ring through to voice mail. It rang again. And again. Finally, in frustration, he answered.

"What, Emmett?" he growled.

"You are a dead man."

Surprised, he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I warned you, little bro, hurt Bella and I'd hurt you."

"What am I missing here? Why do you think I hurt Bella?"

"Are you a complete moron? Didn't you see her at practice? The least you could do was tell her you'd had a bad day, man. She thinks you were avoiding her and that you don't intend to speak to her again."

"How do you know that?"

"I called Rose and told her that Bella needed her. She called her cell. She sat in the parking lot crying for fifteen minutes talking to Rose. Seth played with Bryce until she was ready to leave. You really are an ass, you know that?"

Edward's heart sank. He didn't realize that he'd had such a negative effect on Bella today.

"You know, she's just starting to heal. You really can't play with her emotions. What's wrong with you?"

Edward didn't know what to say. He pulled into the lot at the Kaleberg trailhead, parking in the same spot he'd used on Saturday.

He groaned. It was time to tell Emmett about what happened with Tanya. He sat in the car, recounting a shortened version of the story he'd shared with his father last night. He couldn't bring himself to go out on the beach. He felt like it would mar the memories that he was holding onto from Saturday.

"I'm a mess today, Em. I feel terrible. I really like Bella, but I just didn't think I could talk to anyone right now."

"You owe her an explanation, you know? You don't have to tell her everything if you aren't ready, just tell her why you acted the way you did today. Maybe she'll take pity on you and forgive your sorry ass."

He knew that Emmett was right.

"Do you think she'll talk to me?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a try."

"Thanks, Em."

"Hey, Edward?"

"What?"

"I'm really sorry things went down with Tanya the way they did. It sucks. But, you have a beautiful woman here who is crying over you after one date. That should tell you something. Maybe it's time to get over it and move on."

"You're right."

He turned the engine on and started speeding back to Forks.

A light knock at the door startled Bella. She was just about ready to go to bed. Today had been emotionally draining. She was ready to hide behind her walls again, refusing to let anyone cause her pain.

"_Who is that?"_ she thought. Maybe Charlie had heard about her mini breakdown at the field and was checking up on her. She rolled her eyes before looking through the peephole. She grumbled when she saw the copper colored mass of hair.

She opened the door a couple of inches. "What do you want?"

Edward looked at her then. His face was pale, he had dark circles under his eyes and he hadn't shaved that day. He looked as emotionally drained as she felt.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Can we talk for a few minutes? I'd like to explain why I was so rude today."

"Talk. I'm listening."

He raised his hand toward her, and she saw that he had a crumpled paper in his fingers. He held it out for her. She took it slowly, looking at his face, trying desperately to understand what he was doing here.

She straightened the paper and unfolded it. It was a wedding invitation for a couple in New York.

"Is this what I think it is?"

He nodded.

"You'd better come in and sit down. I'm really ready to listen now."

He followed her into the living room. She sat on one end of the couch and he took the other end. Bella pulled her feet up onto the couch, turned toward Edward and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"So, tell me about the invitation."

Edward sighed. She watched him as he tried to form the right words to explain what was going on. "Tanya and I were engaged, I told you that already."

He looked at her and she nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"We'd been living together for more than three years. She was there for my internships and most of my residency. I thought everything was fine, until just before my birthday last year."

He drew in a deep breath and looked away from her. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how.

"You don't have to tell me everything, if you aren't ready."

"Thanks, Bella," he said, looking at her again. With another deep breath, he started to speak. "I've avoided talking to anyone about this for almost a year. When my dad handed me this envelope yesterday, I just…freaked out a little. I drove all day, just wandering around thinking about everything. My dad and I finally talked last night, I told him the whole story. After practice today, I got in the car and drove away from Forks, trying to escape. Emmett called me and I gave him the short version a little while ago. I just don't know if I can handle telling it again right now."

"Okay." She shifted, moving her feet under her and leaning closer to Edward. She reached over to touch his arm. "So tell me about the invitation. Did you know she was getting married?"

He nodded. "I've known for a while. The invitation just took me by surprise. I still can't figure out why she sent it. I'm not sure if she's trying to hurt me, or if she really thinks I should fly to New York to her wedding."

He leaned forward, dropping his head into his hands and running his fingers through his hair. She just watched him as he struggled with the words he wanted to say.

"So, you didn't feel like talking to anyone today?"

He turned his head to look at her, his fingers still in his hair. "Exactly."

"I really understand that."

"I knew you would. But, Bella, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. That's the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't realize that my behavior would affect you." He shook his head. "I wasn't thinking of anyone but myself. I'm a pretty selfish person, at times."

"So, Emmett told you about my mini-breakdown, huh? How embarrassing." She put her hands over her face.

She felt his fingers as he moved her hands. "Don't be embarrassed. When Emmett told me that you were upset, I realized something."

"And just what is that?" She could feel the heat in her cheeks.

He cupped her face in his hands. "I realized that I didn't care what Tanya did anymore, but the thought of upsetting you had me speeding back to Forks, anxious to see you and apologize."

She looked down, "And why is that?"

He lifted her face back up so that she was looking into his eyes again.

"Because for the first time in a year, I have started to feel some happiness. Being with you makes me feel happy." He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

Bella couldn't think of how to reply. She sat there, looking into his eyes for a long time. Finally, she whispered, "Me, too."

He released her face and his long arms wrapped around her. He pulled her in close to him and whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Bella. Can you forgive me?"

"I already have."

He moved back to look at her. "Thank you."

She snuggled into his side and whispered, "Just don't do it again."

"I promise."

Edward hadn't felt so peaceful in the last year. He sat there, with Bella curled up at his side, talking. She must have been exhausted, because she started to yawn, her eyelids slowly dropping. He tightened his arm around her as she drifted off to sleep. He didn't want to move just yet, so he sat there, studying her face while she slept.

He glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight, and they both had to work in the morning. He needed to wake her so that she could lock the door when he left. But, just as he was shifting to wake her, she mumbled.

"Edward…don't go. Stay."

The feeling that coursed through him at her words was powerful. All thoughts of Tanya and her upcoming wedding were forgotten. All that existed in his world at this moment was Bella.

He checked to see if she was awake. Her breathing was quiet and steady. She was talking in her sleep. The thought of her dreaming about him left him feeling renewed and alive.

He stayed there, holding her while she slept for another hour. Finally, he decided that he had to go before he fell asleep. He was spent from everything that had happened in the last two days.

Shifting his body out of the way, he moved her so that she was lying on the couch, her head on a throw pillow. He grabbed the afghan that she had placed over the back of a chair and covered her with it. He wandered for a moment, looking for something to write on, and ended up pulling a receipt from his wallet. He left a short note for her.

He touched her cheek one more time and leaned over kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered.

"Hmmm, Edward," she muttered.

He left, locking the door before pulling it closed.

**_______________________________________________________________**

**A/N So, you probably have a few questions about what happened with Tanya. Edward wasn't ready to tell Bella, so I figured he wasn't ready to tell all of you yet. ;) It will happen. Soon. **

**Let me know your thoughts… I'm curious to see what you're thinking!**

**Review and/or play on my thread on the Twilighted forum. .?f=44&t=5381**

****throws kisses** You've all been amazing!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Alone Time

CHAPTER 7 – ALONE TIME

Bella was absolutely giddy as she drove toward the baseball field. She'd been smiling since she woke up and found the sweet note that Edward had left on her coffee table. It had been written in his beautiful handwriting, and filled the back of a receipt. He had placed it where she couldn't miss it when she opened her eyes. That small gesture was endearing.

She'd only been up a few minutes, when her cell phone chirped.

_Good morning. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable on the couch. See you tonight. E._

She quickly replied.

_Slept like a baby. Thanks for the blanket._

The note and his texts from the morning were all she could think about as she drove to the ball field.

The first thing she noticed when she pulled into the lot was his car. Then, she saw him leaning against the front of the car, sunglasses on, obviously watching her as she arrived. A thrill ran through her and her smile widened.

As soon as she was parked, he walked over to the car, opening her door then Seth's.

"Hi," she said, wishing she could think of something more interesting.

"Hi." He looked into her eyes as he said it, making her blush.

"Hi, Coach Edward!"

"Hi, Seth."

Seth reached over and bumped fists with Edward before turning to his mom. "Can I go play with Bryce for a minute?"

She nodded and he ran toward the field. When she glanced in the direction of the field, she could see Rosalie, standing in front of the bleachers, watching her with Edward. She didn't look happy.

Edward noticed.

"I'm not her favorite person right now."

She looked surprised when she turned back to him. "Why?"

"Because I upset you yesterday. I'm going to have to do penance with her." He laughed.

"But, you apologized."

He raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"And I'm not mad at you. So she shouldn't be."

"You don't know Rose very well," he said, laughing. "She's like a mother bear. She protects her cubs."

"And I'm her cub?"

"Apparently." He reached over and touched her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "She's protective of you, Bella."

She was speechless, unable to think clearly when she looked into his eyes. They stood there for a minute, silently watching each other.

Finally, Edward said, "I guess I'd better go help coach the team."

"Um, yeah. I guess so."

He dropped his hand from her cheek, but reached out and took hers as they walked toward the field. She loved the feeling of her small hand wrapped in his large one.

"Do you have plans for Memorial weekend?" he asked as they walked.

She shook her head.

"There won't be a game on Saturday. I was hoping that we could take another ride," he said.

She looked over at him and he was looking at her, waiting for a response.

"I'd love that."

He smiled. "Me, too. I have some ideas about where to go. Can we talk about it after the game?"

"Sure." Her head was spinning. They were going out again!

They had reached the field, and she reluctantly let go of his hand. She waved at him and approached the bleachers, stopping to say hello to Charlie, Sue and Billy in their lawn chairs. Then she timidly approached Rose.

Rose had arranged Lia's blanket on the bleachers, leaving a spot for Bella. She patted it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Things look better today. Did he apologize?" She was scowling.

"He did." Bella looked at Rose. "Did Emmett tell you what happened?"

"Only that he got an invitation to Tanya's wedding. Is there more?"

Bella nodded and sighed. "He won't tell me the rest, though. It must be bad."

Rose reached over and patted her hand. "He'll talk when he's ready. Edward is a very private person in a lot of ways. His family shares almost everything. They don't hold back. But, sometimes he's a little reluctant about being that open. I knew there was more to the Tanya story, but all he would ever say was that they decided to separate."

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Lia yelled.

Bella and Rose looked at the parking lot. Carlisle's sleek black Mercedes was pulled into a spot near Emmett's Jeep.

Carlisle had just opened Esme's door and was helping her out of the car. He had a blanket draped over his arm. Bella watched as Esme stood, taking his elbow and smiling sweetly at her husband. She could see where Edward got his impeccable manners and grace.

"I'm surprised to see Esme here," she told Rose.

"She's tired of being sick. Try not to mention it." Bella nodded.

Lia started dancing around in front of the bleachers. "Sit with me Grandma Esme!"

Esme practically glowed, her smile spreading wider as she watched her granddaughter.

"I will, just give me a minute."

Rose stood up and embraced her. "I'm so glad you came. Bryce will be thrilled."

"I couldn't miss every game of the season. What kind of grandmother would I be if I didn't watch my grandson play ball?" She laughed and turned toward the bleachers. "Bella, it's so nice to see you." Esme reached out, as if she expected a hug from Bella, too.

Bella stood up, feeling a little awkward. "Hello, Esme. It's good to see you. It's been too long."

Esme stepped forward, taking Bella into her arms. "It has been too long. Edward has been talking about how wonderful you are. It's about time I get a chance to talk to you."

Bella could feel the heat flowing into her cheeks.

"I'm so glad to see him happy again," Esme whispered to Bella as they embraced.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for being there for him." Bella was taken by surprise when Esme kissed her cheek.

She looked at the field and noticed that Edward was watching the entire exchange, a huge smile on his face.

Esme sat next to Lia on the thick quilt that Carlisle had spread for her. Bella scooted closer to Rose, moving Lia's blanket.

"So, Bella, I hope you're available on Sunday. We have our annual Memorial Day outing at our cabin that day, and I'd love for you and Seth to join us. We'll leave Sunday morning, and stay overnight at the cabin. Will you come?"

Bella was stunned. She stuttered a little as she tried to respond. "But…I don't want to inconvenience anyone."

"There's plenty of room at the cabin. And, I'm sure that Bryce would love to have a friend there."

"Are you sure? Will Edward mind that you asked me?"

"I talked to him about it this morning. He thought it was a great idea."

She took a deep breath, a little afraid of spending so much time with his family. She eventually agreed. "I'd love to."

"Great. Don't worry about anything but clothes for you and Seth. The food is already ordered. And Carlisle bought several new decks of cards. He's ready to play Progressive Rummy with the family." She laughed.

Bella was stunned. She turned to look at Rose, who was rolling her eyes.

"He has to buy new decks each time we go to the cabin. Otherwise, extra jokers turn up in the packs that have already been used," Rosalie said, shrugging.

"Buying new cards is not implying that my children cheat," Carlisle said, pausing for effect. "I'm telling you outright that they do!"

Bella laughed with them. She was amazed at the open, friendly manner of the Cullen family. They talked and laughed through the entire game. She was sad when the game ended and Carlisle and Esme stood to leave.

"We'll see you on Sunday, Bella," Carlisle said.

Esme reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I really can't wait to get to know you better."

After they left Bella asked Rose, "Are they always like that?"

"Yes, especially with people they think of as family."

"They think of me as family? They don't even know me."

Rose nodded. "They do. So does Emmett. He was ready to wring Edward's neck yesterday. That's why he called me."

Bella didn't know what to say. She really liked Edward, but this was a bit overwhelming.

"Don't worry," Rose said. "We don't bite. You'll have a great time at the cabin. It's beautiful there. Alice and Jasper will be there. Jasmine will be thrilled to have another child to play with, and Alice hasn't seen you in years. It'll be great. I would recommend that you learn the rules to Progressive Rummy, if you don't know how to play."

Edward was walking toward her. Rose noticed and said a quick goodbye, hurrying to catch up with Emmett as he carried his equipment to the Jeep.

A tap on Bella's shoulder caught her off guard.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Charlie said. "I just wondered if you would let me borrow Seth on Friday. I'm working on the holiday, so I'm taking Friday off to fish. Billy would like to go with me, and we thought it might be fun to take Seth."

"He'd love that," Bella said.

"Do you mind if he stays at our house on Thursday and Friday nights? Then we can leave early and come home late."

"Dad, don't tell me when you are going to disrupt his sleep schedule. It's better if I don't know about it."

Charlie laughed, and Sue tapped his arm. "We will get him to bed, Bella. You know I won't allow them to spoil him too much."

"Thanks, Sue."

Seth heard the end of the conversation. "Do I get to stay at Grandpa and Grandma's house?"

"Yes, you do. Thursday night and Friday night."

"Yes!" Seth yelled, doing a fist pump. He danced around them, jumping up and down. He loved to spend time with his grandfathers. And he loved to fish.

This was his chance. As much as Edward loved to spend time with Bella and Seth together, he really wanted more time alone with Bella. He wanted to get to know her better; to spend time with her when nobody else was around and there were no problems that they were dealing with. He was anxious to understand what he was feeling for her.

He waited until she was finished talking to her dad, and then walked with her to the parking lot. He held her hand again, relishing the feeling of her tiny hand in his. He worked up his nerve as they walked.

"You know, you don't have to come into the office on Friday to have your stitches removed."

"Really? Why not?" She was puzzled.

He stopped and turned to look at her. "Because I could make a house call. I could take out your stitches and then I could take you to dinner to make sure you're okay."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Edward?"

He smiled. "In a round-about way."

"Why don't you just go straight at it?" she teased.

"Fine," he said with a smirk on his face. "Isabella Black, would you like to have dinner with me on Friday? I hear you already have a babysitter…"

"And just where do you plan on taking me?"

"There's a place I know. I think you'll like it." He smiled at her and pulled her hand as he started walking again.

They walked together to her car, their hands swinging between them. "So, will you go with me?" he asked again.

"I suppose I could go to dinner with you since you're willing to make a house call to take out my stitches."

He grabbed his chest, acting wounded. She laughed.

"So tell me, Dr. Cullen, how many doctors are willing to make house calls? Are you unique? And how many doctors have beautiful handwriting?"

She leaned back against the door of her car, pulling him closer with his hand.

"I'm a one-of-a-kind doctor. But I'll only make house calls for a few select individuals." He leaned in closer.

"Then I feel very lucky, indeed," she said.

He could see that she was breathing faster. His heart was racing.

"Mom, can I get a ride home from Coach Edward," Seth called out.

Edward dropped his forehead to hers and smiled. He'd almost forgotten that Seth was there. Almost.

Bella took a deep breath. "Not tonight. But, he promised to take us both for a ride on Saturday. And, we've been invited to spend Sunday night at the Cullen's cabin. You'll get to stay with Bryce."

Seth did a happy dance.

"Did you agree to come with us?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I was worried that it would be too much. I'm glad you agreed."

She smiled. "Who could say no to your mother?"

"She really likes you. I could tell."

"Well, I really like her, too."

She tore herself away from him when Seth walked over to his door, waiting to get into his booster.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said as Edward walked to his car.

"Tomorrow," he said, smiling.

Wednesday was a blur. The text messages kept rolling in throughout the day. Edward was looking forward to seeing her at practice. She couldn't wait to see him. Disappointment hit her when he sent his last text.

_Problem with a patient. Can't leave the hospital. Won't be at practice. _

_Sad that I won't see you until Friday_.

Her answer was simple.

_Me, too._

Thursday was long. He texted a few times, and she jumped each time her phone chirped at her. She knew she would see him tomorrow, but for some reason that didn't seem soon enough.

"I've got it bad," she said to herself as she packed Seth's overnight bag. She giggled a little.

The doorbell rang and Seth ran to get it.

"Grandpa!"

When Bella walked into the room, Charlie had Seth on his back. She rolled her eyes as she handed him the backpack full of Seth's clothing.

"You'd better be good and listen to you grandfathers." She raised her eyebrows at Seth.

He just laughed. "I'm always good for them, Mom."

"I know," she said, smiling as she reached over to kiss him goodbye.

"Are you going to be okay alone, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Don't worry about me, Dad. I've got some housework to do. We're going to go with Edward on Saturday and with the Cullens to their cabin on Sunday, so I'll do it tonight."

"So, you and Edward are dating, huh?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Did he do something to upset you on Monday?"

She knew he would hear about that. There weren't many secrets in Forks.

"It was just a misunderstanding. Don't worry about it."

"I just want you to be happy, Bells."

"I'm happier right now than I have been in a while. Really."

"Then, I won't protest about you dating him." He smiled. She knew how protective he was of her.

"Thanks, Dad." She kissed his cheek and waved goodbye.

Friday morning her phone rang.

"Bella, what time can you quit working today?"

Edward sounded excited about something.

"Anytime, really. I've been working since five. The house was too quiet without Seth."

"Great. I'll be there to pick you up at three."

"Three? I thought we were going out to dinner."

"We are. Gotta run, my next patient is here and I'm trying to stay on schedule today. See you soon."

"Bye."

She glanced at the clock. It was almost noon. Edward would be here in three hours. She couldn't sit still anymore. She signed off of her computer after sending an e-mail to her boss explaining that she would be out for the rest of the day. Then, she started to prepare for her date. She really wished that Edward had told her where they were going.

When the doorbell finally rang, Bella nearly jumped out of her skin. She was trying to avoid staring out the window, watching for Edward's car, so she was in the kitchen, staring into the back yard instead.

She rushed to the door.

When she opened it, the first thing she noticed was Edward's eyes. They were bright and she could see the excitement shining in them. Then she noticed his dark jeans and t-shirt. He was dressed very casually.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. I see you made it here for my house call," she teased.

"Yes, Ms. Black, I'm here to remove your stitches." He held up a bag of medical supplies and winked.

He removed the stitches quickly, each one tugging a little as he pulled it out. Bella winced a couple of times, but kept her eyes diverted.

"Sorry," he said.

"You're not hurting me, it just feels strange."

He finished with the final stitch, cleaned her palm, and then pulled her hand up to his lips, watching her as he did. He blew lightly on the scar and then touched it with a light kiss.

"Better?"

She sucked in a sharp breath. "Yes."

He laughed lightly at her reaction.

"So, Dr. Cullen, do you kiss all of your patient's boo-boos?" She smiled.

"Only yours."

"That is good to know." She winked at him. "I might just have to hurt myself again."

He laughed and pulled her up as he stood.

"You'll want to wear sturdy shoes today. I don't want to be kissing your sore toes." He pointed at her sandals.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a secret place I know. Change your shoes and we'll go." He seemed really excited.

She changed them quickly and hurried into the living room, anxious to get back to him. He opened the door to lead her out, but she stopped in the doorway, stunned.

"What…"

"I borrowed Emmett's Jeep for today."

She looked at him. "Why?"

His eyes twinkled. "You'll see."

She did see. They were driving down a dirt road, bumping up and down over huge rocks and holes. Before long, he left the road and drove on open ground for a while. Finally, he parked when the trees were too close together.

"I borrowed the Jeep so that we could get as close as possible to my special place. We still have to hike a little."

He hopped out of the Jeep and came around to her side, opening the door and helping her out. He reached into the back and pulled out the picnic basket and quilt from their first date.

"Another picnic?"

"Better than the first." He reached for her hand and started pulling her toward a pathway in the trees.

"No restaurant?"

He shook his head. "I wanted you all to myself." His smile and raised eyebrows made her stomach tingle.

Edward watched her face as she realized that they were going to hike in the forest. Her eyes were wide and a little frightened.

"I won't let you fall," he told her.

"I know. I'm just not the most graceful creature in the forest." She laughed when he looked shocked.

"It's an easy trail. And, the payoff is worth it," he said as he helped her over a rock in the path.

They hiked for an hour. Talking and laughing. She was telling him about Seth's fishing trips with Charlie and Billy. He laughed as she described the many tiny fish he caught and wanted to keep.

"I'm sure my freezer will be full of fish come Saturday morning. Sue can't keep up with all of it. She makes him send some my way."

"Look over there, Bella. Can you see the brighter light? That's our destination."

"Finally," she said, sighing heavily. He just laughed. He felt so light, so happy.

They walked forward for a few more minutes before he moved a branch, revealing a beautiful meadow. It was almost perfectly round, lines with giant trees. It was filled with wildflowers of every color. The thick scent of flowers filled the air. He heard her gasp.

"It's beautiful, Edward. How did you ever find this place?"

"In high school, I'd hike when I needed quiet time. My house was usually bursting with people, Emmett's friends or Alice's friends, sometimes even my friends. But, it was always a little loud and busy. When I couldn't sit down at the piano and relieve my stress, I'd take to nature. I found this place one day, and I've been coming here since then. It's very peaceful and I've never seen anyone else here."

"You still come here for peace and quiet?"

He nodded. "During the worst of Esme's illness, when everyone was at the house trying to help care for her, I'd leave for a couple hours and come here."

Bella turned around, facing him and looking straight into his eyes. "Thank you for bringing me here, for sharing this with me."

"I thought you might like a quiet place, too."

She smiled. "I doubt I could find it by myself."

"I'd be happy to bring you when you need some quiet time."

The air felt thicker as he stood looking at her. He was leaning closer, pulled toward her like a magnet, until she shuddered a little and pulled back.

"Are we going to have our picnic here?" she asked, breaking the tension.

"That was my plan." He smiled, but he was a little disappointed that she had stepped away from him.

He walked into the meadow, looking for the perfect spot for to spread the blanket. She helped him get the blanket ready and sat down.

"It's a little early for dinner, isn't it?"

"I knew it would take a little time to hike in, and I didn't want to try to hike out in the dark – not while I was with the most graceful creature in the forest." He winked at her and she laughed.

He reached into the basket and pulled out his iPod and a dock. After he pressed a few buttons, classical piano music filled the air.

"I hope you don't mind," he said. "I thought classical would fit the mood of the meadow."

"No, I don't mind. I love classical music. My mother played it in our house when I was young."

"Do you see her often?"

He handed her a glass and pulled out a bottle of wine, pouring some for each of them.

"No. She lives in Florida now. I haven't spent much time with her since I moved here when I was a junior in high school."

"Do you wish you could see her more?"

"Sometimes. But, usually our weekly telephone conversations are enough. Seth misses her, of course. She spoils him when she's here."

They ate while they talked, telling each other stories about their lives after high school. She told him about some of their friends. He wondered about Angela, Ben, Mike and Eric. She told him all about their college antics and where they had all ended up. They had all gone to UW with her.

"That was really good, where did you get it?" She pointed at the remaining pieces of fried chicken.

"Esme made it." He watched her get ready to protest. "She insisted. I think it feels good for her to be able to do something for us."

"Fine," Bella said, lying back on the blanket to look up at the fluffy white clouds in the sky. "I won't complain. I'll make sure to thank her on Sunday."

"I'm so glad you decided to come with us to the cabin." He laid back on the blanket next to her. They were quiet for a minute.

"Edward, I need your help with something."

He pushed up, propping himself on his elbow so that he could look at her. Concern was evident on his face. "What's wrong?"

She laughed at the look on his face. "I don't know how to play Progressive Rummy."

He laughed with her for a moment, taking in her beauty when she smiled. He felt the pull again. His body automatically moved toward her, his face was inches from hers. Part of him wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt. But part of him was concerned that she wouldn't want him to do it.

"Bella," he whispered, inches from her face.

She just looked at him. Her breathing was shallow and fast. He watched her hand as it moved from her side and reached for him. He felt it on the back of his neck, and he felt the pressure as she pulled him closer. He could feel her breath touching his face.

His lips touched hers softly. He pulled back a little to look at her. She smiled and he kissed her again. They kissed for a while, until their breathing was labored. He didn't want to push her, so he settled next to her again and took her hand. His lips tingled from the feel of hers.

"I'll teach you to play," he said as he watched her. "I'll also teach you how to cheat."

She laughed. "Your parents told me that you all cheat."

"Did they also tell you that we are very competitive?"

"No." She slapped her hand against her forehead. "What have I gotten myself into?"

He laughed at that. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

After a while, Edward started to collect their picnic items.

"We'd better get going. We need enough light to hike out."

He offered his hand and Bella took it, getting up reluctantly. "I hate to leave. It's so beautiful here."

"Oh, but real life is calling. Can you hear it?"

She smiled at him. "Not out here."

He reached for her chin, tilting her face up, and moved forward touching her lips with his. She threw her hands around his neck, and kissed him back.

"I like it here," she whispered.

"I could stay here like this forever."

They were nearly out of the forest when it happened. It was starting to get dark and Bella was trying to maneuver around a large rock in the path. She placed her foot on the edge of a smaller rock and it rolled painfully to the side.

"Ow!" she yelled.

Edward quickly grabbed her arm to stabilize her.

"What happened?"

"I rolled my ankle."

"Can you walk?"

"Sure." But as she placed weight on her foot, she stumbled.

"Here," he said, handing her the blanket. "Climb on my back."

"You can't carry me out of the forest." She crossed her arms, unwilling to accept the offered piggy back ride.

He grabbed her arm and knelt by her, pulling her around behind him and grabbing her legs. "Hold on," he said. He reached for the picnic basket and started to walk. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

They were out of the trees and back at the Jeep within ten minutes. Edward placed her carefully in the Jeep.

"I'll take a good look at that ankle when we get to your house."

"It's fine. I do this all the time."

Bella was mortified. She knew she shouldn't have gone hiking with Edward, but the trip to the meadow had been wonderful. She just wished she could have stayed on her feet on the way back.

He was babying her. She rolled her eyes when he said he would carry her into her house. He wasn't kidding. As soon as he parked in the driveway, he ran to her door and lifted her out of the Jeep, refusing to allow her to walk.

He placed her on the couch and went into the kitchen to get some frozen peas. She plopped her foot on the coffee table, but he moved it onto a pillow and put the peas on it after examining it.

"It's just sprained. There will be a little bruising and it will be tender, but it should be fine. I'm so sorry," he said as he handed her some ibuprofen and a bottle of water.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the clumsy one."

"But, I should have helped you more."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, really? What are you going to do – follow me around and catch me every time I trip?"

"I would if I could." He laughed for a moment, and then seemed to sober. "Would you like me to stay for a while?"

"Yes. I'd like that. Would you like to watch a movie? I can't get around much, so it seems like a good option."

He walked over to her video cabinet and looked at her DVD collection. "There are a lot of classics here. Any favorites?"

"Do you like Audrey Hepburn movies?"

"My mother loves Audrey Hepburn. I was raised watching her movies."

"Then you won't mind if we watch Sabrina."

He shook his head and loaded the movie into the DVD player, grabbing the remote. He was about to sit in the chair, but Bella wanted to be close to him.

"Why don't you sit over here, with me?"

"What about your foot?"

"I'll put it on the coffee table."

He helped her arrange her foot on a pillow on the coffee table. She felt her shirt slip up as she shifted her body to get comfortable. She noticed his eyes as he caught sight of the scar on her stomach.

"It's from my accident," she said quietly.

"Spleen?"

"Yes. And a small liver laceration. I was bleeding internally. I guess it was pretty bad."

He sat down next to her. "Will you tell me about the accident? You don't have to, but I'd like to know what happened."

Bella took a deep breath and started to recount the night of the accident. "I'll tell you what I remember." She paused. "We were driving home from a Halloween party. Seth was in the back buckled into his car seat. Jake and I were talking as we drove. I looked away from the road ahead to look at Seth, and then at Jake. He saw the other car coming, I didn't. He yelled at me to brace myself, and he swerved to take the impact on his side of the car. We were hit by a large pick-up truck. The driver was a twenty-five year old grad student. She had borrowed her boyfriend's truck to make a trip to the store. He was texting her to tell her some things he needed, and she was replying to his texts. She wasn't paying attention to the road and she crossed into our lane."

Bella shuddered at the memory of the accident.

"Jake took the impact?" Edward asked.

"Most of it. The front of the truck smashed into his side of the car, it pushed the door into Jake. He had a serious head injury. My injuries were caused by the seatbelt."

"Was Seth hurt?"

"No. Thankfully, he only had a few bruises and scrapes. They kept him in the hospital overnight, and then released him to my dad."

"And you had to have surgery for your spleen and your liver."

Bella's eyes filled with tears. She nodded, biting her lip to try to stop herself from crying.

"Did you have more injuries?"

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Not life threatening injuries."

"What else?"

She looked at him, and a tear rolled down her cheek. He reached over to wipe it with his fingers.

"Jake and I had decided that we were ready to have another baby. We'd been trying to get pregnant. I thought I might be, but I was going to wait a few more days to take a test. When I woke up in the hospital, I knew I wasn't. I never asked the hospital staff if they did a pregnancy test when I came in. I had lost so much. I didn't think I could bear to hear that I'd lost a baby, too." Tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

Edward moved over and pulled Bella into his chest. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Nobody knows but my dad and Sue. I didn't have the heart to tell Billy that he may have lost another part of Jake."

He ran his hand down her hair, kissing the top of her head. His other hand rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It's devastating to lose a baby," he said, his voice cracking. His eyes were filling with unshed tears. She looked up at his face, curious about his obvious distress.

Edward changed the subject as quickly as he could. She thought he was trying to comfort her.


	8. Chapter 8 Cards and Confessions

CHAPTER 8 – CARDS AND CONFESSIONS

The constant knocking and ringing finally broke through the haze. Someone was at the door.

Bella jumped out of bed, grabbed her robe and pulled it on as she hustled to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw dark, curly hair. Charlie. She could hear Seth talking.

"Maybe she went to the store."

Charlie knocked again. Bella turned the locks and opened the door.

"Well, looks like we woke your mom, Seth. She must have stayed up late."

"Very funny. What time is it, anyway?" Bella asked.

"Just after ten." Charlie smiled as he pointed to his watch. "So, just how late did you stay up last night?"

Bella rolled her eyes as she followed Charlie into the kitchen. He plopped into his favorite spot at her table. Seth carried a large paper bag into the room; releasing the handles he dropped it in the middle of the floor.

"Fish?" Bella asked, reaching into the fridge for some orange juice.

Charlie laughed. "Of course."

Bella poured herself a glass of juice and sipped it. She started to pull the fish out, stocking the freezer. "I'll never eat this much fish, dad. You have to slow down."

"Maybe Edward can help you eat it." He was looking at his fingernails.

"Seth, take your bag to your room, please. Put your dirty clothes in the hamper. Tidy up your bedroom, you left some toys out."

Seth sighed and turned to leave the room.

"Why don't you just ask the questions you want to ask, Dad?"

Charlie glanced up at Bella. His cheeks seemed a little pink. "Did you enjoy your time alone?"

"Yes, I did." She smiled, knowing he was fishing for more information.

"What did you do?" Charlie was clearly uncomfortable.

Bella sat down at the table. "I assume you want to know what's going on with Edward and me." She raised her eyebrows at him.

Charlie took a deep breath. "I'm just worried about you. But, you have seemed happier lately, so I don't mind if you date Edward." He paused for a moment. "Sue told me you had a few questions for her last Sunday."

Bella nodded. "I've been feeling a little conflicted. I really enjoy spending time with Edward, but it seemed like I was cheating on Jake for a while. I know that seems silly, but…"

Charlie reached across the table and took Bella's hand, stopping her mid-sentence.

"It doesn't seem silly to me, Bells. You're looking at a man who pined for his ex-wife for almost eighteen years. I understand how hard it can be to move on. But, I finally realized that there was someone else I could love. I'm grateful every day for Sue. I hope you can feel like that at some point."

"I'm so happy for you, Dad. And, I'm starting to feel like I can move on with my life. I wish that Jake could be here to watch Seth grow up, but he's not. I can't live my life just wishing."

"Good. You deserve to be happy." Bella could tell that Charlie was almost done talking. He was never comfortable discussing personal things.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Bells?"

"I told Edward about the accident. _Everything_ about the accident."

"Everything?" The look on his face was a mixture of shock and concern.

She nodded.

"And what did he say?"

She took a deep breath. "He held me while I cried. He told me he knew that losing a baby was devastating. We talked about Jake and Seth and why I moved back to Forks. He knows everything now. It felt so good to tell him."

"Then I'm glad you did, honey. I know why you didn't tell everyone, but I think you need to tell a few other people."

She shook her head. "I can't tell Billy. It would kill him. Besides, I don't even know if I was pregnant."

"He deserves to know that you and Jake were planning to have more children. He should know that you were carrying another grandchild."

"You say that like you know it was true." She stared at this face, watching the emotions changing there.

Charlie looked at the table.

"What aren't you telling me, Dad?"

"I saw all of the reports, Bells," he whispered. "I talked to the doctor while you were sleeping."

She felt like a knife was piercing her stomach. No words would come as she struggled to talk to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Charlie stood up and moved to Bella, pulling her up off the chair and into a hug. It was an unusual move for Charlie, which made it all the more endearing.

"I didn't say anything then because you were too fragile. But, you can handle this now, Bella. I think you've always known."

A few tears streamed down her cheeks. "I can handle this. I just needed time to wrap my head around it."

"You'll get another chance someday. Seth deserves siblings."

"Thanks, Dad."

**********

"I don't know why I'm helping. I'm still mad at you."

"Rose, I told you, I was in shock. The invitation was a blow. I just didn't realize that my mood had affected Bella. She accepted my apology, why can't you?"

"Did you tell her everything? Or are you being evasive like you are with all of us?"

Edward didn't say anything for a few moments.

"You haven't told her why you were so upset, have you?"

"Not all of it."

"Idiot," Rose murmured.

"I plan on telling her. I just haven't felt like the time was right."

"You'll put it off forever if you can. That's not the way to start a relationship, Edward."

"I know."

"Emmett tells me you have a right to be upset, and I get that. Don't worry, he hasn't elaborated. He won't break your confidence. But Edward, no matter what Tanya did, Bella doesn't deserve to be treated poorly because of it."

Edward shifted his cell phone to his other ear and picked at a spot on his jeans.

"I don't plan on ever treating her that way again, I promise. And, I will tell her everything. I just didn't want her to think less of me." He sighed loudly.

"She's crazy about you. And she seems pretty forgiving of your idiocy so far," Rose laughed.

"You can ask her yourself if she forgives my idiocy. I'm heading to get them right now. I'll see you guys in a little while."

He walked into garage as he hung up from Rosalie. He walked past his Volvo and approached his favorite car. He pulled the cover off of his Vanquish and stroked the top.

"Seth is going to love this," he whispered as he opened the door.

Bella heard the purr of a car engine and then Seth yelling, "Wow! Mom, you've gotta see this!"

She walked into the living room while she finished pulling her hair into a ponytail. She was ready for the convertible today. But she didn't see the Volvo when she walked to the open door. Edward was just stepping out of a beautiful black sports car.

Seth ran out to the driveway and jumped on Edward.

"What is that car?"

Edward picked him up and carried him over to the car. "That is my Vanquish. It's my favorite car. Let me show it to you."

He spent the next five minutes showing Seth everything about the car. They opened the hood and looked at the engine. They talked about the interior, including something about a plaque with a number. Bella rolled her eyes as she watched the excitement that flowed between the duo.

Finally, she interrupted them. "How are we going to go anywhere in a two seat car, Edward?"

He winked at Seth and walked over to Bella. He reached up to her face, cupping her chin in his hand and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind if we spent the afternoon at Rose and Emmett's house. She's ordering pizza and Bryce is thrilled that Seth is finally coming to play at his house. I'll take Seth over first then come back for you."

"I don't mind," she said, kissing him back.

"Ewww, Mom," Seth whined. "C'mon, Edward. I want to go!"

They both laughed and she opened the garage, retrieving Seth's booster.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes," he said.

She straightened a few things as she waited for him to return. When she heard the car, she walked outside and waited while he opened the door.

When he climbed in and shifted into reverse, he said, "I would have just used this car for a date one night, but I thought that Seth would appreciate it more than you would."

She laughed when he winked at her. "You're probably right. It is a beautiful car, but I don't think I would have spent ten minutes drooling over it with you. I did wonder what the numbered plaque was about."

He looked at her and smirked. "They only made forty of this particular model. Mine is number 18."

She gasped, "Forty?"

He nodded, watching the road as he pulled into Emmett's neighborhood.

"I'll bet it was expensive…" She was almost breathless thinking about that kind of money.

"I can afford it."

"Oh." She was afraid to ask anymore.

They pulled into Rose and Emmett's driveway. She could see Seth, Bryce and Amelia playing in the yard.

Seth was exhausted from playing with Bryce and Lia all day. After Edward dropped her off, Bella prepared a bath for him. When Edward carried him in twenty minutes later, he was asleep. Bella directed him to Seth's room and emptied the tub.

They sat on the couch. Bella snuggled into his side.

"Looks like Rose has forgiven you," she said.

"For now. But, if I do anything to upset you again, I'm afraid I won't be left in one piece." He laughed.

"Thanks for today. I didn't expect to stay there for dinner, too. But it was so nice to spend time with Rose and Emmett. I think we'll have a great time at the cabin. Emmett has promised to help me cheat at cards."

"Wait a minute!" he said, pulling back to look at her face. "We are supposed to cheat together."

She laughed with him. "Maybe I'll win if everyone helps me cheat!"

"I think you need a few more lessons in the fine art of cheating before you're ready."

They talked for a while longer as he explained what she would want to do. Edward sighed and said, "I guess I'd better be going. We both need some sleep if we're going to leave at six."

"So, are you driving the Volvo tomorrow?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes. And you may want to pull your hair back. I think I'll drive with the top down." He bent down and kissed her neck. "Besides, I like it this way."

"It has its advantages."

He straightened again, and kissed her lips. "Good night, Bella."

"Mmm, good night."

**********

Bella dozed through a large part of the drive the next morning. She told Edward that she had gotten Seth up at five and made him take a bath. She had everything packed and ready to go by 5:45. Seth was curled up on the couch, sleeping, when Edward came just before six. He carried Seth to his car, buckling him into the booster while he slept.

"Where is the cabin?" Bella asked.

"Whidbey Island. You may as well sleep if you can. It's a long drive."

She fought sleep for a while, but finally succumbed as they approached Port Angeles. Edward looked over at her as often as he dared, taking in her beautiful, peaceful face. He laughed when she mumbled several times. His breathing caught when she said his name.

She woke up as they stopped at the ferry that would take them to the island.

"Sorry, I guess I was still pretty tired."

"It's okay. I like watching you sleep." He smiled at her. "You're quite entertaining."

"What?" She was blushing.

"You say interesting things while you sleep."

"Oh!" She covered her face with her hands. "How embarrassing!"

"I found it quite charming," he said. "Especially the part where you said my name."

Her cheeks were flaming. "I did?"

"You did."

"You always talk in your sleep, Mom."

"I didn't realize you were awake, Seth," Edward said. He could see Seth smiling in the rearview mirror.

"Are we going on the ferry?" he asked.

"Yes, it's the way we get to the island."

"Cool!" Seth changed the topic quickly. "Mom, I'm hungry."

She reached for her bag and pulled out a granola bar. "Do you mind if he eats in your car?"

"No," Edward answered, surprised at himself. He never let anyone eat in his car.

"I'll be careful," Seth said.

They pulled onto a winding dirt road a while later. Both sides were lined with huge trees. Bella couldn't see anything past them.

"Here we are," Edward said as they rounded one final corner.

Bella's eyes grew as she took in the cabin. She'd always thought of a cabin as a small house in the forest. This was not her version.

The house was giant, two stories above ground, and she could tell there was a basement. The walls were made of huge, smooth logs. They were polished and stained to a beautiful oak color.

Edward opened her door and helped Seth out. He took her hand and led her up the stairs to the deck that ran the length of the house, disappearing around the side.

The front door opened and Esme rushed out to greet them.

"I'm so glad you got here! I just talked to Emmett. They are on the ferry right now. Lia didn't want to get moving this morning. And, Alice says that they will be here in about an hour. Jasmine is so excited to see everyone."

She embraced Bella. "I'm so glad you came."

"Me, too."

"Hi, Seth. I'm Grandma Esme."

"Hi, Grandma Esme." Bella looked at him, surprised at how quickly he took to Esme.

"Let me show you around. I designed this cabin when my kids were young. It's always been our home away from home."

Bella followed her inside and marveled as she listened to Esme describing the interior. Her eyes swept the wide, open living room. At the far end, there was a staircase that led to a loft. Behind the stairs, she could see the kitchen. The far wall was made up entirely of glass.

Esme led them down a hall that contained two large bedrooms with attached bathrooms. They followed her down the stairs to a series of bedrooms.

"Edward, take your things into that room," she pointed to the room on her left, then to the one on her right before saying, "Put Bella's things in this one. Seth will stay in the loft with Bryce, if you don't mind."

"He'll love that."

"Yes!" Seth said.

She continued walking down the hall, describing where everyone stayed when they were at the cabin. The last room was decorated in pink frilly fabrics.

"This is obviously the little girls' room," Esme said, laughing. "They wanted it to be girly, not campy – and that was a direct quote from Jasmine."

Bella laughed with her. "I can imagine!"

"We added all the pink last night. They haven't seen it yet."

"They'll love it!"

They went up the stairs at the far end, coming out in the huge family room. There were arcade style video games lining one wall. "Emmett insisted that we bring those up." She shrugged.

There was a huge dining table in front of the wall of glass that overlooked the trees behind the house. They opened to a spectacular view of the ocean. "We can expand that table to seat twenty," Esme said. "I wanted to make sure we were prepared as our family grew."

Bella could see that the deck went around the entire house. The part behind the family room was covered and had comfortable looking furniture and an outdoor fireplace.

"This is so incredible, Esme. It's beautiful. You have a gift for designing homes that feel right for the people who live there. I love Rose and Emmett's house, too."

"Thank you, Bella." Esme reached over and kissed Bella's cheek. "Would you like to see the weight room in this part of the loft, or would you rather see the loft where your son will be sleeping?"

"How about both?" She smiled at the look on Esme's face.

They finished the tour and Carlisle came up the stairs to the loft. "Is anyone hungry? I've got pancakes ready."

Seth whooped and headed back down the stairs toward the small table in the kitchen.

Edward watched Bella as she took in the cabin. He liked seeing her here. He'd only brought Tanya here once, and she felt awkward the entire time. She didn't like the woods, and she didn't really enjoy spending time with his family.

He stopped himself. "_I shouldn't compare them_," he thought.

He joined Seth at the small table in the kitchen. "I'd like some pancakes, too." He smiled and winked at Seth. "My dad makes awesome pancakes."

Just as they were finishing their breakfast, the front door opened and Lia ran inside.

"Grandma, Grandpa, we're here!"

The house started to come to life as Emmett's family joined them, and shortly after that Alice's family arrived. They laughed and talked and the kids played on the deck.

As soon as they were settled, Alice approached Bella. "It's been so long," she said.

Bella accepted her hug. "I haven't seen you since we graduated. You look fantastic."

"Except the enormous belly I'm lugging around." Alice smirked.

"Especially the enormous belly," she smiled sadly and Edward wrapped his arms around her from behind, comforting her with his embrace. "When are you due?" she asked Alice.

"July tenth."

"Edward says you won't be coming to Forks again until after the baby is born."

"My doctor doesn't like the idea of a four hour drive."

"I remember those days."

They were all talking, watching the kids play. Carlisle came into the living room with four decks of cards in his hands.

"Rummy anyone?"

They laughed as they made their way to the dining room table. "I guess I'll see how bad the cheating is for myself," Bella said.

Edward squeezed her hand. He was smiling at her, feeling better than he had for a year, when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He released Bella's hand and looked at the text.

_I think I made a mistake. I don't think I can marry Marcus. I want to talk to you. Please call me right away. T._

He could feel his face change. Anger swept through him. He helped Bella sit and then quickly typed a response.

_We shouldn't talk. Talk to your fiancé. I don't want to discuss this._

He sat down next to Bella, dropping his phone back into his pocket. Bella looked at his face and asked, "Are you okay?"

The phone vibrated again. He took it out and looked at it.

_Please, Eddie. I need you._

He slammed the phone on the table, muttering under his breath. He took a deep breath and picked it up again. Everyone was watching him.

_It's over, T. Leave me alone._

He got up and walked away from the table. One look at Bella's face told him that what he did right now would affect his entire relationship with her. He took a deep breath and made a decision.

"Can Rummy wait until after lunch? I'd like to take a walk with Bella, show her around a little."

"Sure," Carlisle said, picking up on Edward's intentions. "I think that's a great idea."

Bella stood up and approached him. "Let's take a walk."

Bella was surprised at the look on Edward's face as he answered the text messages. Whatever was going on, it was bad. She stood to follow him out of the front door of the house. He stopped at his car and reached into the glove box, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and something else she couldn't see.

She recognized the paper. It was the wedding invitation he had shown her less than a week ago. She thought he'd thrown it away.

She raised an eyebrow at him when he turned to look at her. He shook his head, his lips pulled together in a thin line.

"I didn't throw it away because I hadn't told you everything about it."

She heard the humming of his phone as it vibrated again.

"Are you going to look at that?"

"In a minute. Let's walk." He reached over and took her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get upset. You should know - the texts I've been getting are from Tanya. I don't want to talk to her."

"Then turn off your phone." She watched him as he thought about that.

"I would, but I told Lily to get in touch with me if Mrs. Fredricks has any more problems this weekend."

They walked down a path through the trees. He was leading her toward the ocean. She saw a dock at the end of the path with a sailboat tied to it. There was a bench on the dock and he led her there.

"It's about time that I tell you the whole story about what happened with Tanya." He looked at her with pain evident in his eyes. "I hope you won't run away screaming when you know everything."

She reached over and kissed his cheek. "I'm willing to listen to anything you say. I doubt I could run away from you now."

He handed her the crumpled invitation, along with two photographs. "I didn't show you everything that I got in the mail," he said.

She moved the paper off of the photos and gasped. Tanya was stunning. Her face was surrounded by strawberry blonde hair and her lips were pulled into an alluring smile. The dark man with her in the picture was gorgeous. His long dark hair was pulled into a ponytail in the back. His arms were wrapped around her, resting on her obvious baby bump.

"She's pregnant?" Bella asked him.

"Yes. My friend Peter says she is due at the end of July."

"Is that why you were so upset?" Bella asked as she moved the first picture to reveal the second. It was a 3-D ultrasound picture, obviously taken by one of the new shops that specialized in them. It said 'Introducing Elizabeth Volturi' across the bottom.

Edward dropped his head into his hands, and struggled to breathe as he fought tears. "I just couldn't believe she would send that to me after everything that happened."

Bella suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She knew that she needed to hear him out, but she was terrified of what he had to say. Whatever it was must be very bad. He was visibly shaking. She reached over to him, placing her hand on his back, rubbing it in small circles.

"Tell me what happened, Edward. Please."

He looked over at her. His eyes were full of unshed tears. "Okay," he said.

Edward didn't know where to start. He didn't want to tell his story, but he knew that Bella deserved to know what had happened and how it had affected him.

"Tanya and I started dating while I was in medical school. Just before my residency started, she moved in with me. At first, it was great. I told her we would get married and she agreed that we should wait until my residency was over. She was a paralegal for a large law firm in New York, and she was trying to land an acting job. We were both so busy."

"Is that why you broke up?"

He shook his head. "Neither of us seemed to mind being busy. We just spent every moment that we could together. I didn't think it bothered her. She seemed happy. But, things started to change last year. She didn't want to spend her free time with me. She pulled back from me and told me that I wasn't paying enough attention to her. Things got tense. I don't think either of us was truly happy."

He looked at Bella again. She nodded and asked, "What happened?"

"Two weeks before my birthday last year, she called me while I was at work. She told me that she thought she might be pregnant and that I should bring home a pregnancy test. I grabbed one from the supply closet at the hospital and asked if I could leave early. I was thrilled. All I could think about was my parents, my family – and how much I wanted that for myself."

"Was she pregnant?"

He nodded.

"But, she's pregnant with Marcus' baby. How is that possible?"

Edward's head fell into his hands again. He couldn't look at Bella. "I told her that we should get married right away. She said she wasn't ready for that. She told me that she wasn't sure if she ever wanted a family. She thought we were making a mistake by being together. We fought a lot. And then, she stopped talking to me altogether. She wouldn't text me, she wouldn't answer her phone. She shut me out.

"We had been invited to spend three days in Boston with friends who were getting married the week before my birthday. I wasn't planning on going, I didn't want to try to get the time off. But, I decided that I should make the effort, for her. When I got home to pack, she was already gone. When I called her, she said she didn't want to talk to me, that she wanted time to think. She told me there was no more problem. I was sick the entire time that she was gone. I didn't work. I just stayed in our apartment, worrying."

"What did she say when she got back?" Bella could feel the chills running down her spine. Whatever happened had been really, really bad.

"She wouldn't talk then, either. She just took some of her things and moved to a friend's house. She didn't answer my texts or calls for another two weeks."

"And when she did?"

He shuddered. "She told me she wasn't pregnant anymore. She wouldn't answer any of my questions. All she would say was that it was time for both of us to move on. She wasn't ready for marriage or kids or any kind of commitment. She told me I was pushing her, trying to force her to marry me, and that it was my fault she got pregnant in the first place. I was devastated. Everything I had dreamed of disappeared."

"Did she ever tell you what happened?"

"No. But my friend Peter did. His fiancé went with her to the clinic the day before they left for Boston."

"How could she?" Bella whispered as the horrible truth dawned on her.

"She told Charlotte that I had forced her hand. I hadn't left her any other choice. I still don't know what that means. I do know that she shot a commercial two months after she left me. I guess she didn't want to ruin her chances for the ad. I don't know."

"Did she ever sit down and talk to you about it?"

"No. I'd see her every now and then, but she'd walk away. We haven't talked since two weeks after she left. Peter told me when she got engaged. He also told me when she announced that she was pregnant. I don't think I've ever felt so hurt in my life, until I got her wedding invitation and the pictures."

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

"She didn't think I was a good person. She didn't want to have a family with me. She didn't give me a choice about having a family. She just took my child away from me, and I was powerless. I couldn't protect the baby."

She wrapped her arms around him and he dropped his head onto her shoulder. She could feel his body shaking as he cried.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," he said when he had calmed down.

"What about the texts today?"

He pulled out his phone. There were four new text messages. Each of them was Tanya, begging Edward to talk to her. He thumbed through the first texts so that Bella could see them.

"Edward, look at me. You aren't the person with a problem. See these texts, Tanya is running scared again. She's about to get married and have a baby - and she's afraid."

Bella's fingers flew over the keys of his phone. "I just texted Lily. If she gets any news she'll text you on my phone. Now, if you'd like to answer Tanya before turning off your phone, go ahead."

He shook his head. "I don't have anything to say to her. She's pregnant with Marcus' baby. She shouldn't be texting me."

"Are you only avoiding her because she is pregnant with another man's child?" Bella asked.

Edward realized that she was asking about more than Tanya. He turned to look at her. "Marcus deserves to be a father to his child. She should be talking to him. Besides, I don't care if I talk to her anymore. There's someone else I want to be with now, someone who seems to understand everything about me." He wiped his face, removing the tears.

He watched as Bella's fingers moved over the keys again. "Do you mind?" she asked.

He looked at the phone. She had typed a response to Tanya.

_Be fair to Marcus. He is your fiancé and the father of your child. Consider me off limits. I've moved on – you should, too. E._

He reached over and pressed send, and turned off the phone.

"Thank you," he said, moving a piece of hair off of her face and drying the tears she had shed for him.

She reached forward and kissed him softly. "See, no running or screaming. I just wish I could make this better for you. You know that I understand losing a child."

He nodded. "I know."

"Does your mom know all of this?"

"No. I didn't want to upset her while she was sick."

"I think she'd be better off knowing what was bothering you. She's worried. I can tell."

"You are a wonderful person, do you know that?" He kissed her again.

After a while, they returned to the house, holding hands. Everyone stopped talking as they walked into the room. Lunch was on the table and they were all putting together plates full of food. Edward scanned the room, looking for his mother.

"Mom, I'd like to talk to you for a minute, if you don't mind."

Esme stood and walked toward Edward, putting her hand in the crook of his elbow as they walked into the master bedroom and shut the door.

**___________________________________________________________________**

**A/N I know that some of you had guessed what Tanya had done. This was a tough chapter. I stopped where I did in the interest of keeping the chapters to a fairly reasonable size. Also, I thought you deserved a very fun chapter after all of the angst. I promise – the next chapter will be light and fun! **

**If you'd like to see the Vanquish – visit my thread on the Twilighted forum - ?f=44&t=5381&start=200**

**I only wish I had a picture of the cabin. I've been there…only in the mountains above Park City – not near the ocean! ;)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You all rock! **


	9. Chapter 9 Playing with the Cullens

CHAPTER 9

Bella was sitting at the table, a plate full of food in front of her, waiting for Edward and Esme to return. She hadn't eaten anything. Emmett sat down next to her and reached over to squeeze her hand.

"Did he tell you what's going on with Tanya?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. She was texting him earlier and he decided to tell me."

"That explains his behavior with the phone." He sat for a moment, holding onto her hand. "Did you talk him into telling Mom about what happened?"

She nodded and looked down at the untouched food on her plate.

"Thank you. Rose says she's sick of everyone treating her like she's going to break. She wants to be the mother again, to help us with the problems in our lives. I know she'll be happy to know the truth."

"Did he tell you everything?" she asked, sneaking a peek at him.

"I think so. But I got the Reader's Digest version. I know what she did, and I know he was crushed by it. Other than that, I haven't talked to him about it. I'm glad he talked to you, though."

She looked at Emmett and her eyebrows furrowed. "Me, too. But, he thought that I would run away from him because of Tanya's choices. I still don't get that."

Emmett sighed. "That's Edward. He always takes responsibility for things, even when they are out of his hands. He tends to be a little emo." He laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes. "He really thought it was his fault. Of course, it seems like Tanya wanted him to feel that way."

"I don't know what he saw in her," Emmett said as the bedroom door opened and Esme walked out, holding Edward's arm again.

Esme looked like she had been crying; her eyes were rimmed with red. But, she was smiling at Edward as they walked. He smiled back at her and leaned to kiss her forehead as they approached the table.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you."

She let go of his elbow and embraced him. "I love you, too."

Bella looked at Carlisle on the other side of the table. His eyes were watery and he had a proud smile on his face. He had obviously been waiting for Edward to talk to Esme. Bella loved the dynamic of this family.

"Let's eat so that I can school Bella here in the fine art of playing Progressive Rummy!" Emmett said, breaking the tension of the moment.

"Don't you mean the fine art of cheating at Progressive Rummy?" Rose countered with a grin on her face.

"You call it cheating, I call it creative playing." He winked.

"Bella will sit by me," Edward said. "I want to make sure she learns from the best."

The two brothers bantered back and forth while Edward put together a plate. He sat on the other side of Bella and Esme walked over to her place by Carlisle.

"Let's eat so that we can play," she said with a smile. She was obviously not against cheating at cards.

Edward had hooked up the Wii for Bryce and Seth. They were currently playing baseball, but had big plans for bowling later. He could hear them discussing how well their Mii's could hit the ball. He was reminded of how he and Emmett always played together as kids. The two boys sounded just like them!

Rose carried Lia down the stairs for her nap, and Jasper was getting ready to take Jasmine down. Alice was sitting with her feet up, rubbing her round stomach.

He watched Bella carrying food to the kitchen with Rose and Emmett. They were clearing off the table, getting ready for a monumental card game. Esme had a clean cloth and was wiping the table. Carlisle was inspecting his card shuffler. It was all so normal, so typical of his family.

Edward felt better than he had in a year. He felt lighter now that he had shared the truth. There was no doubt in his mind that this was where he belonged - with his family - with Bella and Seth. He knew he had deep feelings developing for Bella, but was afraid to acknowledge them. Besides, he didn't want to chase her away by being too bold.

"Are you ready to get cremated, little brother?" Emmett asked as he returned from the kitchen.

"You wish you could beat me! Even with your mad cheating skills, and Rose's help, you can't win."

"You're going down!"

"You're all going down," Rose said. "The women in this family are going to smash you today!"

"That sounds like a challenge," Edward said.

"Well, I think I'll have a great string of beginner's luck and beat you all," Bella said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Edward turned and wrapped his arms around her. "You might just be right," he said, kissing her forehead. She blushed a little, surprised that he was so affectionate in front of his entire family.

Jasper walked into the room then. "I think you're all in trouble. Alice and I have been talking strategy this week." He grinned at Alice, wiggling his eyebrows, and she laughed.

They all gathered around one end of the table. Edward sat on one side of Bella and Emmett sat on the other. She laughed. "You really are planning on helping me, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't throw you to the wolves," Edward said, laughing.

"You need a real player to teach you, so I'll pick up the Edward's slack," Emmett said, laughing.

Carlisle shuffled the cards and dealt 11 to each player.

"Bella, remember that this hand is two sets. It's usually a quick hand," Carlisle said.

"Edward drilled me on the order of the hands yesterday. I think I'm ready."

Edward smiled at her. He was fascinated with her, and was pleased that she seemed to fit in so easily with his family.

Bella looked at the cards in her hand. Edward was looking over her shoulder, giving her quiet tips. She was ready to put all of her cards on the table, going out of the hand and sticking almost everyone else with a ton of points. She could tell that he loved it – especially since he had already laid down his cards and held only two in his hand.

Emmett looked over her shoulder, trying to see the cards she held. "Oh no you don't, mister," she said, laughing. "I know you cheat, but I'm not letting you in on this hand."

"See what I get for helping you," he teased. Emmett's idea of helping was getting a sneak preview of her cards.

Esme laid some of her cards on the table. She still had a pretty good number of cards, having taken two 'May I's' this round. Carlisle looked at his cards, his eyebrows furrowed. He examined the one on top of the discard pile and held his hand over it for a moment before finally drawing from the stack of new cards.

"Ugh," he said. "I should have taken the discard." Everyone laughed.

Alice and Jasper each took their turns. None of them had laid their cards down. They were all vulnerable. If Bella got the right card, she would nail everyone.

Edward took his turn. He reached over before discarding, and squeezed her knee. He dropped a three of hearts, just the card she needed. She picked it up triumphantly, placed it in her hand, and laid the entire hand down on the table.

"I'm out!" she said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Shit!" Emmett said. "Edward, you just fed her that card!"

"I thought you were the master of cheating, Emmett. You got a problem with me giving her a card? What about the card I saw Rose give you under the table last hand?" He laughed as Emmett stuck his tongue out at him and started to tally his cards.

"One hundred and seventy-five," he said.

"One more hand," Carlisle said. "Four sets. Bella is in first place with fifty points."

Emmett growled. Rose reached over and kissed his cheek. "She told you she was planning on beating you with beginner's luck," she said.

"Edward is helping her."

"I thought you planned on helping her, too," Rose said.

"She doesn't need my help," Emmett grumbled. "And she won't let me look at her cards. What kind of cheat can I be if I can't see what she's got in her hand?" He turned and smiled at Bella. She laughed at the look on his face.

Esme dealt the next hand. Bella examined her cards, smiling widely when she realized luck was on her side again. She had two jokers and two completed sets. Edward nudged her arm and she tilted her cards so that he could see.

"Nice hand," he whispered in her ear. She shivered when she felt his breath on her neck and quickly looked toward his hand as a distraction. He tilted it for her to see. He saw Emmett leaning back to get a look and moved the cards before Bella could see them.

"Blocked again!" Emmett lamented. Edward laughed at him and reached over to bump knuckles with Bella.

They took their turns slowly, each of them watching the others, trying to measure how much time they had to try to lay down their cards. Bella sat quietly talking with Edward; they were working on a plan. After several turns, Edward drew the card he needed and laid down his sets, dropping the card that Bella needed on the discard pile. She snatched it up and laid down all but one card besides her discard. Everyone moaned.

"You are killing us, Bella," Rose said, winking at her.

Emmett picked up a card and swore.

"Didn't get the one you needed?" Edward teased.

Emmett threw the card onto the discard pile with a grunt.

They went around the table, Rose laid down her cards, Esme laid down her cards, Carlisle grumbled when he didn't get what he needed. Alice picked up a card and laid down her entire hand.

"Victory is mine!" she shouted.

Jasper high-fived her. "I love you, even though you just buried me," he said.

Each of them tallied their points and reported them to Carlisle. He quickly added their totals.

"Bella wins with fifty-five points."

"All hail to the new Queen of Progressive Rummy." Edward said, laughing loudly.

He grabbed Bella, pulling her up from her chair and kissed her hard. She was surprised by his behavior, and even more so by the hoots from his family. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter as Edward's lips pressed hers, but she couldn't help participating fully in the kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her. She smiled back.

Emmett stood behind her and Edward turned her to look at him. He lifted his hand to high five her. "Way to go, Bella. But, don't expect me to help you win next time."

Everyone laughed when Bella rolled her eyes at him.

The card game was over and everyone headed in different directions. Lia and Jasmine came upstairs from their naps. Edward and Emmett grabbed them and headed into the family room to round up the boys. Before long, all of the men were outside, playing baseball with the kids.

Bella watched them through the window. They had such an easy family relationship. Seth was enjoying the camaraderie. She sat down with Alice. Rose and Esme joined them in the living room.

"I wanted to thank you, Bella. I know Edward wouldn't have come to me if you hadn't encouraged him. He's been holding back for almost a year. I knew that things were bad, but I never imagined just how bad they were. I'm so glad that he's here with us, and I'm so glad you are here for him." She reached over and took Bella's hand, squeezing it. "He's coming back to us emotionally now."

"What's going on with him?" Alice asked.

Esme looked at Bella, then at Rose and Alice. "He told me that I can explain a little of his situation to you both, but he asked that we don't talk about it a lot. He's ready to move on."

"Emmett told me that Tanya had done something unbelievable. I thought she'd cheated, but Em just shook his head and said, 'If only that was it.' I've wondered what could be worse than cheating. But, he stayed true to his word that he wouldn't share any of it until Edward was ready," Rose said.

Esme started to tell the story that Edward had recounted to her. Bella filled in the details that Rose and Alice asked for from her.

"She was texting him earlier. She thinks she is making a mistake by marrying Marcus," Bella said.

"I hope Edward told her to back off!" Alice said.

"I wrote a text for him. He sent it. It said he was off limits."

"Good job, Bella."

"So, Bella," Rose started, "how are things between the two of you now?"

They all stopped talking and looked at her. She was sure her face was crimson. "They're good."

"He really likes being with you. And he adores Seth," Alice said. "He talks about both of you every time I call him."

Bella's heart leapt at the thought of Edward sharing his feelings about her with his sister. She knew they were very close.

"Seth loves spending time with him. And he has come up with the most amazing things to do with us so that Seth feels included. By the way, thanks Alice for your help in planning our outing at Rialto Beach."

"I was happy to help him," Alice said.

"And Esme, thank you for the wonderful picnic you made for our date," Bella said, turning toward her.

"It felt so good to do something like that. Thank you for giving me a reason."

They talked for the next hour while the men played outside with the kids. Bella had never felt so close to a group of women. She didn't even talk to her mother like these ladies talked to one another. It was so comfortable and easy.

Edward walked in the door with Seth on his back. He was stunned when Alice walked over to him and threw her arms around them both.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I wish you would have told me earlier."

"There was nothing any of you could do. I didn't want to upset mom during her chemo." He kissed the top of Alice's head. "Thank you for trying to take care of me."

She released him and he walked over to the couch and took Bella's hand, pulling her up.

"Seth would like to take a walk. There are some really beautiful spots here. Do you feel like coming with us?"

"Of course I do."

She followed him out the front door to a path in the trees. He put Seth down, grabbing one of his hands and taking one of Bella's with his other hand.

They explored the Cullen property on a path through the forest. The trees were thick, and grew over the path in places. They were still in the throes of spring, and everything was beautiful and green.

There were small gaps in the trees along the edge of the trail. Esme had placed park benches in the clearings and there were wild flowers growing all around them. They sat on one of them for a little while.

When they had gone as far as they could, they doubled back toward the house. As they approached the driveway, Edward took a turn onto a small path that led them to the ocean. They ended up at the dock again.

"Who does the boat belong to?" Bella asked, pointing to the sailboat that was tied there.

"My parents. They came here on it. It's the first time in ages they've taken it out. My mom said she enjoyed it more than she would have imagined. We'll have to make trips up here a few times this summer so that she can get out on the boat."

"It's beautiful."

"I'll borrow it to take you out on the ocean some time, if you'd like."

"I want to go!" Seth said.

"I'd love to," Bella answered.

They started to walk slowly toward the house. When they could see the yard, Seth let go of Edward's hand and ran. He could see Bryce and he wanted to play again.

"My dad will probably be firing up the grill soon. It's tradition – burgers and hot dogs on Memorial weekend." He slowed his pace. He was trying to stretch the time they had alone together.

"Will they need my help in the kitchen?" Bella asked.

"Probably not. My mother ordered all of the side dishes. They were delivered just after they arrived yesterday. She might need a little help bringing it out to the table on the deck, but other than that, I'm sure she has it covered."

Carlisle had two grills going full blast. He was just starting to throw burgers on when they got back to the house. He was wearing an apron that said 'Bow to the Master of the Grill'. Bella couldn't help but laugh when she saw it. He was so different than the Dr. Cullen she remembered from her teenage years. He'd always been very serious when she visited the Emergency Room for stitches or sprained ankles.

He had a variety of vegetables grilling. Bella stopped to look at everything.

"Wow. You really are the 'Master of the Grill', aren't you?"

He tilted his head at her. "And now you know," he said with a smirk.

"I won't tell Charlie. He'd be just devastated," Bella replied, raising one eyebrow at him. "He believes he is the master."

"We'll make it our little secret," Carlisle said with a chuckle.

Before long, the table on the deck was overflowing with salads of all varieties, chips and dips and the vegetables and burgers. They all sat down to eat, and Carlisle led them in a family prayer, remembering those they had lost. Bella was touched when he said Jake's name.

She heard Seth whisper to Bryce, "He's talking about my dad."

After the barbeque, Bella and Rose took the kids to get them bathed while the men cleaned the kitchen. Esme was getting tired. She decided to call it a night at nine. Carlisle said good night to everyone and followed her into the master suite.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked as they left.

"Yes. She just gets tired easily. She is still recovering," Rose answered.

Bella could tell that Seth was tired. He was rubbing his eyes and his voice was getting quieter. She led him to the loft right after his bath.

"Do I have to go to bed now?" he asked as Bella guided him up the stairs.

"You do, but Bryce is going to be up here in a few minutes. You'll get to have a sleepover with him."

"I know." He yawned. He looked at her, contemplating something that he wanted to tell her. Finally he said, "Bryce is lucky, Mom."

"Why is Bryce lucky?" Bella asked as she tucked him into the covers.

"'Cause he's got a really cool dad." Seth said, and Bella felt her heart breaking. Seth watched her face. "I know my dad was cool, too. I just sometimes wish I had a dad that lived with us."

She took a deep breath to control her voice. "He was cool. And, he would be here, living with us, if he could. He loved you so much."

"I know." Seth hugged her. He was quiet for a moment, measuring the words he wanted to say. "Bryce said that maybe his Uncle Edward could be my new dad."

"Oh, he did, did he?" She watched as he nodded. "And what did you say?"

"I said that would be nice." His eyes were closing as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Hmm. Good night, Seth," she said. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he said as he drifted off to sleep.

Alice and Jasper were on the covered portion of the deck when Bella finished putting Seth to bed. Edward took her hand and led her to the door. "Should we join them?" he asked.

"I'd like that." She pulled her jacket on as they went out the door.

Before long, Emmett and Rosalie joined them.

"Are all the kids in bed now?" Alice asked.

"They're in bed, but that doesn't mean they're asleep. Seth is out cold, but Bryce is almost too excited to sleep. He doesn't usually get to have friends sleep over," Rose said, laughing. "And I heard some giggling coming from a certain pink room."

"Jasmine will sleep all the way home tomorrow. I don't mind," Alice said. She looked at Jasper and smirked. "I might just sleep all the way home, too."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and placing his large hands on her stomach. "I wouldn't mind, Midget. I know you aren't sleeping very well at night." He kissed her cheek.

"Oh!" she said, jumping a little.

"What?" Edward asked, concerned.

"The baby is just kicking really hard on one side of my stomach. I think she's trying to escape through my skin."

Bella looked at Alice's round belly. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Alice said.

Bella placed her hand on the spot where Alice said the baby was kicking hardest. "Wow, she really is strong! I remember how it felt to have Seth beating me up from the inside. I loved it. You must be really excited." It was the first time she'd talked to anyone about pregnancy since her accident.

Alice nodded and Jasper beamed. "I get to be dad to two little girls. Life is good."

Alice cringed a little, thinking of Edward. Bella watched as she shot a glance in his direction. He just nodded back at her, his lips pulling up in the corners.

Emmett got up and started stacking wood in the outdoor fireplace. "It gets pretty chilly after the sun goes down," he said.

Edward stood to help him. Bella watched as Emmett put his hand on Edward's shoulder and whispered to him. Edward said something back, but she had no idea what it was.

Before long, they had a fire roaring. It warmed the enclosed deck instantly. Bella snuggled into Edward's side as they sat talking about high school and the friends they had in common. He had both arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She felt so comfortable here, with him, with all of them. It surprised her.

Alice and Jasper went inside and Rose was pulling Emmett, trying to get him moving. She kept throwing him looks that threatened trouble if he didn't respond. Finally, she gave up and started walking through the door without him.

"You might just be locked out of our room if you don't come with me right now, Emmett Cullen."

"I got the message, Rose. Edward, Bella - Rose would like to let you have some 'alone' time. Don't waste it. Good night." He stopped long enough to load the fireplace with a couple of logs.

Edward moaned and Bella blushed as Emmett walked into the house.

"Sorry about that," he said, pulling her closer. "Emmett likes to tease. Besides, I think he's trying to give you a hard time because you beat him at cards."

She giggled a little. Then in a quiet voice, she said, "Maybe we should take his advice."

Edward was speechless. She turned in his arms before he could register what she was doing. Her lips met his and he responded to her kiss. He rubbed her back as they kissed, loving the way she pulled her fingers through his hair.

She sat up after a minute and looked into his eyes.

"Sorry. I probably shouldn't take advantage of you like that," she said with a smile.

"I really don't mind." He grabbed her chin with one hand and kissed her again. He stopped for a moment, "It's almost midnight. Would you like to stay here or are you tired?"

"Stay," she said, pulling his face back to hers.

They ended up on the couch, lying side by side with their legs tangled together. They talked quietly. They would stop talking to kiss each other.

"Your mom is so happy that you finally talked to her," Bella said.

"I know. She's been so worried. I guess I shouldn't have waited to tell her what happened. She's such a strong woman. I underestimated her."

"She seemed to handle it pretty well.

"Yeah, she did. But the thought of losing a grandchild was tough. You see how she dotes on them."

"Your parents are wonderful with the kids. You're lucky to have such a close family."

Edward could see that she was getting tired. Her eyes were getting heavy and she was talking less and less.

Before long, she drifted off to sleep. Her head was nestled on his shoulder and she fit right up against him. He thought about waking her to move her into the house, but that idea didn't appeal to him. He pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around them both. His arms pulled her closer to his body and he kissed the top of her head.

Within minutes, he was drifting off to sleep. His last thought was, 'This feels so right.'

**____________________________________________________________________**

**A/N I hope you enjoyed a little fluff and fun!! You've been thru a lot of angst with Edward and Bella. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting my story and putting it on alert!! It makes me happy to know that someone out there is enjoying what I write!! I truly appreciate all of you! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 In Memory of

CHAPTER 10 IN MEMORY OF…

Bella felt warm and comfortable as she emerged from sleep. There were strong arms wrapped around her and she could feel someone breathing. Her hair was ruffled by the air that passed it with each exhale. She could hear birds singing lightly and the sound of the ocean carried to her on the morning breeze.

She smiled as she realized where she was and curled deeper into Edward's chest. His arms tightened around her and she opened her eyes to see if he was awake. He wasn't. He had automatically pulled her closer. She enjoyed the feeling of being encompassed by him.

She peeked at the sky. It was still pink, indicating that it was early. A few fluffy clouds glowed orange in the early morning light.

There was a quilt wrapped around them. She wondered where it had come from - she had no recollection of falling asleep. The memories of the time they had spent before they fell asleep, however, were clear. Her lips tingled as she thought about the kisses they had shared last night. She wondered why Edward hadn't awakened her to go inside, but she wasn't about to complain about their current position.

The house was silent. Everyone inside must be asleep. She figured it wouldn't be long before Seth came bounding down the stairs to find her. If he found her like this, he'd start to get more ideas about Edward becoming his dad. She moaned quietly. The idea of Edward filling the void in her life was appealing to her, but she had no idea how he felt, and she didn't want to push him away by moving too fast.

It was a huge step to get involved with someone. She knew that adding a child to the new relationship mix was even harder. She sighed.

The sound of her sigh was enough to wake Edward.

"Good morning," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Morning." She tilted her head up to look at him. He was smiling at her.

"Sorry I didn't wake you so you could go inside last night," he purred. "I just couldn't make myself give you up for the night. I hope you aren't too uncomfortable."

"I'm perfect exactly where I am."

He pulled her closer to him, his hands running over her back and her arm.

"I agree," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

She got lost in the kiss. His lips were soft and warm and her body buzzed where it touched his. Desire flowed through her. She wasn't prepared for the rush of emotion and heat that the kiss created.

He deepened the kiss and she responded. The fingers on one hand twisted in his hair. Her other hand moved over his hard chest.

He shifted, moving to hover over her, and she was wrapping her arms around his neck when she heard someone clear their throat.

Edward pulled away, looking for the source of the sound. She pulled the quilt over her face.

"You can't hide, Bella," Emmett mocked. "Now _this _is some serious blackmail material. Caught in a compromising position on the deck. Mom and Dad will never get over it." He laughed.

"Maybe you should go back inside, Emmett," Edward said.

Bella started to peel herself away from Edward, moving off of the couch. "I'm going to go check on Seth," she said.

Edward grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"You don't have to leave."

"It's probably best if I do. I wouldn't want to give the entire family a free show," she said, glaring at Emmett while he laughed. "Besides, nature is calling."

"I'll just bet it is," Emmett said.

She rolled her eyes at him.

Edward pulled her hand to his lips. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled at him. "I'll see you inside." She walked into the house.

Edward was ready to kick his brother. He couldn't believe that he'd come outside to interrupt them.

"Thanks a lot, Emmett."

"You should be thanking me. Mom is up and moving. She's going to be in the kitchen soon. Front row seat for the make out session, if you know what I mean."

Edward sat on the couch, pulling his fingers through his hair. "Ugh. Yeah, I really don't think that would have been a good thing."

Emmett sat down next to him. "There's someone else you need to think about when you start playing kissy-face with Bella."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked. He was totally confused.

"Seth could have walked out here. What do you think he would have made of your little tryst on the couch?"

"Oh. I didn't even think about that." Edward sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"You need to think about that. I don't mean to pry, Edward, but I'd like to know what you're thinking about your relationship with Bella."

Edward's mouth dropped open from shock. Emmett never nosed into his personal life. Alice definitely would, but Emmett, no way.

"I don't think that's any of your business," he answered.

"I'm making it my business." He gave Edward a hard look, then softened a little as he continued, "I wanted to tell you something last night, but you were with Bella."

"What did you want to tell me?" Edward was curious about what had prompted Emmett to discuss this with him.

Emmett blew out a breath. "Bryce and Seth have been plotting."

"What?"

"Well, after Dad's prayer yesterday, Bryce asked Seth why he prayed for his dad. Seth told him that his dad died and that he wished he had a dad like Bryce does."

Edward could see where this was going, but he wanted to hear the full story. "And?"

"And apparently, they have decided that you would make a good dad for him."

"Oh." He really didn't know how to feel about this conversation. Part of him wanted to bolt, to leave Emmett sitting on the deck alone. He wasn't sure he wanted to think about this right now.

"I don't know if Bella has heard about this. She is not prompting them. This was all Bryce and Seth. Apparently they've discussed why you'd be a good dad. Bryce told Rose all about it during his bath last night, and she told me," Emmett said.

They sat silently for a few minutes. Edward's head was swimming. He knew that he felt whole and right when he was with Bella and Seth, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for any kind of commitment after the whole Tanya situation.

Emmett patted his shoulder. "I'm going to go help Rose with the kids. Think about what you're doing. Bella is great. I love that you are finally dating, but I wanted you to think about the third party who will play a big part in any relationship you have with her."

"He's a great kid. Thanks, Em."

"No problem. Just know that I'll collect on the blackmail later," Emmett said as he entered the house laughing.

Edward sat on the couch for a while, considering how much his life had changed in the last few weeks. His head was swimming. He really was moving on, getting over Tanya. But, he had decided after their breakup that he wouldn't get involved with anyone for a long time – if ever again. Now there were visions of living in Bella's home and holding her every night dancing through his mind. He thought about how it would feel to have Seth call him Dad. It was a nice feeling.

He heard the door open and Bella walked through.

"Hi," he said, standing up to greet her. She took his hand and they walked out onto the open portion of the deck. She turned her face up to the early morning sunlight and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Where's Seth?"

"He and Bryce have created a 'fort' on the bunk beds in the loft. They aren't ready to come out yet. I think the little girls were heading upstairs to play with them."

She smiled at him as she told him about the blanket that was tucked under the mattress of the top bunk, creating the wall of their little fort. He watched her face as she described the way they were playing. Her hands moved as she told him about the way they peeked out at her. She really was everything he had ever wanted. He felt so confused.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her head again before ducking his head to kiss her lips.

Esme watched Edward and Bella through the kitchen window. She stood at the sink, the water running lightly over the strawberries and blueberries she was rinsing for breakfast, smiling at what she saw.

She thought back to last June and her very depressed son. He refused to come home to visit, saying his schedule wouldn't allow it. When they surprised him by flying to New York, he refused to tell them anything about what had happened, saying that he didn't want them to hate Tanya. He was still trying to work things out with her at that point. He hadn't known the truth.

Her smile faltered as she thought about what Edward had told her yesterday.

Tanya had injured him in a way that was tough to overcome. Edward had always been a loving person. He was attached to the people he loved, loyal beyond question, protective of them. The thought of him loving someone who could hurt him so much was appalling. And the thought of how he had lost a child – her grandchild – made her physically ill.

But here he stood, with his arms around Bella. His face lit up when he looked at her. And her son, Seth, was a doll. He loved Edward, it was obvious. Edward really seemed attached to him, too.

It felt so good to see Edward smiling like this. She knew by the way they moved together as they stood on the deck that there was a connection between them. In that moment, she was glad he had come home to Forks.

She heard the boys shuffle behind her. They ran for the door to the deck and she watched as they appeared near Edward and Bella. Edward scooped them up, one under each arm, and placed them on his hips. He spun with them, making them laugh. He laughed with them and his face was a study in contentment and happiness.

A tear trickled down her face.

Carlisle chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. "I'm ready to make waffles," he announced.

She didn't turn.

He approached her. "Esme?" She felt his strong hands on her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing against her neck. He reached forward to kiss her on the cheek, and noticed the wetness there.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing." She placed her hands over his. "I was just thinking that my prayers for Edward are finally being answered."

"Oh, really," he said in her ear.

"I've worried so much about him. I knew that he was holding back, not telling us something. I watched his eyes when we went to New York. He was in terrible pain. Then, when he came here for my surgery, he seemed like a lost soul. The fact that he still wouldn't talk to me was very upsetting."

"I know. But, he didn't want you to worry about him."

"Not knowing the problem doesn't stop a mother from worrying. In fact, it makes it worse." She moved her face to touch his. "All I could think about while I was in the hospital was him. The cancer was something to overcome so that I could be here for my son. He needed me more than he was willing to say. I knew that Emmett was happy, and that Alice has the life she's always dreamed of, but Edward wasn't happy."

"You never told me that," Carlisle said.

"You were already worried about me. I didn't want to make you fret anymore than you already were." She smiled at him. "I prayed a lot for him."

"We all did," he whispered. "We all saw how bad he was."

"Now, look at him with Bella. They are made for each other, even if they don't know it yet. Seth adores him. He adores Seth. I really hope they'll give this a chance."

"It's not going to be easy. There are still some obstacles to overcome."

"I know that. But, we made it through some tough times at first. I think they can do it, too." She kissed his cheek. "But, I won't push him. I know that he's working on his fears. He told me that he wasn't sure after Tanya left if he would ever want to be in a relationship again."

"She's here with him, that's a good sign," Carlisle said. He moved his hands, wrapping them around her.

"They spent the night on the couch on the deck," she whispered.

"How do you know?"

"I got up to get a drink around three, I couldn't sleep. I noticed that there was a shape on the couch so I walked over to look at it from the window. When I looked closer, I realized it was them. He was holding her. They looked so sweet together."

"You little snoop," Carlisle teased.

"I'm not a snoop, I'm a concerned mother." She laughed lightly. He pulled her closer.

"You are an amazing mother, do you know that?"

She turned in his arms to kiss him. "Why, thank you Dr. Cullen."

Alice and Jasper came into the kitchen with Jasmine. "Grandma is kissing Grandpa!!" she chanted.

Esme laughed and released her hold on her husband.

"Yes, I was." She leaned closer to her and whispered, "He's pretty good at it."

Jasmine giggled.

"You making waffles, Dad?" Alice asked, quickly changing the subject.

Carlisle laughed. "Yes, I am." He reached for the tap, turning off the cold water that was still running over the berries in the sink.

Bella couldn't believe how tired she felt by three in the afternoon, when they started to load the car. They had played hard all day with the kids – hiking, boating and playing baseball. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

Edward's family was gathered outside, saying their goodbyes.

"Can I come back here?" Seth asked Esme as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd love it if you came back to our cabin."

"Thanks," he said, hugging her back.

Jasmine bounced over to their car and hugged Seth fiercely. "I'll miss you," she said.

He pulled back just a little, surprised by her enthusiasm. "I'll miss you, too." The adults all laughed.

Alice came over to hug Bella. "It was so good to see you. It'll be a while before we come to Forks again. Maybe we could have lunch when you are in Seattle."

"I'll e-mail you. I'll be there on Wednesday, but I'm having lunch with Angela. Maybe you'd like to join us?"

Tears started to stream down Alice's cheeks. "That would be so nice." She wiped at her cheeks. "Sorry, I cry over everything right now."

They laughed together and Bella hugged her again. She took a moment to thank Esme and Carlisle while Edward buckled Seth into his booster.

Emmett just smiled at her. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He came closer and whispered, "At some point, we'll discuss the terms of my blackmail."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'd like to include Rosalie in that conversation."

Emmett moaned and Rose looked at them with her eyebrows raised.

"I'll tell you about it later," Bella said. She watched as Edward said goodbye to Alice and Jasper. She smiled as he picked Jasmine up and kissed her cheek, cuddling her to him for a moment.

Edward wondered why Bella was so quiet on the ride home. After they got off of the ferry and started to drive along the familiar freeway to Forks, he couldn't stand it anymore, curiosity was getting the best of him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Hmm. Oh, I was just thinking about how nice it was at the cabin this weekend. Seth loved it. It wore him out, he rarely naps anymore, and he is out cold!"

He reached over to take her hand. "I'm really glad you decided to come. It was so nice to show you the cabin and the places that I love."

She squeezed his fingers. "Thank you for taking me there. Your family is wonderful."

"They are, aren't they?"'

She nodded and laid her head back against the headrest, looking out the window. They drove along in silence for a while, their hands clasped tightly together.

"What are your plans for dinner tonight?" he asked her.

She turned to look at him with her eyebrows furrowed and his heart dropped when he saw the look on her face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to push," he said. He felt like he was making a mistake and he couldn't believe how terrible it made him feel.

"No. Really, you're fine. I was just thinking that I really should visit Jake's grave for Memorial Day."

"Do you go there often?"

"No. I don't like to think about him there. I usually look at pictures when I want to remember him. But, his dad will expect me to go to the grave. It's next to his mother's grave. Billy will spend a good part of the day there."

"When did his mother die?" he asked.

"When Jake was twelve." She turned to look at Seth in the back seat. "It was really hard on him. His dad never got over it."

Edward watched her as she looked back at Seth's sleeping form. "It must be hard to know that he'll never really know his father."

She sighed and nodded. "He's starting to realize that he doesn't have a dad. It's tough to know that he's missing out on things that Jake had planned for him."

They were silent for a while. Edward didn't know what to say or how to act. This was unexplored territory for him.

"Would you like me to take you on the way home?"

She turned to stare at him. "You'd go to the cemetery with us?"

"Yes. I'd like to be there to support you. If you don't mind, that is."

"I think that it would be nice to have you there." She smiled at him.

Bella was in shock when Edward offered to take her to the cemetery. She really hated going there. Every time she stood by the headstone, holding Seth's hand, she felt sick to her stomach. The pain of losing Jake was so real in that place. The date etched into the stone made her heart clench painfully; October 31, 2007.

She always pictured the costumes they'd been wearing. Her memories would wander to the day she left the hospital. The doctor had cut Jake's costume from his body. It was in a bag that contained his personal belongings. They handed it to her as she prepared to leave. She had stared at the blood stained garment in the bag, feeling as though she would throw up. The nausea would strike her again as she stood at his grave.

Most of the time, she brought Charlie with her when she visited. He would hold her hand and talk about other things, helping her to remain focused on the present. She hadn't asked him to come today because she didn't know what time she would be home.

She was dreading the visit – the loneliness and pain. And yet, it was something she needed to do.

Maybe having Edward there would help.

"Is it selfish to want you to go with me so I don't have to face it alone?" she asked him.

He squeezed her hand harder. "Not at all. I don't think I could do it alone. Maybe you can tell me and Seth a little about Jake while we're there."

She told him which cemetery they needed to go to and he continued to drive through Forks toward La Push.

They talked a little as they approached the Quillayute Prairie Cemetery. She could see the long grass waving in the light breeze and the tell-tale crosses that marked this field for what it was. Most of the older crosses tipped slightly, either from the strong winds that blew in off the ocean, or from bored teenagers who tipped them for fun.

Bella froze up when they were turning into the drive. She recognized the black car that was parked on the lane.

"Billy's here," she whispered.

She looked toward the site where she knew Jake's grave was, and she could see his father sitting in his wheelchair, his head bowed low.

"Should I stay in the car?" Edward asked.

"No. He won't mind that you are here with us."

Edward got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her as she woke Seth. They all approached the grave together, Bella holding both of their hands.

Billy looked up at them, his brow wrinkling downward. "I didn't think you'd come today, Bella. I know you had _other_ things you were doing. I wondered if this was important enough for you to do." He glared at Edward.

She felt her heart seize up at his words and she felt awful for dragging Edward over here to face this behavior. "Of course I'd come. I always come on days like this, Billy."

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" Seth said, letting go of Bella's hand and moving forward to climb on Billy's lap.

"Nothing." Billy hugged Seth. "I was just getting worried that I wouldn't see you today. I miss you little man."

Seth hugged him back. "I'm glad you got to see us. I missed you, too, Grandpa."

"Bella?"

"What Billy?"

"I'd like Seth to spend a week on the reservation with me when the tee ball season ends. Would you be okay with that? Rachel will be here at the end of June, she'll help me with him."

She thought for a minute. Her house would be lonely without him, but Billy obviously needed the time with his grandson.

"I think we can work that out."

"I'll call you later this week, then. I think I'll go and let you visit Jake now." Seth jumped off of his lap. Billy waved to them and headed to his car without another word.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know he'd react that way."

"Don't worry about it," Edward said. He bent over, looking Seth in the eyes. "So, Seth, tell me about your dad."

Seth's eyes were huge. "You want to know about my dad?"

"I do," Edward said. Bella felt herself falling for this wonderful man even more than before.

"He was really smart. And he was good at baseball and basketball. I have pictures of him playing. They're in my room."

"Guess what, Seth."

"What?" he asked, bursting with excitement.

"I knew your dad a little. I played basketball against him in high school. He was pretty good."

Edward and Seth talked about Jake and about playing basketball for a little while. Bella stood next to them, amazed at the ease of the conversation. She didn't struggle with being there. She chimed in a few times, telling Seth about watching the games in high school.

Finally, she said. "I think it's time we go get something to eat. And you need a bath, Seth!"

Edward smiled at her. He reached down and swept Seth up and onto his shoulders. "We're ready."

"I'll meet you at the car, if you don't mind," she said.

He looked at her. She was smiling slightly. "Will you be okay?" he asked.

She nodded. He turned and walked to the car with Seth.

Bella knelt by the headstone, plucking a few long blades of grass away from it. She placed a small picture of Seth in a plastic holder against the stone. She'd been carrying it all weekend for this reason.

"He's beautiful, Jake. He looks more and more like you every day. He's a lot like you, too. His smile lights up a room and he's always positive and sunny. My life is better because I have him."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"I've met someone and I'm dating. It's Edward Cullen. He brought us here today. He seems to love Seth. I just wanted to tell you. I hope its okay. At first, I felt a little guilty, but Sue says you would want me to be happy. I think she's right. I'll always love you, Jake."

A tear trickled down her face, but she was amazed at the feeling of peace that swept over her. She wiped the tear away.

She heard a small voice that seemed to be carried on the wind, "Be happy."

"I will be happy," she whispered and stood to walk to the car.

Edward was taking in Bella's face as he took them home. Something had changed. She seemed lighter, more at ease.

"Did you enjoy our trip to the cemetery?" he asked.

"I'm just glad you were there with us."

"I liked your stories, Edward," Seth piped up from the back seat. "Would you like to see the pictures of my dad when we get home?"

Edward nodded. "You bet, sport."

He pulled into their driveway.

"Sounds like you are coming in for dinner and pictures," Bella said, smiling at him.

He hopped out of the car and they all headed inside. He followed Seth to his room and watched him pull a handful of pictures out of his nightstand. They were sitting at the foot of the bed, looking at the pictures, when Bella stepped into the room.

"Dinner's ready." She smiled and Edward felt like he was right where he belonged.

**___________________________________________________________________**

**A/N I know, we're back to a little sadness…and a little misbehavior on Billy's part. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know. Review or come visit me on my thread on the Twilighted forum. I love to hear what you're thinking!!**


	11. Chapter 11 Moving On

CHAPTER 11

Life was settling into a very comfortable pattern for Bella. She knew that Edward would be waiting by his car when she arrived for Tuesday's game. He smiled at her and quickly opened her door. As soon as she stepped out of the car, he leaned in, gently kissing her.

"Mom!" Seth yelled. "People can see you! Yuck!"

They both laughed and kissed again, just to make Seth squeal. Edward grabbed her hand and they walked to the field together. If felt so natural to be here with him.

Edward stopped walking when they reached the field. He pulled her closer, but stopped before getting close enough for another kiss.

"I think we've given them enough of a show for today," he whispered, nodding his head toward the bleachers.

"I think you may be right." She laughed and moved toward the crowd. She heard a few of the other parents commenting on her relationship with 'Coach Edward' as she approached. She decided to ignore them.

As she walked past Charlie's chair, he reached for her hand.

"Well, it looks like you had a good weekend. Why didn't I get a call to tell me you were home?" He glanced at Edward.

"Sorry, Dad. We went straight to the cemetery and then went home for dinner. By the time I got Seth ready for bed, it was getting late."

"It wasn't too late for company, was it?" His eyebrows curved upward.

"Edward had dinner with us. Is that what you were wondering? He had to leave just after Seth went to bed. Any other questions?" She glared at him.

Charlie got more serious. "Have you seen Billy?"

She dropped her eyes to avoid looking at Charlie. "He was at the cemetery yesterday. He wasn't happy to see Edward with us. He made a comment about me not visiting the grave. It was awful!"

"Cut him a little slack, Bells. He's lost his wife and his only son. I know it isn't fair of him to pass judgment, but he doesn't see things the way you do. He's afraid of losing you and Seth."

"That won't happen," she said firmly.

"I know that, and you know that, but Billy is really concerned. Please don't brush him off."

She sighed. "I won't."

"I knew you'd do the right thing." He released her hand and she walked to the bleachers where Rose was busy preparing a spot for her.

"That's some nice PDA, Bella. From what I hear, you don't mind a little show of affection in public," Rose teased.

Bella groaned. "Emmett told you!!"

Rose reached over and patted her leg. "Of course he told me. Don't worry. I won't let him use it against you with his parents. But that doesn't mean that we won't have a little fun with the information."

"Please, don't." Bella whined. She looked up and saw Emmett pulling a face at her. "Ugh."

"Lighten up. We won't do anything painful!" Rose laughed.

Edward punched Emmett on the arm and Emmett laughed loudly just as the umpire called for the game to start.

The game went by quickly, and before long she was kissing Edward goodnight inside her front door. "I wish you could stay longer, but I have to get up so early tomorrow."

"I want you to get enough sleep. I don't want you to be tired for your long drive." He leaned in and kissed her again. She fought the urge to pull him back into the house.

The alarm buzzed too soon and Bella groaned about getting up at four. She had to drive to Seattle today. The thought of missing practice - and Edward - made her sad. Her feelings were so confusing. She really enjoyed spending time with him. She thought about his kisses and the way it felt to walk with him, hand in hand. She loved the way it felt to wake up in his arms. But, she hadn't admitted to herself that she was really falling hard for Edward.

She knew she'd see him tonight after practice. He had offered to drive Seth home since she would just be getting home when practice ended.

She started to think about Seth and Bryce while she got dressed. Seth really liked Edward. He loved playing baseball with him. He loved his cars. Everything Edward did seemed big and important to Seth.

When she turned on the light in the kitchen, she noticed a piece of paper on the table. Seth must have left it there. He'd colored for a while when they got home last night. Edward had picked up pizza and stayed until Seth was put to bed. She told Seth to put away his paper and crayons before bedtime, but he must have left a picture for her. He did things like that all the time.

She walked to the table to retrieve his picture, thinking she would put it on the fridge, but the picture she saw stopped her cold. It was obvious what he'd drawn. Edward was throwing a ball to Seth and Emmett was playing with Bryce. It appeared to be two fathers with their sons.

Seth's words at the cabin played back in her mind. He wanted a dad.

What if she spent more time with Edward and then they stopped seeing each other? What would that do to Seth? Her heart started pounding in her chest at the thought of Seth suffering another loss. Before she knew it, she was sitting on her couch with her head between her knees, trying to catch her breath.

A soft knock sounded on her front door. Sue was there to watch Seth. She took a deep breath and stood to answer the door.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sue asked when Bella answered the door. She guided Bella to the couch.

"Am I making a mistake, Sue? Should I be dating? What about Seth? He really likes Edward. He's getting so attached to him. He and Bryce even talked about how Edward should be his new dad. Look…" She handed Sue the picture and dropped her head into her hands. "What if we stop seeing each other? What will that do to Seth?"

Sue reached over and lifted Bella's face, forcing her to look into her eyes.

"When have there ever been any guarantees in this life, Bella? Would you have avoided getting involved with Jake if you knew that he was going to die in an accident when he was 25? Would you have had a baby, knowing you would be a 27 year old single mom? What would you have changed if you knew it was going to end?"

"Nothing. I would have done everything the same way," she whispered.

"You need to decide if it's worth trying with Edward."

Bella nodded, understanding what Sue was getting at.

"Do you like dating him?"

"Yes."

"Does Seth enjoy spending time with Edward and his family?"

"Yes."

"Is it worth a little risk?"

Bella sat silently for a few minutes. Finally, she looked at Sue and answered, "I think so."

"Haven't you talked to him about what is happening between you?"

"No," Bella whispered.

"I'm not going to tell you that you need to talk about this today, but at some point you really should have that discussion. It would help you to know what he's thinking."

"Thanks," Bella said, reaching over to embrace Sue. "I feel a little better now."

Bella gathered her things and prepared to leave. It was going to be a long drive to Seattle. She had a lot to think about. She glanced at her cell phone as she prepared to leave and noticed a new text message.

_I'll miss you today. See you when I bring Seth home. E._

She typed a response.

_I'll miss you, too. Seeing Alice today._

She went into Seth's bedroom with his drawing in her hand. She leaned over his bed, looking at his sweet sleepy face, and kissed his forehead. "I love you," she whispered. "I hope I'm making the right choices for both of us."

Bella was on the outskirts of Seattle when her cell phone rang. Her thoughts had been wildly roaming for the entire drive and the ringer pulled her back to reality. The idea of not continuing to see Edward was painful, but so was the thought of hurting Seth again.

She waited until she stopped in the parking lot of her company to look at who had called. It was Alice. There was a voicemail message.

"Sorry, Bella. I won't be able to go to lunch today. I've been having contractions and my doctor wants me to go in and get checked. Jasmine is at our neighbor's house and Jasper is literally carrying me out the door as I speak. I'll call you later."

She closed the phone. She was very concerned; Alice wasn't someone to complain about anything. Without thinking about what she was doing, she opened the phone again and was calling Edward.

"Did you hear about Alice?" she asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Bella." He laughed a little.

"Sorry. Hi, Edward."

"Yes. I spoke to her a little while ago. She's been doing a lot of decorating for the new baby. I think she just overdid it a little. She was really sad that she can't go to lunch with you today. She wanted to grill you a little about me!" He laughed again.

"Maybe it's a good thing that she isn't able to meet me today," she groaned.

"Not ready to share details with Alice?"

"I took enough teasing from Rose yesterday. I think I'll take a day off."

They talked for a few minutes until she was standing in front of the elevator. "I'll probably lose you if I get into the elevator. I'll talk to you later today."

"I'll let you know if I hear anything from Alice." He paused for a moment. "Bye, Bella."

She was oddly disappointed. "Bye," she said, and stepped into the elevator as she closed the phone.

The meeting was over earlier than she had expected and she was going to get home during tee ball practice. She couldn't wait to see Edward's face when she pulled into the parking lot. Really, she couldn't wait to see Edward!

Her cell phone rang as she was preparing to leave the office. It was him.

"Hi Edward," she almost sang.

"Well hello, Bella." He was snickering.

"I was just thinking about you. I'm out of my meeting. I'll be heading home in a few minutes."

"I have a favor to ask."

They talked for a few more minutes and before the call ended, she had agreed to drive Jasmine to Forks to stay with her grandparents for a week. Jasper would be bringing her to meet Bella at her office. Alice was on bed rest for at least a week.

"I'll see you in a while," he said. "I have a patient waiting. She's one of my favorites."

"Oh, is she?"

"Yes," he said. "She reminds me of my mother."

The small knot of jealousy that had been forming in Bella's stomach disappeared with those words.

Edward was relieved that Alice was going to be okay. He'd already spoken to his mom, and she was ready to hop in the car and go to Seattle to help her. He was quick to suggest that since Bella was already there, maybe she could bring Jasmine back with her. That would help Alice, and Esme would still be here, near Carlisle and her doctors.

He turned his focus to his favorite patient. He was really getting worried about Mrs. Fredricks. None of their treatments had alleviated the bleeding from the ulcerations in her colon. She really needed to see a specialist. He had been discussing her case with a very good GI doctor in Seattle. He was planning to send her there for a consultation.

He grabbed her chart as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry to be such a pest, Dr. Cullen," she said when he entered the room. Her husband stood to shake his hand.

"You are never a pest, Mrs. Fredricks. I'm always happy to see you."

A few tears rolled down her face. "Sorry," she said and her husband took her hand. "I'm just so tired of being sick. I want to feel better, to be able to do things with my family again. I'm stuck at home most of the time right now. I can't eat many things without getting sick. And I'm so tired all the time from being so anemic."

He sat down on the stool in front of her and took her other hand in his. "None of the regular treatments seem to be working for you. I've talked to a specialist in Seattle – Dr. Richards. He's the one who's been advising me on your treatment. He'd like to meet you and do an assessment of your illness." He looked at her husband. "Do you both feel like taking a trip to Seattle?"

"Will it really help her?" Mr. Fredricks asked.

"I think it will. He deals with this every day. Unfortunately, we don't have a GI specialist like him in Forks. But, if you don't mind the drive, I think he'll have some new insights into your case."

"How soon can he see her?"

"Tomorrow. I would recommend driving to Seattle tonight, if you can. He'll want to do a colonoscopy. You'll have to prep for it tonight. I don't think you'll want to drive so far after getting ready for the test."

"I'll make a hotel reservation right now. Are you sure he can see her tomorrow?"

Edward nodded. He looked at Mrs. Fredricks. She was still crying softly, leaning on her husband's shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay going that far?"

She nodded and her husband handed her a tissue.

"You're really feeling bad, aren't you?" Edward asked, reaching over to pat her hand again.

"Worse than ever." She tried to smile.

"I really think Dr. Richards can help you. I want you to be prepared for any possibility. You may be facing surgery. We've tried most of the usual treatments."

"That's what I was afraid of," she said, her voice hitching. "I want to be able to help my daughter when she has her baby."

"You can't help her feeling the way you do right now. Give Dr. Richards a chance. Maybe you'll be feeling a lot better when the baby comes."

She nodded.

He pointed at her bag. "Did you bring something to work on?"

She reached into the bag and pulled out a burp cloth. She had been crocheting a lace edging on it. "Of course."

"And that's why you are my favorite patient. You're so sick, and yet you're doing something for your daughter," he said and she smiled at him. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to call Dr. Richards. I'll have you run to the lab before you leave. He can have all of your results ready when you get there tomorrow."

He went to his office to make the arrangements.

Edward pulled his car into Bella's driveway. She was already home and he could see her in the living room window. He waited for a moment, watching her, before he reached into the back to unbuckle Seth.

"My mom's pretty, isn't she?" Seth asked.

"Very pretty," Edward answered.

"Do you like her a lot?"

Edward was a little surprised that Seth would ask him such a blunt question. He hesitated for just a moment, thinking about what Emmett had told him at the cabin. "I really do like her," he finally said.

"Good," Seth stated. Then, he changed the subject. "Is Jasmine here with her?"

"She probably is, unless Grandpa Carlisle has already been here to pick her up."

"I'd like to play with her. Let's go."

He ran to the front door and threw it open. "Jasmine?" he yelled.

Edward could hear the squeal as Jasmine ran into the living room. "Seth!"

He was laughing as he came through the front door in time to watch Jasmine wrap her arms around Seth.

"Oh, Seth! I'm so happy to see you! I missed you already and I didn't know when I'd see you again," Jasmine crooned.

Bella was practically doubled over with laughter and Seth looked like he'd stepped into something he wasn't prepared for.

Edward walked around the kids and pulled Bella close to him. He reached down and kissed her soundly.

"See. I told you he likes her a lot," Jasmine said.

"Yep, he just said he did," Seth replied.

Edward and Bella were stunned for a moment, and then started laughing again. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Carlisle was there for Jasmine. Both kids complained about being separated.

"She'll be here all week. I'll bring her to your game on Saturday," Carlisle said.

They accepted the compromise without too much complaining.

Later, when Seth was in bed and they snuggled close together on the couch, Bella asked Edward, "So, you like me a lot, huh?"

He turned her to face him. "I think I do," he said and pressed his lips to hers. "I really think I do."

When they broke apart for a moment, he said, "I almost forgot, Billy told me that he wants you to call him tomorrow. He wants to take Seth overnight on Friday. He'll bring him to the game on Saturday morning."

"I'll call him in the morning. Seth will love that."

"So, since you have an open evening…"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to go to dinner and a movie in Port Angeles?"

"That sounds like a rather traditional date, Dr. Cullen."

He kissed her again. "I don't mind traditional, if you don't."

She kissed him back. "I'm in."

***************

Bella hurried to get the door. It should be Billy; he was picking up Seth tonight. They hadn't talked about his weeklong stay in June yet, and she was relieved that this was just an overnight visit.

She turned to glance out of the French doors into the backyard. She could see Seth playing with his friend, Jordan.

She opened the door with a quick, "Hello, Billy." She stopped when she saw the look on his face. Her smile faltered.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella, everything is fine."

She helped him into the house, concern radiating from her.

"We need to talk about something," he said and her stomach dropped.

He wheeled himself into the living room.

"Where's Seth?"

"In the back yard. He's playing with a friend."

"Good. I want to talk about him."

She walked over to her armchair and plopped into it, facing Billy. She had a sinking feeling that she knew what was coming.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes, a steely determination formed on his face. "I want Seth to be raised with Jake's traditions, his culture."

She nodded, totally confused at this point.

"If you are dating someone who doesn't understand the Quileute ways, Seth will not be raised with the knowledge of who he is."

Understanding hit her. She was prepared for this; she always had been, even when Jake was alive.

"Billy, we talked about this before Jake and I got married. He was determined to teach our children about his culture and his ancestors, but he didn't want them to live on the reservation. He wanted them to experience life outside of La Push, to go to college. "

"I know that, but he's not here to teach Seth. You need to be around people who can. Maybe you should date someone from the tribe."

She was getting a little angry, but tried to push it back. In so many ways, this was none of his business, and yet, in all the other ways, it was.

"Seth can go with you to every bonfire. He can take lessons from your Elders. I'll allow you to take him sometimes so that you can teach him. He will know who he is, I promise. We're closer to La Push than we were before, you're right here to teach him."

Billy dropped his gaze, refusing to meet her eyes. There was more to this than he had implied.

"Look at me, Billy." He didn't move.

She sighed. She had to figure out what was happening here. "What is really bothering you?"

He looked up then. His face was a study in sadness, the grief touching every aspect of his being.

"How can you forget him, Bella? How can you go on living and dating? Why are you dating Edward Cullen? What about Jake? Didn't you love him?"

The pain was a physical force, a blow to the stomach. She leaned forward, dropping her head into her hands, resisting the urge to scream. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I'll never stop loving him, Billy. I can't. But, he's not here. I can't spend every moment of my life wishing he was. I can't sleep in my bed for the rest of my life, wishing for his strong arms to wrap around me." She looked up, and whispered, "I can't be alone forever."

He sobbed quietly. "But, you're moving on. You're forgetting him. Seth will forget."

She dropped to her knees in front of his chair. "That's not possible." She reached for his face, cupping it in her hands, pulling it up so that she could look into his eyes.

"He's here with us every day. Every time I look at Seth I see him; his smile, his eyes, his love of life. I'm not forgetting Jake. If I had never loved Jake, I wouldn't know how to love anyone else, and I wouldn't have my beautiful son. Please understand, I won't ever get over loving Jake, and a part of my heart will always hurt because of losing him."

Billy struggled with tears for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was strained.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just don't know how to deal with this. Jake loved you. His love was a forever love; it doesn't end because he died." He paused and took a deep breath. "I don't know how to share my grandson. The Cullens will take you away from me. You know that I think of you as my daughter, and I don't want to lose you, too." The last words came out as a whisper.

"Billy, you won't lose us. We aren't going anywhere. No matter what happens, you will always be Seth's grandfather. You will be his link to his heritage. You will teach him and help me guide him. He loves you. I will always be your daughter. I love you, too."

He reached over and touched the top of her head. "Thank you, but Bella..."

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway interrupted the moment. She wondered what he was going to say, but he pulled away and was moving toward the back of the house.

"I'm going outside with Seth for a few minutes."

"Are you sure you're ready to take him tonight?"

He wiped at his eyes, trying to erase all traces of the tears that had been there moments before. He smiled, and it was only partly forced. "Oh, no. I'm spending some time with my grandson! He told me he wants to be a pitcher, so we're going to throw the ball."

She heard a gentle knock on the front door, but before she answered it, she called out to him. "Billy?"

He stopped and turned his chair to her. "What Bella?"

"Please don't confuse him. He's happy. I don't want him torn in two."

His lips thinned but he nodded. "I won't talk to him about you and Edward, if that's what you mean."

"Thanks, Billy."

She walked to the front door as Edward knocked again. When she opened it, he took one look at her and asked, "Is everything okay? Where's Seth?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, really. I was just talking to Billy."

"Is this about what he said at the cemetery?" he asked.

She just nodded, trying to fight back the tears. "Can we talk about it later?"

"We'll talk after they leave. Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." She reached up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. "I'm sorry. It's my fault he isn't happy."

She shook her head against his chest. "No. He just isn't ready for me to move on with my life."

They talked in the living room until Billy left with Seth.

**___________________________________________________**

**A/N I really can't say thank you enough to everyone reading, reviewing and enjoying my story!! You make me want to write faster!! **

**I hope you'll come introduce yourselves on my thread on the Twilighted forum – under the All Human category. I'd love to meet you!**

**Now, let me recommend a story that I've been enjoying – something to read between my updates…lol **

"**When I See You Smile" by Iwant2sparkle – it's a great story!!**

**I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy my story!**

**Thanks again!!**


	12. Chapter 12 Art On The Town

Edward watched from the window as Bella waved goodbye to Seth and Billy. He had stayed inside the house so that their goodbye wouldn't be any more awkward than it had been as they prepared to leave. Billy obviously wasn't his biggest fan. He had glared at him as he wheeled himself to the front door with Seth.

Seth had bounced through the house, excited to spend time with his grandfather.

"Edward, my Grandpa Billy says we are going to a bonfire tonight!" he exulted.

"I think that's great! You'll have to tell me all about it after the game tomorrow." He'd reached out and bumped knuckles with Seth as he passed.

Billy muttered something under his breath. Edward thought it sounded like, "Don't know why she thinks you're better than the boys on the rez."

He didn't know what to think. What boys on the rez? Was Bella dating someone that Billy knew? He didn't think so, but he started to wonder as he stood, looking out the front window in a daze.

"What are you thinking about? You look like you're a million miles away," Bella said as she walked back into the house.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about Billy. He really doesn't like me, does he?"

"That's not Billy's problem," she said with a sigh.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Then what is Billy's problem?"

She leaned into his chest, breathing deeply. "Billy doesn't like the idea of me dating. He's worried that I'll forget Jake, that I'll let Seth forget his father."

Edward pulled back, lifting his hands to her face and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "He should know you better than that."

"He does. At least, I think he does. I don't know where this is coming from."

"You told me that he never moved on after his wife died. Maybe he doesn't know how. Maybe it scares him that you do," Edward said. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"You're taking this really well, forgiving him for all of this pretty quickly. He hasn't treated you very well," she said.

"I think I can understand why he's so worried."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, pushing back a little so she could look up at him.

"Bella, I can't imagine how hard it would be to lose your spouse. I know you've experienced that pain. Billy lost his only son on top of that. That's something I have had a small taste of, and I know you have, too. Now, he worries that you and Seth could leave. It must be so hard. I know he isn't a bad guy. I hope at some point he'll be okay with you dating me."

"Wow, Dr. Cullen. Did you take some psychiatry courses in medical school?"

"I did," he whispered, moving closer to her. "I learned a little about body language in one of my classes."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. And right now, you look like someone who would like to be wrapped up in my arms and kissed."

"You are good!" she said, smiling. She was grateful for the change of subject. She pushed up onto her toes and reached for his face.

"Did you have your heart set on a movie?" she asked when they broke the kiss.

"Not really. I'll do anything you'd like to do."

"Anything?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

He smiled, "Whatever you say."

She squirmed a little and he started to laugh.

"What did you have in mind? I've already agreed to go casual for dinner, what else were you thinking?" he asked.

"I'd just like to do something where we can talk."

"I have a great idea, then. Let's go."

"What's your idea?" she asked.

"You'll see when we get there." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. She reached for her purse and keys.

The ride to Port Angeles was comfortable. They talked a lot, but even the silences were nice. He held her hand most of the time. He'd already learned that she was not an easygoing passenger, and he tried to be careful about his speed and his driving.

"Won't you tell me your idea?" she asked again.

"You'll see pretty soon. Isn't that good enough for you?"

"Can't you tell that I'm an impatient person?" she asked and laughed.

He just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

They were near Port Angeles when he asked her, "Would you like to eat first, or do something else?"

"I'm starving! Let's eat first."

"Sounds good to me."

"Where are we eating?"

"Have you ever been to Gordy's?" he asked her, curious about the look that crossed her face.

"I love Gordy's. I haven't been there in a while, though."

"Gordy's it is, then." He drove down First Street and pulled into the Italian restaurant's parking lot.

Bella almost told Edward that she and Jake would stop at Gordy's each time they travelled to Forks from Seattle. She stopped herself. The reason she hadn't been there in so long was that it brought up too many memories when she tried to go there with Seth. She hadn't attempted it in a while.

But, she was starting again, moving on, and it seemed like a good idea to go there with Edward.

A cute teenager showed them to a table. She assumed that they were married.

"Would you and your wife like a table or a booth?" she asked Edward.

Bella blushed a little, but Edward took her hand and answered, "A booth, please."

When they were seated, she looked at him incredulously. "Boy, nothing shakes you."

"It didn't bother me that she said that. Did it bother you?"

"No, it didn't bother me, but it surprised me." She pulled the menu in front of her face to hide her cheeks.

She scanned the menu quickly. Things hadn't changed much since the last time she'd been there. She watched as Edward followed suit, picking up his menu and examining it closely, teasing her.

He laughed as he pointed out a pizza named the Bella Luna. "Should we try the pizza they named after you?"

She shook her head. "I thought you'd rather have the He-Man."

He reached over and grabbed her, making her laugh. "I'd much rather have the Bella." He kissed her, making her forget about the menu. It fell into her lap.

The waitress chose that moment to approach their table.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked and they broke their kiss. Bella's cheeks were flaming. Edward laughed at her.

"I'll have the Italian orange soda," he said. "Bella, what would you like?"

"The same," she said, trying to cover her face with the menu again.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you," he said after the waitress left.

"I don't know why I forget where I am when you kiss me," she said, sighing.

"I like that," he said, kissing her forehead and nose.

They were sitting close to each other. She snuggled into his side, amazed at how easy it was to be there.

The waitress brought their drinks and Bella realized that they hadn't decided what they wanted.

"We'll take a medium Bella." Edward laughed and the waitress gave him a strange look. She wrote the order on her pad and left.

"I thought I was a small," she said, nuzzling back into his side.

He kissed her softly again. "You are, but I'm really hungry."

"So, what else do you have planned?" she asked.

"How would you like to walk through downtown Port Angeles holding my hand?" He smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"What have you got up your sleeve?"

"Art on the Town. We won't look at every sculpture, but the Avenue of the People is worth the trip."

"I haven't seen most of the art. I think that's a great idea."

It would be a perfect opportunity to talk to him. Sue thought she should discuss what was happening between them with him, and after tonight she agreed. He was willing to put up with Billy for now, but he may not always be so forgiving. Bella knew that she needed to talk to Edward about Seth's idea of him, too. It was only fair that he knew what Seth was thinking. And after Billy's behavior, she felt like she owed him more of an explanation. She was almost tempted to name a movie instead of Art on the Town. Almost.

Edward didn't know where his confidence had come from tonight. He wasn't fazed by the hostess and her assumptions about him and Bella. He didn't care that the waitress had walked up on them while they were kissing. All he could think about was being with Bella, holding her as they sat in the booth eating.

When they finished at the restaurant, he drove them to another spot in Port Angeles and they parked. "We'll start on Cherry Street," he said as he helped her out of the car.

"Do you have a guide?"

"Yes. I thought about bringing you and Seth here one Saturday," he said as he grabbed it out of the glove box. He pulled a jacket out of the back seat and helped her put it on. "I know you'll get chilly."

"Thank you." He watched as she smelled the jacket.

"Does it smell bad?" he asked.

Her cheeks pinked up a little, "No, it smells like you."

He pulled her close to him. "You can get closer to the source of the smell, you know," he said with a smile.

They walked up Cherry Street, admiring the sculptures the city had placed there. The breeze coming in off of the ocean was brisk, and Edward was glad that he'd given her the jacket. A few clouds were rolling in, and it would probably be raining in another hour. They continued to walk, moving through the small streets toward Laurel Street and the Avenue of the People. Bella got quieter as they walked, commenting only occasionally.

"I can't believe how realistic these sculptures are," she said as she leaned closer to the sculpture of a small child reaching for his mother. "I can tell what they are doing, even though they're really just big blocks of wood."

"We have some really talented artists around here, don't we?"

"Some people are really good at finding ways to express their feelings," she said quietly.

He knew that she wanted to talk about something, but was afraid to start. "Bella?" He pulled her attention back to him.

"What?"

"Let's go to the pier. We can watch the ocean, and you can tell me what's on your mind."

"Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"I'm starting to understand you a little." He took her hand and led her down Laurel Street, toward the pier. Neither of them said anything until they found a bench on the sidewalk that led to the pier.

He signaled to her that she should sit there. He sat next to her and pulled her close to his side.

"Now, tell me what's on your mind, Bella."

She sighed, keeping her eyes on the ocean. "I just keep thinking about the hostess at Gordy's. She assumed that we were a couple…a married couple. It didn't bother me, but it made me realize that I need to talk to you about us and about Seth."

"It makes sense for you to want to talk about us, but Seth?" he questioned.

She sat forward on the bench, reaching into the back pocket of her jeans. He saw the folded paper in her hand, and wondered what it could be. She handed it to him. He opened the paper and looked at the picture that Seth had drawn.

"That's me and Seth, and that's Emmett and Bryce. He's a great little artist."

"He told me that he and Bryce have decided that you should be his dad," she whispered. He could tell she was afraid of his reaction.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Emmett told me at the cabin."

"And you haven't said anything about it to me?"

"I've thought about it, but there was never a good time."

"It doesn't scare you?" She looked at his face.

"It terrifies me. But, he's four; he doesn't know what it all means."

"He told me about their plan at the cabin, when I was tucking him in."

Edward turned to look at her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was afraid. I didn't know how you would take it. I didn't know if you would think I had something to do with it." She looked at her hands.

"Bella, I know you didn't have anything to do with it. I heard Jasmine at your house, too. I know the kids discussed this when they were together. I wish you would have trusted me enough to tell me what Seth said."

"I'm sorry. It's just…you've been so good to both of us, and I didn't want to scare you away. I didn't think I could stand not talking to you every day." She gave him a grim little smile. "You've become an addiction, I think."

He kissed her softly. "I've kind of taken a liking to you, too."

"I don't know what I'll do when baseball season ends and I don't have an excuse to see you four days a week. It's all over next Saturday."

"You'll still see me, I promise."

"I will?"

"I still want to spend time with you and with Seth. But, Bella, I think it's only fair that you know that I'm not sure if I ever want to get into a serious, committed relationship again. I can't promise anything about where this" – he pointed at her and then at himself – "is going. I still need time to figure out what I want. I'm sorry if that isn't what you want to hear."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"I understand," she said.

"Thank you. I do love to spend time with you. I just don't know…"

She stopped him by placing her hand over his mouth. "You don't have to explain. I know what you've been through."

He kissed her palm and then her fingers as he pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"You need to know that I haven't even considered seeing anyone until I saw you at that first tee ball practice. You make me think about wanting more. I've trusted you enough to tell you everything, and that is huge for me."

She sat back a little. "I just need to be careful for Seth's sake. I don't want him getting his hopes up, only to be crushed when you decide you're ready to move on without us."

He held his breath. "I don't like the sound of that. It's almost painful to think about not seeing you. Please be patient with me. I wish I was as strong as you are."

She snuggled back into his side. "I'll try."

The sky was completely covered with clouds now, making it darker. It was hard for him to see her face. He wanted to know what she was thinking, and a part of him was terrified that he'd said the wrong thing and she wouldn't want to stick around to see if he could overcome his fears.

He felt a raindrop hit his face and he stood quickly, pulling her up by the hand. "We should get back to the car before we get drenched."

They ran back through the streets to the parking lot, still holding hands.

The drive back to Forks was quiet. Bella didn't say a lot, and Edward was worried. When they were almost back to her house, his cell phone rang. She picked it up and told him, "It's Lily."

He answered and talked to her for a minute.

"Sorry, that was about my favorite patient, Mrs. Fredricks. She had surgery today and she's having a tough time."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No. She's in Seattle. I sent her to a specialist there. I really hope she starts feeling better after everything she's been through."

Bella reached over and took his hand for the first time since they got back into the car. "She will."

When they pulled into her driveway a little while later Bella looked at him and said, "It's getting late. We have an early game."

He knew that she was pulling back from his just a little, and it hurt. But he understood her reasoning. He helped her out of the car and walked her to the front door.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Edward." She reached for his face and kissed him. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Can I pick you up for the game?"

"Of course." She opened the door and went inside, turning to watch him walk back to his car.

He looked at her as he drove past her house and his heart hurt a little. He picked up his cell phone and hit a speed dial. "Emmett, can I come talk to you?"

Bella hadn't slept well. It was time to get ready for the game but she found herself wandering aimlessly through her house. She got dressed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before moving into Seth's room and sitting on the edge of his bed for a moment. The entire morning was spent thinking about her talk with Edward last night. In fact, it's all she'd thought of all night.

Her mind ran on as she thought about how much it had hurt her to realize he wasn't looking for a relationship. Before last night, she hadn't thought she was, either.

She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She saw the puffiness under her eyes and the dark circles that had formed during her sleepless night. A quick glance at the clock made her realize that she had enough time for a phone call to Angela. She'd tell her everything. But before she could dial, she heard a knock on the door.

She peeked through the peephole. Edward was standing on the porch, looking just as tired as she did. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it for him.

"You're early," she said.

"I couldn't sleep most of the night, and I didn't know where else to go. I wanted to be here with you, Bella."

She stepped forward, into his arms.

"I missed you, too."

They moved to the couch and sat down together. She sat far enough away that she could turn and look at him as they talked.

"Bella, I really want to try with you. I was just sick after I left here last night. I didn't think you'd want to talk to me today."

"I couldn't sleep, either. I just kept hoping that I hadn't driven you away. I'm sorry you felt pressured."

"Can we just take this slowly? I don't want to rush into anything. But I can't imagine letting you go."

She moved closer to him. "We'll take it as slowly as you need. I don't want you to disappear."

"That won't happen," he said.

He pulled her closer, wrapping himself around her, and they sat in silence until it was time to go.

Rose waved Bella over to the bleachers and she let go of Edward's hand. Seth ran past her as she went to sit down. "Hi, Mom! Grandpa just brought me."

She smiled at him and turned to take her spot.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you two together today," Rose said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward spent the night at our house. Didn't he tell you? He was really depressed when he called last night. Emmett told him to come over and they talked until about two o'clock this morning. I doubt that he slept at all after that."

"I didn't sleep very well myself."

"What happened?"

"Didn't Emmett tell you?"

"He only told me that it was time for Edward to decide if he wanted to be in a relationship again."

Bella quietly told Rose all about their night in Port Angeles. "I really thought I'd chased him away."

Rose reached over and took her hand. "He's just scared. You had such a great relationship with Jake that I don't think you can understand how it feels to have someone stop loving you. He hasn't been himself since Tanya left - until the last little while, since he's been seeing you."

"I don't know what to do, Rose. I'm starting to need him, and so is Seth. What if he decides he can't be in a relationship? I'm scared, too."

"Have faith in him, Bella."

"I'm trying. We've decided to take it slow and see what happens."

They watched the rest of the game talking quietly now and then. Rose seemed to know that Bella needed her support. She kept squeezing her hand and patting her leg.

At the end of the game, Bella walked to the dugout. Seth skipped out to her. "Wasn't that great, Mom. I hit it really far today!"

She laughed and rubbed his head. "You are getting better at hitting the ball. Watch out Major League players."

"He really is quite a good little player," Edward said.

Charlie walked over to them before they could leave.

"Hey Slugger!" he said, picking Seth up. Seth laughed. "I really wanted to catch you before you left. Sue and I wanted to invite you to a barbecue at our place after the closing ceremonies next Saturday. We need to celebrate Seth's season."

"That sounds like fun," Bella said.

"Edward, you're invited, too," Charlie said.

"I'd love to come."

"Okay then. I'll tell Sue that we're on. I'll call you later in the week, Bella."

"I'm glad you're willing to come to the barbecue," she said as they walked to the car. Seth was running ahead of them.

"I'm so sorry for making you doubt me, Bella. I'll try to make it up to you."

***************

The next week was strange. Edward texted Bella every day, and she would answer, but she was being very cautious and it felt weird. He saw her at practice and at the game on Tuesday, and he'd even spent time at her house after the game. But things were different.

By Saturday, he wasn't sure that going to a barbecue at her dad's house was the best idea. He was thinking about making an excuse as he drove to pick them up.

Seth ran out the door as soon as he pulled into the driveway. "Coach Edward, I'm going to get a trophy today! My mom cleared a place in the living room this morning so that I can show it off."

"Wow. How about showing me where it will go?"

"Cool!" Seth grabbed his hand and led him into the living room. He dragged him over to the fireplace, pointing to a spot on the mantle. "That's where it's going to be!"

Bella came into the room. "Seth, couldn't you wait for Edward to get into the house before you jumped him?"

Edward laughed. "I didn't mind. I can't wait to see the trophy there."

"We'll put it up there after the barbecue. Will you help me, Edward?"

All plans for escaping the family gathering went up in smoke with Seth's question.

"Sure, Seth. I'd love to help you."

They loaded into the car and headed to the ball field. Their game was the later game, which was fortunate. They wouldn't have to wait as long for the closing ceremonies.

When they arrived at the field, Seth jumped out of the car and ran to a large group of people who were gathered on the grass.

"Who are all those people, Bella?"

"They're from the reservation. Most of them were Jake's friends. Billy is the head of the Tribal Council. Sue is part of the Council since her first husband died."

"Is there someone there you're excited to see?"

"What are you talking about?"

Edward let out a huge breath, "I heard Billy say something about the guys on the rez."

"Did you think I was seeing someone from the reservation?"

He bowed his head for a moment, trying to avoid her gaze. "I thought you might be."

She laughed and took his hand. "Not even close. Now, let's go meet some of Billy's friends."

Edward felt like he was introduced to half of the Quileute tribe. His head was spinning with the names. He could tell that several of them were his age and must have been Jake's friends. Two of them had actually grabbed Bella and lifted her off of the ground in bone smashing hugs. The small twinge of jealousy surprised him.

She introduced them as Quil and Embry, Jake's best friends. Embry's wife was by his side, but Quil appeared to be alone.

"So, this is the competition," Quil said as he shook Edward's hand. He winked at Bella and she rolled her eyes.

"Quil, you know I'll always love you, but I'll never date you!" Quil joined her as she laughed.

Edward felt a little left out, being around the people who made up Bella's past. He was relieved when Seth grabbed his hand and said, "Come on! We need to warm up."

He turned and smiled at Bella as they walked to the field.

His mind wasn't really on warming up, or on the game. The kids did well, and he had fun with them, but he kept thinking about the distance that had developed between them during the last week. It ate at him.

Rose and Bella were talking as they watched the game, and he wondered what they were discussing.

At one point, the baseball caught him unaware, smacking into the side of his head. He nearly swore, but kept his cool when he saw one of the players in the dugout watching him.

Before he knew it, the game was over. Emmett was handing out the team pictures and Bella and Rose were handing out treats. It was the last game, the last time for treats, possibly the last real chance to spend time with Bella.

He caught her eye as she handed the kids their drinks and she frowned at the look on his face. She walked over when she finished and took his hand. "Let's go watch Seth get a trophy," she said.

Edward felt like he was disconnected from himself as he watched his little team getting their trophies. It was as though he was watching everything from a distance. He couldn't understand why the last tee ball game made him feel like he did in the weeks after Tanya left - lost and alone. He felt Bella squeeze his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am. Sorry, I'm just thinking about some things."

"They must not be good, you're frowning."

He pulled her closer. "They aren't good things. Maybe you can help me think happier thoughts."

"I'll try," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. She turned her attention back to Seth and let go of Edward when Seth collected his trophy. She snapped pictures and cheered.

Before he knew it, they were driving to Charlie's house.

"Are you feeling okay," Bella asked.

"I'm fine."

Seth chattered most of the way to Charlie's. He was so excited about his trophy. It saved Edward from having to talk.

There were already several cars in front of Charlie's house. Edward recognized Billy's car. He felt like the day had gone from bad to worse. He wasn't sure he was up to spending time with Billy today. He knew that he wasn't well liked by Bella's father-in-law.

He was surprised when they went around the house to the back yard. Billy was watching for him. He signaled to him that he should join him by the picnic table.

"I need to see if Sue would like some help. I'll be back," Bella said. She went in the back door.

Edward slowly made his way to the table and Billy.

"I wanted to talk to you, Edward," Billy said as Edward sat down.

"Sure, Billy. What did you have on your mind?" He was cringing, waiting for Billy to tell him why he shouldn't be dating Bella.

"Seth really likes you," Billy stated.

"I know. I really like him, too."

"He told me about the stories you told him when you visited Jake's grave. I remember when you played against Jake. Those were good memories. He really enjoyed playing against Forks High. I just wanted to say thank you. Seth needs to know who his father is."

Edward was stunned. "You're welcome. You know, I think Seth should know all about his dad. I would never want him to forget."

Billy looked away, "I'm starting to realize that."

"Thanks, Billy."

He twisted back to look at Edward. "I don't know why Bella is choosing to date you, Edward, but you seem like a good enough guy. I just don't want to see them suffer anymore than they already have. Please don't hurt them."

"I won't. I promise."

Bella joined them at the table.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about having Seth stay with me."

"Sure, Billy." She was looking at Edward, trying to gauge what had passed between the two men.

"Rachel and Paul will be here next week. I'd really like to pick Seth up Thursday around one. If it's okay, I'd have him stay until Sunday evening."

"That sounds like a great idea, Billy. I'll tell Seth."

He reached for her hand. "Thank you, Bella."

Edward relaxed a little and enjoyed the rest of the day. A plan was forming in his mind. He needed time with Bella – to fix things.

They stayed at Charlie's house until late in the afternoon. Seth was tired and Bella was trying to convince him that he should take a bath when they got home and go to bed early.

"I'll come play ball with you tomorrow if you'll go to bed early for your mom," Edward said and Seth quickly agreed.

He waited in the living room while Bella got Seth into the bath. He joined her in Seth's room to help read him a bedtime story. He realized that he really enjoyed helping to get Seth to bed.

When Seth was tucked in, he joined Bella on the couch.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Things have been weird since last week. Do you still want me here?"

"Of course I do," she said. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't pushing you too hard."

"Bella, I'm starting to realize that I can't go without seeing you."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

He nodded and she moved closer.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"Please," she said and leaned forward to reach his lips.

He broke their kiss after a minute. "Bella, I know this might sound strange, but can you take some time off of work next week?"

"Probably. What are you thinking?"

"I'd like to take you to the cabin. I think we need to spend some time together. We need to talk and decide what we're doing. You can finally sleep in the bedroom that Esme prepared for you." He smiled.

"When would we go?"

"Thursday, as soon as I can finish appointments. I have Friday off."

"I'll talk to my boss. I may have to take the laptop with me and work a little, but I doubt it will be a problem."

"Good. I need some time alone with you," he said. He leaned in for another kiss.

**_________________________________________________________**

**A/N I know, a little step backward. Edward still has some healing to do. **

**The next couple of chapters will be big…**

**Thanks again for reading!! I'm really grateful for the reviews and the favorites. You all rock my world!**

**Oh, by the way – there are a few pics on my Twilighted forum thread, Art on the Town and some of the pizzas from Gordy's. :D**


	13. Chapter 13 A Slight Change of Plans

CHAPTER 13

The week dragged. Wednesday was excruciating. Bella had to drive to Seattle for her staff meeting. Her mind was reeling the entire trip because of the implications of the weekend at the cabin. Too much time alone in a car was not good for someone with a lot to think about.

She wasn't sure that the cabin was a good idea. What if he decided that they shouldn't see each other anymore? She'd be stuck on an island with no way home except his car. She shook off that thought. He hadn't run away yet.

But, Edward had noticed that she was a little closed off. He'd mentioned it a couple of times when they saw each other on Monday night. She couldn't help it. There was so much at stake now. She had finally realized that her heart was on the line.

They hadn't spent much time together this week. They both thought it would be best if they had a chance to talk before Edward spent much more time with Seth. She felt bad about pushing him away from Seth, but she couldn't take a chance with her son's feelings. Edward had agreed that they would only see each other a couple of times before the trip to the cabin.

He had sent her text messages each day from work. Each night, he would call after Seth was in bed. They had talked until two o'clock in the morning on Monday. She just couldn't shake the desire to talk to him and be around him.

It was worse when they were together, though. She had known since the first day that she was attracted to him, but once he kissed her the power of that attraction had multiplied. Heaven only knew what would happen when they were alone at the cabin.

Alice had only intensified her worry over that today at lunch.

"My brother has it bad for you, Bella. I haven't talked to him this much since he left for college! He's been calling this week to ask what he should take to the cabin for you. I told him he'd better pack some condoms, and he almost flipped." She laughed as she watched Bella's face turn an amazing shade of red.

Angela choked on her drink.

"Alice! I can't believe you said that!" Bella protested.

"Oh, please. It's obvious to everyone around you that you two are hormonal messes. Just take the plunge."

"He's not even sure he wants to be with me, Alice. Why would I do that?"

"Because you want to." She said it simply, as if it should be completely obvious.

"Don't rush into anything, Bella," Angela said, glaring at Alice.

"I have no intentions of rushing into any kind of physical relationship." Her words were firm. Alice simply shrugged.

The last few miles of her drive home were spent thinking about Alice's take on packing a swimming suit for the hot tub. She had suggested a skimpy suit. Bella shivered when she thought about that. She was far too attracted to Edward to be alone with him in swimwear. Visions of the two of them in the hot tub started to play in her mind and Alice's influence was heavy.

As she pulled onto her own street, she was pulled back to reality. Edward's car was in her driveway. He was standing next to the car talking to Charlie. Seth was running on the front lawn.

Both men rushed to her car to help her out when she parked.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"I thought you might like some dinner. I called Charlie and asked him to meet me here with Seth. I wanted to help you tonight. I know you have to pack some things for Seth and you said you hadn't packed for yourself when I texted you earlier."

"Oh, thanks," she said and turned to Charlie. "Thanks for bringing Seth home, Dad. I hope he was good for you."

"He is always good for me. Sue had a great time with him today. She wanted me to tell you to have fun this weekend." He graced Edward with his best Officer Swan look.

She watched the looks that passed between the two men. She smiled as she said, "Tell her thanks."

"I will. Just be careful," he said before kissing her cheek and walking back to the cruiser.

"Looks like your dad isn't so sure he likes the idea of us going away together," Edward said as he walked with her to the door.

"He'll get over it," she said with a smile. It was always interesting to watch Charlie play his 'cop' card with people.

She called Seth in and they all sat down to eat the sandwiches Edward had picked up. It felt so normal when they were all together like this, eating, talking about their day. She sighed inwardly, telling herself to stop thinking that way. This was not a sure thing.

When they were done, she helped Seth find the clothes that he needed for staying with Billy. Edward helped him pack them in his backpack.

"Mom, don't forget my mitt. I'm taking my bat, too. Uncle Paul is going to play baseball with me. And Grandpa Billy says that we're going to the beach."

"You can take your baseball equipment bag. I'm sure Uncle Paul and Grandpa Billy will have a great time playing with you."

"Can we play ball when I get home, Edward?" Seth asked.

Edward looked over at Bella, waiting for her approval. She nodded. "Sure. I'll let you pitch to me."

"Cool!"

Seth ran off to find a few of his favorite toys to take with him.

"Thanks. I love playing ball with Seth."

"He loves playing with you," she said and bit her lip.

"I won't hurt him, Bella. I won't hurt either of you." He walked closer to her and opened his arms. She stepped into them and enjoyed the comfort of his embrace. "I'm sorry I've messed everything up."

"You didn't mess things up." She shook her head against his chest. "You were just being honest with me."

"I'm so glad we're going to the cabin tomorrow. Maybe we can stop some of this weirdness."

"I'm glad, too." She stepped back and changed the subject. "Alice had a lot of advice for me today. She told me a few things I should plan on packing."

Edward's face turned pink and Bella laughed. "I'm afraid to ask. I know what she suggested to me," he said.

"She told me what she suggested. She also said I should pack them in case you don't!" Bella rolled her eyes. "She told me to bring a swimsuit for the hot tub. Do you plan on bringing one?"

"If you bring a swimsuit, you may want to pack the other items she suggested. I don't know if I could resist you," he said, moving closer again. "It's hard enough when you're in business attire."

Bella swallowed hard as he pulled her back into his arms. "Really?"

He nodded.

"I'm not sure, Edward…"

He stopped her with a small kiss.

"No pressure. We're taking it slow. I just thought I'd tease you a little, since Alice jumped in with both feet today."

She relaxed against him. If he knew what she'd been thinking before she pulled up to the house…she shuddered and he pulled her closer.

Edward finished his work at two and headed out of his office. He slowed as he walked past Lily at the reception desk.

"Mrs. Fredricks is home from Seattle. She has an appointment on Monday, but I'm a little concerned about her. Please let the service know that they should contact me if she calls."

"I will. Have a great weekend, Dr. Cullen," she called out as he hustled out the door.

"Thanks!" he yelled back over his shoulder.

He was anxious to get to Bella's house. He'd packed his bag the night before, and it was in the trunk of his Vanquish. He had debated with himself over taking the Vanquish or parking the Volvo in Port Angeles and taking his parent's boat. His favorite car and a ferry ride won out.

He had plans to stop at a grocery store on the island for the food that they would need. But, he decided he should ask Bella whether she wanted to cook or go out before doing anything.

He really wanted this weekend to be perfect. After the last two weeks, he knew that he couldn't just stand by the sidelines where Bella was concerned. He had missed spending time with her. He missed Seth. He wanted to tell her that he was ready for a relationship, but it couldn't be more than exclusive dating…yet.

Emmett had given him good advice. He knew that there was a deep connection between Edward and Bella. He had encouraged Edward to fix things with her before he lost his chance. Everything he said was punctuated by the threat of murder if he hurt Bella. But, he was glad he had his brother to help him. It was too bad he hadn't been in New York. He could have helped Edward see what was coming with Tanya.

He shook off all thoughts of the past as he turned onto Bella's street.

She was waiting for him at the door. Her bag was on the floor. He grabbed it and asked, "Where's Seth?"

"Billy came about an hour ago. He's in La Push by now. I'm sure he's being spoiled shamelessly. Rachel and Paul don't get here very often. They really enjoy spending time with Seth when they do visit."

They were ready to go. Edward suddenly felt a little nervous. "So, are you ready?"

She grabbed her keys and her purse and walked through the open door. "I am." He took her hand as they walked to the car. It was warm and soft, and the feeling of her hand in his started to calm him a little.

He brought up his plans as they started to drive out of Forks. "I thought maybe we could go to the grocery store before we get to the cabin. We can cook there, if you'd like. Or, if you don't want to cook, we can go out. It's up to you."

"Maybe we should see how we feel when we get there," Bella said, laughing.

"What?" he asked, eyeing her across the car.

"You seem nervous."

"Can't help it. I have you alone for an entire weekend." He smiled at the look on her face. "Did you bring your swimsuit?"

She smirked as she replied. "Why yes, I did. Did you bring the other items Alice suggested?"

His face went red and he looked straight ahead, refusing to answer.

"Did you?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

She sat up straight in the seat and turned to face him. "Because I have some in my bag. You know, just in case."

"You really know how to tease a guy. We're just starting a three hour car ride. Ugh."

The atmosphere in the car lightened and they started to talk comfortably again. They were about twenty minutes out of Forks when Edward's cell phone rang.

"Will you see who it is?" he asked.

Bella looked at the phone. "It's Lily."

"Can you answer it? I'm a little worried about one of my patients."

Bella answered and spoke with Lily. "I'll tell him. Hold on." She pulled the cell phone away from her face. "Lily says that Mrs. Fredricks in on her way to the hospital by ambulance."

He reached for the phone and pulled to the side of the road, stopping the car.

"Tell me what's happening, Lily." He nodded as she talked. "Chest pain and shortness of breath? Have they checked for a clot?"

He watched Bella's face get pale as he talked.

"I'll come. Keep me informed. Thanks, Lily."

He hung up and looked at Bella. "Do you mind if we go back for a little while? I'd like to be at the hospital with her. You can wait at home, if you'd like."

"Let's get to the hospital. I'll wait in your office, if that's all right."

He turned the car around and hit the gas.

"I'm going to speed. Will you be okay?"

She gritted her teeth. "I'll be fine. It sounds serious. You need to get back quickly."

"I'll give you my keys and you can wait in my office. Lily will still be there." He glanced at her again. "Thank you, Bella."

She reached over and took his hand. "I know you need to do this."

They reached the hospital in ten minutes and Edward jumped out of the car. "Head into my office. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He turned for just a moment. Bella was gathering her laptop before she went inside. He was a little torn, leaving her alone like this. He knew how much hospitals frightened her. Finally, he started to run for the emergency room entrance.

As soon as he passed through the door, he noticed Mr. Fredricks and a younger man standing at the reception desk. They were trying to get information.

"Mr. Fredricks, I'm here to see how she's doing. I'll let you know as soon as I have some information for you." He looked at the receptionist. "Jessica, please show them to the family waiting room."

He headed for the doors and she pushed the button, opening them. "She's in the trauma room," Jessica said as he rushed through.

"Thanks," he called to her.

His breath caught when he heard the sound of alarms coming from the trauma room. He started moving faster.

He stopped suddenly when he got to the door.

One of the EMT's was doing chest compressions while a nurse was attaching leads to Mrs. Fredricks bare chest. Her incision was still healing and was bright red. The emergency room doctor was preparing the defibrillator.

"What happened?" Edward asked, hoping he would get an answer.

"Dr. Cullen, is she your patient?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. She had surgery in Seattle almost two weeks ago."

"She had more pain as we moved her from our gurney," the EMT answered. "She said a few things about how it hurt when she took a deep breath, then she crashed."

Everything moved quickly as the team in the room allowed Edward to step in and help them. He felt like he was in a daze as he glanced at his favorite patient's face.

After what seemed like an eternity, the other doctor grabbed his hands, stopping the chest compressions he was performing.

"There's nothing we can do. She's been gone too long."

Edward shook his head. "I know. I just don't want to give up on her."

"I understand. It's never easy to lose a patient."

They filled out the paperwork and cleaned up some of the mess of medical paraphernalia in silence. They were preparing the room for her family to say goodbye.

Edward's feet were heavy as he walked down the hall toward the waiting room. He stopped at the door, trying to collect himself enough to talk to them.

The door opened and her son stepped out, noticing him immediately. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Is your father inside?"

He could see the look of horror that crossed the young man's face. He swallowed hard.

"Yes. He's in here." He turned to open the door again and Edward followed him through.

Mrs. Fredricks' entire family was there, waiting. Edward noticed a young woman who was heavily pregnant; her youngest daughter, he was sure. This was the baby she'd been looking forward to, the child who would receive all of the wonderful things she had created.

Edward took a deep breath, trying to control the sense of panic that was overtaking him.

"Maybe you should all sit down," he said.

He sat on the coffee table in the center of the room. He could look around at all of their faces. They all looked anxious. They were about to be crushed by the news he had to deliver. His focus returned to her husband.

"We think that your wife had a pulmonary embolism, Mr. Fredricks."

"What is that?"

"A blood clot traveled from somewhere in her body and lodged in her lung. She couldn't breathe and her heart wasn't able to work effectively."

He watched the realization come over Mr. Fredricks. "What happened to her?" he asked in a whisper.

"She crashed shortly after entering the hospital. A team of people tried to revive her. We weren't able to. I'm afraid she passed away." Edward could feel the tears in his eyes. He didn't want to fall apart in front of this family, but the sense of loss was overwhelming. He took another deep breath. "I'm so sorry."

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of sobs and sniffles. "Mom," he heard one of the girls say.

He watched as Mr. Fredricks put his head in his hands, his shoulders collapsing into shuddering sobs. He wanted to reach out and comfort him, but his children surrounded him instantly.

He sat, watching this family suffer from the loss of their mother, the woman who loved them and was always there for them. His own deep feelings of loss and helplessness were building. He needed to leave, to return to his office where he could fall apart.

But, Bella was there. Would she understand?

He stayed long enough to lead the family to the room where their mother's body lay. He allowed them to enter with the grief counselor that the hospital had sent to help them.

His head was swimming as he walked toward the hallway that attached the hospital to his medical building. It took all of his strength to continue walking. Bella's face swam through his mind.

He needed her. As if by instinct, his feet moved faster.

Lily had greeted Bella as she walked into the waiting room, then steered her toward Edward's office.

"Is Dr. Cullen in the hospital?" Lily asked.

"Yes. He told me I could wait here."

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to leave. I'll probably check in with the emergency room before I go. Tell Dr. Cullen I'll see him on Monday."

"I will. Thanks."

Bella had wandered around his office, looking at the pictures of his family members that lined the walls and bookshelves. The last time she sat in his office she was too traumatized to notice any of the décor. Edward was obviously someone who treasured family. She liked that about him.

She had plopped her laptop onto his desk, meaning to get some work done. All she ended up accomplishing was a quick check of her email and a few games of solitaire. After the first hour, she closed the laptop and pulled a paperback out of the laptop case. She wandered over to the leather couch that took up one wall of the room and kicked off her shoes. She stretched out on the couch, trying to read.

It had been nearly two hours when she heard the outer door of the office open. Heavy footsteps moved through the waiting room and neared Edward's door.

She looked up, anxious to see Edward and find out how his patient was doing.

When he walked through the door she felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. His face revealed his broken spirit. She dropped the book on the floor next to the couch and didn't move as Edward crossed the room.

He moved to the side of the couch and dropped to his knees. His head fell forward onto her stomach and he wrapped his arms around her body, holding on as tightly as he could. He was silent. Bella could feel his body shaking.

She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his shoulders.

After what felt like an eternity he spoke in a whisper. "Hold me, Bella. Please."

She pulled him up, moving her legs so that he could sit with her, and wrapped herself around him. Her arms flexed, trying to pull him closer.

"Edward, are you okay?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

She held him tighter until the shaking stopped.

"Tell me what happened."

He spent a few minutes trying to tell her about the events in the trauma room. His voice cracked several times.

"Have you ever lost a patient before, Edward?"

"I worked in the Emergency Room a lot during my residency. I got used to losing people who came through those doors. But I was never as close to them as I was to Mrs. Fredricks. And…" He sucked in a deep breath, but he couldn't continue.

"What is it, Edward? Tell me why you're so upset."

He clutched her more tightly. "Can we leave here? I just need to get away from the hospital right now."

She pulled his face back, trying to look in his eyes. "Let's go to my house. We'll forget the cabin for tonight. It's getting too late anyway."

He looked up at her and nodded. The last time she'd seen a look full of desperation like his had been almost two years ago. It was the look she saw every time she gazed at her own image in the mirror after the accident.

Whatever was bothering Edward was huge.

They stood together and he grabbed for her hand, clasping it in a death grip.

"I don't think you should drive," she said as they started walking.

She watched several emotions flit across his face. Finally, he nodded. "You're right."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a keyring. He hesitated before handing the keys to her.

"Nobody else has driven my car. Ever. I won't let Emmett, and he's been begging."

"I'll take care of your baby." She smiled at him. At least he was talking.

The ride back to her house was silent. Edward played with her hair and stroked her arm. It was like he had to touch her at all times. She saw panic in his face when she climbed out of the car to pick up a pizza.

"I'll be right back."

"I know," he whispered.

When they pulled into her driveway, she reached into the back of the car and grabbed her bag. Edward looked shocked.

"Aren't we going to the cabin at all?"

"I just thought I'd bring in my makeup bag and there are a few other things I might need. We can still go tomorrow, if you're up to it."

"Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." He looked out the passenger window.

"Don't worry about it. Come in and have some pizza. I really think you need to talk."

"I don't want to be a burden, Bella."

She opened her door and climbed out. "Get out of the car, Edward," she said as she walked to her front porch.

He clutched the pizza box in his hand as he opened the door to get out.

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer…it all belongs to SM. I just borrow her characters for a little play time. ******

**Sorry to leave you hanging… It really was necessary. **

**How about if I promise you 2 more chapters of Edward and Bella alone time? :D**

**I honestly can't say thank you enough to all of you who have read my story, added it to your alerts or favorites, and especially those who have reviewed! I love the feedback!**

**You amaze me! Thank you !!!!**

**Shug – thank you for the nod on twilightenablers!!**


	14. Chapter 14 Comfort

Chapter 14 - COMFORT

Edward played with his slice of pizza. He plucked the toppings off one by one, tossing them onto his plate. His agile fingers began to rip apart the crust, maiming each bit before discarding it. His appetite was non-existent.

He continued until he had destroyed nearly an entire piece of pizza. Rip. Mangle. Drop. Pick. Flick. Rip.

"I don't know what that pizza ever did to you, but remind me not to get on your bad side," Bella said, drawing his attention from his tedium.

He looked at her. She was sitting in the corner of the sofa with her feet drawn up under her body. The plate on her lap held part of a slice of pizza. Her wine glass sat on a coaster on the lamp table. She was waiting for him to say something.

He looked at the mess he had made on his own plate. "Sorry," he said, dropping it onto the coffee table in front of him. He flopped back onto the couch, throwing his hands over his head. "I really don't want to eat right now."

Bella placed her plate next to his. "Are you ready to talk to me?" she asked.

He sighed. "I'm so sorry you had to see me like that, Bella. I don't usually fall apart when something goes wrong. I don't like to lose control."

"I'm not sorry. I think there's a lot going on in your heart that you haven't shared with anyone." She watched as he looked at his hands, turning them over and examining the nails before flipping them to look at the palms again.

"I failed her," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

He finally looked at Bella. "I failed her. And her family. They are going home from the hospital tonight without their mother. Mr. Fredricks is going home without his wife." He dropped his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "He'll be sleeping alone tonight because I couldn't save her."

Bella shook her head. "Get comfortable; I think we need to talk about your perception of things."

"What?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Come on. She patted her lap. "Lie down. Get comfortable. We really need to talk about this."

He did as she directed. He put his head on her lap and smiled weakly up at her. He was too long for the couch. His legs went over the arm and his feet dangled off the end.

"Comfortable?" she asked.

"I think so," he said, turning toward her body and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Now," she said, "tell me why you think you failed Mrs. Fredricks."

"I didn't help her enough. If I had, she'd be here still. She'd be getting ready for the birth of a new grandchild. She would be crocheting and laughing. Her husband wouldn't be left with an empty bed." His voice was filled with desperation.

"Do you really think there was something you could have done for her that you didn't do?"

"Well…not really. But, I shouldn't have let he travel for four hours after major surgery. I should have told her that it was too dangerous."

"And would she have stayed in Seattle?"

He shook his head. "Probably not. Her family is here. This is where she wanted to be."

"Okay, so how is this your fault? The doctor in Seattle let her come home, right?"

He nodded.

"And neither of you suspected she would have a blood clot, right?"

"No," he whispered.

"What more could you have done? Her husband called 9-1-1 as soon as he thought there was a problem."

"But…I should have been able to save her. I should have known what to do." His argument was weak, and he knew it.

She was prepared to call him out. "Edward Cullen – are you really that much of a control freak?"

He sat up and turned to look at her. "What are you talking about?" He wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"Do you honestly think you have control over all of this? Over life and death?"

He was almost angry. "You don't know what you're talking about, Bella!"

"Oh, really? So you don't think you have the power to stop bad things from happening? Or that you failed because you weren't able to stop nature from taking its course?"

"You don't know what it's like to have someone die at your fingertips!"

"I don't? Have you forgotten about Jake?"

He could tell he'd crossed a line that he shouldn't have. Her face was red. He wanted to rewind, to take the words back. She got a determined look on her face and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"You don't think that I would have stopped time or backed up the clock to save Jake? You don't think that I was desperate as I sat there watching him unconscious and bleeding? I would have given anything to be able to save him! I would have torn out my own heart and given it to him if it would have helped." She started to whisper. "I watched his life slipping away in front of me and there was nothing I could do. I know about feeling powerless in the face of death, Edward."

He reached for her and she pushed his arms away. "Bella…"

"No! You need to hear this." He sat back and watched as she steeled herself.

"Okay," he whispered.

She took a deep breath. "After the truck hit us, Jake told me that he loved me. It was the last thing he said before he passed out. There was glass everywhere and he was bleeding from his mouth and his ear. The side of his head was gashed open and I could smell the blood gushing from it. It was covering him. Seth started to cry and I was grateful he was awake – it meant he was alive. I tried to undo my seatbelt, but it was stuck. I couldn't get to either of them. I was powerless to help my family. I sat there, holding Jake's hand and talking to him and to Seth. I told them both that everything would be alright. I promised them that somebody would help us. Someone called 9-1-1 and the ambulance was there before long, but it felt like forever."

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

She shook her head again. "I watched them, Edward. They had to pry the door off with the jaws of life to get to Jake. They took Seth away from me and put him in an ambulance. Then, they took Jake in the helicopter. I watched them take my family away and I couldn't do anything to help them."

She stopped for a moment. "I know what it feels like to have no control over a situation. I do. I punished myself for months for Jake's death. If I hadn't wanted to go to the Halloween party, if I hadn't distracted him with the story I was telling him, if I had tried harder to release the seatbelt…it's useless to keep going on with if only. I couldn't control what happened to us. I couldn't stop Jake from dying. I couldn't even tell them what hospital I wanted to go to! But I learned some things from the events of that night..."

They were both silent for a moment.

"What did you learn?" He was whispering. He reached for her hand and she let him take it.

"I learned that it isn't about control. I didn't have any power over the girl who was texting while she drove. I couldn't make her choices for her. I couldn't fix what had happened. What I could do was thank God for every day that Jake and I had together. I could be grateful that I had a beautiful son to raise - even if I had to do it alone. I'm still learning that I should live the life that Jake wanted me to have. He sacrificed everything so that I could be here for Seth. I know he's want me to be happy."

He watched her face, obviously moved by her words. After a moment his face fell and he shook his head, his hands automatically moving through his hair again. "I'm not like that, Bella. I can't look at everything like that."

She moved closer to him.

"You're really struggling, aren't you? There's more to it than your favorite patient dying, isn't there?" She was calm now.

Edward let go of her hand and dropped his head forward into his hands. After a minute, he nodded.

"So, tell me what's going on, Edward? Talk to me, please."

She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He shook his head and rocked back and forth in her arms. "I can't face it anymore, Bella. I can't."

"Face what, Edward?"

It was time for him to be completely honest with her. "The fear of losing what I have left in this world."

"What do you mean?"

He hesitated. He hadn't talked to anyone about the way he'd felt for the last year. He'd shared the events of his breakup now, but he hadn't really talked about what it did to him. This wasn't easy.

"She took so much from me…" He stopped. Bella waited for him to go on.

"I wasn't always so worried about having control, really." He looked at her. His hands balled up into fists as he spoke. "I know what you mean about watching them take your family away and having no control. I watched Tanya walk out the door. I wanted her back, and I couldn't make it happen. I wanted the baby she aborted. I couldn't even save my own child. I felt so powerless when I found out what she had done. I had no control over the situation."

He stood up and paced in front of the couch for a minute. "Even my best friend's fiancée took the control away from me. She was there, at the clinic with Tanya. She didn't tell me. She didn't even try to stop her."

He moved away from Bella, walking the length of the room. He turned around and faced her.

"There was nobody there to help me. My best friend and his fiancée supported her. They stayed away. Peter texted and emailed, but he kept his distance. I was alone. I wrapped myself up in my work. I saved lives and I took care of everyone else. It dulled the pain. But, it was always there, it didn't go away. I never slept in my bed again – after the day she left for good. I couldn't eat in my apartment. Nobody knew…"

"What about your family?"

"I didn't even tell them how bad it was. But I think my mom knew. When she visited, she tried and tried to get me to talk to her. I avoided it. I had failed at having my own family. I didn't know how to tell her what had happened between Tanya and me."

"Your mom wouldn't have judged you, Edward. She's not like that."

"I know. She was my rock. She kept me sane with her letters and calls. She even sent a photo album from when I was a kid, it made me feel closer to my family. She doesn't even know." He walked back and sat down next to her. "But I put up a wall. I haven't allowed anyone to get close to me – I didn't want to take any chances. I wanted to be in control for once, and I haven't let anyone in for a long time. I wouldn't even tell my mom how much I needed her."

"And then she got sick," Bella said.

Edward sobbed. He nodded and turned his face away from Bella. She reached over and took his face in her hands turning it back to her.

"She's okay now. Her tests look really good."

He collapsed against her.

"I was so afraid that I would lose the one person who had held me together. I moved back here as fast as I could. I didn't care about where I worked or lived. I was numb in some ways, but I made saving my mother my only focus. It gave me another way to avoid the pain," he said.

"But, Mrs. Fredricks reminded you of your mother," Bella said.

Edward nodded. "She did. She even has a daughter who is having a baby in July. All I could think of every time she came in was my mom and Alice and our family." He shuddered. "And now she's gone, they've lost her."

"But they had her as their mother. They loved her. Isn't that something good? Don't you think they'll be thankful for the time they had?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what? They will miss her every day. I know there will be a lot of tears shed over losing her, but I bet that every time Mr. Fredricks looks at one of his children, he'll think of her and smile. I bet that when the new baby is born, her daughter will be sad, but grateful that her mom taught her how to be a mother."

"But she's gone. They lost her. That doesn't go away."

"I know, Edward. Believe me. I know the pain of realizing that someone you love isn't ever coming home again. It's hard, and it hurts more than you can bear sometimes. But eventually, you start to move on, to live again."

"I don't know if I can. I don't want to face losing my mother." He reached for her hand. "I want to move on with my life, especially now that I've found you. I want to have faith that everything will be fine, but I'm scared."

"Is that why you said you didn't think you wanted a relationship?"

He nodded. "I didn't realize that it was too late."

"What do you mean?"

He moved from his spot on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her now. He looked at her face.

"I'm already involved with you. I miss you when I can't come around. I love spending time with Seth. My heart almost broke after our trip to Port Angeles. When I left here I didn't know if you'd ever talk to me again. I felt like I'd made another huge mistake. I don't know what I'd do if you disappeared, Bella. I couldn't face not seeing you or Seth anymore."

"I was hurting, too."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know." She looked at his eyes and worked up the courage to ask her next question. "Edward, does this mean that you want a relationship now? That you aren't afraid of trying?"

"I'm terrified. But I don't want to lose you. I want more with you, Bella. I want to see where this can go. Emmett told me I'd be a fool to walk away from you."

"Emmett is one smart guy," she said with a smile.

"He gives pretty good advice. I haven't always listened, but I'm trying."

They were quiet for a moment.

"I was talking to Sue a while ago about you. She had some insightful things to say."

Edward pulled her closer. "What did Sue say?"

"She asked me if I would have changed anything if I had known that Jake was going to die. She wanted to know if I would have married him and had a child with him."

"What did you say?"

"That I wouldn't have changed a thing. The pain of losing Jake was terrible, but the pain of never having him in my life would have been unbearable."

"I think I understand." He paused. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"She wondered if I was willing to take a chance to be with you."

"Are you?"

She nodded. "I am. But, I need to know if you are willing to risk a little pain to be with me. Is it worth it to you to take a chance?"

"I think it is," he said, reaching down to kiss her. "I've never felt like this before."

"What about Tanya?"

"It wasn't the same. I guess I was always too caught up in our busy New York lives to really pay attention to how I felt."

"You loved her."

"I did. But I think I loved the idea of her more. I loved the idea of being in a relationship and making plans for the future. I didn't need her like I need you." He pulled back so that he could look into Bella's eyes.

"You need me?"

"You were the person I thought about when I left the waiting room after I told Mrs. Fredricks' family that she had passed away. It was your face that kept me moving. All I wanted was to be with you in my office. You were the only comfort I could think of."

He smiled mischievously. "Besides, I let you drive my Vanquish. That has to tell you something!"

She laughed with him for a moment before getting serious again.

"What does this all mean for us, Edward?"

"It means that I want to be with you. I want to try a relationship. I was prepared to tell you that we should just date exclusively for now, but I don't think that's enough anymore."

"I haven't seen anyone but you. Why would you worry about making this exclusive?"

"I can think of a few reasons." His face darkened.

"Is Quil one of them?"

He nodded and Bella laughed.

"I don't want to be with Quil. I want to be with you."

"Really?"

She nodded again.

He put his hands on her face, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. He kissed her softly. "Do you want more than this with me?"

"Yes. But, I'm still worried about what it means for Seth."

"You just said that you're willing to take a chance to be with me. Are you willing to take a little chance that Seth will be happy with me around?"

She sat quietly for a moment. "I am. I just don't want him getting hurt."

"I don't have any intention of hurting either of you," he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

She kissed him back and everything intensified. His emotions and desire were running high. She had opened up to him in a way he never thought possible, and he was being completely honest with her.

His tongue found her lips and she willingly opened her mouth. His hands rubbed her back and her arms, treading lightly over the sides of her breasts.

She shivered.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Her fingers moved through his hair.

After a few minutes, he pulled back again. "I can't stay here with you like this. If I do, I won't be able to stop myself."

"I don't want you to stop," she said and kissed him again.

"Really, Bella - I won't be able to walk away from you if I don't go soon."

"I want you to stay. Please…"

He moaned. "But, I didn't think you were ready for this. Aren't we taking things slowly?"

"I think everything has changed," she said. "We're willing to risk a little, right?"

He nodded.

"I want you to stay tonight. Will you?"

He looked out the window and noticed for the first time the darkness settling in.

"I want that more than anything. I need you, Bella." He kissed her again and then pulled back. "But I don't want you to regret it."

"I'm willing to take a chance at being happy with you, Edward. Are you willing to take a chance with me?"

"Yes. I am." His lips found her neck.

Bella pulled away from him and stood after several more minutes of intense kissing and exploration.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Come with me. We don't have to act like teenagers, making out on the couch, you know." She reached for his hand, pulling him up. As she walked toward the hallway, she stopped and opened her bag. She pulled out a box that Edward recognized.

"You really did pack condoms!" he said and leaned to kiss her neck again.

"I did," she said as she pulled him toward her bedroom. "I also packed my swimsuit."

It had been a long time since she'd done this. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she shook a little, but she didn't want to stop now.

"Are you okay?" he asked as they stepped into her room.

She nodded. "You?"

"I've never been better," he said as he took off his shirt.

Bella raised her hands up as he gently lifted her shirt over her head, bending to kiss her neck and her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around her torso as he moved lower, hiding the scars on her abdomen.

Edward gently pulled her hands away. "Why are you hiding?"

"My scars are awful. I hate for anyone to look at them."

Edward bent down, resting on his knees. He removed her hands from her stomach, and held them to her sides. He reached forward, looking up at her, and slowly kissed along the length of the scar that ran down her stomach and around her belly button.

"This scar is beautiful, Bella. Don't hide it from me."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to say that. I know it looks terrible."

He stood again, letting go of her hands to place his on her face. "The scars are beautiful because they are a reminder that you survived the accident. They are the skill of a surgeon and the love of your son, all wrapped up together. They are hope and relief for your father. They show me that I'm lucky you are here with me. I love the scars. After everything that's happened today, you should understand why they mean so much to me."

She looked at his face for a moment, absorbing his words, and then threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He was everything she wanted. She kissed him hard, opening her mouth to lick his lips. She reveled in the feeling of his lips moving as they opened. She shivered as his tongue met hers. Her body responded to him and she curved to fit closer to his bare chest.

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She allowed the straps to fall off of her shoulders and released her hold on his neck as she stepped back enough that it fell to the ground. When she stepped forward again, she gasped at the feeling of her bare flesh against his.

He picked her up and moved them both to the bed. They explored each other's bodies with their hands and their mouths, touching and kissing as they removed their jeans. Bella was surprised at how easy this was and how comfortable she felt with him.

She loved how gentle he was. He was worshipping every part of her, caressing the curve of her hips and her waist before kissing her breasts.

She gloried in the muscles of his chest and his broad shoulders. Her fingertips tingled as she outlined the shape of his pecks and arms.

Finally, Edward moved her onto her back, hovering over her body.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered.

"More than you can imagine," she breathed. She pulled him closer to her body and kissed his neck. She moaned as he slowly pressed into her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'd forgotten just how good this feels." She smiled at him and he kissed her.

They whispered to one another as they moved together, kissing softly as they made love. The rhythm of their bodies was glorious, making her breathing hitch.

Edward kissed her softly, again and again.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he breathed into her ear.

Bella nipped at his neck and his chest, kissing his jawline. "I need you so much," she said.

They moved until their passion was satisfied, and then they curled up together.

After a few minutes she said, "I'm going to run into the bathroom." She stood and he sat up.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"It's fine. I'll be right back."

She wandered into the bathroom and stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was rumpled and her cheeks were red from the stubble on Edward's face. Her eyes twinkled.

Staring at her reflection, she tried to decide if she felt any guilt after her union with Edward. There was nothing there but contentment and the tiny bit of fear that still resided in her gut.

She was taking a deep breath, willing the last of her fear away, when he knocked on the door. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

She opened the door and threw her arms around him. "I'm better than I imagined possible. You?"

"I'm happier than I thought I could be. I like taking risks with you."

She laughed as he raised his eyebrows, and he kissed the top of her head as they walked back to the bed.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" he asked.

"Positive." He climbed back into the bed and she laid down with her head on his chest and her leg thrown over his.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For taking a chance."

His body was warm and she listened to his heart beating and felt his breathing. She found herself smiling.

They drifted off to sleep holding each other.

**___________________________________________________________________**

**A/N It all belongs to SM…except my imagination. ;)**

**Yes – finally a little happiness for E&B. They still have to work through some things, but they know they want to be together! Yay!**

**As usual, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Reviews or thoughts on my thread on the Twilighted forum are always appreciated!! Thanks!!**

**Big thanks to Giselle for her beta work. Show her a little love – check out Ithaca is Gorges. Best canon story I've ever read!**


	15. Chapter 15 Time Together

Chapter 15

Edward didn't move when he opened his eyes. He could hear Bella breathing, could feel the warmth of her body curled around him. He smelled her hair and ran his fingers through it. It was interesting to see it messed up like this; it was always so smooth during the day. He touched her cheek. Last night it had been red from his whiskers, today it was creamy and soft.

The tiny rays of sunlight that reached around the blinds to filter into the room played with her hair. They highlighted the red hues in the pieces they caressed. They touched her chin and her back, moving across her body as she breathed. Edward rolled some of her hair in the sunbeam, watching the light play off of it.

He thought about yesterday. His heart hurt for a moment when he thought about Mrs. Fredricks, but the pain was quickly replaced by the awe he felt for Bella. It was amazing to hear her talk about what had happened to her the night of the accident. The outward scars on her abdomen were obviously small compared to the scars her heart wore. And, she hadn't been gentle with him while he wallowed. She had snapped him back to reality. Somehow, she knew exactly what he needed to hear.

He was sure now that he wanted to be with her for as long as she would have him. His body relished in her touch and his heart ached when she wasn't near him. Lying here with her was heavenly.

He hadn't felt this good in a year.

He realized that his body was reacting to her nearness. But, Bella was still breathing quietly, sleeping soundly. He decided to make a trip to the bathroom. He moved out from under her arm and leg, shifting her head from his chest to the pillow.

She shuffled and mumbled a little. "Edward…stay."

He stopped to look at her, wondering if she was awake. His heart raced when he realized his name had crossed her lips as she slept. She wanted him, too.

It was amazing how that simple thought made him feel. The sense of security and rightness was overpowering.

He tiptoed into the master bathroom and closed the door softly, trying not to wake her.

When he walked back into the bedroom, the bed was empty.

"Bella?"

He heard a door open in the hallway and the sound of her bare feet on the hardwood floor as she moved toward him again. She walked through the door wearing a terrycloth robe. She smirked when she saw him and moved to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I feel a little underdressed," he said, and she giggled.

"I got cold. The fan's on - it woke me up. I wasn't about to walk to the other bathroom and freeze." She was smiling, teasing him.

"I'm feeling a little cool. Maybe I should steal that warm robe from you," he teased back, untying the sash.

She shrugged and it fell to the ground. "Now you have to warm me up again," she said, looking up at him.

He liked the invitation he saw in her eyes. "I'd be happy to."

He picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, then jumped on next to her. They teased and tickled each other until their movements became caresses and their laughter turned into moans.

Their lovemaking was more playful than the night before. They weren't being as careful as they had been.

Edward realized that everything about Bella consumed him; her scent, her voice, her movements. "I can't believe I'm here with you," he whispered.

"I'm happy that you are." She smiled widely at him and he kissed her.

Edward didn't want to let go of Bella. He would have been happy to just lie in bed all day, but the idea of spending time with her at the cabin with nobody else nearby was too good to pass up. They had the whole weekend together. He smiled.

"Do you still want to go to the cabin?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

They were facing each other, curled up in the blankets.

"I'd like to, if you don't mind. It would be so nice to have you all to myself."

"That sounds good to me." He smiled at her when she looked up at him.

"I'm still packed. Besides, if I don't have a reason to move, I'll stay here all day." She reached up and kissed him.

"You make a strong argument for staying," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh no, you said we were going to the cabin. I need a shower." She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She could hear his feet close behind her.

She started the water and waited until it was warm enough to step in.

"You mind if I join you?" he asked.

"I expected you to come in," she said, laughing. "Maybe we can get ready more quickly this way."

"Yeah, right," he said, rolling his eyes at her.

He stepped into the shower and grabbed her shampoo, pouring some in his hand. He lathered it in his palms and ran them through her wet hair, massaging her scalp with his long fingers.

"That feels nice," she said.

"I love your hair." He smirked. "I really like it messy like it was this morning. We should make sure it stays that way."

"Messy seems to work for you," she said, reaching up and twisting his hair in her fingers.

"I work hard for this look."

They spent the rest of their shower washing each other and teasing playfully. The water was ice cold by the time they stepped out.

"Would you like some breakfast before we go?" Bella asked.

"Let's stop at the bakery and grab a muffin. I don't want you to have to work for my benefit." He was repacking his bag. He had retrieved it from the car after their shower.

"I don't mind," she said as she opened the fridge.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the part of her neck left exposed by her ponytail. "Let me spoil you a little this weekend." He closed the fridge and took her hand, leading her to the living room.

"Sounds good to me."

She grabbed her purse and fished around for her keys, coming up with her cell phone instead. It beeped. There was one text message. Alice.

Aren't you glad I told you to pack the condoms?

"What?" she said, laughing. "Is your sister a psychic?"

She showed Edward the phone.

"She's just fishing for information. Don't tell her anything."

He looked at his phone and then turned it to show it to Bella. He had five text messages.

"Who are they from?"

He opened the first message.

I hope you haven't screwed things up. Don't mess up this weekend.

"Apparently Emmett thinks I'm going to mess up this weekend by doing something stupid."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "If he only knew what you've done so far this weekend."

"It's best if he doesn't. We would never hear the end of it!"

The next message was from Lily. Bella watched his shoulders slump. She pulled his hand closer so that she could see the message.

Mr. Fredricks called the office. The funeral is on Tuesday.

"Are you going?"

"I should. I just don't know if I can."

"I'll go with you, if you'd like."

"Really?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "I know it won't be easy for you. I'd like to help you."

"Thank you. I think I'd be okay, if I have you there with me."

"We'll just have to find out what time. Now, who else is texting you?"

"Alice," they said together as they looked at the phone.

Did you pack condoms? I told you to pack them. Hope you're having fun. ;)

"You never did answer me when I asked you yesterday. Did you pack them?"

He reached into his bag and pulled out a very familiar looking box. Bella laughed. The box was identical to the one she had in her bag.

"Great minds and all that," he said with a wink.

"Who else?"

There are brownie mixes in the cupboard and extra blankets

in the linen closet. Call if you need anything else. Mom.

Bella smiled. Esme was so kind. She would love to get to know her better.

Edward looked at the last text.

"I don't recognize this number," he said as he opened it.

The words jumped right off of the screen, attacking Bella's heart.

I miss you. I need to talk to you, baby. New #. T.

Bella watched as Edward got mad. His hands fisted up and his face turned red.

"I can't believe…" he said through clenched teeth.

He hit the delete button, erasing the text and the phone number.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't believe she's doing this."

"Does she text you a lot?"

"She texted a few times after we were at the cabin with my family. I finally blocked her number."

He reached out and pulled her closer to him. "I don't want to talk to her. I want to be with you."

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. They held each other silently for a few minutes before heading out the door.

They were pulling off of the ferry when Bella started shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Are you okay?"

She blushed a little and looked out the window.

"What Bella?"

"You really don't want to know."

"Do you need to stop for a restroom?" he teased.

"Ugh. You're going to make me tell you, aren't you?"

He laughed. "Pretty much."

"Fine. It's been a while, okay. I'm just a little uncomfortable."

He almost choked. "Oh, you mean…" he said when he caught his breath.

After a few minutes of awkward silence he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. We've just been in the car a long time. I can't wait to get to the cabin."

"Good thing there's a hot tub there. You can soak." His face was turning red.

"That sounds like a great idea," Bella said with a smile. She was really enjoying his discomfort at the moment.

"Can I feed you, first?" He winked as he pulled off the road and parked in front of a small restaurant. The Chef's Pantry seemed to fit the atmosphere of the small town; it was quaint and artistic with small tables on the sidewalk in front.

"I thought we were going to get groceries and cook while we stayed at the cabin."

"I'll cook dinner for you tonight. I'm starving right now. Let's go in and eat."

They wandered around Langley for a couple of hours, shopping for their stay at the cabin. They had even stopped to taste wine at a couple of shops. Edward purchased two bottles, promising Bella that they would go well with the dinner he had planned.

Bella was getting tired. Her feet hurt, too. She slipped off her shoes as soon as they climbed back into the Vanquish. Edward just smiled when he looked at her feet.

"Get comfortable, we'll be there soon."

She could feel her eyes drooping as they drove along the quiet streets.

"I love it here," she said. Her words were quiet and her mind was fading.

She opened her eyes in shock when she heard Edward's door close. He was quickly at her side of the car, opening her door.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." He smiled at her.

"Sorry. I must have been really tired." She stepped out of the car and reached for a bag that was in his arms. "Let me carry some of the groceries."

He moved away from her. "I don't think so. My mother would have a fit if she knew I had you carry anything. I'm supposed to be a gentleman."

Bella laughed and pulled her own bag out of the car. "I'll carry this, but I won't tell your mother." She reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm glad you're such a gentleman."

They made quick work of putting things away in the kitchen and headed down the stairs to the bedrooms. Edward stopped outside of the guest room door.

"Did you want to stay in the guest room or my room?"

Bella rolled her eyes at him and pushed him toward the door of his room. "Do you really need to ask?" She laughed at the look on his face as she opened the door and walked in, placing her bag on the foot of the bed.

He dropped his bag just inside the door and she watched as he approached her. He was smiling. He looked truly happy. She realized that he usually didn't seem this carefree.

"I didn't want to assume anything."

"I think you can call me a sure thing tonight, Edward." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him softly. He wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Ready for the hot tub?" he whispered in her ear.

"That sounds nice."

He released his grip on her and she reached into her bag, grabbing her swimsuit. "I'll be ready in a minute."

"Are you really going to wear a suit?" He feigned shock.

"It's your parent's house. I'd feel strange sitting in their hot tub with nothing on." Her face went pink.

"Nobody would ever know, Bella. Besides, I've seen it all now." He winked and she giggled.

He was stripping down to his boxers. She stared at his hard chest and abs.

"I'll be right back," he said. "Get ready."

She undressed while he ran up the stairs. She still felt a little uncomfortable about the idea of being naked in the Cullen's cabin, so she grabbed a soft towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around herself.

When he stepped back into the room a few minutes later she was sitting on the bed, wrapped in the towel, waiting.

"The water is already warm, I just turned everything up."

"How is the water warm? We just got here."

"The housekeeper started it for me earlier today."

"Housekeeper?"

Edward nodded and Bella felt a little overwhelmed. She wasn't used to having housekeepers, but he clearly was.

"My parents always call the service before someone comes to the cabin. They get the house ready. Clean sheets, fresh towels – you name it."

"They won't be showing up while we're here, will they?"

Edward laughed and grabbed her hands, pulling her up. "They won't be coming. If you really aren't comfortable, put your suit on. I don't mind."

She laughed. "I'll be fine. Lead the way to the hot tub."

Edward took her hand and they walked up the stairs together.

Bella was surprised when they reached the deck. There were two wine glasses, and one of the bottles that Edward had purchased earlier in the day was sitting in a bucket of ice. The tray was perched on the edge of the hot tub, waiting for them.

"Get in. I'm going to pamper you." He slipped the towel off of her and helped her into the tub.

"Are you coming in?"

"Of course." He took just a moment to shed his boxers and join her. He moved next to her and turned her so that her back was to him. She felt his hands massaging her neck and back.

"Oh, that feels so good." Her head fell back as his strong fingers moved along her spine. "I could get used to this."

His hands continued to massage, working up and down her back. Edward kissed her neck and the spot behind her ear.

"I want you to relax, Bella. I know this is my parent's cabin, but they were so happy that we were coming here. They want you to be comfortable."

"I know, but I still feel just a little strange, walking around in nothing but a towel."

Edward laughed.

"Turn around."

She did and he moved a little further away. He handed her one of the wine glasses and filled it. He filled his glass and placed it on the edge, then reaching into the water, he grabbed her foot. His fingers worked in circles over her foot and lower leg. She moaned.

"You should do this for a living."

"I am a doctor. And, this is what I order for you." He kissed her big toe and she giggled.

She heard a familiar ring tone and realized that her cell phone was sitting on the edge of the hot tub.

"Perfect," Edward said. He grabbed the phone and handed it to her.

"What is going on, Edward?" He just smiled as she looked at the phone. Billy was calling.

"Hello?" Her tone was questioning.

A small voice answered. "Hi, Mom." Bella's face broke out in a smile and she watched Edward as he rubbed her leg. He was very smug about something.

"Seth! How are you kiddo?"

"I'm having so much fun. Aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul took me to Port Angeles for pizza last night. We went miniature golfing and I won!" Bella laughed at his exuberance. "And Grandpa Billy just gave me five whole dollars for helping him pull some weeds in his flower bed. And Grandpa Charlie is coming in the morning to take us fishing and then I'm going to a bonfire."

Seth was talking so fast she couldn't get a word in. Finally, he paused for a second.

"I take it you don't miss me, then," she said quickly. She smiled at Edward's pretense of shock.

"Of course I miss you, Mom. Don't be all silly." She laughed out loud.

"I miss you, too. I hope you have a lot of fun."

"Grandpa Billy says to tell you hello."

"Tell him hello from Edward and I."

"I will. He's getting in the car. We're going to see some of Aunt Rachel's friends."

"I'd better let you go then. I love you, Seth."

"I love you, Mom. See you later."

He hung up before she could say anything else.

"Did you have something to do with that?" She was watching Edward's face.

"I might have left a message for Billy this morning. I thought you'd like to hear from your son."

She moved closer to him and pulled his face to hers. "Thank you," she said and kissed him.

She climbed on his lap and kissed his neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she moved closer. "You're feeling better?"

She just smiled at him and kissed him again as she rubbed his shoulders and arms. Her hands finally wandered down his chest.

"I'm sure."

He didn't waste any time, he crushed her to him and kissed her neck and shoulders. His hands rubbed her back and pulled her closer to his body.

They were lost in each other for the rest of the night, barely taking time to cook a quick dinner before they headed down the stairs to the bedroom.

Bella woke up to an empty bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was just after six. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her, heading out of Edward's bedroom and up the stairs.

The house was silent.

"Edward," she called out as she walked into the living room.

He didn't respond and she wondered if he had left the cabin. His Vanquish was still in the driveway, so he hadn't gone far.

She moved into the kitchen and looked out onto the deck. He was there, standing by the railing, looking out at the ocean. He was wearing his pajama bottoms. They were slung low on his hips and she admired the muscles of his back.

She went out the door and walked up behind him, reaching out to place her hand on his shoulder.

"Edward?"

He jumped at her touch and turned around quickly.

One look at his face told her that something was wrong.

"What's going on, Edward? Why aren't you in bed?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

She pushed back a little to look at him. "Why are you out here? What's bothering you?"

He let go of her and turned back to the railing. "It's stupid, really."

"What, Edward? I thought we were beyond keeping secrets." She stood next to him at the railing.

He continued to look at the ocean. After a couple of minutes, he spoke.

"It was one year ago today."

"What was?"

"The day that Tanya went to Boston without me. That was the end of our relationship. She never intended to come back. It was the day she went to the clinic with Charlotte."

It stung a little that Edward was thinking about Tanya while they were together.

"Oh." She turned to walk back into the house. She was going to head back to bed and curl up under the covers where she could cry in private.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"Back to bed." She didn't turn around to look at him.

She was nearly to the door when his strong hands were on her bare shoulders, holding her in place.

"Stay with me," he whispered in her ear.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want him to see them, so instead of turning around or allowing her voice to betray her pain, she shook her head.

"Bella, look at me," he said gently.

She looked down. His hands started to pull her back to him, turning her body around as he did.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He lifted her chin, but she still wouldn't look at him.

She swallowed hard and tried to clear the shakiness from her voice before she answered. "I don't want to interrupt your memories. I'll just go downstairs and wait for you. Maybe I'll take a shower."

She took a step back, intending to pull away from him, but he caught the blanket and pulled her back to his body.

"I wasn't remembering her. Come sit down with me and let me explain."

She hesitated for a moment. Just as she was about to tell him that she really thought she would go downstairs, he bent and grabbed her legs behind her knees, knocking her off balance. She fell into his arms and he lifted her, carrying her to the couch where they had slept last time they were at the cabin.

He sat and pulled her onto his lap.

"Bella, I'm so confused this morning."

Her heart stung again. "Are you upset that you're here with me?"

He grabbed her face in his strong hands and pulled her toward him for a sweet kiss. "Not at all. I just…" He stopped and she worried again that he regretted being with her.

"Just?" she whispered.

He sighed, still trying to find the words to tell her what he was thinking. She waited.

"There hasn't been one day in the last year that I didn't think about what it would have been like to have a child. I wanted the family we could have had. I was devastated to lose all of that."

She shifted in his arms.

"I don't know what to think now, Bella. I'm so happy with you. I know that I want to be with you, but…I feel guilty right now."

"Guilty?" She looked into his eyes for the first time since she'd joined him at the railing.

"I didn't think about my child at all yesterday. I didn't mourn the loss." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "How can I move on and be happy and not think about the child I could have had by now? The baby would have been four months old."

She wrapped her arms around him and touched her forehead to his. "I understand."

They sat for a few minutes, holding each other.

"Do you ever feel guilty for enjoying life without Jake?" he asked.

She nodded, moving his head with hers. "There have been so many times when I'm laughing or enjoying myself and I think, 'Jake can't do this now'. I feel guilty for a while. But, it has gotten easier with time."

His arms tightened around her.

"I hope it does for me."

They sat together for a while before Bella spoke again. She ran her fingers through his hair, comforting him.

"You couldn't do anything to stop what happened, Edward. Tanya made her choice without you. You can't feel guilty for living or for feeling happy."

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier. I still feel responsible."

She placed her hands on his face and looked in his eyes. "Why? Why do you carry the responsibility for all of this? Tanya played a role. Don't you hold her responsible at all?"

He struggled for a moment before he answered her. "I knew she wasn't interested in having a family. She had other plans. When we found out that she was pregnant, I didn't ask her how she felt. I just assumed she would be as excited as I was. I called Peter right away. She called Charlotte, went in the bedroom and locked the door. I didn't pay enough attention. She must have thought I didn't care about her feelings at all."

"She got pregnant unexpectedly. It happens. I should know. She should have talked to you about it, especially if she was thinking about ending her pregnancy."

His eyes got wide. "Wait. Did you just say you should know?"

She nodded. "I wasn't trying to get pregnant. We visited Forks for a long weekend and I forgot my birth control. I was terrified that Jake would be mad, but he wasn't. He was like a kid on Christmas." She laughed as she remembered.

"He wasn't upset at all?"

"No. I was more worried than he was. We had just graduated and started new jobs." She reached down and patted her stomach unconsciously. "He told me that anytime was a good time to start a family with me. I'm glad now that it happened the way it did. If we would have waited, I wouldn't have Seth. I would be alone."

"You wouldn't be alone. I would have found you somehow. If it wasn't tee ball, it would have been something else."

He kissed her. It was a lingering kiss that made her tingle.

"Maybe someday you'll have another chance at starting a family, Edward."

"I'd like that." He kissed her again.

She snuggled into his chest and they sat there, looking at the ocean, talking softly. They were both so tired that they dozed for a little while.

Bella's stomach rumbled as she woke up. She felt Edward's arms holding her in place. She remembered that all she had on was a blanket and she was about to move out of his arms to go downstairs for some clothes when he whispered in her ear.

"Let me feed you some breakfast, my sweet Bella."

"Maybe I should get dressed." She pulled on the blanket that was loosely wrapped around her.

"You should wait. I'll go downstairs with you after breakfast. I thought we could take a walk this morning. There are still a few places I'd like to show you."

"That sounds nice."

She stood up and offered Edward her hand. He took it and stood with her.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N As always – the characters belong to SM – this story belongs to me. :) **

**Just wanted to say Thank You!! I have been blown away again by the love you all show me! **

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer. RL is stressful and my muse took a vacation.**

**Apparently, I write limes, not lemons. Lol That's who I am. Hope you enjoy them. **

**So, while you wait to read more of my story (*big smile*), give Creature of Habit by angel4ever a read. I absolutely love it. **


	16. Chapter 16 Reality Check

Chapter 16

"You know, I'd be able to help you more if I weren't wearing a blanket," Bella said, reaching for the package of mushrooms they had placed in the fridge. She was holding the blanket closed with her other hand.

Edward took the mushrooms from her hand and placed them on the counter. He pushed her away from the fridge.

"You aren't supposed to be helping me. I want to cook breakfast for you. I was supposed to cook you dinner last night, but I got distracted." He winked at her and she blushed. "But, feel free to lose the blanket if it's a problem."

She sat on the barstool at the counter and frowned at him. "I don't like to sit still while other people are doing the work. Maybe if you won't let me help you I should get dressed."

"I've seen that you don't let other people do a lot for you. And, by the way, I like the blanket. You don't need to change." Edward smiled at her. "I already told you that I want to pamper you this weekend. Now, let me wow you with my kitchen prowess."

Bella couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as he cracked the eggs and started to sauté the mushrooms. He was doing everything with an extra flourish, showing off.

"You should have your own show on the Food Network. You'd put Bobby Flay right out of business."

He leaned across the counter and fed her a mushroom.

"Mmmm. So good."

"I'm glad you like it. Give me a few minutes and we can eat." He got more serious as he poured the eggs into a pan.

She watched for a minute and then decided to explore a little.

"I'm just going to look around," she said as she left the kitchen and wandered into the living room.

She walked through the room, looking at the décor that Esme had worked to perfect. She leaned over to look at an interesting sculpture and noticed a photo album on the shelf under the lamp table.

She picked it up and opened the cover.

Two black and white baby photos stared up at her. One was clearly a girl, a tiny bow stuck to the top of her head. Esme Alice Platt was written in beautiful script under the picture. The other picture was labeled Carlisle Anthony Cullen. These were Edward's parents as babies.

She turned the page and found a wedding picture. Esme was young and radiant. Her dress was strapless and her train was long. Her hair was swept back, away from her face. She had a simple bouquet of red roses in her hands. She looked so happy. Carlisle was handsome, as always, in his black tux. One red rose adorned the lapel. They were young and obviously very much in love.

She continued to turn the pages, looking at pictures of the beautiful couple. Time progressed in the book and she looked at a glowing, very pregnant Esme. Carlisle stood behind her with his hands wrapped around her stomach. Her hands rested on top of his. They looked like they had been laughing just before the picture was snapped.

The next page was another baby picture. This one was a chubby, round faced baby. Emmett McCarty Cullen was written under the photo. March 14, 1979 – 2:30 a.m. 8 lbs. 15 oz.

She laughed as she read the words that Esme had written about Emmett and looked at the snapshots that were included on the pages.

She turned to another picture of a very pregnant Esme. Her hair was blowing around her face. She was standing on the deck of a boat, a chubby toddler on her hip. Carlisle was holding her protectively. He was kissing the top of Emmett's head.

Edward's baby picture was next. Edward Masen Cullen. June 20, 1981 – 4:00 p.m. 8 lbs. 6 oz.

She touched the photo, wondering what a child of Edward's would look like.

"Found the family photo album, I see."

She jumped. He'd taken her by surprise.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

He sat down next to her, placing their plates on the coffee table in front of them.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." He sighed. "I haven't looked at this in ages."

"You were a beautiful baby," she said, running her fingers across the page again. She turned to the next page full of snapshots of a smiling baby Edward. "Even then your eyes were a beautiful shade of green."

"I think I prefer brown eyes." He reached for her chin and brought his face to hers, kissing her gently.

"You have such a wonderful family, Edward."

She reached to turn the page and he stopped her. His fingers wrapped around a large section of pages, pulling them over. He looked through a few more pages, stopping finally at a picture of the entire Cullen family.

"We took this just after my mother's surgery. She wanted a group shot, just in case…" his words were choked off.

Bella reached for his hand and leaned closer, placing her head on his shoulder.

"She's going to need a new photo soon. Violet will be making an appearance in a few weeks." She wanted to distract him from thoughts of the possibility of losing his mother. "Your mother will be happy if she gets to gather you all together for a picture again."

He kissed her cheek and tried to smile at her. His voice was quiet when he spoke again. "My parents are the best. They taught me about love and families. This is what I've always thought my life would be like – a wife, kids, maybe even a dog."

"You can still have all of it, Edward." She squeezed his fingers.

"I didn't think I would. I had given up on trusting anyone. Now, I can see the mistake I was making." He pulled her closer to him, kissing her again.

"Good. You should have all of those things." She snuggled into his side. Images of Edward grouped with her and Seth in the next family photo filled her mind.

"We should eat," he said, picking up her plate and handing it to her.

They ate in silence for a while.

"Thank you, Bella."

"For what?" She looked at him.

"For reminding me that I still want all of that in my life." He smiled at her and she wondered if he was having the same kinds of thoughts that she was.

Edward was excited as he pulled Bella along the path that ran next to the ocean. After breakfast and a nice long shower together, he'd told her to get dressed so that he could show her something. She complied and asked him a few times where they were going. He wouldn't tell her – he really wanted to show her one of his special places. He hadn't taken her to this part of their property yet. But, when they looked at the photo album this morning, he'd seen a picture of this spot. He and Emmett had been talking about it for a while now, but he was more excited than ever to show it to Bella, and eventually to Seth.

"Are we there yet?" Bella joked.

"Almost. Just a little further." He was nearly jogging, and he had to keep slowing himself down.

"What is it, Edward? Why are you so excited?"

He pulled her into a small clearing and stopped.

"Look." He pointed to a very large tree on the edge of the clearing.

Bella walked to his side and said, "Wow. Is that your treehouse?"

He nodded and grinned, feeling like a kid again.

"I saw it in the pictures we were looking at earlier. Emmett and I built it - with our dad's help - when we were just kids."

"I bet you had fun here."

"We did. We were pirates sometimes and astronauts other times. We had light sabers so that we could play Star Wars, too. We had such great imaginations, just like Bryce and Seth."

Bella laughed. "I can picture that. I'll bet Emmett was Han Solo."

"You have him figured out." He laughed as he walked up to the tree. "It's kind of falling apart, so we haven't let the kids play here. We keep talking about improving it so that they'll have a new playhouse."

"I bet they would love that."

He pulled her around to look at him. "Do you think Seth would enjoy it?"

Her answer was important to him. If she saw herself staying with him, Seth would obviously be coming here again.

"I think he would have a ball playing in a treehouse like this."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead lightly. "So, you'll be coming back here with me?"

"Whenever you ask."

"I'll be asking every time the family comes up here, then." He grabbed her hand and led her toward the ladder. "Come up here with me."

"I thought you said it was falling apart. Is it safe?"

"There are a few loose boards, but I know it's safe. I came here shortly after I moved home." He signaled that she should climb ahead of him. "This has always been one of my favorite places."

He climbed up behind her and moved her to the edge of the treehouse. He sat and tugged on her hand, pulling her to sit with him.

The view from here was stunning. He had always loved watching the ocean as it moved, the waves hitting the shore with a splash. Seagulls swooped over the water and flew further out to sea. A few sailboats moved on the waves. The sky was blue today, with only a few fluffy, white clouds. The world around them was quiet and serene. It was a perfect day to sit in the tree.

The breeze was chilly and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body.

"This is one of my favorite thinking spots. I came here before I decided which college to attend and before I chose my medical program. It's just so peaceful here."

"Have you noticed that you like to be alone a lot?"

"What do you mean?" He was surprised at her observation.

"Well, back in Forks you go to the meadow for peace, and you have the treehouse here. Do you ever talk to your family about your choices, or do you face them alone?"

He had never really thought about it. After a few moments, he responded. "I guess I like to think things over by myself. I do talk to my parents and my siblings, but I make most of the big decisions on my own."

She was quiet and he started to worry. "Bella, is something wrong?"

She shook her head and then looked at him. "Would you ever be willing to let another person help you make those choices, Edward? Or, are you too comfortable doing things on your own?"

The words struck him. He'd never realized just how much he pushed everyone away when he had a tough choice to make or a hard situation to face. It took him nearly a year to share the hardest thing he'd ever faced with his family members. It was only because of Bella that he finally did.

He pulled her closer and kissed her. "I could see myself letting someone else into my world."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Bella. I've told you everything that happened with Tanya. You know more about me than anyone has ever known, outside of my family."

"Good." She kissed him back.

They stayed in the treehouse for a while, watching the ocean, completely wrapped up in each other.

Bella loved the island and the cabin. Edward had taken her to a small café for lunch and then they had gone sightseeing. They had hiked to a few spots. There were some really beautiful places here. She could feel the exhaustion setting in as they returned to the house.

"Do you want to go somewhere to eat tonight? Or, would you like to stay in?" Edward was watching her as he drove.

"Let's stay at the cabin. You are wearing me out!" She laughed. "Thank you for taking me to all of those places today. I've had so much fun."

"You are welcome." He smiled. "I'll make dinner and we can choose a movie. My mother has quite a collection at the cabin."

"That sounds perfect, and my feet will thank you." He laughed as she wiggled her toes.

She went downstairs as soon as they got back and changed into her pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Edward followed her down after a few minutes.

"The fish is on the grill. Dinner will be ready soon." He pulled off his shirt and pants, changing quickly. "We can always hit the hot tub, if you'd like."

"I think dinner and a movie sounds perfect." She laughed when he flexed his muscles and teased her.

"You don't want to get in the hot tub with this?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I loved the hot tub with you. I'm just ready for some cuddling on the couch tonight."

"Sounds good to me!"

Edward directed her to the video cabinet while he finished making dinner. She was in the family room, holding a movie, when he came in with a tray of food.

"I think you are spoiling me," she said with a grin.

"I'm glad you think so." He put the tray on the table and moved toward her, reaching for the movie. "What did you choose?"

She put it behind her back. "You'll probably hate this one."

"Is it a chick flick?"

She shook her head.

"Then what?" She could tell he was very curious.

He pulled her arm from behind her. "The Goonies?" He started to laugh. "Really? With all of these videos, you chose The Goonies?"

Bella laughed with him. "I like it."

"I like it, too." He kissed her forehead and put something into her hand. It was her cell phone. "I bet Seth would like to hear from you before we watch the movie."

"You don't mind if I spend a little time on the phone?"

"Bella, why would I mind? Seth is your son. Call him."

She dialed Billy's number and had a quick conversation with Billy before talking to Seth. He was just as excited as yesterday. She smiled to herself as he described all of the things he'd done. She thought about telling him about the treehouse, but decided that she would let Edward tell him when they were back in Forks.

"Now," Edward said when she was finished. "Are you ready for a movie?"

He pressed play and handed her a plate. She ate and snuggled with Edward and before long, she was drowsy. Her eyes closed.

Edward woke her after the movie was over.

"Let's go to bed, Bella." He led her down the stairs and tucked her into bed. She could feel him curl up next to her. He was so warm. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms. Her eyes closed again.

"Edward…" she said as she drifted off to sleep.

Edward watched her sleeping for a while. There was something about her face in sleep that was so endearing. There was no stress or worry, just a peaceful look. He had held her all night, and was surprised when he woke before she did.

She sighed and turned in his arms, stretching a little as she moved. He watched as her eyes popped open.

"Oh. Edward, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I fell asleep. I don't even remember coming to bed last night."

"You must have been really tired. I think I took you to too many places yesterday." He stroked her cheek. "Good morning, by the way."

"Good morning." She smiled and reached up to kiss him. "I really didn't mean to ignore you last night. Did you watch the entire movie?"

"I did. I'm surprised I didn't wake you up when I laughed."

"How did I get to bed?"

"You walked. I guided you." He was chuckling.

"I didn't even give you a kiss goodnight, did I?"

He wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "No. But, I didn't mind. You needed rest. Besides, I didn't bring you up here with the intention of having my way with you all weekend." He winked.

"Hmmm. Maybe I came with you so that I could have my way with you all weekend." She laughed as she moved her hand down his bare chest. "You're wearing pajama pants."

"So are you." He hooked his finger in the elastic of her pants and snapped them.

"That could be rectified." She smiled up at him. "This is our last morning here, after all."

"I like the sound of that. Keep talking."

"Well, I think we should spend the entire morning in bed. We can shower and head out before noon."

"That sounds good to me. What time is Billy bringing Seth home?"

"He'll be at my house at six." She tugged at her shirt, lifting it up and over her head.

Edward caressed her body and helped her shed the pajama pants before shedding his own. He reached for the box on the nightstand. Bella looked into the box and laughed.

"Wouldn't Alice be proud? We've used quite a few of those."

"She must never, ever hear about this!" Edward said. "She already thinks she knows everything about everyone."

"My lips are sealed." She made a motion like she was zipping her lips.

"I hope not." He kissed her.

Bella was in her bedroom putting away the rest of her things when Billy came to the door. Edward answered and Seth ran in, grabbing him around the legs.

"Edward! Can I go for a ride in the Vanquish?"

"Sure, if it's okay with your mom. Let's take your things to your room first. Okay?"

Seth grabbed his bag and ran toward his bedroom. Edward was about to follow when Billy spoke.

"I hope you understand how important that boy's feelings are, Edward."

He turned to look at Billy. "He and Bella are very important to me, Billy. I won't do anything to hurt either of them."

"So, you intend to stick around for a while?"

"As long as she wants me."

Bella walked into the room and approached Billy. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Billy, you don't need to worry about me. Edward and I know what we're doing."

"But Seth doesn't. I worry for his sake."

Edward watched as Bella's face got red. She was just about to answer Billy when Seth came back into the room.

"Mom, Edward says he'll take me for a ride in the Vanquish if it's okay with you. Can I go?"

"Well, hello to you, too."

Seth ran to her, throwing his arms around her and hugging her tight.

"Hi, Mom. Can I go with Edward?"

She nodded and Edward picked up his keys from the table. Seth ran for the door.

"We'll be back in a few minutes. Will you be okay?"

She nodded and he walked out with Seth.

Seth talked non-stop as they drove through the neighborhood. He filled Edward in on everything he had done – from the movie to the bonfire.

Edward laughed in all the right places, and tried to concentrate on what Seth said, but he was concerned about the conversation that Billy and Bella were having. He couldn't get back to her house fast enough.

Billy was getting into his car when Edward and Seth returned. Seth ran over to give him a hug.

"Thank you, Grandpa. I had a lot of fun."

Billy kissed the top of his head. "Let's do it again soon."

"Sure," Seth said as he bounced toward the house.

Edward nodded in Billy's direction. "Good night, Billy."

"Good night. Don't stay too late. The boy is pretty tired."

Edward thought it was odd that Billy would say that. He wondered again what had been said after he left.

He walked into the house, wanting to talk to Bella. She wasn't in the living room. He could hear water running in the bathroom and he walked down the hall.

She was standing in the bathroom with her head down, watching the tub fill with water.

"Bella?"

"What?" She didn't turn around.

"Is everything okay?"

"Sure. I'm just getting the tub ready for Seth. I'll be right out."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Not really. I just didn't enjoy my conversation with Billy. We can talk about it in a few minutes. I'll be out after I get Seth in the tub."

He walked into the living room and sat down. He could hear Seth talking to Bella. He was reciting some of the same things he'd told Edward. She responded every once in a while, but her voice sounded forced.

After a while, Seth came running into the living room in his pajamas.

"Mom's going to finish making dinner. She says I have to go to bed after I eat."

"You played hard all weekend. I think she's right."

Edward walked into the kitchen to help Bella. She kept her head down and continued to work.

"Bella, talk to me."

"We'll talk after Seth is in bed."

His cell phone rang and he looked at the number before answering. "Peter, how are you?"

"Edward, it's been a while. Can you talk right now?"

"I'm at a friend's house. Can I call you tomorrow?"

Edward watched Bella's face as she registered his words. She turned away so that he couldn't watch her. He felt a twinge in his stomach, but couldn't figure out what had just happened.

"Sure. Don't forget. You haven't been in touch in a while. We have some catching up to do."

"I'll call tomorrow. I promise."

He hung up the phone and approached Bella.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and moved around him, taking the food to the table.

They ate quietly. Seth was the only one talking. He rambled on about the bonfire and the stories that the elders of the tribe told him. Edward watched Bella's face as Seth talked. A couple of times, she looked close to tears.

When they finished, she took the dishes to the kitchen. He stood to help her, but Seth pulled on his hand.

"Will you read to me again?"

"Sure, Sport. Let's go."

Bella came in when the story was almost finished. She kissed Seth's head and he reached out for a hug. She pulled him to her body and whispered, "I love you, Seth. Good night."

"I love you, too. See you in the morning. Will I see you tomorrow, Edward?"

"Probably." He wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Seth held out his arms for Edward and he moved in, hugging him gently. "Good night, Sport."

"Good night."

Bella tucked him in and walked out of the bedroom. Edward followed her into the living room. She still wouldn't look at him.

"Maybe it would be best if you went home now," she said with her back to him.

He put his hand on her shoulder again. She moved out from under it.

"Bella, what's going on?"

He moved around her so that he could see her face. There were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Billy was right. It's not good for Seth to be confused. You really should go home."

"What are you talking about, Bella?" He didn't know what Billy had said, but it obviously hurt Bella deeply. "What did Billy say that has you so upset?"

"It isn't just what Billy said."

"What?"

"He told me that I shouldn't expose Seth to our relationship yet. He's upset with me for spending the weekend with you. He told me that I don't mean that much to you, and that Seth could get hurt." She looked away, sobbing so hard that no more words would come.

"You know those things aren't true. Don't you?" He touched her face. "Please, Bella. Look at me."

She took a deep breath. "I thought I knew. Am I just a friend to you?"

He finally understood where her pain was coming from. "You're afraid that I only think of you as a friend?"

"Isn't that what you called me when Peter called?"

"That didn't mean anything, Bella. I haven't told him I'm dating. I haven't even talked to him in weeks." He walked closer and she retreated. "Besides, Charlotte is Tanya's best friend. I don't really want her to know my business."

"Really? Or you don't want her to know you are dating? Which is it?"

Edward couldn't believe what she was saying. "I blocked her number. I haven't called or texted her. If I wanted anything to do with her, I would have answered her."

"Why don't you get a new number?" She was working herself up.

"I. Blocked. Her. Number." His teeth were grinding together and his voice was getting louder. "I didn't get any calls for a long time! I told you that I don't want to be with her. I can't believe you are acting this way, Bella."

"I'm not the one getting calls and texts from an ex!" She walked across the room, avoiding him.

"No. You just had the perfect husband and I can't live up to his hype! His dad tells you something and you believe him over me."

"Don't talk about Jake! You don't know anything about him!"

His heart was thumping in his chest and he could feel the anger rolling between them. He knew if they kept fighting they would say something that couldn't be taken back. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Maybe I should leave."

"I think that would be best," Bella said between sniffles.

"Call me when you are ready to talk." He walked to the door and looked back over his shoulder. Bella was facing the wall, refusing to look at him. He knew she was crying and it make him feel like the world's biggest asshole, but he couldn't make it better right now.

He made it as far as the car before the reality of the situation really hit him. As much as he wanted to run away from this fight, he couldn't force himself to put the keys in the ignition. Somehow he knew that if he drove away, he might never be able to come back. He had to talk to someone.

He pulled his cell phone out of the pocket and hit a speed dial.

The phone rang once. It rang again. On the third ring, he started to feel desperate. Just as he was about to hang up and try another number, she answered.

"Mom?" His voice cracked and he couldn't breathe.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"I just messed everything up with Bella. I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

He told her a little about their weekend and how happy they had been. Then he told her about coming back and about the time Bella spent talking to Billy. Finally, he told her about his call from Peter and the fight that he'd just had with Bella.

She listened as he told her everything. When he finished she asked, "Are you ready to hear some things you may not like?"

He was shocked. "What?"

"I'm going to tell you a couple of things that you may not want to hear. Are you ready?"

He didn't say anything for a minute. Finally, he croaked, "Go ahead."

"Edward, Bella is a widow. She has a child. She is right that you have to be careful where Seth is concerned."

"I know that."

"I'm sure you do. But, she also has a father-in-law who is struggling with the fact that she is finding some happiness with someone who isn't his son. He is making this harder for her because he's scared. Whatever he said really affected her."

"I know that, too."

"And you, my dear son, just broke her heart."

"How did I do that?"

"She gave it to you this weekend. I don't want to know everything about this weekend, but I have a feeling you took some big steps." Edward was stunned by his mother's candor. "Bella isn't someone who takes things lightly. When she stayed with you this weekend, she made a commitment to you. You just threw that in her face when you called her a friend."

He groaned. "Shit."

"Edward!"

"Sorry, Mom."

"I think you need to talk to her. Where are you?"

He looked at the keys in his hand. "In her driveway."

"Then you don't have far to go."

"I don't think she wants to talk to me. I'll just call her…" A beep signaled another call coming in. "Hold on, Mom. It's Bella."

He was terrified and excited at the same time. He needed to hear her voice. He pushed the button, switching to the other line. "Bella, I'm so sorry…"

The small voice he heard was totally unexpected. "Edward, my mom is crying. I think you need to come back."

Bella was slumped in front of the door. She had walked over to it when Edward left, intent on locking it. But her hands wouldn't work the locks. She wanted to open the door and stop him from leaving, but she couldn't. The tears flowed harder as she thought about what she'd just done.

She sat there, thinking of all the wrong things she'd just said. Everything Billy had said to her played in her mind over and over. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, folding herself into a tight ball.

She was crying, her body rocking against the door, when she heard, "Mom?"

She looked up at Seth. "I'm…sorry…Seth."

He walked over to her and wrapped one arm around her. His other hand moved toward her face. He was holding a cell phone. She looked up at him.

"What…"

"I called Edward. He wants to talk to you."

She thought about closing the phone and cutting off the call, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Seth looked so hopeful. And, she really did want to talk to Edward.

She took the phone. "Edward," she whispered.

"Bella, will you let me in? I need to talk to you."

"Let you in?"

"I'm standing at your door."

She stood up and threw the door open. Edward was there, looking just as broken as she felt. She moved to him and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her closer to his body.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"I'm sorry, too."

"Can we talk now?"

She turned to walk back into the house and saw Seth watching them. "As soon as we've tucked this little guy back into bed."

They walked him to bed together, each of them holding one of his hands. He asked for a 'group hug' and another goodnight kiss.

Bella could tell that he was upset. "It's okay, Seth. Edward and I are going to talk for a little while."

"No more fighting, okay."

She kissed him again. "No more fighting."

He snuggled into his blanket and she knew he would be listening for raised voices. She took Edward's hand and walked back to the living room.

"Edward, I owe you an apology…"

"No, Bella. I was an idiot. I'm so sorry that I hurt your feelings. I wasn't thinking."

"It's not your fault. I was upset by what Billy said and…"

He cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. "Don't apologize to me, Bella. I should have asked you what was going on. I should have noticed that I upset you."

She allowed him to pull her to the couch. He sat and she sat with him, curling into his side. He wrapped both arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. She just wanted to be close to Edward.

Her voice was barely a whisper when she talked again. "He said that Jake would have been hurt by my being with you for the whole weekend. He told me that I was cheating on him."

Edward groaned and hugged her tighter. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Just tell me that I didn't make a mistake, Edward. Tell me that I mean more to you than a friend does."

"You mean everything to me, Bella." He pulled her face up and kissed her tears away.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**A/N Stephanie Meyer created all the characters…I play with them. :)**

**Yes, they are back to real life – and real life problems. But…they are dealing with them and talking to each other.**

**Thanks to all of you who have been reading and/or reviewing!! You have no idea how much you all mean to me!! You make me want to write more and faster!!**

**Come play on the forum at Twilighted or leave a review. I'd love to talk to you!**

**Thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 17 A Time for Everything

Chapter 17

Edward parked in Bella's driveway, intending to walk to the door, but she was outside and to the car before he could react. He couldn't get around the Volvo in time to open the door for her.

"In a hurry?" he asked with a small grin.

"Sorry. I just didn't want a chance to second guess myself. Funerals are hard for me."

He climbed into the car and leaned over to kiss her. "Thank you for coming with me today. There's no way I'd want to do this by myself. Besides, I've missed you."

She smiled at him. "It hasn't even been twelve hours since you left last night. How could you miss me?"

"It was a very long night. I missed holding you." He knew they had done the right thing in deciding that he wouldn't spend the night if Seth was home. But, that didn't make it any easier. He hadn't slept well over the last two nights. Every time he moved, he'd reach for Bella. He was disappointed each time that he realized she wasn't there with him.

"I know what you mean." She sighed. "I must look terrible. Dark circles are not a girl's best friend."

He reached across the car to hold her hand as they drove across town to the funeral home.

"You always look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said, rolling her eyes.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"I got an interesting text message today," she said.

He looked over to see her smiling at him. "Just what did this 'interesting' text message say?"

"Oh, it seems a very pregnant woman who lives in Seattle is unhappy that her brother is having a birthday and she won't be able to celebrate it with him."

"Oh no. What is Alice up to?"

"She has twisted my arm - and your mom and dad's arms, and most likely Emmett and Rose's – and we are all going to lunch in Seattle on Saturday."

He shook his head. "I should have known she'd cook something up. I really wasn't going to celebrate this year."

Bella didn't miss a beat. "Well you are now."

He sighed. It was pointless trying to go against what Alice had planned. Besides, he didn't really mind going to see her. Her baby was due in less than one month.

"Fine. Where are we going and when are we leaving Forks?"

"She didn't tell me which restaurant. I had the assignment of breaking the news to you and convincing you to go." She laughed. "She also wanted to know about last weekend. Your sister is nothing if not bold."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I know."

Bella laughed again. "I think it'll be fun to go to Seattle."

"Are we taking Seth with us?"

"All of the kids will be there."

"Why don't we make it a weekend? I'll book adjoining rooms so that you and Seth can stay near me, and we'll play in Seattle on Saturday night and Sunday."

"I think that sounds like a great plan. Seth would love to spend the weekend like that. He'll be so excited when we tell him."

The sun was shining brightly as they stood in the cemetery. The preacher said his closing words and the family walked forward to touch the casket one final time. Edward was fighting the tears as he watched the touching scene. Bella was wiping her face with a handkerchief.

He pulled her closer to his body, wishing that he hadn't brought her. He could only imagine what she had looked like the day they buried Jake, and his heart was breaking for her as well as the Fredricks family.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Maybe I shouldn't have dragged you here."

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'm okay. Really."

He was prepared to leave quickly at the end of the service, but Mr. Fredricks called out to him.

"Dr. Cullen, wait."

Edward stopped and turned toward him. Mr. Fredricks walked closer, extending his hand.

"I'm so glad you came. Ellen really loved you. She knew that you cared about her."

Edward choked back a sob, took a deep breath, and replied, "She really was my favorite patient."

"Will you come to our home? We have lunch for all the friends and families."

"I'm so sorry. I have to get back to the office."

"Will you wait for just a minute? I have something I'd like to give you."

"Really, you don't have to…"

"Ellen wanted you to have this. I'll be right back."

Edward and Bella watched as Mr. Fredricks directed one of his sons to get something out of the car. It was a shopping bag. Edward was curious about what was inside.

After a few moments, Mr. Fredricks and his son came to Edward with the sack.

"This is for you. I hope someday you'll find a use for it."

"Thank you," Edward said, accepting the bag.

Mr. Fredricks signaled for him to look inside. He opened it and looked at the contents. A single tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"They are beautiful. But…shouldn't these be for her future grandchildren?" he asked as he pulled the beautiful crocheted blanket out of the bag. It was white with red trim. He pulled out a matching burp cloth, booties and a hat. She had made him a complete set of baby items.

"She made these with you in mind. She kept saying that you needed to find a good woman and settle down. She thought you would make a wonderful father. You really took good care of her. She was so grateful." Mr. Fredricks patted his arm.

"I'm grateful that I got to know her." Edward's face was wet now. The tears he had been trying to hold back were flowing freely.

"Thank you." Mr. Fredricks looked at Bella and then at Edward. "You know, I think you may be well on your way to fulfilling her wishes for you."

He winked at Bella and she snickered and rolled her eyes.

"I hope you know that even though there are rough times – and this is about the worst of them for me – it's worth every minute of it to be with someone you truly love. I wouldn't trade one second of the time we had together. We were married for almost thirty years and for as long as I live I'll count myself the luckiest man alive. I would do it all again."

Edward looked at Bella and she was smiling through her tears. "I understand," she said with a small sniffle.

He put the items back into the bag and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Don't waste a minute." He looked at them again, then looked at his family. The crowd around them was thinning. "I have to get back to my house. We're going to have company."

"Thank you again," Edward said, reaching out to shake hands. Mr. Fredricks stepped closer and gave Edward a hug. He turned to Bella and embraced her, as well.

"The only regret I have," he said, "is that I didn't ask her to marry me sooner." He smiled at them and walked away.

"What an incredible man," Bella said, sniffling.

"He really is. And, she was an incredible woman." Edward watched Mr. Fredricks join his children. They stayed close to him, their hands on his arms or shoulders at all times.

"It seems like they had it all figured out, doesn't it?"

"It really does." He took her hand and they started walking toward the car. "How are you? I was worried for a while there."

"It was good for me to come. He loved her so much, but he isn't curling up in a ball and disappearing. He's still embracing life. I wish I would have known how to do that when Jake died."

"I think you are amazing. You are raising Seth to be a good person. Jake would be proud."

"Thank you." She turned and touched his face. "I hope you know that you don't have to be like Jake. And you don't have to measure yourself against him."

"I do. I'm sorry I ever said that. I was just…"

"Stop. You don't have to say another word. We're both learning."

He opened the door and helped her into the car. He put the bag in the back seat of the Volvo and climbed in.

"Would you like to get some lunch? I'd like to spend a little more time with you."

"Sure. Then, I have a couple of calls to make."

Edward raised his eyebrow, giving her a questioning look.

"Billy and I need to talk," she said simply.

"Do you need someone to get Seth from pre-school?"

"I'll call Sue. You need to get back to your office." She picked up her cell phone and started to dial.

Bella was standing by the headstone when she heard Billy's car approaching. She didn't turn around when he stopped and as he worked to get his wheelchair out of the car and in place. He took a few minutes to get to her side; moving through the grass was difficult.

He sat in his chair next to her, silent. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steeling herself for the conversation she knew she needed to have. She didn't move for a while.

"Billy?" she finally said.

His voice was rough when he answered. "What, Bella?"

She turned to look at him and knelt by his chair, taking his hand.

"There are some things that you need to understand."

He looked away, avoiding her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, just listen, please."

He nodded, still looking away from Bella.

"After what you said the other night, I need to make a few things clear to you." She squeezed his hand. "I don't intend to stop dating Edward. In fact, I think he is someone I could get more serious with. I just want you to know so that you can be prepared."

They were silent for another minute.

"I don't think that being with someone else is wrong, Billy. I think that Jake would want me to be happy, even if that means moving on with another man."

"Bella…"

"Wait, Billy. I need to say a few things." She took a deep breath before she continued. "I went to a funeral today, and I just kept thinking about the day we buried Jake. I thought that all of my dreams were going into the ground right here. Everything we wanted was finished, as far as I could tell. Jake was gone, and I was alone. Seth didn't have a dad anymore. I stood here by the coffin, wishing I could crawl into it with him. I didn't know if I could go on. I could hardly breathe."

She reached out with her free hand and traced the letters on the headstone – his name, his birth date, and finally, the date of his death. She could feel a tear rolling down her cheek, but made no move to wipe it away.

"I lost more than you know, Billy. Did Jake tell you that he and I wanted to have another baby?"

She turned to look at him. He shook his head and said softly, "No. But that doesn't surprise me. He loved Seth so much."

She looked back at the headstone. "He really did, and he was a great father. We both wanted more children. We wanted Seth to have siblings. In fact, we were trying to get pregnant…"

She heard Billy suck in a huge breath.

"I thought I was pregnant, but I wasn't sure. Jake was going to get a test for me. He didn't get the chance." She swallowed hard. "We lost a baby that night, too, Billy. I wasn't sure about that until just recently, the doctor didn't push the question, and I didn't ask. I didn't want to tell you that, because I didn't want you to hurt worse than you already did."

He gripped her hand in both of his and held it tightly. "I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered.

"I know you are."

She tucked her skirt under her and sat by his chair. It took a minute before she could speak again.

"I still want to have more children. I want to be married and have a complete family. I want Seth to have a man in his life. And I can't do any of those things with Jake anymore, Billy. "This"- she patted the headstone with her hand – "is as close as I can get to Jake now."

She heard a small sob escape Billy's throat.

"Seth and I love you, Billy. We are so lucky to have you and my dad and Sue…but it's not enough anymore. I want to have someone in my life who I love, and who loves me. I don't think that's a bad thing."

Billy wiped at his eyes and looked off into the distance.

"It's not a bad thing, Bella." He patted her hand. "I owe you an apology. I really shouldn't have said what I did."

She turned to look at him. He wouldn't look at her face as he talked.

"Rachel was mad at me on Sunday. She thought I was being an ass."

"Why?"

"Because I told her that I thought you shouldn't be dating Edward."

"Oh?"

"I told her where you were and she told me that I should keep my nose out of your business. She was happy for you."

Bella smiled a little. "I wish I could have seen her."

Billy finally turned to look at her.

"I was upset that Rachel was happy that you were dating. When I got to your house, I watched Edward interact with Seth. Seth loves him, I can tell. Then, you came in the room, and you were happy and I watched the way Edward looked at you, and I knew that you weren't just dating casually anymore, and…"

He stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"What Billy?"

He shook his head and sighed.

"Bella, I'm a foolish man. I saw that you were happy and I couldn't stand it. I was jealous for Jake's sake." He paused for a moment. "Hell, I was jealous for my own sake. I don't get how you can move forward with your life. I haven't been able to do it."

Bella got up to her knees again and turned to face him.

"Billy, you can move on. Sarah wouldn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life. She would want you to be happy." She looked at the headstone that was next to Jake's. "From everything Jake told me about her, she was a giving, caring person. She would tell you to find someone who makes you smile again."

He had tears running down his face.

"I don't know how to do it, Bella. I've been a widower for longer than I was married to her. At first, I thought it was just better for the kids, but then they got older, and I thought it was better for me to be alone. Besides, I don't want to saddle someone with the problems of a man who is stuck in a wheelchair."

"Billy, you are a wonderful man. You deserve to be happy and I'm sure there is someone who could help you with that. Your wheelchair shouldn't stop you."

He grunted. "I don't know. I think it's more trouble than it's worth."

She laughed quietly. "You just don't want to get turned down, do you?"

"Not funny, Bella. Not funny at all."

She put her head against his knee and sighed. "Billy, I hope you know that we'll always be part of your family, no matter what happens."

He reached out and patted her head. "I don't think I could handle it if you wouldn't talk to me or let me see Seth. I was so worried that I'd messed up and you would stay away."

"I couldn't do that to you or to Seth." She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "But, if you ever say anything like that again, I'll tell you that you're an ass."

"Please do."

They laughed and talked about the things that Seth had told him over the weekend.

"Seth really does love Edward, you know," Billy said.

"I know."

It was still early on Saturday morning when Edward started the Volvo and left Bella's driveway, heading to Seattle to see Alice. Seth was clasping his blanket in his hands, watching the portable DVD player in the back seat. He'd chosen to watch The Sandlot first.

Edward reached over and took Bella's hand.

"Happy birthday," she said, smiling at him.

"I thought I'd get to sleep late on my birthday." He winked.

"You should know by now, whatever Alice wants, Alice gets."

"You would think that I would learn." He rolled his eyes.

"She wanted to make sure we're there by 11. Apparently, she has big plans."

"Where are we having lunch?"

"At her house."

"Her house?"

Bella nodded. "Yep. She thought it would be nice if the kids could play while we all chat. She has a friend who just started a catering business and she ordered everything."

"Sounds like Alice."

"I just hope she didn't work too hard. She only has three more weeks until her baby is due."

"Haven't you learned that you can't keep Alice down?" Edward asked with a laugh.

They talked during most of the drive. Alice kept texting, checking on their progress. She was excited about having the entire family together today.

Bella's phone beeped just as Edward said that they were turning onto her street.

"Is it Alice again?"

She peeked at the phone. "Yes."

"What does she want now?" He smiled, amused at his sister's excitement.

"She says that Emmett and Rose are already there, and that your parents are about ten minutes away. Should I text her to tell her we're almost there?"

"She won't get it before we arrive." He turned into the driveway of a big brick home.

"Look, Bryce is here!" Seth yelled. "And there's Jasmine and Lia! Mom, can I get out of the car?"

Edward parked and got out, opening Seth's door so that he could help him get out of his booster. He already had the seatbelt undone and leapt out of the car as soon as the door was opened.

The other kids ran toward Seth and he yelled excitedly, "We're finally here!"

They surrounded him and they all talked over each other. They were so happy to see each other. Jasmine grabbed Seth's hand and they all ran through the gate at the side of the house.

Alice appeared on the porch.

"Happy birthday, Edward."

He walked up onto the porch and threw his arms around her, picking her up off the ground. "Thank you, Alice."

He put her down and she kissed his cheek. "I couldn't let your birthday go by without a party. You've spent too many birthdays away from all of us."

She turned away from him and watched Bella approaching the front stairs. "Hi, Bella." She embraced her when she reached the porch. When they parted, Edward reached for Bella's hand.

Alice stepped back and looked at Edward and then looked at Bella. She studied them both, looking back and forth.

"Well, I see you heeded my advice."

"What?" Bella asked.

"You're glowing. It's pretty obvious that someone got lucky. You must have packed the condoms."

Emmett stepped out of the front door just as Alice was speaking.

"Who got lucky?" He was grinning from ear to ear. Edward groaned. He knew what was coming.

"Bella and Edward finally did the deed," Alice answered.

"Oh, yeah. Edward got lucky! It's about time, baby bro. I thought you'd never make a move."

He turned to Bella. Edward could see her face turning red, but before he could stop him, Emmett blurted out, "So, was it any good, Bella. It must have been okay, I mean, you're here with him today."

"Emmett, stop it!"

Edward was stepping in front of Bella when he heard her reply. "Very, very good, Emmett. Oh, and by the way, I drove his Vanquish last weekend, too."

She stepped past Edward and moved to the front door.

"You drove the Vanquish?"

"Yes, I did. It's a sweet ride, Em." She turned and smiled sweetly at him. "There are benefits to being the girlfriend."

She stepped through the door, laughing. Edward was stunned. He couldn't believe she had just stopped Emmett in his tracks.

"Girlfriend?" Alice asked.

Edward had almost forgotten that she was there. He turned to her and smiled. "Yes."

Alice jumped up and down a little, holding her belly as she did.

"I'm so happy for both of you!"

Edward put his arm around her shoulders and walked into the house with her. "I'm happy, too, Alice."

They walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Trays of food filled the counters and table.

"Alice, we'll never eat all of this," Edward said.

"Well, I figured that whatever we don't eat today, we can finish tomorrow. You are staying until tomorrow, right?"

Bella nodded. "We're staying, but we didn't expect you to feed us all weekend."

"It's not a problem, really…"

Edward watched as Alice flinched. She turned to look out the window into the back yard, trying to hide her face.

"Alice…" He was concerned.

"I'm fine, really." She turned back around and smiled at him. "The kids seem to be having fun."

They were all on the platform of the playhouse, waiting for a turn to slide. Edward could hear their laughter.

He turned back around just as his parents walked into the kitchen and greeted everyone, and Edward was distracted for a minute.

"Happy birthday, son." Carlisle moved to him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad."

"What a wonderful birthday for you," Esme said. She moved closer and he embraced her.

He was happy that Alice had planned a party for his family. He didn't care what they were celebrating, it was just nice to be with them and to feel as happy as he did today.

They were all talking and filling plates with food when Alice dropped her glass.

"Oh." She reached for her stomach, wrapping her hands around it protectively.

Edward sat his plate on the counter and moved to her, arriving there just as Jasper did.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"That felt like a contraction," she answered, grimacing.

Jasper picked her up and carried her to the couch.

"I can walk," she said. "I'm not a porcelain doll, you know."

"Is that the first contraction you've had?" Edward asked.

She looked around at all of their concerned faces and shook her head. "That's just the only time it's hurt that bad. I've been having contractions all morning."

Jasper looked at his watch. "How long has it been since the last one?"

"A few minutes," she confessed. "But don't worry. It's not time to take me to the hospital yet. Feed the kids. I won't eat much, okay?"

Jasper looked at Edward and then at Carlisle. Edward nodded and looked at his dad.

"I think she'll be okay for a while, Jasper. Let's feed the kids."

Edward watched as Bella and Rose made plates for the kids and sat them down at picnic table outside. Bella was so comfortable with his family, it made him smile. Seth was enjoying himself. He loved that he got along so well with Emmett and Alice's children.

He looked back at Alice in time to see her wince again.

"Jasper, how long has it been?"

Jasper glanced at his watch. "Three minutes."

"Alice, I think you'd better go," Edward said.

"But, the party…"

Esme leaned over and kissed Alice on the head. "We'll take care of everything here. Don't worry."

Jasper grabbed his keys from the counter and plucked Alice up off of the couch. "Edward, will you grab the suitcase that is on the window seat in our bedroom?"

Edward hurried down the hall to get it. He placed it in the back seat of their car and said goodbye.

He was surprised when he felt a warm hand take his.

"Looks like Violet wants to share a birthday with her soon-to-be favorite uncle. What an exciting birthday present."

He turned around and pulled her close, kissing her. "It's almost the best present I've ever gotten."

_____________________________________________________

A/N

As you know, all things Twilight belong to SM. I'm glad I get to borrow the characters for my story. ;)

I can't say thank you enough for all of the support for my story! You are all amazing – and I feel very loved!

Hope you enjoyed some fluff amongst the angst. Tell me how you feel. :D


	18. Chapter 18 New

Chapter 18

Esme was pacing.

Bella watched as she walked to the front window and looked out, then turned and walked to the French doors that led to the back yard. She watched the kids for a minute and then moved to the front window again.

Carlisle chuckled quietly.

Esme looked at him. "Carlisle, shouldn't they have called by now? They should have been at the hospital a long time ago. What do you think is taking so long?"

Carlisle stood up and walked over to Esme, embracing her. "Relax. Jasper will call when they've talked to the doctor."

She laughed and looked up at him. "Sorry. I know I shouldn't worry, but Alice is my daughter..."

"Enough said." Carlisle kissed her and then took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

Bella was thinking about what a wonderful relationship they had when she felt Edward's arm tighten around her shoulders. "My parents are fun to watch, aren't they?"

"They are."

"I know my mom is itching to go to the hospital."

"I can't blame her. It's a big deal to have a new grandchild. When Seth was born, my dad was the one who was pacing. I was in labor a long time. He drove to Seattle in his cruiser with the lights going. He didn't have to hurry so much." She laughed as she remembered his behavior that day.

"I'll bet he was proud when he saw Seth."

Bella smiled again. "I've never seen him so excited. He and Billy handed out cigars to everyone they saw – nurses, doctors, even other patients and visitors."

"And what did Jake do?"

She looked at him, surprised that he would ask. She hesitated, then said, "He wouldn't leave my side. They tried to take Seth to the nursery at night, but he wouldn't let them. He sat in my room after everyone else had gone and just held him. He studied his face and his fingers and toes. I swear he was already giving him pep talks about sports. He changed every diaper while we were in the hospital. I could barely get Seth back long enough to nurse him."

Edward smiled sadly. "Sounds perfect."

She touched his face. "You'll have your turn, you know."

"You make me think it's possible." He kissed her softly.

The phone in the kitchen rang and Bella heard Esme answer. She called out. "It's Jasper."

She looked at Edward and he shrugged.

After a minute, Carlisle came back into the living room. "Alice wants us to be there when the baby comes. We're going to take Jasmine so that she can see her baby sister as soon as possible. We'll call to let you know when you should come."

"I'll go get Jasmine," Edward said as he stood up and moved toward the door.

Jasmine squealed a moment later and ran into the house. "Let's go! Grandma, Grandpa, let's go!"

Bella helped Esme clean Jasmine's face and hands. Esme helped her change into the shirt that Alice had gotten for this occasion. It was pink and had the words 'Violet's Big Sister' printed in puffy purple letters. Bella combed her hair into a new ponytail.

Esme took Jasmine's hand and started toward the front door. She stopped and walked back to Bella. "Thank you." She kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome."

Carlisle picked up Jasmine and they headed out the door. Bella watched them get into their car and pull away from the house before she walked back to the French doors. She loved the feeling of family when she was with the Cullens. Esme always made her feel like she belonged with them. Seth enjoyed playing with all of the kids. They had embraced him. He felt like he belonged, too.

She stopped walking and looked out into the back yard.

Edward was playing tag with Bryce and Seth while Emmett did push-ups with Lia on his back. All of them were laughing loudly. Rose turned to look at the house and saw her standing there. She approached the door.

"You coming out?"

"I just wanted to watch them for a minute."

"Come sit with me," Rose said as she walked toward the porch swing.

Bella followed and sat next to her.

"What a birthday party, huh?"

Bella smiled at her. "Pretty unexpected. Then again, Alice has always had a flair for the dramatic."

Rose laughed. "Yes, she does. I don't know how Jasper keeps up with her."

"He adores her, it's obvious. He sits back and watches her go. How did they meet?"

"Oh, they lived in the same dorms in college. He was the RA and she set her sights on him. That was all she wrote."

That didn't surprise Bella at all. Alice had known exactly what she wanted in high school. She planned and plotted to get it.

"He says he fell in love with her the first time he saw her, but he played hard to get."

Bella laughed at that statement. "And just how long did he play that game?"

"A week." Rose laughed. "He was putty in her hands from the beginning. They didn't really date for a while, but they studied together all the time. Before long, they were joined at the hip. As soon as he graduated and moved, they started to date. It was only a matter of time before they were engaged."

They moved back and forth in the swing. Bella waited for Rose to tell her more of their story, but she didn't speak. She watched the kids playing with Emmett and Edward.

"You know Bella, some people are just meant to be together."

"Like you and Emmett?"

Rose nodded. "And Alice and Jasper. The Cullens had such a good example of a loving, healthy relationship with Esme and Carlisle."

"I know. They are amazing."

Rose bit her lip for a moment, and looked into Bella's eyes. "Emmett thinks that you and Edward are meant to be together. I have to say that I agree with him."

Bella's feet stopped the motion of the swing.

She looked at her hands for a minute and finally looked back at Rose. "Why do you think we are meant to be together?"

Rose reached over and took Bella's hand. "Look at him, Bella."

She looked up and watched as Edward lifted Seth up onto his shoulders. They were both laughing and Seth pointed toward Emmett and Bryce. Emmett was lifting Bryce up, preparing to hoist him onto his shoulders. Bryce had a basketball in his hands and they were heading for the half court that was built in the corner of Alice's back yard.

As they passed each other, Bryce and Seth high fived and Emmett and Edward laughed. They started to dish back and forth, arguing over who would win the game they were starting.

While they watched the boys, Lia wandered to Rose and climbed onto her lap, curling up against her. She yawned loudly.

Bella watched as Rose stroked Lia's hair and her eyes got heavy.

"He really loves Seth. He looks natural with him, just like Emmett does with Bryce," Rose said. "The three of you look like a family when you're together."

"That's what scares me."

"Why?" Rose asked, her fingers running through Lia's curls.

Bella reached over to stroke Lia's tiny cheek, smiling as her eyes fought to stay open.

"Seth loves him, too. What if he decides he doesn't want us? What will Seth do if he loses Edward now?"

Rose started to move the swing slowly back and forth. "What if he doesn't leave? What if he's in this for the rest of your lives?"

"I don't know if he's ready for that."

Rose turned to look at her again. "He is so ready for that. Maybe more than you realize."

Rose adjusted Lia so that she was nestled more comfortably in her arm. She looked at Bella and blew out a breath. "Bella, do you love him?"

Bella hesitated for a moment before nodding slightly. "I do," she whispered.

"And you're okay with those feelings? You don't think you're cheating anymore, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, I think Jake wants me to be happy. Edward makes me happy. Jake would also like watching Edward with Seth. He would want him to have a dad."

"Then don't hold back. He loves you, too, you know."

"How do you know? He hasn't said it."

"Bella, all I have to do is look at him when he's with you. He's happy, he glows, he watches you and moves with you. Everything he does is all for you now – you and Seth."

"But…"

"I know it's none of my business, but I think you should tell him how you feel."

They turned as they heard laughter from the basketball court.

"Do you realize how much a part of this family you already are? Tell him how you feel. He won't run."

Bella looked at Lia's face. Her eyes were shut tightly, her lips puckered into a small O, she was breathing slowly in and out. Her head was snuggled tightly against Rose and her hand was in a tight little fist, resting by her cheek.

"Thanks, Rose. I'll think about it."

"You really should. I think you might be surprised."

Bella heard the phone ring in the house and used it as an excuse to escape from Rose's uncomfortable questioning.

"I'd better get that. It might be Carlisle and Esme."

She thought about how terrified she was of telling Edward how she felt and having him reject her as she ran into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Alice would like to see all of you," Jasper said when he poked his head into the waiting room.

"Tell us about Violet," Rose said with a huge smile on her face.

"She was born exactly thirty minutes ago. She's tiny, but healthy. Five pounds, four ounces and seventeen inches long. She has dark hair like Alice and her eyes are blue, for now."

"How's Alice?" Bella asked.

Jasper smiled. "She's very happy."

Emmett pushed Edward forward. "You guys should go in first, birthday boy. We'll wait until you're finished. We don't want to overwhelm them with visitors."

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and motioned for Seth to come with them.

"I can come see the baby?" Seth asked.

"Jasmine will be upset if you don't." Edward laughed as Seth rolled his eyes.

"Girls," he mumbled.

Jasmine was sitting on the edge of Alice's bed when they entered the room.

"Seth, you need to see my new baby sister." She clapped her hands and bounced. Alice winced.

Jasper picked Jasmine up and moved her, tickling her sides. He sat in a chair and held her close, rubbing her face with his whiskers. She was laughing and wiggling in his arms.

"Daddy, stop," she said, patting his cheeks.

Esme was holding the baby, cooing at her and bouncing her gently in her arms.

"Bella, would you like to hold Violet and show her to Seth," she asked.

"I'd love to hold her."

Edward watched as Bella took the tiny baby from Esme's arms. She put her face to Violet's head, smelling her hair and kissing her on the forehead.

"Look at all that hair," she said to Alice. "She's so beautiful."

"Thank you," Alice said. She was smiling, but her eyes looked tired.

"Yeah, thank you, Bella," Jasmine said and Jasper tickled her again. The sound of her giggles filled the room.

Bella walked to the chair where Seth was sitting, waiting to see Violet. She knelt next to him and he held out his arms. She reached out, placing her arms over his, holding the baby with him.

"She's little and wrinkly, Mom."

Everyone laughed except Jasmine.

"She is not wrinkly. She is beautiful. Isn't she, Mom?"

"Of course, she's beautiful, Jas. But she is still a little wrinkly. She'll get chubby cheeks before long, and she won't look so small and wrinkled."

"I like her, Jasmine. I wish I had a baby sister." Seth leaned forward and kissed Violet's forehead.

Edward watched Bella's face fall. She sucked in a deep breath and fought the tears that were filling her eyes.

He knelt next to her and whispered in her ear, "Someday, Bella, you'll get the chance to have another baby."

She tilted her head to his, "Thank you."

He wrapped his arm around her back as she knelt in front of Seth for another minute.

"Are you finished?" she asked Seth.

He nodded. "When will she be able to play with us, Mom?"

Everyone chuckled quietly. "When she's older, Seth. Right now, she needs everyone to take care of her."

"I'll take care of her," Jasmine said.

"I'll help you," Seth added.

Bella stood up and rocked Violet in her arms again. Edward watched as she smiled at the baby. Her eyes were wet, but she looked happy.

She looked so comfortable with the tiny newborn in her arms. He imagined how she had looked the day Seth was born. His mind wandered, and he wondered what she would look like after having their baby. He shook his head as he caught himself and tried not to think about things that weren't certain.

He was surprised when she walked up to him and asked if he wanted to hold his niece. He held out his arms and she moved Violet into them.

It was his turn to rock and coo. He held Violet in his large hands, looking at her face, taking in her tiny features. He laughed when she yawned.

"Not a bad birthday present, right Edward?" Alice was smiling proudly as she watched her brother hold her newborn.

"It's the best present you've ever given me." He winked at her and went back to examining Violet's tiny features.

"Jasper, I think she looks like you."

"I wouldn't mind that," Jasper said with a grin.

"She is supposed to look like me. I'm her sister," Jasmine said, folding her arms across her chest.

Carlisle walked over and picked her up. "I bet she'll look a lot like you when she gets a little bigger."

"Do you really think so, Grandpa?" she asked and then yawned widely. It had been a long day for her.

"I do." He signaled to Esme that they should be getting ready to leave with her. "Hey, Princess, are you hungry?"

Jasmine nodded.

"How about if Grandma and I take you to get some dinner? We'll take you home for the night and bring you back tomorrow."

"But, I want to see Lia and Bryce. They haven't seen Violet yet."

Edward walked back to Esme and handed Violet to her. "We'll go get them."

Seth jumped out of the chair and grabbed Edward's hand as he headed out into the hall. Bella followed them.

"Stick around until we're done here, okay?" Carlisle said. "We need to figure out what everyone has planned for tonight."

Edward looked back over his shoulder as Seth pulled him down the hall and said they would.

Emmett and Rose dragged Bryce and Lia back into the waiting room about fifteen minutes later. "They really need dinner and sleep," Rose said.

"Can we get dinner with them?" Seth asked.

Emmett smiled at Seth. "I think that's a great idea." He turned to Edward, "Are you driving home tonight?"

"No. We had already planned to stay in Seattle overnight. We have adjoining rooms in a hotel."

"You get to stay in a hotel, Seth! Cool!"

Rose pulled Emmett aside and whispered to him. He nodded a few times and finally looked at Edward. Esme and Carlisle walked into the room with Jasmine just as he asked him, "What would you think of giving us the adjoining rooms so that we can stay with the kids? Seth could stay with Bryce. Then you and Bella could go to dinner for your birthday."

"What do you think, Bella?" Edward asked, his eyebrows raised.

She smiled at Rose. "I think that would be nice."

"Well," Jasmine said. "I think that if the boy cousins get to stay together, the girl cousins should get to stay together, too." She placed her hands on her hips to emphasize her point.

Edward noticed that Bella was shocked. Jasmine had taken her by surprise. He watched as Rose prepared herself for a fight, but Esme jumped in.

"We'll be staying at Alice's house tonight. Do you think Lia would be okay staying with us?"

"If she can stay with Jasmine, she'll be thrilled," Rose said.

They worked out all of the details of the night's sleeping arrangements as they walked out of the hospital. Rose and Emmett would pick up pizza on the way back to Alice's house. They would feed all of the kids and get them ready for bed and then head to the hotel.

Edward and Bella were headed out for a relaxing dinner. He phoned the hotel to book a single room on another floor.

"You don't mind getting another room?" she asked as they arrived at the Volvo.

He turned and pushed her softly up against the door, running his hands up and down her arms. "I get you all to myself," he growled as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm," she said. "I think we should skip the restaurant and call for room service."

He pulled back and looked at her face. "Really?"

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. "I really think I'd like to get to the hotel room soon."

Bella couldn't stop touching Edward as they drove to the hotel. She ran her fingers up and down his arm and touched his face and neck. Everything about today had made her want to be with him - now. The way he had played with Seth was endearing to her, as was his attention to her at the hospital. He knew when she needed comfort and he was quick to be right where she needed him.

Edward pulled into the underground parking and found a spot. He jumped out and hurried to open Bella's door. She reached into the back seat and grabbed her bag. He retrieved his own and grabbed her hand as they moved to the elevator that would take them to the lobby. They were almost running.

She pushed Edward to the back wall of the elevator as soon as the doors closed and grabbed his face, dropping her bag in the process. She kissed him hard and he responded. She only pulled away when the chime reminded her that they were not in their room yet.

She watched as Edward moved to the front desk and got their cardkeys. He walked back to her and quickly took her hand again as they approached the elevator.

An elderly couple stepped into the elevator with them. Bella was anxious to reach their floor so they could be alone again. She tapped her foot as the numbers moved on the printout.

"Ah, young love," the older woman said with a smile and Bella blushed.

Thankfully, the elevator stopped and they stepped off at their floor. Edward pulled her toward the room he had reserved.

They stepped through the door and Bella started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled her shirt over her head and attacked her neck. He had just reached for the clasp on her bra when his cell phone rang.

"Ugh…"

"You'd better see who it is, Edward. Seth might need something." She was breathing hard.

He pulled away reluctantly and reached into his pocket.

"It's Peter." He looked at her face as he said it. She wondered what he would do.

He pressed the button and turned on the speaker. "Hey, Peter."

"Edward! Happy birthday, man!"

"Thanks."

"What's up? Big plans for your birthday?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do have big plans." He grinned at Bella. "I'd like to introduce you to someone. Peter, this is my girlfriend, Bella."

He held the phone in her direction and she said, "Hi, Peter."

Edward smiled at her as Peter said 'hello'.

"This is big news, Cullen. You've been holding out on me." He laughed, obviously teasing his friend. "How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of months," Edward said, rolling his eyes at Bella. She understood. Friends could be a pain about things like a new relationship.

She heard Peter speak to someone on the other end. "Char, Edward's got a new girlfriend."

She couldn't make out the response.

"Tell me about her."

"She's listening to you on speakerphone, you can ask her about herself."

"So, Bella, how did you meet my friend?"

Bella explained that her son had played tee ball on Edward's team. She also told him that they'd gone to high school together.

"I need a picture, Edward. Come on. Stop holding out on us."

Edward played with the phone, sending a picture that he'd taken at Rialto Beach.

"Sweet," Peter said and Bella blushed a little. "Cute kid, Bella."

"His name is Seth."

"Where's the ex? Is he a big guy that can kick Edward's ass?" He laughed and Bella cringed.

Edward quickly hit the speaker button and put the phone to his ear. "Pete, her husband died, okay. Listen, we're celebrating my birthday. I'll call you later."

He ended the call and told her that Peter had apologized.

"It's okay. He had no way of knowing."

"I'm so sorry. I thought that I should introduce you to my friend. It's about time they knew that I've found someone wonderful."

She walked to him and pulled him close to her. "Thank you."

"You're not upset?"

"I would have been if you stayed on the phone much longer." She grabbed his hands and pulled them around her back. "Finish what you started, Cullen," she purred.

"I'd be happy to," he said as he bent to kiss behind her ear.

"Happy birthday, Edward," she said as she unsnapped his jeans.

"It is now."

Bella was drifting off to sleep, wrapped in Edward's strong arms. He was curved around her body, holding her tightly and softly kissing her ear, her hair and her bare shoulder.

She sighed, and felt herself moving closer to sleep. She was so happy like this. Everything had worked out better than she could have imagined. She was right where she belonged. This was how she had really wanted to celebrate his birthday - alone with him.

Edward stroked her cheek. "Bella?" he whispered.

She didn't answer. She was fighting against sleep, trying to respond, but unable to.

He kissed her shoulder again and ran his fingers up and down her arm and along her neck.

Edward moved his head closer to hers, and thinking she was asleep, he whispered, "Don't ever leave me, Bella. I couldn't take it. I need you. You and Seth are my world now." She felt his breath on her cheek. "I love you, Bella."

He kissed her cheek and relaxed, shifting slightly so that they could both sleep.

Her heart was pounding so hard that she was surprised he couldn't hear it. Edward loved her. A smile crept onto her face, but she pretended she was still asleep, afraid to let him know that she had heard.

______________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N_

_Of course, SM owns the characters. I own my story. :D_

_I hope you enjoyed a little fluffy goodness._

_Now, I have joined some really amazing authors who are giving back. I'm offering an outtake of Running Home in the auction (Nov. 15-20). How would you like to be the person who asks me to write the day Seth was born, or the rest of their time in the hotel room, or Esme and Carlisle's time together, or even Charlie's POV of the night of the accident that killed Jake? I'm seriously considering a 2__nd__ outtake…a special event that I wasn't planning on writing for Running Home. Bid, win and find out just what I'm talking about._

_Check out the auction at www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com._

_Thank you all for your support!!! You are amazing!_

_Here's the perfect reason to bid on the different stories or buy the items that have been offered._

_(I really hope this works…it was copied and pasted.) This is a review of chapter 18 from Twilighted. Makes me want to offer more. How about you?_

**Reviewer: ****pseudostar432****(Signed)**** · Date: November 04, 2009 11:08 AM · On: Chapter 18 New **

**Aw, I love this chapter. My sister looked exactly like Violet when she was born, 5lbs 4oz, black hair and blue eyes. Kind of cool huh?**

**I really wish I could bid at FandomGivesBack, but I myself am a 'child' (I'm 16) with a brain tumor, so all my money goes to treatment. Do you know if there is any other way to help out. I can't give time because I'm almost always in the hospital, or money for the same reason, but are there other ways to help? Let me know if you can!**


	19. Chapter 19 Family

Chapter 19

When Bella woke up she was still wrapped in Edward's arms. The sun was just starting to creep through the curtains. She looked around the room, taking in the dishes that were still on the table and the clothing that was scattered around the floor.

Last night had been a frenzy of activity. She hadn't been able to keep her hands off of Edward. They had finally ordered room service but ended up falling back into bed before they finished it. The dishes were half full of food.

Her stomach growled and she giggled quietly.

Edward tightened his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hungry?"

"Maybe a little. I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up. You didn't eat much dinner last night." He nuzzled her neck with his whiskered chin, kissing the spot right behind her ear. She moaned.

"We could order breakfast, or you could sleep in today. Seth isn't here."

She laughed. "I know, but my bladder is yelling at me. I did drink quite a bit of wine with my dinner last night."

He released her and she climbed out of the bed, rushing out of the room.

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was tangled and messy. Her mascara was smudged under her eyes. She quickly cleaned up her face and tried to run her fingers through her hair.

When she finally stepped back into the room, Edward was standing by the door waiting.

"You could have told me that I was a mess," she teased.

"I thought the sex hair was quite appealing." He pulled her closer and kissed her. "You ready to order something to eat."

"I think I'd rather wait. I'd like to go back to bed."

He released her. "Give me a minute, I'll join you."

She wandered back to the bed while he went into the bathroom. She sat on the edge and fell back onto the pillows. This was how she wanted every morning to be.

The bathroom door opened and she heard him move across the room. "That looks inviting," he said with a smile.

"Wanna join me?"

He climbed on the bed next to her and they turned to face each other. She watched Edward as he played with strands of her hair. He let go of the hair and reached up to cup her face in his hands.

"Bella, thank you for making my birthday so wonderful."

She looked into his eyes. They were bright and happy this morning.

"I'd like to celebrate every birthday like that. But I think that Alice helped to make your birthday nice this year, too."

"Can you believe it? Violet was born on my birthday. Who would have ever guessed?" His thumb moved over her cheekbone, rubbing back and forth.

"I think Alice planned that," she said and laughed. Edward laughed, too.

"If that was humanly possible, Alice would have done it!"

"She does seem to get her way most of the time." She was running her hands over his chest, playing with the hair. He purred at her and she moved her hands around to his back, pulling him closer.

"It was so nice to see you holding her baby. You are such a natural."

"It felt so good, but at the same time it was so hard. I haven't held a newborn since my accident." She sucked in a deep breath. "I wonder sometimes if I'll ever be able to do that with my own child again."

Edward brushed the hair off of her face and caressed her cheeks.

"You will. I know you will." He kissed her forehead. "You are meant to be a mother again and Seth is supposed to have siblings."

"Thank you. I really hope you're right," she whispered.

"I usually am." He smiled at her.

They were quiet for a minute, watching each other.

"You looked pretty natural holding Violet, too," Bella finally said. She was playing with the hair that curved down onto his neck.

"It's been a while, but I still remember how to hold a baby. I don't think I've held a newborn since Lia was born. Rose called me in New York when she was in labor. She demanded that I get my ass to Forks as quickly as I could. She said that her daughter needed to meet her uncle."

"Did you fly out?"

"The next day. You don't cross Rose." He laughed.

"Your family is amazing. They all love you so much. You're lucky to have them."

"They all love you, too. You know that, right?"

She nodded. "I really do." She paused for a moment and bit her lip.

"What?"

"When Jasmine talked about the boy cousins without a second thought, I almost cried. Seth loves them. I'm so glad they love him, too."

"Seth is easy to love." He moved even closer and kissed her. He took a deep breath and looked around the room for a moment before facing her again. "And, so are you."

Her eyes opened wider. "Edward…"

"It's true, Bella. You are so easy for me to love." Tears filled her eyes as she took in his words.

"You love me." She was amazed he was saying it to her while she was awake.

He nodded. "I do. I love you, Bella."

She smiled and grabbed his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him. "I love you, too, Edward. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone again."

Edward pulled back to look at her. "You love me?"

She nodded and kissed him again. "I do, I just…"

"Just what?" He pulled her closer to his chest and she couldn't see his face.

"I was afraid to say it. I didn't know if you felt the same way."

She could feel the vibrations of his laughter rolling through his chest.

"We are too much alike in some ways. I've been scared to tell you how I feel."

She snuggled into his chest. "Yesterday, Rose told me that we were meant to be together. I wanted to tell her that I knew it, but I didn't know what you would think of that."

"I would have to agree with Rose." His hands were moving up and down her back, caressing the skin. "I can't imagine my life without you and Seth in it."

"I feel the same way."

They pulled into the hospital parking lot just as Emmett and Rose parked. The boys ran to the Volvo.

"We had so much fun last night!" Seth told them.

"Did you get any sleep?" Bella asked Rose.

"Once we put a video in and made them stay in bed." Rose laughed. "I'm just glad they had a good time together."

Edward watched as Bella took Rose's hand and thanked her for the time she and Emmett had given them. They were walking toward the door of the hospital. He was startled when he felt Emmett's hand on his shoulder.

"So, tell me you made it worth my while to have two four year old boys keep me up most of the night."

Edward smiled. "I don't kiss and tell."

Before he knew what had happened, Emmett had him in a headlock. "You will spill at least a little info, or I will take you down."

Seth laughed and pulled Bryce over to watch them.

"You can't beat me. You've never been able to pin me."

Emmett pulled him to the grass in the parking lot and they fell to the ground.

They wrestled for a minute. Emmett would get the upper hand, and then Edward would flip him, taking control for a moment. Seth and Bryce were cheering and laughing.

Edward heard Rose say, "Emmett, would you stop already? This is embarrassing."

"Fine. I don't really want to wrestle with him in the parking lot of the hospital. Alice's house on the other hand…I'm just sayin'." Emmett released him and he stood up.

Edward smiled at his brother. "She loves me, Em."

Emmett whooped and slapped Edward on the shoulder. "I told you."

Bella and Rosalie were watching them with smiles on their faces. Rose nodded at Edward, as if she knew exactly what he and Emmett had been talking about. She probably did. She'd been talking to Bella.

Edward felt light. He was so happy today. He didn't think that anything could darken his mood. He knelt on the grass and offered Seth a piggy back ride. Seth was quick to jump onto his back and they headed into the door of the hospital.

They had just stepped out of the elevator when Edward's phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked it. There was a text message. He knew the number. "Great."

Bella looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"She's texting me again."

Bella sighed. "What does it say?"

He put Seth down to walk with Bryce into the waiting room. Bella came closer as Edward opened the text.

**Eddie, who is this woman you are dating? Is she the reason you won't answer me?**

"What do you think I should do?" he asked.

"Answer." She looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "She should know that you aren't interested in talking to her."

He started to move his thumbs over the keys. He knew that Bella was watching, curious about what he would say. When he finished, he turned the phone to her so that she could see the response before he pressed send.

**Bella is my girlfriend. Please stop texting me. I'm happy now.**

Bella looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You are?"

"Happier than I've ever been," he said as he pressed the send button. He reached for her face and caressed her cheek.

"I'm happy, too." She stood on her toes so that she could reach him, and kissed him softly.

"Look at the little lovebirds," Emmett said from behind them.

"Yep, Em. Look closely, this is what it looks like," Bella said, laughing.

Edward felt the buzz of the phone again. He sighed.

**Don't say you won't talk to me. I need to see you. Please.**

He turned the phone to Bella. She read the message and shrugged. "You need to decide what you're going to do."

**I'm blocking your number. You are engaged to Marcus and pregnant with his child.**

**Have more respect for him than you did for me.**

He hit send with Bella watching over his shoulder. She watched as his fingers moved over the keys, blocking the number that Tanya was texting from. He turned to her and smiled again. She reached for his hand and squeezed it in hers.

"Well, that should take care of her for today. I think I'll get a new number this week." He kissed Bella. "I have nothing to talk to her about."

"I don't know if a new number will help. She obviously has inside information."

"True. If I talk to Peter, he tells Charlotte. She didn't waste any time telling Tanya about you." He took her hand and walked with her into the waiting room.

They waited a few more minutes, talking to Rose and Emmett, until Carlisle and Esme arrived with the girls. Lia and Jasmine were dressed in matching outfits and Esme had a gift bag in her hand. The girls spun and showed off their dresses and shoes.

"Let me guess," Rose said. "You've got something in there for Violet that will match the girls."

Esme laughed. "Of course. I've got hair ties in my bag, I thought I'd let you do their hair Rose."

Rose held her hand out and Esme placed the ribbons in it.

Carlisle held up a shopping bag that he had been carrying. "There are outfits in here for the boys. Your mother wants them to change right now. She wants to take pictures of her grandchildren."

"It's a good thing I brought the camera for the birthday party," Esme said.

Edward looked at Bella to see her reaction to the fact that his parents had bought Seth an outfit and wanted him included with the grandchildren in the pictures. She was smiling, a single tear rolling down her cheek. He watched as she walked to Esme and embraced her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella. We love you and Seth already." She reached up and wiped the tear from Bella's face. "You belong with this family. I just know it."

"We'll take the boys to change," Emmett said. "Gotta get away from the girly stuff."

Bella laughed.

Edward walked out of the room with Seth's hand in his.

It only took a few minutes for the boys to change. They had matching dress pants and shoes and vests with purple ties under them that matched the dresses the girls wore.

When they returned to the waiting room, Jasmine squealed. "Look at us. We match!"

The room filled with laughter.

She grabbed Seth's hand and Lia grabbed Bryce's. "Let's go, Grandma," she demanded.

They all walked together to Alice's room. Esme had her camera out and was taking pictures as they moved. Rose tapped lightly on the door and Alice called for them to come in.

Jasper was sitting in the chair next to the bed, holding Violet. He was singing softly when they came into the room, playing with the dark curls on her head. He looked up at them and smiled. He continued to sing.

Jasmine ran to him and kissed Violet's head. Esme stepped into the room and moved over to the bed, bending to kiss Alice's forehead before moving to Jasper's side to look at Violet. He held the baby out to her.

"Go ahead, take her, Grandma. You know you want to." He smiled as she took Violet from his hands.

They spent the next twenty minutes taking pictures. Each of the kids had a turn getting their picture taken with Violet and then Esme grouped them into boys and girls. Finally, she took pictures of all of them together.

When they were almost finished, Violet started to fuss.

"I think she's hungry," Alice said. She looked tired, but happy.

"We'll leave so that you can feed her," Esme said. "Would you like me to stay for a couple of days? I can take care of Jasmine while you and Jasper enjoy the baby."

"Would you, Mom?"

"I'd love to. I'll figure out a way to get home during the week." She looked at Bella. "I think I know someone who will be coming here on Wednesday, as a matter of fact. Maybe she would be willing to give me a ride back to Forks."

Bella walked over and took her hand. "I would love to drive you home on Wednesday."

"Thank you, Bella."

They made all of the arrangements with Alice before leaving the hospital.

"She'll come home tomorrow. After that, I'll cook for them and make sure they have everything they need. Bella, I'm so grateful that you are willing to drive me home on Wednesday. I plan on coming back over the weekend and I'll stay with Alice for another week. Jasper only has one week off of work."

"She's so lucky to have you." Bella linked arms with Esme as they walked out of the hospital.

Edward watched the interaction between the women he loved. He hadn't known he could feel this much peace.

The meeting ran long and Bella didn't leave the office until two. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Esme's number.

"I'm running a little late, Esme. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Have you had lunch?"

"They fed us in the meeting."

They talked for a minute before she left the parking lot, driving toward Alice's house. She couldn't help but smile. Esme was the perfect mother. It felt so good to be embraced by this entire family, but especially by Esme. Renee was never as involved in her life as Esme was in her children's. She'd come after Seth was born, but she hadn't shown the interest Esme had in Violet.

She was thinking about what it would be like to really be a part of the Cullen family when she pulled into Alice's driveway. She went into the house for a short visit and to hold Violet again. Already the baby was changing. Her face was fuller and she was growing.

"How are you feeling, Alice?"

Alice smiled. "I'm tired. Violet is keeping me up, but thankfully between Jasper and my mom, I'm getting naps."

Jasper came in long enough to say hello, but was quickly pulled into the back yard by Jasmine.

Bella held Violet and played with her fingers, stretching them out and watching them reflexively move back into a fist as she slept. She opened the blanket and pulled out her tiny foot to look at it. "Babies are so amazing," she said. "I'm surprised she is sleeping so well right now."

She lifted her up to smell her hair and kiss her forehead and then wrapped her up in her blanket again.

"Alice, you are so blessed. She is perfect."

Alice nodded. "I know." Her eyes filled with tears. "Jasper is so proud."

Esme embraced Alice and she laughed while wiping at her tears.

"Stupid hormones."

They talked for a while longer, until Esme said it was time to go. "We still have a long drive ahead of us. But, I'll be back on Friday night. Your dad will be coming with me."

"Thanks, Mom."

Bella walked with Esme to the car and watched as she turned to wave at Jasmine on the porch before opening the door.

They chatted as they drove, talking about Violet mostly. Esme gushed as she talked about how well she was eating and sleeping. She told Bella about her shopping trip and how she had found the most amazing outfits for the girls. She had hired their favorite photographer to take pictures of Alice's family when Violet was two weeks old.

"Speaking of photographs, I have some for you." Esme reached into her bag and pulled out a large envelope. She placed it on the seat between them.

"What is that?" Bella questioned, sneaking a peak at the envelope.

"They are the pictures I took at the hospital. Seth is so beautiful."

"Thank you," Bella said, smiling. "I didn't expect you to make copies of them so soon."

"Oh, I had to get them for Alice. She wanted to put them up immediately. They are all on her Facebook, too."

"I should add her as a friend." Bella laughed.

"Look, you can pull over there for a minute if you'd like to look at them." Esme pointed to a rest stop.

"I'd love to see them."

Bella pulled the car into the parking lot and turned off the engine. She reached for the envelope and opened it. Esme had made 8X10's of the pictures. There were pictures of Seth and Bryce, pictures of Seth holding Violet, and pictures of all of the children.

"These are so beautiful. Thank you, Esme."

"There are a few snapshots in there, too."

She reached into the envelope again and pulled out a handful of snapshots.

"I took a few pictures while we were waiting for Jasper to call from the hospital," Esme explained.

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the pictures. Most of them were of Edward playing with Seth. He lifted him to make a basket in one picture, and he was rolling in the grass with Seth pinning him in another. He had Seth and Bryce by the hands, walking toward the swing set in the next one. He looked happy.

She moved the photo she was studying and looked at the one beneath it. Her heart skipped in her chest.

The picture she was looking at had been taken without her knowledge. It was of the three of them, Edward, Bella and Seth. She and Edward were sitting on the porch swing, with Seth sitting on her lap. Edward's arm was behind her shoulders and his fingers where twisted in her hair. Seth was reaching for a ball that Edward held in his other hand. Edward's face was radiant. He looked at Seth like he was his own child. Bella could see that she was smiling widely, taking in the exchange between them.

"See," Esme whispered, "you look like a family already."

Bella looked up at Esme and saw that there were tears rolling down her face.

"Esme…I don't know what to say."

Esme wiped her cheeks with a tissue she had produced from her bag. She offered a tissue to Bella.

"You don't have to say anything. Let me say thank you."

"For what?" Bella was surprised.

"For making Edward this happy. He's been so alone. And not just for the last year since Tanya left. He's never seemed as connected to anyone – even all of us - as he does to you. You are so good for him."

Bella took a deep breath, her voice wavered as she asked, "But, what if this is too hard? Billy hasn't been easy to take and Seth won't be four forever. What will happen to us if things get harder?"

"You can make it through anything. I see that about you."

"You can't know that, Esme." Bella shook her head slightly.

"I think you need to hear something about me, Bella. You start driving, and I'll talk."

Bella started the car and pulled back onto the freeway. She could see Esme's hands moving. They twisted the Kleenex she held, wadded it up and pulled it out again to twist it some more. She was nervous.

Bella drove, looking forward, waiting for Esme to start her story.

"I know what it's like to try to start again, Bella."

She was shocked. She looked at Esme with wide eyes. "You do?"

Esme nodded. She took a deep breath and pulled another tissue out of her bag.

"I was married to someone else before Carlisle."

Bella's head was spinning. "What are you talking about?"

She heard Esme take in a breath before she started again. "I got married when I was nineteen. He was older than me, but his parents were friends of my parents. My father accepted my choice, my mother wasn't happy."

She shook her head. "It was fun, at first. He had money and a nice car, he was already an attorney. I continued to go to college. But, things went downhill quickly. He wasn't home much. I realized that I didn't love him after the first couple of months. We didn't spend much time together, so I didn't think that mattered. I just thought that love was for silly teenagers, not me."

"But, you love Carlisle so much." She looked at Esme. She was tearing her tissue apart, putting the pieces into her bag. "What happened?"

"Well, after the first year, he decided that I shouldn't be in school. We argued and finally compromised. I would stay in school and finish the year I'd started, but he demanded that I get pregnant. He was ready to start a family." She paused.

"And did you? Get pregnant I mean?"

Bella watched as Esme nodded. She pulled another tissue out of her bag, throwing the pieces of the one she had destroyed into the bottom. A tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"I did." She sighed as she dabbed at her eyes.

"But, you don't have any children older than Emmett, do you? I mean, I saw the photo album at the cabin. I saw your wedding pictures with Carlisle - and the pictures of you when you were pregnant with Emmett." She was confused.

"I had a son," Esme whispered.

Bella gripped the steering wheel harder. Her knuckles turned white. She wanted to know what had happened, but she was sick at the thought of finding out. She finally managed to ask the question.

"What happened, Esme?"

Esme looked at her and tried to smile. She grimaced instead.

"I was excited when I found out that I was pregnant. Suddenly, I had something to look forward to. I wanted to be a mother." She exhaled loudly. "But, Charles wasn't as excited as I thought he would be. He started to come home even later, and when he was there, he was mad all the time. I couldn't figure out what I'd done wrong."

"Oh, Esme…"

Esme shook her head. "It got worse. He became abusive. At first, it was his words. Later, it was his fists."

Bella reached for Esme's hand. "What did you do?"

"I worked up the courage to leave. But, it was too late."

"Too late?"

"I was almost seven months along when I left. He came home one night and started to scream. He was in a rage. He hurt both of us that night." Her hand rubbed her stomach and Bella understood.

"You lost the baby."

"Yes." The tears were flowing freely now. "He was born nine weeks early and he'd been injured. He wasn't strong enough to survive."

Bella squeezed her hand. "How did you get through all of that?"

"Family, Bella. When we are at our lowest moments, our families can be the difference."

"I know," Bella whispered. Tears were running down her cheeks, too.

"I thought you would." She smiled through her tears. "My mother and father were there. They nursed me back to health. They watched me go through the cycle of grief and pain. They loved me through it."

They were quiet for a moment, then Esme said, "And there was Carlisle."

"Carlisle?"

"He put me back together. He was the doctor in the emergency room. I knew instantly that he was a good man. It didn't take long for me to fall for him. Some people thought it was too fast, but I knew…"

"Knew what?"

"That I was capable of loving him, and that he loved me. I knew that it was okay to move on with him."

"You had the courage to take that step," Bella whispered.

"Just like you do." Esme squeezed her hand this time. "It's okay to be afraid, Bella. All of us are afraid at times. But, don't let your fear stop you from having the things you desire."

They were quiet for a long time.

"Thank you, Esme. I needed to hear that."

"Edward loves you, Bella. You know that. I'm not pushing you to move forward, but I don't want you to miss out on time the two of you could have together. That's why I told you about Andrew, my son. You need to know that life can be good again."

"Sue tells me that, too. And my dad."

"They are right. I took a few wrong turns, but I ended up in the right place. I know that's how Edward feels right now."

Bella pulled into the Cullen's driveway as Emse finished talking. Edward stepped out of the front door and waited for his mother on the porch. He embraced her before she went inside, and Bella could tell that she had whispered something to him.

He approached her car and leaned into the open window.

"I know you have to go get Seth. Can I come over?"

She reached for his face as he gently kissed her. "Bring a change of clothes."

* * *

**A/N**

**As always, SM owns Twilight…I just write my own version of her characters.**

**Now, on a more serious note, I have put up an outtake for thefandomgivesback auction. How would you like to see Edward after Tanya left, Bella and Jake with Seth, Charlie on the day of the accident or maybe a special occasion in the future? I'd love to write something for one of you!! Check out the auction site – thefandomgivesback(dot)com. There are so many authors who are donating their time to write for you – and it's all for a good cause. The auction runs from Nov. 15-20.**

**Check out my blog for information about Pseudostar432. (dot)com/860(dot)html**


	20. Chapter 20 Holiday Plans

Chapter 20

Bella smiled as Edward climbed out of bed. His pajama bottoms sagged on his hips and his hair was messier than usual. The imprints of a wrinkle in the sheets were clear on his back. She loved his rumpled look. He turned around and grinned at her when he caught her watching him.

"I wish we could stay in bed," he said as he grabbed the hanger with his clothes for the day.

"Only two more work days this week. I think we'll make it through." She pulled the comforter up, snuggling in it.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier to get out of bed. I want to climb in there with you again."

"You have patients waiting, you need to get moving. I, however, can work in my bathrobe." She smirked at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Don't make this harder than it already is," he growled, leaning down to kiss her before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

Bella smiled as she pulled the comforter up to cover her head. She giggled softly to herself as she thought about Edward being here with her. She could hear the shower and Edward's voice as he hummed a familiar tune.

It had been the best week of her life. He'd been there with her each night as she drifted off to sleep, and was wrapped around her each morning when she awoke. His toothbrush stood next to hers in the holder in her bathroom and his razor was in the shower. A few of his items had crept into her bedroom, making the room seem like they both lived here. He hadn't officially moved in, but they'd been almost inseparable since the night she brought Esme home from Seattle.

They had talked a lot about what to tell Seth, but in the end, he simply accepted the fact that Edward was going to be at his house sometimes when he woke up and turned his attention to more important things, like practicing baseball.

And he had a good reason to practice catching right now. He was going to see the Yankees play and he wanted to be ready to catch a foul ball.

She thought about the phone call Edward had gotten on Friday night. Peter had called to offer them three tickets to the Yankees game on the Fourth of July. They were on the third base line. Great seats, he'd said. There would be a grand fireworks show after the game.

She was shocked as she listened to the call on the speaker. She wondered why Peter was calling to invite them. Her first impulse was to shrink away, to say they wouldn't go.

Edward resisted the offer at first. He was watching her squirm and he knew she didn't like the idea. But Seth overheard and was so excited that Edward had looked and shrugged and she agreed to go.

She wasn't sure what would happen while they were in New York, but Edward swore that his friends would love her. They had made arrangements to fly out on Thursday night and had gotten a suite at a hotel that he loved. Her head was spinning by the time everything was reserved.

Seth was beside himself, he was so excited. Edward had signed on to Google and had shown Seth pictures of New York and Yankee Stadium. Seth drank it all in.

She smiled when she heard his bare feet in the hallway and felt the weight of his small body as he climbed on the bed.

"Mom?" he shook her shoulder.

She moved the comforter and peeked out at him. "You're up early."

"Are we going today?" He was bouncing on the bed in his excitement.

"Not today."

He groaned. "It's taking so long!"

She laughed at his impatience.

"It won't be much longer. We're going to fly on the airplane tomorrow after you get home from Grandma Sue's house."

"Can I call Bryce today and tell him that I get to go to New York and watch the Yankees play?"

She reached out and rumpled his hair. "Sure you can, but not until later. I'll bet Bryce is still sleeping."

Seth asked more questions about the trip and she was busy explaining how long they would be on the airplane when Edward walked back into the room. He was almost ready to leave for work.

"Morning, Seth."

"Morning." Seth snuggled into Bella and watched as Edward moved around the room.

Edward was looking in the mirror on the dresser, adjusting his tie, when Seth started asking him questions.

"How many times have you watched the Yankees play, Edward?"

"I couldn't count them all, Seth." Bella saw his smile in the mirror.

"Did you go to very many games in Yankee Stadium? Is it cool?"

"I went to a few, but I was so busy, I didn't get to go to very many. And, it is cool. Very cool."

"Did you ever get to talk to A-Rod? Did you catch a foul ball? Were you wearing your Yankee's hat?"

"Seth, let Edward get ready for work, please." Bella sat up and hugged him close to her, kissing his cheek.

"Actually, I was just about to go get some cereal for breakfast. Would you like to come with me, Seth? We can talk about New York and the baseball game while we eat." He turned around and extended his hand to Seth.

"Sure," he said, wiggling out of Bella's arms and running to take Edward's hand.

Bella stayed in bed, listening to their conversation as they walked to the kitchen. "You're going to need to sleep a little on the airplane. We won't get to New York until late at night," Edward said.

"But if I'm asleep when we get to New York, I won't see the Statue of Livery."

Edward laughed. "I'll try to wake you up before we fly into New York."

The way Edward was with Seth warmed her heart. He loved her son, she could tell. She curled up on the bed and listened for a few more minutes.

When she stretched, she caught sight of the wedding picture that sat on her nightstand. Her heart still hurt a little when she looked at the happy couple in the picture. Jake was stunning in his black tuxedo. He looked at her, refusing the photographer's instructions to face the camera. Her hands were lost in his and her cheeks were pink. They had been so happy.

She thought she might have finally found that kind of happiness again.

After a few minutes of imagining herself with Edward in pictures like this, she wondered if it bothered him that she still had this picture displayed in her bedroom. She needed to ask him.

She climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen to talk to him for a moment before he left for work. He stood up when he saw her enter the room and approached her, folding her into his arms and kissing her head.

"You could have stayed in bed a little longer. Seth just finished eating and he's going to get dressed. I'll drop him at your dad's house on my way to the office."

"You don't have to do that, Edward. I can get dressed and take him."

He pulled back a little and looked at her. "I want to do it."

She tightened her grip on him.

"Thank you."

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked.

"I'll get some in a little while. I just wanted to talk to you before you left."

He stroked her cheek with his fingers. "What's up? I know that look. You have something on your mind."

She bit her lip. "Does it bother you that I have pictures of Jake in the house?"

He kissed her. "No. I know that you and Jake were happy together. He's Seth's father. You should have pictures of him."

"Really?"

"Bella, I can't pretend that you never loved someone else. It's hard to think about you and Jake, but I can't be selfish and ask you to take them all down."

"You are amazing." She put her head against his chest and relaxed.

"Now, I have a question for you." His voice was tight.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're okay with going to New York? I know you said you don't mind meeting Peter and Charlotte, but I'm worried that you're just trying to make me happy."

She took a deep breath. "I wasn't excited when Peter called you last week. Honestly, I'm terrified to meet him and Charlotte. But, they are your friends and I'm willing go to New York and present myself as the new girlfriend."

"You don't have to, you know."

"I know, but Seth would never forgive me if he didn't get to see the Yankees play." She laughed, even though she really was worried about meeting them.

"We don't have to spend time with Peter and Charlotte while we're there. I know Peter offered the tickets, but we could get others. We don't even have to sit with them."

She stood up straight and looked at him. "You will not avoid your friends because I'm a little self-conscious. That wouldn't be right, and you know it. We'll go with them to the zoo on Friday and we'll sit with them at the game. I will be fine."

"But, Bella…"

She placed her hand over his mouth. "No buts, Edward. Peter was your best friend in college. You haven't spent any time with him in a year. He's been trying to talk to you and you haven't answered him. You are going to see him while we're there."

Seth came into the room with his backpack in his hand. He was dressed in the clothes she had left on the chair in his room for him.

"I'm ready, Edward." He walked to Bella and gave her a hug around her legs. "I'll see you later, Mom."

She bent down and grabbed him, pulling him closer to kiss him on the cheek. "You be good for Grandma Sue. I'll see you later today."

She released him and stood up. Edward leaned over to kiss her goodbye and then took Seth's hand.

"I love you both," she called as they walked through the door.

"Love you, Mom," Seth said.

Edward turned back to look at her and smiled. "I love you, Bella."

* * *

The flight was getting ready to descend into New York. The familiar skyline and the lights were a welcome sight. As much as Edward loved living in Forks – and especially being with Bella and Seth – he missed the city. He couldn't wait to take Bella and Seth to some of his favorite places.

They would visit Peter and Charlotte's brownstone in Park Slope tomorrow on their way to Prospect Park. If they weren't too tired, he planned on taking them to his favorite seafood place at Brighton Beach. It was hard to rein himself in; he could have made enough plans to fill a week.

He looked over at Seth. He had asked for the window seat and they had obliged. All plans of watching the country pass below had faded before they passed the Mississippi. His eyelids got heavier and heavier. Now, he was sleeping soundly, curled up in his seat with his head in Bella's lap. Her hand was on his head, her fingers wound in his black hair.

Bella had nodded off a couple of hours ago and her head lolled to the side. He had tried to wake her when she talked a little in her sleep, but had quickly given up when she swatted at his hand.

The attendant walked down the aisle and stopped for a moment to talk to him. "You're going to have to wake them up to put their seatbelts on, sir. The captain just started our descent."

"I know. I just hate to disturb them, they look so peaceful." He smiled up at her briefly and then turned his attention back to Bella and Seth.

She patted his shoulder. "You have a lovely family. You're a lucky man."

Edward's reached for Bella's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you. I think so, too." He didn't want to correct her. He wanted this family more than he thought possible.

He reached over to Seth and rubbed his head. "Hey, buddy, you need to sit up and let me buckle your seatbelt. We're landing in New York."

Seth mumbled a little and sat up enough that Edward could fasten the belt. His head dropped to the side and he was sound asleep again. He would be a little disappointed that he hadn't been awake when they landed, but Edward had made sure that he would see the Statue of 'Livery'.

He sat up to wake Bella and she was watching him.

"Sorry, I should have woke you to buckle him."

"You don't need to be sorry." She looked out of the window and reached for her own seatbelt. The lights of the city were clear now. "You could have told me we were in New York."

Edward buckled his belt. "I hated to wake you."

Once they landed, Edward carried Seth through the airport and to the waiting cab. He tucked him into the seat and gave the driver directions while Bella belted him in. The driver stowed their luggage in the trunk and started weaving his way out of the airport traffic.

Bella reached over and clasped Edward's hand. "New York is beautiful. I can't believe all the lights."

He could feel the smile spreading over his face. "I can't wait to show you some of my favorite places. I hope Seth isn't too tired tomorrow. I love the part of New York we're staying in. I think you'll love it, too."

He could tell she was tired. It really had been a long day, and he had learned that traveling with a small child took real planning. Bella had a bag full of treats and activities. Seth had colored, played with his Matchbox cars and Transformers and when he realized that Edward had a PSP, had challenged him to a game of baseball.

Seth must have asked a million questions as they flew. He wanted to know what everything was below them. Darkness put an end to that line of questioning and opened the door to another – airplanes. Edward was relieved when Seth had fallen asleep.

Now, as they drove toward the hotel, Edward described different landmarks they passed. His face lit up as he talked about his favorite parts of the area they had entered.

"This is Park Slope, Bella. I lived here. It's a nice area. And Prospect Park is near here. We'll be able to walk to Peter and Charlotte's place from our hotel. They know that we're planning on coming at about nine. If you're too tired, we can make other arrangements. They both have the entire weekend off. Peter stayed at the hospital where we were residents. He has a much better shift now."

He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop. He felt the excitement of being back. He stopped talking as they approached a building with blue windows shining in the night.

"Wow," Bella said, her eyes wide. "What is that?"

"It's our hotel. It's called Hotel le Bleu. I knew you'd like it." He tried to wake Seth. "Look, Seth. There's our hotel."

Seth opened his eyes and looked, but closed them again quickly, without responding.

Edward carried Seth into the hotel and directed the concierge to take the luggage to their room. They stopped at the front desk just long enough to get checked in. When they finally stepped out of the elevator and approached the door to their room, Seth lifted his head for a moment.

"Are we there?"

Bella and Edward both laughed. "Yes, honey. We're in our hotel," Bella said, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

He put his head back on Edward's shoulder and waited until they were in the suite before asking to be put down.

"Look at this, Seth," Edward said, taking his hand and leading him to the window. He moved the drapes and showed Seth the view. The Statue of Liberty was clearly visible through the floor to ceiling windows. It stood on the opposite side of the harbor.

"Cool," Seth said. "We really are in New York."

Bella laughed. "We are, Seth."

He was so excited by the scenery that it took a while before he was willing to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. He wanted to look at New York. They were finally able to get him into his bed by opening the drapes so that he could see outside.

He wanted Bella to lie down with him for a minute so she curled up next to him and stroked his forehead. He fell asleep right away.

Edward took Bella's hand when she climbed out of Seth's bed and walked with her out onto the balcony. "I love it here. The sounds and smells are unique. It's busy and fun. I want to share it all with you. I wish we could stay longer."

"I'm glad I have such an enthusiastic tour guide."

He pulled her close, enjoying the feeling of holding her after the long day of travel. She kissed him and tugged at his shirt, pulling it out of his pants.

"You aren't tired?" he asked as he walked her into their room.

"Not too tired." She smiled up at him and he melted.

**********

Bella's eyes opened to an unfamiliar room. The drapes were pulled back enough to let a little sunshine in. The shapes and colors left her feeling lost and unnerved. She was trying to get her bearings when Edward pulled her closer to him.

"Good morning," he whispered. "Did you get enough sleep?"

She nodded, still groggy.

"Is Seth up yet?" she asked.

"No. I checked on him a little while ago. He's still sound asleep."

She moved in his arms until she was facing him. "Mmm. I like waking up like this."

"I can't imagine waking up any other way. I'm getting spoiled by you."

"You know you don't have to wake up alone anymore, right? I love having you with me all night." She reached up and kissed him softly.

"I might take you up on that offer."

He lowered his face to hers and had just started to kiss her when he heard Seth's voice in the other room.

"Wow, the Statue of Livery looks cool in the daytime."

"I think that's my cue," Bella said, rolling to the edge of the bed and climbing out.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "I guess I should get used to that, shouldn't I?"

Bella grimaced. "It's part of having a child."

Edward climbed out of bed and grabbed her before she could leave the room. "I didn't say that I minded. You know I love Seth. I just haven't ever dealt with worrying about when a child wakes up."

"I know. Sorry. It's just something that worries me. I think you'll decide it's too much work."

He kissed her and walked away, turning in the doorway to say, "That will never happen."

She hesitated for a moment before following him into the other room. She laughed when she saw him at the window with Seth. He was pointing to some of his favorite places and talking about what they would be doing all day.

Edward helped her get Seth dressed. They filled his backpack with all of the items they would need at the Prospect Park zoo and then headed up to the rooftop restaurant for breakfast.

They walked down the street holding hands. Bella clutched Seth's hand in her own. She didn't want him to get away from them. This was an unfamiliar place and she was a little nervous. Part of the nerves could be attributed to the fact that she was heading to Peter and Charlotte's apartment.

She walked slowly, keeping Edward and Seth from reaching their pace. Her breathing was getting more and more labored as they approached the brownstone where Edward's friends lived.

"There it is," Edward said, pointing to a set of stairs that led to the door of a beautifully refurbished building. The original façade of the building had been preserved.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Bella could sense that this was an expensive apartment, and that thought made even more uncomfortable.

They turned at the stairs and started to ascend. She gripped Edward's hand even more tightly than she had been and held her breath.

"It's fine, Bella. They really want to meet you." He looked at her and she could see the panicked look on her face reflected in his sunglasses. "We can cancel if you aren't up to this."

She took a deep breath, trying to gain a sense of calm.

"Look at this, Mom," Seth said, pointing to the flower box outside of the window. "They have flowers growing right here on the building. Why would anyone plant flowers on the outside of their house?"

"They don't have a big back yard, Seth," Edward answered. He seemed to sense Bella's distress.

She realized just how strange this must seem to Seth. He'd never been outside of Washington. He'd been to Seattle, but it was so different from New York. They had never been in a neighborhood like this one.

His inquisitive nature pulled her back to reality and helped her to calm down.

"Let's go in," she said, looking at Edward and pulling on his hand.

They walked to the door and Edward reached for the button that would ring the apartment. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

They were immediately buzzed into the building and Edward guided them to the stairs. "They live on the third and fourth floors."

Seth released Bella's hand and bounded up the stairs, coming to a stop in front of a door on the third floor.

"Is this it?" he asked Edward.

"It is. Would you like to knock?"

Seth nodded and reached out to knock, but the door opened before he could.

"Edward! How are you?"

Peter filled the door frame. He was a huge man. He was tall with broad shoulders and long blond hair. He extended his gigantic hand to Edward and stepped into the hallway with them, pulling the door behind him. It was nearly shut.

Edward scowled at him.

"I'm good, Peter," he said, trying to look around him into the apartment. "What's going on?"

Peter's fake smile disappeared. "I didn't know she was going to do it, Edward. I promise."

Bella felt sick. She could predict what he would say next. Her hands were clammy and she felt her head spinning.

"What are you talking about, Peter?" Edward snarled.

Peter took a deep breath and bit his lip. "I'll understand if you want to leave. You don't have to stay here at all."

"She didn't, did she?" Edward asked. His face was turning red. Bella had never seen him like this.

"I tried to make her leave, Edward. I thought it was you when the buzzer went off. I let her come up." Peter was trying to block the door. His eyes darted around the landing. He looked like he was trying to find an escape route.

"Edward grabbed Bella's hand and was trying to usher them toward the stairs when the door behind Peter opened.

Bella couldn't help herself; she had to see who was there.

A tall woman with long strawberry blonde hair stepped into the hallway. She was beautiful. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and down the front of her tank top. Her big blue eyes were full of tears. Bella looked away from her face and her eyes dropped to the roundness of her stomach. She was obviously very pregnant.

"I'm sorry," she heard Peter say through the ringing in her ears.

There was no doubt about who stood before her. It was Tanya.

* * *

**A/N**

**Still belongs to SM… ;)**

**So, sorry to leave you hanging like this. Really. I'll just have to make sure next week's chapter is up on time. So, tell me what you think is coming – or what you hope for…**

**I still have an outtake up for bid in the auction. Check it out. www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com. If the bids reach $100, I've got a really special outtake in mind. Bid and find out what it is. :D**

**Finally, thank you all for reading and reviewing! I'm always blown away by your response to my story. 3**


	21. Chapter 21 The Truth

Chapter 21

Edward's free hand was in a fist by his side. His jaw was tense and he could feel the heat of the fury that was coloring his face. He held his breath as he stopped and turned around to face Tanya.

Bella's hand squeezed his and he looked at her. She was pale, but there was a spark in her eye and she was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Edward, can we talk?" Tanya asked, approaching him.

"Stay where you are. Give me a minute." His teeth were clenched together as he spit the words at her.

He was turning back to talk to Bella when he noticed Seth. His eyes were wide and he was looking from Tanya to Edward and then at his mother.

Edward released the breath he'd been holding. Some of the anger that had been building seeped away as he looked at Seth.

He turned to Bella. "I think that I need to have a serious conversation with Tanya."

She nodded, taking another deep breath.

"I really think that you should be part of that conversation, Bella."

Tanya started to interrupt him. "But, Eddie…"

He held his hand up to stop her. "I'm not talking to you yet, Tanya. Bella and I are deciding what we are going to do. If you'd like to talk to me, you'll wait."

He looked at her and she was pursing her lips, angry that he wasn't allowing her to dictate the terms of their discussion. "Fine," she snapped, but nodded in agreement.

Bella touched his cheek, pulling his attention away from Tanya.

"Are you sure you want me here for this?"

"I want you to know everything. I don't want to hide this from you. But, if you aren't comfortable, I'll understand."

She took a minute to answer.

"If you want me here, I'll stay. But, Seth shouldn't be here for this." Her voice was low, almost a whisper.

Edward turned around and faced his friend. He tried to speak in a lighter tone.

"Peter, I'll bet that Seth can kick your butt at baseball on your PS3. He's good. I've played against him."

Peter was happy to accommodate Edward. "Seth, you on?"

Seth jumped up and down. "Yes!"

He followed Peter as he walked through the door and closed it. A moment later the knob turned and Charlotte poked her head out.

"May I join you?" she asked.

Edward shook his head. "I think you've done enough, Charlotte. You really should just go back inside."

"But…" She stopped when he looked at her. He meant business. "Fine. I'll be here to talk to you if you need me, Tanya."

"Thank you, sweetie," Tanya said, wiping at her eyes.

Charlotte stepped back inside, but Edward was sure she would be listening at the door.

He turned back to Bella and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for supporting me."

Tanya cleared her throat, but Edward ignored her. He continued to look at Bella. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "I'll be fine. I just needed a minute."

She turned to look at Tanya. "You want to talk to him? This is your chance. Go ahead."

Tanya looked away from her. "Really, Eddie. I don't think your friend should be talking for you. We need to talk alone."

"Bella is my girlfriend, Tanya. We've just decided that I'm moving into her house. This concerns her now. There is nothing you can say that she shouldn't hear. She already knows what happened."

"Does she know that you ignored me? Did you tell her why I did what I did?" She sneered at him.

Edward's voice was a snarl. "I still don't know why you did it, Tanya. How the hell could I tell Bella?"

He felt Bella squeeze his hand again, trying to calm him.

"Oh, come on, Eddie. You know what happened. I'm sure you know why I left. You weren't a very attentive boyfriend. I was afraid of what you'd be like as a father."

Edward sucked in a breath, nearly choking. Tanya's words were like knives, striking him in the tender spots in his heart where it would hurt the most. She knew exactly what to say to inflict pain. She smiled at him sweetly.

He felt Bella stiffen at his side.

It took a great deal of effort to prevent crushing her hand in his grip. He could feel every muscle in his body tighten. His lungs felt closed off, almost impossible to fill with air.

"You can justify what you did by saying that I wasn't a good enough boyfriend? Are you really that sick?" His voice was shaking with rage.

Tanya's face fell for a moment and her eyes filled with tears again. "Don't say that! I didn't know what to do, Eddie." She was pleading.

"And so, instead of talking to me about it, you aborted my baby." His voice was a whisper. He dropped his eyes, looking at the floor in front of him.

"I didn't think you would care."

He started to move forward, wanting to lash out at her, to hurt her in some way, but stopped when he felt Bella pull on his hand. He turned to look at her and she reached for his face with her free hand.

"Calm down, Edward. Please. You can't change what happened. Don't stoop to her level."

Edward heard Tanya grunt. He knew that sound. She made it when she wasn't getting her way.

He looked at Bella's face and felt stronger when he saw the concern in her eyes.

"Let's get Seth and go to the zoo. I don't want to listen to this anymore," he said, trying to smile at her.

"But, Edward…I need to talk to you." Tanya was begging him.

He turned to face her again, and he felt Bella's hand slip from his face as he moved.

"What do you want Tanya? You've got two minutes to explain why you keep texting me."

She smiled at him through the tears that were now streaking down her face.

"I knew you'd talk to me, Edward. I knew that you still cared enough to hear me out."

Edward heard Bella suck in a breath and felt her hand shaking.

"Don't read anything into this, Tanya. Just hurry up. I have plans with Bella and Seth today."

Tanya took a deep breath and he could tell she was evaluating his stance, trying to decide what she should say to him. Her face wrinkled and a few more tears fell down her cheeks.

He knew this behavior. She would stand in front of a mirror, practicing crying over and over before an audition.

"What, Tanya? I'm not waiting." He could hear the rough edge to his voice.

She moved her mouth, preparing to talk, but still holding back.

"I'm so unhappy, Edward. I made a huge mistake."

Bella gasped behind him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a sneer.

"I never should have left you. I should have stayed and had our baby. You would have been home more when your residency ended. I know that now. Charlotte tells me how much better it is now that Peter is an attending physician."

Edward felt the like he'd been hit in the gut with a sucker punch. The air left his lungs and he was speechless.

"I miss you. I want you to come back to New York, to me." She took a step forward as she spoke. "We could raise my baby together."

Edward stepped back a little and felt Bella release his hand. She stepped in front of him.

"I can't believe you," Bella said. "You have a fiancé. You are getting married next week. What are you trying to do?"

Tanya stopped moving. Her face changed instantly from sadness to anger. "I'm talking to Edward. Get out of my way."

Edward moved his hands to Bella's shoulders, resting them there. His thumbs rubbed the sides of her neck, reminding him that she was standing with him, supporting him.

"Bella is right where she belongs, Tanya. She's not moving." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I think we should go now."

She nodded and started to move toward the door to Peter's apartment. He knew she was anxious to get to Seth.

"Please, Edward…" Tanya sobbed. "Please don't leave."

"I've heard enough. I don't see any reason to stay." He moved with Bella.

"But, I'm so unhappy. Please don't leave me. I don't know how to take care of a baby. You know I never wanted to be a mother."

Edward stopped moving and pulled Bella back to his side.

"You should have thought of that before you got pregnant with Marcus' baby. I would think you learned something after you got pregnant with mine. You sure knew how to end a pregnancy when I was involved."

"But…" Tanya hesitated.

"But what?" Edward growled. He was losing patience with her.

"He told me that I'd get a modeling contract for maternity clothes. He told me that I'd be working for his agency. He lied to me, Edward. He just wanted to tie me down."

Edward had never felt anger like this. It burned him. His stomach twisted and he felt nauseated. He felt Bella turning to look at him. He didn't want her to see the monster that was growing in his chest. He turned away to hide, but heard her voice and was pulled back to look at her.

"You got pregnant just so you could model? Are you kidding me?" He could feel her body shaking next to him as she spoke.

"It's none of your business. I'm talking to Edward," Tanya snapped.

Bella continued, right over Tanya's protest. "You are unbelievable. I don't think I've ever met anyone who is as selfish as you are. That baby deserves better than you. You make me sick."

She turned to reach for the doorknob.

Edward was stunned. He'd never heard Bella so angry. He looked at Tanya to see what her reaction would be to Bella's outburst.

She pulled her lips into a pout and tried to look hurt. Edward turned back to the door.

"Bitch," Tanya muttered.

His resolve to be calm broke with one word. He turned back around, letting go of Bella, and facing Tanya. He stepped forward, closing the space between them.

"Tanya…" His voice was a warning, but she didn't comprehend it.

"Eddie, I knew you'd see the light. You should stay and help me raise my baby." When she looked up into his eyes she faltered a little.

"Don't' speak to her again, Tanya. Go home. I am done with you. Do you hear me? I don't want to be with you. I don't want to talk to you. Don't text me. Don't talk to Charlotte about me. Stay out of my life."

"You don't mean that, Edward. Why don't you let her go inside so that we can really talk?" She was crying again, her sniffles punctuating her words.

"Don't you get it? I can't stand to be around you. I thought I had done something wrong. I thought I was the reason you left. You encouraged me to believe it. But, I've figured something out, Tanya. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You didn't even care enough about me to tell me what you were thinking of doing."

She stepped forward and touched his arm. "I want you. Marcus doesn't treat me like you did. Please, don't leave me here to marry him."

Edward was about to answer when he heard a deep voice from the stairs. "I don't treat you well? You don't want to marry me? How long have you felt that way?"

Tanya jumped. The look on her face went from pleading to completely mortified. She turned around quickly. "Marcus? You misunderstood."

"I misunderstood? Really? I've been standing here for a while, Tanya. I know what I heard."

"You know I love you, baby. I'm just getting cold feet. I want to be with you and have our baby." She moved away from Edward.

"I think we should leave Edward and his friend alone. It seems we have a lot to talk about." He approached her and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her toward the stairs.

Edward looked at Bella. Her eyes were huge. She was shocked at the turn of events.

The door behind her opened and Charlotte rushed out. She ran to the stairs and watched Marcus dragging Tanya out of the front door.

"Shit," she muttered as she ran back into the apartment. "Peter, why did you do that?"

Edward and Bella followed her. Peter looked away from the game on the screen.

"Because you shouldn't have told her to come. Her fiancé deserved to know what was going on."

"You just caused a huge problem!" Her voice was getting louder.

"No, Char. You caused the problem when you told her to be here to see Edward."

Charlotte stormed up the stairs and slammed a door at the top.

Edward looked at Peter and shrugged. "I think we'd better go to the zoo. Looks like you have some things to talk to Charlotte about."

"We obviously won't be joining you today. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow at the Yankee's game. Your tickets will be in Will Call."

Edward stepped forward and shook Peter's hand. "Thanks, man."

"I'm really sorry about all of that, Edward. I've been telling her for months that she needed to keep her nose out of it."

"Why did she think I should see Tanya?"

"There are some things that you don't know about. I didn't want to be the one to tell you."

Bella took the controller from Peter and sat down on the couch next to Seth, allowing the two men to leave the room to talk. They walked into the kitchen and Edward leaned against the counter and watched Peter pull a chair out.

"What's going on, Peter? You need to be straight with me."

Peter sighed. "I saw an e-mail about three months ago – otherwise, I wouldn't know any of this."

Edward waited.

"Tanya was seeing Marcus before she left you. He was the friend she stayed with when she left. She thought he was her ticket to a modeling career. But, he just closed one of his agencies in April. The economy is killing his business. He's cut way back."

Edward felt sick to his stomach again.

"So, when she was pregnant…"

"She didn't know whose baby it was, man. I'm sorry. She had a contract for the ad she was working on, and she thought it would turn into something bigger. Marcus was helping her, but he won't let her work now that she's having his baby. He is pretty controlling. After today, I doubt she'll be able to have a cell phone until after the wedding."

"You think they'll still get married?"

"Yes. Marcus wants Tanya and the baby. He won't let her go that easily."

"I almost feel sorry for her."

"You shouldn't. She has everything she wants, except you. She had a fit when Charlotte told her about Bella. I guess she thought you'd be there for her when she and Marcus tank, which they will at some point."

Edward shook his head. "I don't know why I couldn't see her behavior for what it was when we were together."

"Edward, can I tell you something?"

He looked at his friend and nodded. "Anything."

"I don't know Bella. But, I just played baseball against one of the nicest kids I've met. She must be something to raise a child like that."

"He's the best."

"I've only seen you together for a few minutes, but I think you are right where you belong. You look happier than you ever have. Tanya did you a favor by leaving."

"I know." Edward smiled. "They are my future, Pete. I'm sure of it."

"I'm glad you're finally happy."

Edward stood up and started to walk back to the living room. "I really am."

They walked into the room and he called to them, "Hey guys, we have an entire zoo full of animals waiting for us."

Seth protested a little when they turned off the game, but decided that the zoo would be worth it. He bounced as he approached the front door.

"Thank you, Peter. That was a good game."

Peter laughed. "I still think I could have come back to beat you."

Seth laughed.

Edward patted Peter's arm. "I'm sorry to leave you with such a mess to deal with."

"I should have stood up to her a long time ago. I'm sorry I didn't stop this from happening, Edward."

"I needed to have that conversation. It wasn't fun, but at least I know that everything is the way it should be."

"I'm glad. I'll call you later, let you know if I'll make the game tomorrow."

"I hope you'll still come with us," Edward said.

"I'll see what happens." Peter looked toward the stairs that led to their bedroom. "We need to discuss some things."

Peter turned to Bella. "It was nice to meet you, Bella. I'm sorry things worked out this way. I would love to talk to you and tell you a few stories about Edward in medical school." He laughed lightly.

"Well then, I hope you make it to the game tomorrow. I'd love to hear them."

He reached out to shake her hand and she stepped forward to embrace him. "Thanks for inviting us. I think everything will be fine."

Peter kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, Bella."

Bella breathed in the fresh air when they stepped out of the apartment. It was already getting hot and muggy, but it felt good to be outside. She had stopped shaking while she sat in Peter's apartment playing baseball on the PS3.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked her. "It's been an eventful morning."

She turned to look at him. "I'm fine. I almost expected to see Tanya at the ball game tomorrow. I guess I was a little surprised when she was at Peter's apartment, waiting for us."

"I'm sorry about that. If I had known…"

"Don't apologize, Edward. I just hope that you're able to shake it off. We have a zoo waiting for us." She smiled at him. She wasn't ready to discuss what had happened this morning. She wanted to be alone with him when they talked about it.

Seth grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. "Are we going to walk?"

"Not right now. I thought I'd get a cab so that we can get there quickly and so that you'd have enough energy to walk around the zoo."

"I can walk, Edward. I'm big enough." Seth wrinkled his eyebrows.

"I know you are, Seth." He leaned down and whispered in his ear, but Bella could hear him. "I think your mom is still tired from the flight. We should let her ride in a cab, don't you think?"

Seth smiled at him. He gave her a sly look and nodded. "She is probably still tired."

They only waited a few minutes before the cab pulled up in front of Peter's apartment. The ride was short and Seth was chattering the entire time. He commented on every part of the park, and was brimming with excitement when they finally arrived at the zoo.

He couldn't stand still as Edward paid their admission and he was almost at a dead run going through the gates.

Bella could hardly keep up with him at first. He was anxious to see everything, and ran from one exhibit to the next. He wanted to see the monkeys and the lions. Then, he decided that he was really interested in the red panda and the sea lions. He buzzed as he talked about each animal, and Edward spent a lot of time reading the information on each cage to him.

They made it to the sea lion exhibit just as the handlers were getting ready to feed them. Seth watched with wide eyes as they fed them one fish after another. The sea lions would jump through the air, catching the fish in mid-flight, and would land in the water with a huge splash. He laughed as they balanced on their flippers - a fish perched on their snouts until the handler gave them permission to eat it.

Every time the animals did something exciting, Seth and Edward would high five or knock their knuckles together. They were having a great time.

Bella snapped one picture after another. She laughed along with Seth when he watched the kangaroos moving around their enclosure. He did his best imitation and Edward picked him up and hopped with him, leaving him in a fit of giggles.

Several times, she handed the camera to a stranger, asking them to take a picture of the three of them.

By noon, Seth was slowing down. He still hurried through the zoo, but his pace was not the same as it had been. Edward offered to allow him to ride on his shoulders and he relented. Edward grabbed him around his ribs and flipped him on the way to his shoulders, eliciting squeals of pleasure. Bella snapped more pictures, feeling contentment settling back into her.

Edward finally said they had seen everything there was to see and guided them to the small café inside the zoo for lunch.

"I don't think Brighton Beach is a good idea right now," he told Bella quietly. "Someone looks like they might need a nap."

Bella watched as Seth's head dipped and then snapped back up. He was exhausted.

They finished their lunch and Edward was ready to call a cab when Bella saw the carousel.

"Can we ride?" she asked Edward, with a smile.

He took her hand and led her to the carousel. They rode together in a dragon pulled chariot while Seth chose a horse near them. After their third ride, Seth was drooping even more.

They finished the ride and walked for a little while, finally sitting on a bench to wait for their cab. Seth sat on Bella's lap and put his head on her shoulder. Before long, his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Edward took him from Bella and carried him to the road when the cab came.

He slept all the way to the hotel and into the room. She asked Edward to tuck him into his bed. When he returned Bella was sitting on the couch, her knees tucked under her chin.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, sitting with her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I am," she said, snuggling into him. "I didn't think seeing Tanya would be a good thing, but it was. You needed to ask some questions. I'm just sorry I got so upset with her."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bella. She was out of line. Do you know how lucky I am? I have everything I need now, and I know it." He pulled her chin up and kissed her lips lightly. "I can't believe I wasn't more aware of what was happening with Tanya."

"Did Peter have a lot to tell you?" she asked.

He nodded and told her what Peter had related to him.

"Is it hard to hear that the baby may not have been yours?" She watched his face for a reaction.

"It hurts, but everything that she said today was meant to hurt me. Peter told me the truth. I needed to know."

She snuggled into his side again. "You've been through a lot, Edward."

"But I wouldn't be with you if things hadn't gone the way they did with Tanya. I am right where I belong."

He picked her up and carried her to their room.

* * *

**A/N**

**It all belongs to SM…I just have a lot of fun twisting it to fit my ideas. ;)**

**First – you all just blew me away this week. Our fandom raised over $80,000.00 for Alex's Lemonade Stand. Just, wow! What an incredible thing to do!**

**You also blew me away with your reviews! I was ready to hide, leaving you at a cliffhanger. But, you were kind – and I thank you for that!**

**Twimomof4girls won the auction for my outtake. We haven't talked yet about what she'd like…but I'm sure it will be good!**

**As you can probably tell, this story is nearing completion. I'm sad. I'll miss your input and feedback! Thank you again!**


	22. Chapter 22 Take Me Out to the Ball Game

Edward watched Seth as they rode on the subway. He noticed that he couldn't sit still. He was so excited to get to the stadium that he was bouncing.

The car filled with people as they left Park Slope. The crowd grew and before long, Edward was holding Bella with one arm while holding onto a pole for support with the other. Bella's arms were wrapped around Seth, keeping him near her body.

Edward barely heard him when he asked, "Can we take a picture of all the people on the subway, Mom?"

He heard Bella laugh. "I'm not letting go of you, Seth. But, we'll take a lot of pictures at the stadium. How's that?"

Edward looked down just as Seth nodded. He was still rocking up and down on his feet. "Will we be there soon?"

Edward answered, trying to be heard over the noise of all of the people around them. "Just a few more minutes, Seth."

He took in the crowd near them. Most of the people had Yankees hats or shirts on. There was even a man with a tattoo of the Yankees' insignia. This crowd was heading to the game with them.

The 161st Avenue stop was announced and Edward pulled Bella closer to speak in her ear.

"This is our stop. Let me hold Seth and you hold onto me."

She nodded and pulled Seth around her. He picked him up and Seth threw his arms around Edward's neck. He could feel Bella's hand as she groped for his belt loops. Finally, her fingers wound through one of the loops, holding on tightly so that she wouldn't be lost in the crush of people.

Edward wrapped his free arm around her just as the train pulled into the station. It stopped with a jerk and they swayed with all the people around them.

When the doors opened, they were pulled forward with the crowd, and he nearly lost his hold on her. Seth was laughing at the movement around him.

"This is so cool!" he said.

The crowd thinned a little as they walked along, leaving the subway station. Bella stopped them as they stood next to the entrance and snapped a picture of Edward and Seth.

He took the camera away from her and moved her to stand next to Seth so that the stadium was visible behind them.

"My turn to take some pictures," he said as he snapped the first few.

Edward watched as Seth's eyes grew wider and wider as they handed their tickets to the man at the gate and entered the stadium. He looked around, taking in everything – the people, the concessions, the lines that had formed as soon as the gates opened.

Edward put him on his shoulders, afraid to let go of him in this crowd. Bella snapped a few pictures of them standing by memorabilia inside the stadium. Edward put Seth down long enough to ask someone take a picture of them standing by a life-sized cutout of Lou Gehrig.

He led them to their seats along the third base line.

"Aren't these really good seats?" Bella asked.

"Peter's family has had season tickets for decades. They were nice enough to give up a few of their seats for us."

Bella looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "Peter asked his family to give up tickets for us?"

"It's not the first time, and it won't be the last. He does this often." He smiled and took her hand, leading her to their chairs. They were only four rows back from the railing that separated them from the field.

Seth sat on the edge of his seat, bouncing up and down as he waited for the game to start. Just before the first pitch was thrown, Peter joined them. He was with a middle-aged man, not Charlotte.

"Hey! How are you all?" he asked as he moved into the row of seats.

"We're good. How about you?" Edward asked.

"I'm good. Charlotte decided it would be a bad idea to come to the game, especially after yesterday. We're still not on the same page about all of that." He shook his head and turned to the man behind him. "Edward, do you remember Dr. Phillips? He's the new head of the Department of Emergency Medicine."

Edward stood and offered his hand to the man. "Edward, it's nice to see you again. We miss you in the Emergency Room."

"To be honest, I don't miss the ER that much." He laughed. "It's nice to have regular patients. No gunshot wounds in my quiet practice in Forks."

The men laughed for a moment. Dr. Phillips looked at Bella and smiled.

"Greg, I'd like you to meet Bella Black and her son Seth."

"Peter said there was something holding you in Forks. I think I understand now." He reached out to take Bella's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Bella smiled. "It's nice to meet you, too." She shook his hand.

Seth stood and reached out his hand. Greg looked at him and shook his head as he took his hand.

"You have a strong grip, Seth."

"I know. Edward is helping me get stronger so that I can pitch."

Greg looked at Edward. "So, you're training a future Yankee pitcher, are you?"

Seth jumped up and down. "Yeah!"

They all laughed.

The opening pitch was thrown and the National Anthem was sung, and they settled into their seats to watch the game.

Before the game began, there was a special tribute to Lou Gehrig. Edward had to explain to Seth who he was and what had happened to him. Seth listened with wide eyes, amazed that Edward knew all of this.

He told Seth about Lou's record as a player and about the disease that had prevented him from playing. He looked to Bella before explaining that the disease had eventually claimed his life.

"Did you watch him play?" Seth asked him with huge eyes.

He laughed. "No. He played before I was born. He played before Grandpa Carlisle was born."

"Wow, that's a long time ago."

"Don't tell Grandpa Carlisle that," Edward said, laughing out loud.

He had just finished explaining things to Seth when he was jarred as he listened to the closing line of Lou Gehrig's famous speech being read. "_So I close in saying that I may have had a tough break, but I have an awful lot to live for."_

He looked at Bella. She smiled at him and whispered. "Those words seem prophetic, don't they? Especially after yesterday. But, regardless of our tough breaks, we both have a lot to live for."

He reached across the seats and squeezed her hand.

"Who will be the starting pitcher for the Yankees today, Edward?" Seth asked, shifting under their hands.

"Chien-Ming Wang," Edward answered. He pointed toward the mound. "See, that's him. He's warming up."

Most of the conversations around Bella were about baseball. She understood the game, but really wasn't interested in the finer points of the Yankee line-up. Edward and Seth had their heads together, mourning the fact that the starting pitcher had been pulled due to a strained shoulder. She could hear Peter and Greg talking about what tests would be run on him to determine how serious the injury was. They were also talking about an injury he'd had earlier in the year.

It was only the sixth inning, and she was getting a little bored. She reached into her bag and pulled out a book.

"Mom, the Yankees are down by two runs. How can you read right now?"

She shrugged. "Sorry. I just thought I'd catch up on some reading for work."

Seth gave her a look that told her that her actions were unacceptable. She slipped the book back into the bag and sighed. He smiled at her and she saw Edward wink. He loved that Seth was as into the game as he was.

She watched the people around her and on occasion, she watched the plays on the field. The sixth inning turned into the seventh. The Yankees held on, not allowing any other runs. Seth was buzzing with excitement.

"They have a chance to catch up, Edward. Derek Jeter is up."

"I hope he's on today," Edward answered, knocking knuckles with Seth.

Before the game continued, it was time for the seventh inning stretch. Seth stood on his chair and sang 'Take Me out to the Ballgame' as loudly as he could.

"Wow, you know the words," Edward said, rubbing the top of Seth's head.

"I sang it at school this year. We even got to wear baseball caps." Bella could tell that Seth was proud that he knew the words and that Edward had noticed.

Bella stretched her arms and legs. Baseball games were long. She was about to suggest a trip to the snackbar when a young man selling hot dogs approached their section. Edward bought them each one, and her idea for a brief escape faded.

Seth bounced in his seat when Derek Jeter came up to bat. He jumped up and down - throwing his fists through the air - when Jeter hit a single. He did a little victory dance and all of the men around him laughed.

"I knew he'd hit it!" he said as he celebrated.

Johhny Damon was at the plate. Several people in front of them were standing up, watching him. Seth climbed onto the edge of his chair so that he could see.

Bella heard the crack of the bat and stood to watch as the ball sailed over the fence in right field. Everyone was yelling, excited that the game was now tied. People were jumping and cheering all around her.

She barely noticed when Seth's feet started to slip off the edge of the seat. They went out from under him and he fell back. She watched as Edward reached out, trying to catch him. He wasn't fast enough and Seth's shirt slipped through his fingers.

She felt as much as heard the thunk as the back of his head hit the seat. Seth sucked in a breath and held it for a moment before he screamed. Bella froze.

She watched in horror as Edward swooped over Seth, examining him. His fingers ran over the back of Seth's head, checking for injuries. He pulled his hand away.

It was covered with blood.

Bella gasped. She felt like she was going to pass out and her knees gave way. She was sinking to the concrete in an instant. Her hip caught the chair she'd been sitting in. She ignored the pain that ripped through her side. Her only focus was Seth.

She could barely hear as Edward talked to Seth, her ears were ringing. He asked him questions and looked at his eyes. He was careful not to move him as he examined him.

Greg stepped around Peter and joined Edward as he looked at the injury. They held Seth and asked him to turn his head to the side so that they could see the cut. He was crying softly, trying to be brave as they probed the wound.

Bella was having trouble breathing. She could see a gash on the back of Seth's head. It was bleeding profusely. His black hair was already sticky with the blood.

Edward looked over at her and realized she was in full panic mode.

"Peter, will you take care of Bella? I think she's in shock. She doesn't like blood."

She protested a little as Peter climbed over his seat and moved to hers on the row behind their seats, climbing back down to their own row when he reached her. He lifted her off of the concrete and helped her sit in her chair.

She noticed that everyone around them was silent, watching as Edward and Greg treated Seth. Edward pulled his t-shirt over his head and wadded it up. He placed it against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"What do you think, Greg? Should we take him in?"

Greg nodded. "He hit his head pretty hard. We should take an x-ray, just to be safe. And, he'll definitely need stitches."

Peter had his phone in his hand. "I'll call a cab company. There should be cabs waiting outside. It's the fastest way."

"Hospital…" Bella whispered. "Seth needs to go to a hospital?" She was pleading with Peter to give her an answer.

He patted her knee. "It's okay, Bella. We just want to check him out."

She looked over at Seth's seat again. Edward had lifted him up and was holding him to his chest, one hand on the shirt that covered the wound. The empty seat was stained with his blood, it dripped down the plastic and puddled on the floor underneath.

She could smell it.

She shuddered as she looked at the blood. Her mind was swimming with images of Jake, blood covering his head. "No…" she mouthed silently.

Peter touched her cheek and wiped a tear, bringing her back to reality. She realized she was crying when Peter handed her a napkin. "Bella? Bella, are you okay? You don't need to cry, honey. We're taking care of him."

She nodded. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay. Let's go."

She looked up and realized that Edward was already walking up the stairs with Seth. Greg was following right behind him. Peter took her arm and helped her stand. He pulled her gently to the stairs and walked behind her, supporting her as she moved.

"Thank you, Peter," she said.

"No problem, Bella." He nudged her forward.

They walked as quickly as they could through the stadium, working toward the exit where their cab would be waiting.

She could see Seth's face over Edward's shoulder. He was pale, but seemed to be okay.

"Mom," he said, "I can't believe I won't get to see the whole game."

A small, hysterical giggle worked its way out of her chest. "What?"

"I have to leave before the game is over. I won't get to see who wins."

Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she realized that Seth was conscious and alert.

"I'll bring you back some time, okay?" Edward said as he continued to walk.

Seth nodded.

They were stopped by security as they attempted to leave. "We need to have you come with us. There's paperwork to fill out, and our doctors will take a look at his injury."

Greg waved Edward on. "I'll take care of this."

Bella could hear him explaining that they were both doctors and they were taking him to be checked out at Mount Sinai.

Peter pulled on her arm and they walked a little faster as they followed Edward through the gate. There was a van waiting for them.

Edward climbed in and kept Seth on his lap.

"Shouldn't he be in a seatbelt?" she asked.

"I need to keep pressure on his cut, Bella. It's still bleeding."

She nodded and turned as Greg came jogging up to the van.

"They'll bring the papers to us," he said as he climbed in.

Bella reached over and took Seth's hand. "You okay, baby?"

He nodded on Edward's shoulder.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

He nodded again. "Do I really have to get stitches, Mom? Do they hurt?"

Edward laughed lightly.

"Edward says you'll need stitches, kiddo. They won't hurt too much."

Seth lifted his head to look at Edward. "Will you put my stitches in? Like you did my mom's when she cut her hand?"

Edward looked at Greg. He nodded.

"Sure, Seth. I'll take care of your stitches if you'd like."

He put his head back on Edward's shoulder as he nodded.

They were only in the cab for a short time, but it felt like forever to Bella. She was anxious to get Seth checked out. When they arrived at the hospital, Edward climbed out with him and followed Greg inside the doors. She got out and Peter started to lead her inside. He stopped.

"Bella, what happened to your side?"

"What?"

He pointed to her shirt. There was blood staining the side of her shirt.

"Must be Seth's blood."

Peter stepped forward and moved her shirt a little.

"You've got a pretty mean scrape here. What happened?"

Bella shrugged. "I must have scraped it on the chair when I fell."

"Let's go take care of it."

"But, Seth needs me." She pulled away, trying to follow Edward.

Peter took her arm again and pulled her gently through the doors and past the reception desk. She could see Edward and Greg walking into a small room down the hall and she wanted to follow them.

"Hi, Beth," Peter said to the receptionist as they passed. "I'm going to take Bella over to an exam cubicle. We'll follow her son in a minute."

"No problem, Dr. Collins. Dr. Phillips told me they'll take care of the paperwork in the room."

Bella walked with Peter to an exam table. He looked at her and waited for her permission before lifting her shirt from the scrape. She nodded.

He pulled on gloves and started to treat the wound.

"You know," he said, "I've never seen Edward like this. He's never been as happy as he is right now."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded and she winced as he cleaned the scrape.

"He smiles a lot with you and Seth."

She smiled at this thought.

"He's not coming back to New York. I can tell."

"Not even if Dr. Phillips offered him a great job today?" She was teasing him.

"Not even then." Peter paused for a moment. "I wish I was as lucky as he is."

"But, you have Charlotte."

Peter shook his head. "She's not speaking to me today."

"I'm so sorry." Bella looked at him, a frown on her face.

"Don't feel bad. I should have talked to her a long time ago about the whole Tanya thing. I knew she was talking to her about Edward. I didn't know that she had given Tanya his number. I didn't know that Tanya was texting him." He bit his lip for a second. "I didn't want to know, Bella. I'm sorry."

He was bandaging her side.

"Don't worry about it. Edward needed to talk to Tanya. He needed to hear what really happened. Thank you for telling him the truth yesterday."

Peter took her hand and helped her stand. "You're welcome. Now, are you sure you'll be okay if I take you to see Seth? You don't deal with blood well, do you?"

She shook her head.

"How about if I take you to the break room and then check in with them?"

"But…" She was about to argue, but Peter cut her off.

"Edward will take care of Seth. Don't worry. He loves your son."

Bella nodded. "I know."

Peter led her down the hall to the staff room and got her settled before he went to check on Seth.

Edward's heart had finally stopped racing. He was much calmer now that he could see that Seth was going to be fine. They had already done an x-ray and it looked clear. Not even a concussion.

He'd been a little surprised when the receptionist asked him if he could sign for Seth's tests. He wasn't really sure where Bella and Peter had gone.

"Are you a relative?" Beth had asked when she brought the papers into the room.

He had looked at Greg, who nodded, and then at Seth. He raised his eyebrows, asking Seth to play along.

"I'm his step-father. I can sign."

Seth caught on immediately. "Yeah. He's my dad."

Beth handed him the papers along with a scrub shirt. "I didn't realize you'd gotten married, Edward. Congratulations." She peeked at his ring finger, scowling.

He had smiled at Seth and winked. "Thanks, Beth."

He sighed as he cleaned the rest of the wound. Never, in his wildest dreams, had he imagined this. Yet, here he was, claiming Seth as his son, feeling like it was his own child with the gash on his head. He had been so frightened when Seth fell. He finally understood why Emmett protected his children ferociously, why Jasper never let his daughter out of his sight.

Thankfully, his training had kicked in and he was able to step in and treat Seth, even though he was horrified with what had happened. Even when Bella was going into shock.

He thought about his relationship with Bella as he listened to Seth telling Greg about their tee ball team. He knew that as soon as they flew home he would go to his parent's house and pack up the belongings he had there. He would be moving them to Bella's right away. There was no holding back anymore. He had no doubt that he couldn't live without her or Seth now.

Edward was trying to make himself inject the cut so that he could numb it, but his hands were shaking. He knew that it would hurt Seth a little. He had to hand the syringe to Greg. He walked over to the counter, looking at the papers there while Greg injected the area around the wound. Seth whimpered a couple of times and Edward turned around and grabbed his hands, soothing him. He was surprised that he felt physical pain every time Seth cried out.

He took over again when Greg was finished, relieved that the worst of it was over.

Seth had a moment of panic when Edward turned on the clippers to clear the area around the wound. He covered his head with his hands.

"You can't shave my head, Edward!"

Edward laughed. "I won't shave your whole head, Seth. I just need to get rid of the hair right around the cut. You'll hardly even be able to tell where I shave."

Seth looked at him, gauging his words. He finally moved his arms and let Edward use the clippers.

He stitched carefully, trying to leave as small a scar as he possibly could.

Peter walked into the room just as he was finishing.

"Bella's in the staff lounge. I didn't think you would want here fainting in here."

"Thanks, Pete. I appreciate that. She can come in soon. I'm almost finished."

"Um…Edward…you might want to get rid of Seth's shirt. It's pretty messed up."

Edward looked at Seth. Peter was right. He was a gruesome sight. The blood on his neck and shirt had dried and was a dark brown color. The shirt wasn't salvageable. He got wet gauze and started to clean Seth's neck.

"Greg, do they have any children's shirts in the gift shop?"

Greg nodded. "I'll be back." He left the room before Edward could protest.

"I'll get Bella," Peter said as he headed back into the hallway.

Edward helped Seth take off the ruined shirt. He showed it to him.

"I don't think your mom will deal with this very well. Do you mind if I throw it in the garbage?"

Seth shook his head, but he was preoccupied. He was thinking.

"Edward?"

Edward turned back to look at him. "What Seth?"

"Do you want to be my dad?"

He held Seth's chin in his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Absolutely."

Seth smiled. "Good. I'd like that."

Bella walked in the room just as Seth finished speaking. She smiled at Edward as she walked over to Seth and embraced him.

"Beth just called me Mrs. Cullen before stealing a glance at my ring finger. Is there something I should know?"

"Someone needed to sign the papers. I didn't know where you were."

"So?"

"So, I told her that I was Seth's step-father. She thinks we're married." He shrugged.

"I like the idea," Seth said, smiling widely.

Before she could respond, Greg walked into the room with a Transformers t-shirt. Seth cheered and allowed his mother to pull it over his head.

The day had been long, but Seth was determined to watch fireworks. He'd been promised that he would see them, and he intended to hold his mom, and Edward, to that promise.

He wasn't exactly thrilled that he would be watching them from the hotel balcony, but his mom had already given him 'the look'. He knew better than to continue to badger her. He didn't want to go to bed without seeing them.

His head still hurt a little. He kept seeing Edward watching him. He knew that his mom was still worried about his head, and that Edward was, too.

He smiled when he remembered Edward telling the nurse that he was his dad. And when he had asked him if he wanted to be his dad, Edward had said yes. He was happy about that. He watched all of his friends with their dads. He knew that his dad couldn't be there, that it wasn't possible for him to coach his baseball team. But Edward was there, and he wanted to be his dad.

He thought of something he really wanted to do.

"Mom, can I call Bryce. I want to tell him about the game and about getting stitches."

Bella looked at Edward and he smiled and handed her his phone. "They'll still be up, waiting for fireworks, too."

Bella dialed for him and handed him the phone. He asked her to give him a little privacy, and she laughed. But, she walked into the room again.

He heard her as she walked inside. "No climbing on the chairs, Seth."

"I know, Mom." He rolled his eyes.

The phone was ringing. He waited. Finally someone answered. It was Bryce's mom.

"Aunt Rose, can I talk to Bryce?"

She laughed a little and said, "Hi, Seth. Sure, let me get him for you."

He waited for a minute before Bryce grabbed the phone from his mom.

"Seth! Did you go to the game?"

Seth told him all about the game and about falling and hurting his head.

"Edward had to give me stitches, just like when my mom cut her hand. He said it took twenty stitches. Twenty!"

Bryce was impressed. "Wow! Did it hurt?"

"Yeah. But it was cool. Everyone at the ball game saw. I think they even put me up on the bigscreen." He was improvising, enjoying his story. "And now, I'm getting ready to watch fireworks. I can see the Statue of Livery."

Bryce was a great audience. "Cool!"

Seth started talking more quietly, getting to the thing that he really wanted to tell Bryce. "Guess what else happened."

"What?" Bryce whispered, too.

"Edward told the nurse that he was my step-dad. I asked him if he wanted to be my dad, too."

Bryce was in awe. "What did he say, Seth?"

Seth smiled. "He said absolutely."

He could hear Bryce cheering on the other end of the phone just as the first fireworks spread over the water.

* * *

**A/N It all belongs to SM, except my imagination. ;)**

**Everyone make sure and say thanks to Shug (sshg316). She helped me prepare this chapter to post it today. Show her some love! **

**Thanks to all of you who have been reading along. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you read my story. I'll be sad when it's finished.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed Seth's exciting adventures in New York. Going home with stitches, and quite a story to tell. **


	23. Chapter 23 Home

Chapter 23

Bella listened as the phone rang. It was on the third ring when Sue picked it up.

"Good morning, Bella. Are you on your way?" Sue sounded way too chipper at such an early hour.

"Morning, Sue. No, I won't be coming over today. Seth is still asleep. He was exhausted when we got back last night. I want to let him sleep. I don't think I'll see him before ten. When he wakes up I'll just have him play quietly."

"Okay. So, tell me about your trip," Sue said. Bella could hear the curiosity in her voice.

She sighed. She really wanted to tell her dad and Sue at the same time about everything that had happened.

"Bella? What's going on?"

Bella took a deep breath and started. "A lot of things happened on our trip. I was hoping I could talk to you and my dad together."

"He's working a double shift. He won't be home until late tonight. But, I'm willing to bring you some breakfast. We can call your dad while I'm there. Do you have time?"

She smiled. Of course Sue would come up with a way to hear what Bella had to tell right away.

"I always have time for you. I'll get signed onto the computer and I'll see you in a little while."

She peeked in at Seth one more time, smiling at how he was sleeping. He was curled up on his side, his hand tucked under his cheek. She stopped at her bedroom door, looking in at Edward. He was going in late today, so he wouldn't be up for another hour. It was hard to watch him sleep without wanting to crawl back into the bed and curl her body around his.

Finally, she wandered into her office and turned on the computer. There was a great deal of work waiting for her, but she couldn't face it yet. She loaded the memory card from her camera into the computer and looked at the pictures she had taken in New York.

There were a lot of pictures of Edward and Seth together. She had taken a few when Seth was riding on Edward's shoulders. She loved those. She chose her favorite and printed it out. She looked through more pictures and found one of all three of them, standing inside of Yankee Stadium.

She touched the screen softly, caressing the picture with her fingers. It made her feel even more certain than she had before that they could be a family. She hit the print button again.

For the next fifteen minutes, she worked on the pictures, printing a few, loading some of them on her Facebook page and setting some as her screen saver. She decided that she should get a little work done before Sue got there, so she signed on.

She had barely started to work when she heard a soft knock on the front door. She walked quietly to the door and opened it, allowing Sue to enter the house. Sue had her hands full of food and she headed straight to the kitchen.

Bella followed her and arrived just as she was heading back out of the room. Sue stopped and stared open mouthed at the hallway behind Bella. She turned to see what had caught her attention.

Edward was standing at the end of the hall, looking from Bella to Sue. His chest was bare and his pajama bottoms were riding low on his hips, his boxers showing at the top. His hair was sticking up in wild disarray.

"So, it looks like things have changed for you two," Sue said, a knowing smile on her face.

Bella's face flushed red. She could feel the heat moving down her neck. She looked at Edward. "I guess we should sit down with Sue and explain."

Edward's hand reached up to straighten his messy hair. "I'll be right back."

Bella followed Sue into the living room. Edward walked in a minute later with a t-shirt on. His hair had been tamed slightly.

Sue sat in a chair and addressed them both. "I'd like to hear what you have to say."

"I thought we'd tell my dad at the same time," Bella said. She was fidgeting.

"It might be a good idea to start with me. I can help you talk to him." Sue smiled at her.

Bella felt Edward's hand surround hers and he tugged gently, leading her to the couch.

He spoke as soon as they sat down. "Sue, a lot of things happened even before we went to New York. But after our trip, I realized that I can't be away from Bella and Seth. We talked about it and decided that I'm going to move in."

"What happened in New York?" Sue asked. She looked very serious.

"Edward's ex showed up at his friend's house. We talked to her about everything that happened when she left. I don't think she'll be bothering Edward again." Bella scowled.

He looked at her and smiled. "I was thinking more about our trip to the zoo and the time we spent at all of my favorite places. It was great to share the places I love with you. And then, when Seth got hurt, I was scared to death."

"Seth got hurt?" Sue asked. Her face went pale.

"He's fine, really. He fell at the Yankee's game and hit his head. He needed stitches. Thankfully, Edward and two of his friends were there. They took such good care of him." She leaned into Edward, smiling.

"How many stitches did he need?" Sue was still focused on the injury.

"Twenty," Edward answered. "He had pretty big gash on the back of his head."

Bella shuddered at the thought of his injury.

"And you put the stitches in?" Sue asked. Her eyebrows were raised.

Edward nodded. "He asked me to do it."

"And he's okay?"

"He's fine. It was just a head wound that bled like crazy." Bella's voice wavered as she described it.

"So, tell me how that changed things for you."

They told Sue all about their trip and what had happened at the hospital. When she was satisfied, she pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call your dad. I'm going to tell him to stop by here. I think it's best if you tell him all of this in person."

Bella nodded. She thought he would be happier if he heard it directly from her.

Sue walked into the kitchen with her cell phone and returned a couple of minutes later with cinnamon rolls for Edward and Bella.

"Eat while you wait for him."

Edward grabbed a roll and ate it, moaning with each bite. "Thank you, Sue."

It didn't take Charlie long. Sue was ready for him when he got to the house. She handed him a plate with a cinnamon roll. He looked into the living room and frowned. Edward was sitting with Bella on the couch, still in his pajamas.

"Bella wants to talk to you." Bella watched Sue reach up and kiss his cheek as she spoke. She whispered something and Charlie shook his head before walking to the nearest chair and sitting down.

"What's going on, Bella?" He looked from her to Edward and back.

Bella took a deep breath. "Edward is moving in."

She could see the changing emotions on his face. She cringed when she saw a little anger there.

He started to talk and then stopped. Bella could tell he was struggling to find the right words. Finally he asked, "Is that really a good idea? I'd hate for Seth to be confused."

"Seth loves Edward. You know that. Besides…" She wanted to continue, but she choked on her words.

Edward took her hand and looked up at Charlie. "I'm sorry, Chief, but I think this is between Bella and myself. We didn't make this decision without a lot of thought. We wouldn't do anything that would hurt Seth."

"But you could leave, Edward. I have a right to be concerned about my grandson."

"I can't leave." He squeezed Bella's hand and she took a deep breath. "Bella and Seth are the most important people in my life. I can't live without them."

Charlie looked at him. Bella could tell that he was evaluating the integrity of the statement that Edward had made. He scowled a few times before nodding.

"I believe you, Edward. I just want you both to be careful about this."

"We will, Dad." Bella moved off of the couch, releasing Edward's hand. She leaned over and hugged Charlie.

He held onto her. "I just want you to be happy, Bella. I want Seth to be happy."

"I know, Dad."

"You know that there is someone else you need to talk to. Billy might have a few things to say about this."

Bella nodded. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'm taking Seth to La Push for the day. Please don't say anything before I have a chance to tell him."

Charlie agreed and excused himself to go back to work. Bella felt like crying when he left so suddenly.

"He's processing the information. He'll be fine," Sue said. "He worries about you all of the time."

"I know," Bella said. "But we didn't take this lightly. We talked about all of it before we decided."

"Don't worry." Sue hugged Bella and headed for the door. "Feed Seth a cinnamon roll when he wakes up. I'll talk to you later."

She was standing in the entry, looking at the door after Sue left. She felt Edward's strong arms wrap around her.

"It'll be fine. Your dad is just being cautious. You're too important for him to ignore the questions, Bella."

He reached forward and kissed her cheek. She turned in his arms and allowed him to pull her closer. "Thank you," she whispered.

~~{**}~~

The day dragged on, seeming endless. Edward knew that it was probably because he was looking forward to getting home to see Bella. Home. He liked the sound of that.

He climbed into the Volvo and headed to his parent's house. There weren't many things that he needed to pack. He should be able to move everything in one trip. Except the Vanquish. He was going to store it at their house for a while longer.

His plan was to go through his storage unit in the next week and find anything he would need. Bella had almost everything, but there were a few things he wanted to add to the house.

He parked and walked up to the front door. Before he could use his key, the knob turned and his mother was standing in the open door, looking at him.

"Mom, you surprised me." He was smiling. "What's up?"

"I was anxious to see you. You didn't call when you got home. I heard a car, and hoped it was you." She stepped forward and he embraced her.

"Sorry. We got in late. We just went home and got Seth to bed."

She pulled away from him and looked up at his face. "You went home?"

Edward smiled. He had thought about torturing her with the information, but she was too anxious. "Yes, home. I'm here to get my things so that I can settle in at Bella's house."

Her frown surprised him.

"What's wrong?"

"Sit with me for a minute, Edward." She walked to the couch and patted the cushion next to her. He followed obediently.

"Mom, I thought you wanted me to be with Bella. What's the matter?" He stood next to the couch.

"Sit down, Edward." He did.

"Have you really thought this through? Are you ready to make this a more permanent situation?"

"Mom…" Edward was frustrated. He thought she knew him better than this.

"Edward, I want you to think about a few things. Bella isn't the only one to consider here. Seth will be affected by whatever you do."

He nodded. "I know. He's one of the reasons I've decided to move in."

"Billy is going to be upset. You know that, right?"

He sighed, and nodded again. "I don't know what to do about that."

"He could make Bella's life difficult if he doesn't approve." She reached over and took his hand. "Now, I want to hear what happened. I already know when Bella changed her mind about you spending the night. Tell me what made you decide to move in."

Edward told her about New York. He told her about Tanya and Charlotte. Her eyes watered as he talked about their trip to the zoo. She gasped in shock when he told her about Seth's injury.

"So, you put the stitches in his head?"

"Yes. But it was hard. I thought I could do it without a problem, but when I tried to numb the edges of the cut, I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt Seth, even to help him. I felt pain when he winced. I didn't know that was possible."

She smiled and patted his hand. "You sound just like your father."

"What?"

"When Emmett was a toddler he climbed onto the couch and jumped off. His forehead hit the edge of the coffee table and the skin popped open." Her hands were moving wildly, describing the scene. "The blood was gushing, he was screaming and I was crying when your dad walked into the room. He grabbed him and took him to the bathroom to clean up the cut. He ended up putting three stitches in his head. There were several times when he considered calling a friend to take care of it, but he was able to pull it off. He told me later that it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. He felt pain every time Em cried out."

Edward nodded. "I understand that now."

Esme smiled at him again. "You really love him, don't you?"

He laughed lightly. "Yes, I do. I've never met a child like him."

She looked serious again for a moment. "Is living there going to be enough?"

He knew exactly where she was going. He thought about his answer for a minute as she watched him. "No. I've been thinking about that since we left the hospital in New York." He paused. "Seth asked if I wanted to be his dad."

"And?" she prompted when he didn't go on.

He looked into his mother's eyes and a tear formed in his. "I want that more than I ever thought I could."

She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him.

When she let go, he finished. "I'm just not sure if Bella is ready to take the next step."

"The only way to find out is to ask her."

He smiled and stood up. "I know, Mom. I'll talk to her a little more about it tonight. I need to get my things packed. She'll be waiting for me." He wasn't ready to talk to his mom about a larger commitment.

She stayed on the couch and smiled. "I'll be here when you're finished."

He made his way to his room and started to place things back into the boxes that he'd never discarded. It didn't take long.

He was taking the last box to the car when Esme stopped him at the bottom of the stairs.

"I have something for you." She held out the hand that contained her surprise and he smiled.

~~{**}~~

Edward walked into the house and Seth rushed to greet him.

"Can we play baseball tonight?" His smile spread across his face as Edward nodded.

"Just let me talk to your mom for a minute, okay?"

"I'll wait!" Seth was bouncing as he ran to get his mitt and the ball.

Edward walked into the kitchen. Bella was washing vegetables in the sink, a pan of pasta boiling behind her.

She looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Welcome home. How did it go at your parent's house? Did you get everything you needed?"

He walked to her and pulled her away from the sink, wrapping her in his arms.

"Everything I really need is right here." He kissed her. "But, yes. I got a few things that I can use."

All of this felt so right. He could picture coming home to Bella and Seth every day for the rest of his life. He smiled.

"I could get used to this," he said, before leaning in to kiss her again.

"Me, too."

"Edward, are you ready?" Seth asked as he came into the kitchen.

He laughed and released Bella. "Let me change my clothes."

He heard Bella laughing as he walked down the hall, his fingers wrapped around the surprise from his mother that was safely tucked away in his pocket.

~~{**}~~

Seth ran ahead of Bella as she walked up the path to Billy's front door. She had waited until Seth woke up, postponing the chat that she knew she would be having here.

Billy opened the door before Seth got there. He was obviously waiting for them.

"Grandpa, look at my stitches!" Seth turned around, moving his hair so that Billy could see.

"What happened?" Billy asked with a happy voice, but his eyes shifted to Bella and they revealed his true feelings.

"I was standing on my chair at the Yankee's game 'cause I couldn't see. I fell off when Damon hit his home run." He was so excited. "Edward gave me stitches, just like he did for my mom."

"I guess you were lucky that Edward was there." He hugged Seth and motioned for him to move into the house. He didn't follow him.

"How was your trip, Bella?"

She jumped at the unexpected question. She'd been sure that Billy would question why Seth had gotten hurt.

"Um…it was great. Edward took us to the zoo in Prospect Park and to his favorite restaurant. We met his good friends, Peter and Greg. And, of course, we went to the Yankee's game. I think Seth really enjoyed it, other than the stitches. New York was great. We loved it."

Billy looked pained for a moment. Bella couldn't figure out what had him so worried.

"Are you going to move there with Edward? Are you going to take Seth to the other side of the country to live?" His questions were whispered, Bella barely heard them.

She took a deep breath, relieved that his fears were unwarranted.

"No, Billy. We're staying here. I wouldn't move that far away from you, Seth needs you too much."

He smiled. "I'm glad. I don't think I could take it if you moved that far away."

He started to turn to move into the house.

"Billy?"

He turned back. "What, Bella?"

She bit her lip and thought about the best way to talk to him about what was on her mind. She decided that it was best to tell him the truth.

"Edward has moved into our house." She spit it out quickly.

Billy's face fell a little. He didn't say anything for a while.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Positive."

"And Seth?"

"He's thrilled. I'm sure he'll tell you this, but I'll give you a heads up. Edward had to sign the paperwork in the ER before he put the stitches in Seth's head. He told them he was Seth's step-father. Seth was so excited about it that he called Bryce to tell him."

She could see Billy's eyes fill with tears. She expected him to be upset.

He swallowed back the tears. "I'll try to be supportive of your choices, Bella. I'm just glad you aren't taking Seth away from here."

She was surprised. "Are you really okay with this?"

"I'm not sure. But I know that Edward loves you and Seth. I can see how much Seth needs him in his life. I'll try."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

"Don't let him forget Jake, Bella. Please."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "That will never happen, Billy."

~~{**}~~

Bella tucked a sleeping Seth into his blankets and kissed his forehead. She was making the rounds of the house, locking up for the night. Edward was waiting in their room.

Their room. The words made her smile.

She turned off the last light and moved into the bedroom, climbing quickly into the bed.

Bella snuggled close to Edward, her fingers running through his hair. She wanted to talk to him about Billy.

"I couldn't believe it today. I thought Billy was going to make this hard for us. He said he'll try to support my choices."

Edward kissed her cheek, moving slowly down to her neck. He whispered, "I'm so glad. I was worried about sending you there by yourself. I didn't want him to be upset with you."

He moved back so that he could look at her. "Are you sorry that we made this choice?"

She kissed him. "Not even a little."

"Good," he said, kissing her back. "I don't want you to regret anything."

"I don't regret any of this. I'm happy, Edward. This is where I always want to be, wrapped in your arms."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." He kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N**

**It's SM's world. My characters live in it. :D**

**Huge thanks to Iwant2sparkle. She pre-read the chapter for me so that I felt ready to post! Show her some love!**

**Thank you for all of your support! I'm in awe! This has been a great adventure!**

**So, there's only one more chapter of Running Home and an epilogue. There will be at least one outtake. You can author alert me if you'd like to know when it comes out.**


	24. Chapter 24 A Family

Chapter 24

Bella woke up to the smell of pancakes. She could hear Edward and Seth talking in the kitchen as they rattled pans and dishes. She smiled when she realized that they had been careful not to awaken her.

Seth sounded excited. He knew what today was. She waited in bed, knowing that they would be treating her to breakfast there this morning.

Sure enough, within a few minutes she saw Seth poke his head into her bedroom.

"She's awake, Edward." He bounced into the room and jumped onto the bed. "Happy birthday, Mom!"

She kissed his head and watched as Edward carried a tray into the room.

They had arranged a plate full of pancakes and eggs on the tray with another small plate that contained a cinnamon roll – which meant that Sue had been involved at some point. Seth proudly pointed at the orange juice.

"Edward let me juice the oranges!"

She hugged him. "Thank you, Seth."

Her eyes moved to the vase of orchids on the tray. She scowled a little.

"I can give you flowers whenever I feel like it, Bella. Wipe that scowl off of your face." Edward reached down and kissed her as he placed the tray over her lap.

She tried to lighten up. "Thank you. I don't mean to be grumpy. I just don't like to make a big deal of my birthday."

He sat next to her on one side and Seth settled in on the other.

"You know, I think they should make your birthday a national holiday," Edward teased.

She groaned and covered her eyes with her hands. He just laughed as he pulled them away and kissed her nose.

"Relax. It's just us. This is just an excuse for me to spoil you. You don't let me do things like this very often, Bella."

"I know," she whispered, her head down.

He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so that he could look at her. "It's okay to let other people do things for you. Get used to it."

She nodded. "It's just never been like this. I'm used to taking care of myself, Edward."

"Even when you were married to Jake?"

She shrugged. "He's been gone a while, but I didn't let him do a lot for my birthday, either."

"Why do you fight against anyone celebrating your birthday – or doing anything for you?"

She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself to give him an explanation, but the phone started to ring.

Edward picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "It's your mom. Are you going to tell her that we're living together?"

She nodded. "It's about time, isn't it?" she asked as she answered the phone.

"Bella? Happy birthday, honey," Renee said. "I hope you have some plans."

Before Bella could answer her mother went on, "Phil and I are making plans to go on a cruise this winter. We can get some wonderful prices and he doesn't have to work for a while, so it seems like the perfect time to go. Do you remember the time I almost went on a cruise? I can't believe I almost went with Oliver. He was so strange."

Bella leaned back on the pillow and listened as her mother told her all about Florida and Phil's team. She didn't move as she listened to stories of the other players and their wives giving Renee a hard time and calling her a cougar because she was older than Phil.

It had been almost ten minutes when Edward grabbed her hand. He whispered, "You don't have to tell her if you don't want to."

She shook her head and covered the mouthpiece. "I just can't get a word in yet," she whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" Renee asked.

"Edward."

"Wow, he's there early. Is he spending the day with you for your birthday?"

She shrugged, and Edward laughed as she mouthed, "Here goes nothing."

"He's always here early, Mom. And late. In fact, he's here all night, every night."

"What?" The pitch of Renee's voice hurt her ears and she held the phone away from her. "Did Edward move in with you?"

"Yes, Mom."

"When?"

"In July." She held her breath, waiting for her mother's response.

The hurt was evident when Renee spoke. "Why didn't you tell me, Bella? He's been living there for more than two months, and you haven't said anything to me about it."

"I really haven't had a chance. You've only called a couple of times. You were traveling with Phil. I wanted to wait until we really had a chance to talk."

Edward stood up and motioned for Seth to follow him. "Let's go get ready for today. We still have a few things to do."

Bella was curious for a moment as Seth hopped off the bed and followed Edward. Her mother caught her attention again.

"I can't believe you didn't call me." She was pouting.

"Mom, I knew you would make a big deal about it. I wanted to be sure he was settled in before I talked to you about it. I'm sorry."

She spent the next twenty minutes filling her mom in on all the details of her relationship with Edward. He poked his head back in after a while. "Did you get a chance to eat?"

She pointed at the nearly empty plate and nodded. He crossed the room and moved the flowers to the dresser before taking the tray. "Enjoy talking to your mom." He kissed her head and left again.

She talked to Renee for a few more minutes before she got up to take a shower. She took her time, enjoying the leisurely pace. It was rare for her to sleep in and spend a lot of time getting ready for her day.

When she was dressed, she looked for Edward and Seth. They were both gone, and so was the Volvo. She wandered around the house, finally turning on a CD. She was relaxing on the couch with the newspaper when they returned. She heard the car pull into the driveway, but they didn't come into the house for a while.

Seth ran past her with his friend Cameron. He waved as they ran for the back door.

"What were you doing?" she asked when Edward came in.

"Preparing for your birthday surprise." He smiled sweetly at her.

She frowned and groaned. "I told you not to do anything big. Breakfast in bed was enough."

He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "No, it wasn't enough. I've got something planned for this afternoon, and Alice organized a party for later tonight."

"A party? No, Edward. I don't do parties. You should know this already."

"It's all planned. We have to be there."

"Please don't make me go to a party. I always do something embarrassing."

He laughed and pulled her closer.

"You'll be fine. It's at Emmett and Rose's house. It's only family – and a couple of friends. You don't have to worry."

"I really wish you wouldn't have planned a party," she said. "I don't want to go."

"But you will, because my mom and dad and your dad will be there. They want to celebrate your birthday."

She moaned and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't suppose I could talk you out of this?"

"Not a chance."

He stood and walked toward the kitchen after a few minutes. "I've got some things to do. Be ready to leave at eleven."

"You won't tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. But you might want to pull your hair up so that it doesn't get tangled in the car. I'll be driving with the top down."

She folded her arms across her chest and frowned. Edward just laughed, which made her even grumpier.

Edward was anxious.

He had planned another Sunday drive with Bella and Seth. It was their regular weekend activity. On the Saturdays that Seth was with Billy or Charlie, Edward and Bella would go to the cabin or to a movie in Port Angeles. But the weekends when they were all together had become something he treasured.

They were settling into a normal life; a family life.

And that is why he was a little nervous about today. This Sunday was different, and the idea of messing up his new situation terrified him.

He was loading the car with all of the food they would need for their picnic at Rialto Beach. He had reproduced the food from their first picnic, right down to the desserts. The blanket that they had used was in the car and the picnic basket was full. He had already placed their jackets in the trunk, anticipating the cool breeze that would probably be blowing today.

Bella still hadn't seen what he packed into the basket. He and Seth had been working all week to surprise her for her birthday. His mother had picked up the food earlier this morning and he and Seth made a quick trip to her house to get it while Bella was on the phone with Renee.

He knew that Bella was not excited to celebrate. This morning had only emphasized that point. He really hoped that she wouldn't be upset.

She didn't know where they were going, either. He smiled as he thought about her questions when he returned from his parent's house. She was eager to find out what he was planning. She reminded him several times that she didn't like surprises.

"Edward, should we take our swimsuits?" Seth asked, breaking into Edward's thoughts. He was bouncing around behind the car. He was very excited about today.

"No, Seth. I don't think we'll go swimming." He closed the trunk and walked to the side of the car. "Do you want to go get your mom?"

Seth raced to the front door. "Mom! We're ready to go!"

He raced back to the car and hopped through the open door and into his booster. Edward buckled him in and turned to watch Bella exit the house.

She was beautiful, even when she was irritated. Her hair was pulled back so that the wind from the drive wouldn't knot her hair. He could see the scowl on her face more clearly without hair hiding it.

"I really don't know why you won't tell me where we're going today," she huffed.

"I did tell you part of it. You know that we're going to Rose and Emmett's house later. Your dad and Sue will be there, and so will Billy. Even Angela is going to show up."

"I still can't believe that you planned a birthday party for me. I told you not to do it." She crossed her arms over her chest as he opened the door for her.

He kissed her forehead. "And Alice would never have forgiven me if I didn't let her plan a party for you. Besides, the Cullens have birthday parties. You need to get used to that if you're going to keep me around."

She grumbled as she climbed into the car and buckled her belt. A small smile started to creep across her face. "At least I'll get to see Violet again. She is growing like crazy."

Edward laughed as he shut the door. "There is always that."

She tried one more time to get the closely guarded information from Seth.

"Seth, will you tell me where we're going? You know I don't like to be surprised." She was looking at him in the back seat.

He just smiled and told her, "You'll like this surprise, Mom. I promise."

She turned forward, glaring at the road.

"You'll know where we are going soon. It's going to be obvious." Edward was trying not to laugh at the look on her face.

He turned onto La Push Road and headed west, toward the beach.

She looked at him, curiosity burning in her eyes. "Are we going to the beach?" she asked with a smirk.

He nodded.

"Rialto Beach or First Beach?" she asked.

He looked over his shoulder at Seth. "Should I tell her?"

Seth nodded happily.

Edward looked back at Bella. "Rialto Beach."

She smiled. "That should be nice. I'd like to spend a day at the beach before the weather gets too bad. Thank you. I think it's a great idea."

"And we have a picnic lunch, too. Edward brought a Frisbee for us and he's taking us on another hike!" Seth was talking quickly, his excitement bubbling over.

"Wow. You've really planned a lot for today, haven't you?" She was smiling. "I'm glad that this part of the day will be just ours."

He reached over and took her hand in his. "I'm glad you don't mind."

They drove in silence for the next little while. She was happier and that made Edward feel less stress over the plans he'd made.

Before long, they could see the rocks that jutted out of the water. The beach was just ahead.

"Are we going to eat lunch first, Edward?" Seth asked. "I'm hungry."

"Sure Seth. We can eat first." He turned and winked at Seth.

He parked in the same spot he had parked in on that first Saturday drive. He hopped out of the car and opened the door for Bella and then for Seth. At least she was getting used to allowing him to open the car door for her.

Seth ran to the same picnic table that they had used on the first date. Edward pulled the picnic basket out of the trunk and grabbed the jackets he had packed. The breeze was already brisk, and he knew it would most likely get cooler as the day wore on.

Bella laughed as they pulled the food out of the basket.

"I can't believe you brought the same things!"

Edward stopped to look at her face as she carried on. He loved that the smile there was because of him. Of all the things he wanted to give her, happiness was the biggest.

She looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "What?"

He hesitated for a moment before answering. "Are you happy, Bella?"

She reached across the table and stroked his cheek. "Yes, Edward. I'm very happy."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"Good. I want you to be happy, always."

She giggled as she lightly nipped her hand and her wrist, moving up her arm until he was leaning over the table, biting her neck.

"Oh, man," Seth said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he watched them.

He reached for a plate.

"Can we eat yet?"

Edward laughed and started to pile food on Seth's plate.

They teased and played as they ate. Edward sat back a few times, watching as Bella and Seth laughed.

He wanted more of this. He wanted it forever.

Seth got his attention and asked, "Edward, are we going to hike?"

He smiled. "Yes. Should we put the food away?"

Seth whooped and started to close containers and put them back into the basket.

Edward wouldn't allow Bella to help clean up. "It's your birthday. You should sit back and let us take care of you."

She smiled at Edward and wandered to the edge of the path that led to the beach. There was a bench that overlooked the sand. She sat, waiting for them.

Edward hurried to get to her, packing the basket into the car and grabbing the blanket and the Frisbee.

Their hike was reminiscent of the first one. Seth ran ahead, exploring everything along the way. He asked a million questions. Edward and Bella struggled to keep up with him.

Edward held her hand in his, enjoying the warmth of her small fingers.

He paused for a moment when they reached the point of the trail where they had turned back on their first date. He almost decided to give her the surprise he had for her, but fear got the best of him and he pulled her forward, up the hill a little further than last time.

He shook his head. He couldn't believe he was afraid to give her the present he had in his pocket.

Seth challenged him to a race as they climbed the hill and he left Bella standing near the bottom as he and Seth ran to the top and then back to her.

She laughed as she declared Seth the winner.

Edward picked him up and spun him in circles.

"Great job, little man." He smiled when Seth giggled at the name he'd recently earned at home.

"We should get back," Bella said. "We don't have much time to get ready for the party, do we?"

"Don't worry. This is one party I will make sure you attend." He smiled at her as she stuck her tongue out. "I promised Seth that we would play Frisbee. You can watch from the safety of the blanket."

They skipped with Seth between them back to the beach and Edward unfolded the blanket and laid it on the ground for Bella.

He grabbed the Frisbee and signaled for Seth to follow him.

He noticed that Bella watched for a while, and then she fell back onto the blanket and put her hands behind her head, soaking up the last of the summer sunshine.

He jogged over to Seth.

"Do you think it's time for the rest of our plan?"

Seth jumped up and down. "Yes!"

He grabbed Edward's hand and led him back to the blanket.

"Are you ready to go so soon?" Bella asked when she saw them.

"No," Seth said. "Edward just has something to say."

He tried to look serious.

Edward sat next to her on the blanket. He peeked at her and looked at his feet.

"What, Edward?"

He glanced at Seth and laughed at his expectant face.

"Bella, I don't think that living together like we are is such a good idea…"

He stopped when he saw her face fall.

"You don't want to live with us anymore?" Her eyes were filling with tears.

"That's not what I meant, Bella." He was panicking.

Seth patted his arm, encouraging him to go on.

"Seth and I have been talking a little. We think that there is something that we are missing."

She looked at his face, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"I thought everything was perfect."

"Almost perfect," Edward said. He shifted until he was kneeling in front of her.

Seth's eyes were huge. He watched Edward's hand reach into his pocket. Edward smiled at him.

Bella gasped as she realized what he had pulled out.

"Bella," Edward said, swallowing hard. "I don't just want to live together anymore. Seth agrees with me."

"But…" her confusion was enchanting.

"I know that I can't live without you and Seth, Bella. There is no way I could move out, but I want more." He swallowed hard. "Marry me, Bella. Let me be your husband and Seth's father. Let me make you both official members of the Cullen family. Make my life complete."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the ring box in his fingers.

"Open it," he pressed.

She reached for it tenuously, her hands shaking as she touched it. She took a deep breath and lifted the lid.

The ring inside was beautiful. He had memorized every facet over the last few weeks. The diamond was teardrop shaped and there were emeralds surrounding it.

"It was my grandmother's ring. She left it to my mom when she died. My mom wants you to have it."

"When…"

"I've had it for weeks. I was afraid to give it to you." He leaned forward, hoping to get closer to her.

"She knew that you were going to propose?" she whispered.

He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Bella?"

"Mom, can we marry Edward? Please?" Seth was dancing around on the sand.

She laughed through the tears that were flowing freely now.

She nodded. "Yes, Seth. I think we can marry Edward."

Edward grabbed Seth and pulled him into a hug with Bella. He kissed her and Seth groaned and wiggled out of their arms.

She pulled back and looked at Edward again. "Are you really ready for this? I come with a lot of baggage."

"I love your baggage." He kissed her again before pulling back and taking the ring out of the box. He gently slid it onto her finger, kissing the ring before standing up. He offered her his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you up so that we can go to a party," he said with a sparkle in his eye.

* * *

**A/N**

**It all belongs to SM.**

**I'm truly grateful that you are reading my story. Thank you! **

**I've planned two outtakes – the first should be up in the next week…barring more RL fun. The epi will follow that outtake. I'll post the second outtake sometime after the first of the new year.**

**Again, thank you for supporting me by reading and reviewing!! **


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue Life Goes On

EPILOGUE

Bella stretched as she opened her eyes. She looked around to see what had awakened her. Seth was standing next to the bed; his hand was on her shoulder, shaking her.

"Mom, it's time to get up. Opening ceremonies start in three hours. Three hours, Mom. Hurry."

She chuckled. "Seth, there is plenty of time to get ready. Why don't you get some breakfast?"

"But, I want to be there on time, Mom! I get to pitch today, I want to be ready." He was insistent.

Edward reached over Bella and ruffled Seth's hair.

"Hey, Seth, why don't we let your mom sleep a little longer? I'll have some breakfast with you and then we can warm up in the back yard."

She turned to look at Edward and smiled. "Thank you."

He kissed her gently and started to get out of bed. "This is his Pee Wee premiere. What can I say? It's important to a guy."

She laughed. "Even a six year old?"

"Especially a six year old. Bryce is probably up already and badgering Emmett, too."

She watched as Edward pulled on his jeans and his Yankees jersey. He was coaching with Emmett again, of course. The two of them had become pretty competitive about whose son would be the leader of the team. She'd had to remind Edward that this was about teaching the boys to play, not competing with his brother.

She chuckled at that thought and he looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Nothing…just thinking about you and Emmett coaching a Pee Wee team."

"Very funny," he said with a wink. "Sleep a little longer. You need it. I know you didn't sleep well last night." He bent over to kiss her, taking a moment to rub her protruding belly. "She's really giving you a hard time, isn't she?"

Bella laughed. This game had been going on for the last two months. Each of them had guessed that the baby was a different gender, and they looked for opportunities to push the other into agreeing with their assessment. They hadn't allowed the ultrasound tech or the obstetrician to tell them the sex, deciding that it would be much more fun to find out when the baby was born.

Esme was having fits. She wanted to know what gender the baby was, so she could plan. Regardless, she had bought dozens of outfits and blankets, stating that she could return the ones they wouldn't be using. Bella rolled her eyes as she thought about it, and responded to Edward.

"He's not sleeping while I am. He kicked my ribs all night. I think he'll be a football player." She smiled at the thoughtful look on his face.

"No, _she'll_ be a prima ballerina. She's just practicing her kicks and leaps; that's all." He kissed her again. "You really should get some rest. I'll wake you when it's time to get ready."

She nodded and pulled the comforter up, amazed at how easily she drifted back toward sleep.

It seemed like only moments had passed when Edward was gently shaking her shoulder.

"Bella, it's time to wake up."

"Already?"

"Yes. I know you're still tired, but we need to leave in forty-five minutes." He reached into the closet and pulled out her most comfortable jeans and an oversized sweater. "Here, put these on. I'll go get your breakfast."

She sighed and rolled to the side of the bed, her awkward belly moving ahead of her. Edward stepped closer and held out his hand, helping her get up. He embraced her.

"I wish I could have let you sleep, but opening ceremonies won't wait for us."

Bella tilted her head up to kiss him. "I know. Thanks for letting me sleep longer." She looked around and asked, "Where's Seth?"

"He's in the back yard practicing with his pitch back."

She laughed. "I should have known."

Edward handed her the sweater. "He's so excited. He really loves baseball."

"I think it helps that you coach him. He loves to practice with you," she said as she pulled it over her head.

She sat on the edge of the bed, straining to reach her feet to put on her socks. Edward kneeled in front of her and helped her pull them over her swollen toes and ankles, massaging gently as he did.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." She watched him as he slid her crocs onto her feet. Not many things fit anymore. Her eyes filled with tears.

This wonderful man who was kneeling on the floor, helping her put her shoes on her bloated feet was her husband. Edward was everything she could have hoped for - caring and loving, a great father to Seth, and the most excited father-to-be she had ever seen.

He stood up and reached out to help her stand, patting her stomach before turning to leave. He moved toward the door, but stopped and looked back at her. "Do you think Seth will be jealous when the baby comes?"

"Probably. But I know he's excited. Jasmine and Bryce keep telling him how cool it is to have a sibling." She watched him as he thought about it. "They think it's a boy, by the way."

He threw his head back and laughed. "I think you've been influencing them." She heard his laughter echo as he walked down the hall.

She dressed quickly and headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She felt a little nauseated, which wasn't uncommon with this pregnancy, but her back was really hurting today, too. She was counting down the days until her due date.

Bella watched from her lawn chair as Rose chased after Lia, catching her by her shirt and pulling her back.

"Stay here, young lady. Your brother's game is going to start in a minute."

Lia twisted, trying to get free. "But Mom, the playground is only over there. I can play while you watch the game."

Bella watched Lia's face. She puckered up her lips and batted her eyes at Rose, doing her best to soften her mother.

"No. You can't go to the playground alone." Rose was trying to be firm. Bella stifled a laugh.

"But, Mom…" Lia whined.

Carlisle grabbed his granddaughter's hand. "I'd be happy to swing with my favorite Princess Lia in the world."

Lia danced around happily.

"Carlisle, you don't have to take her…" Rose started, but he lifted his hand to stop her.

"It's my pleasure."

He reached down and grabbed her around her waist, lifting her up onto his shoulders as she squealed with glee.

Carlisle paused and turned to the bleachers and wasn't surprised when he heard two small voices called out to him. "Grandpa, can we go, too?"

He nodded and Jasmine jumped up from her place on the bleachers, reaching out for her younger sister's hand. Alice helped Violet down and told them to mind their grandfather as they ran toward him. Carlisle's hand reached down to Violet's upheld one. He grabbed it and smiled.

"I'm a lucky man," he said as he started to walk toward the playground.

Rose sat back down next to Bella and sighed. "He is so great with the kids. Unfortunately, they are a little bit spoiled."

"I've noticed," Bella said with a smirk. "Seth thinks he walks on water."

Esme laughed from the bleachers. "They are his life. You know that, right? No matter what happens, he will always be there for his grandkids."

"This one doesn't stand a chance of not being spoiled," Bella said with her hand on her stomach. "And right now, he's killing my back. Ugh."

She struggled to stand and before she knew it, Edward was there, offering his hand. She took it gladly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his face wrinkled with concern.

"I'll be fine. I just need to hit the restroom. Again." She waddled toward the small building that housed the bathrooms.

A sharp pain hit her back as she walked and she stumbled a little. Edward was watching and he was by her side instantly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's just my back. Every time I feel a twinge in my back I have to run for the bathroom. I'm really glad I'm just a couple of weeks away from my due date."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "You're having pains in your back."

Bella nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Bella, I think we should get you home." His hand was on her arm, his fingers tensing.

"And miss Seth's big pitching premiere? No way. I'm fine. Really."

She opened the door of the restroom and went inside.

She wasn't surprised to find Edward waiting when she stepped back out a few minutes later.

"Bella, I'm worried. You might be having back labor."

The thought of back labor gave her a moment of quiet panic. This wasn't what it had been like with Seth, at all. She thought she would be ready for labor, but she wasn't prepared for this. She took a deep breath to calm herself. There was really nothing to worry about yet. Labor took a long time, if that was even what this was.

She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, looking him in the eye.

"Even if it is back labor, the twinges in my back aren't that frequent. Seth is going to play baseball and you are going to coach. Okay?"

He sighed and nodded. "Okay."

She let go of his face and wrapped her hand around his elbow, walking with him back to her chair. He pulled her around to him before she could sit.

"Promise me that you'll tell me if the pain gets worse," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and he kissed her forehead before kneeling in front of her.

"Listen, little girl," he said to her stomach, "your mother is going to relax and watch a baseball game. Behave."

Bella laughed as he kissed her stomach and stood up. His hands were still wrapped around her bulging belly.

"There. I think she'll be good now."

Bella was reaching up to kiss him when another sharp pain hit her back. She winced, but Edward was distracted by Seth tugging on his sleeve.

"Dad, the game's going to start." He pulled Edward toward the field.

"Promise?" Edward asked as he walked backward with Seth.

Bella nodded. She would tell him in the pain in her back got any worse. She looked at her watch to note the time.

Edward was trying to watch both the game and Bella at once. It was a challenge.

Each time Seth threw a pitch, Edward cheered him on. He coached the boys as they batted and worked on their fielding assignments. But his eyes kept traveling back to Bella. Three different times he'd seen her look at her watch.

His gut was telling him that Bella was checking the time for contractions, but he was sure that she would tell him if she thought it was labor. Except…this was Bella, and she was prone to waiting until things were serious before asking for help.

The game was nearly finished when he watched Rose help Bella stand up again to head to the restroom. This was her fourth trip since the game started. He walked to the fence near the bleachers and signaled for his mother to come talk to him.

"I'm worried about Bella," he said. "Can you check on her?"

"Of course." She turned toward the small building where Bella had disappeared only a minute ago.

Edward was too concerned to pay attention to the game. He heard the crack of a bat as it hit a ball, but he didn't turn to see what was happening. He could hear the fans yelling as a child ran to first base, where he was supposed to be coaching. He was vaguely aware that one of the dads had come onto the field behind him and was coaching in his place.

Esme came out of the building, holding Bella around the waist. Bella's face was red, and she was hunched as she moved, stopping every few feet to lean over, her hands on her knees while she took deep breaths.

"Emmett, I'll be back!" he yelled as he ran toward them. He didn't look back. All he could think about was Bella and the baby. He was sure that she was in labor now.

"Are you all right, Bella? What's wrong?" His breath caught in his throat when he saw her cringe. He looked to Esme for answers.

"You need to take her to the hospital right now, Edward. I'll make sure Seth gets there when the game is finished."

"What happened?" His voice bordered on panic.

"The pains are getting closer," Bella said. "The last one was less than four minutes. And…"

"What?" Edward reached for her, lifting her to carry her to the car.

"There was a little blood…and the pains aren't in my back anymore." She snuggled into his chest.

Edward looked at Bella's watch, noting the time. "Bella, the baby is coming. We need to leave right now."

He moved around the bleachers and walked toward the parking lot. Looking back over his shoulder, he shouted to his mother. "Mom, bring her chair, please. And tell Seth where we're going. I'll see you in a little while."

He didn't even pause to wait for a response.

The nurse was trying to be helpful, but Edward was getting impatient.

"Where is Dr. Brown?" he asked again, his voice a little too sharp. "I called her as soon as we left the game."

"She'll be here soon. I promise. She called to say to check you in." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for his response.

"And she said she's on her way, right?" He paced back and forth while Bella watched from the bed. He had refused to wait with the admissions nurse, and they had been taken right into a room.

"I told her that Bella is in transition and that this baby is in a hurry to get here. She's rushing. Really."

"Edward…oh..." Bella grunted as another contraction hit. "Epidural," she said between clenched teeth.

Edward rushed to the side of the bed. "I think it's too late for that, Bella."

He looked at the nurse and she nodded. "Your baby is coming too fast. I don't think we have time for an epidural now."

"Edward, please," Bella begged.

He squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. I don't think it will do any good. She's right." He looked at the nurse, as if to apologize. "I should be calmer about this – I've delivered babies before. I just worry about her and the baby…"

Bella squeezed his hand as another contraction hit. He helped her count as she breathed. When the contraction was finished, she asked him, "Is Seth here yet?"

He nodded.

"My parents got here about three minutes ago. Mom texted me when they arrived. Seth is beside himself with excitement. They should be in the waiting room by now."

She grasped his hand again as another pain hit. Dr. Brown walked through the door in time to watch her reaction.

Edward was surprised at how quickly everything happened after that.

Dr. Brown pulled on her gloves. She quickly checked Bella. She handed a pair of gloves to him.

"Ready, Dad?"

He looked at her, trying to figure out if she was serious.

"Get in there. You can catch the baby."

He moved to the end of the bed, feeling a little lightheaded when he heard Dr. Brown say that Bella was ready to push.

Everything in his life had changed when he met Bella, and it was all going to change again today when their baby was born. His life had been so empty, but not anymore. The moment seemed almost surreal.

Everything that had happened before he met Bella seemed like a different lifetime.

He looked up at Bella as she started to push. "I love you."

And then it was a flurry of activity. Bella pushed when she was instructed and within a few minutes Edward was holding a tiny, screeching baby in his hands.

"Edward…" Bella panted.

"It's a girl," Edward whispered. "Bella, we have a little girl."

He moved to Bella and laid the baby on her stomach. The baby was crying, but started to quiet as she brought her fist to her mouth.

Tears filled his eyes as he looked at her, taking in the thick dark hair and long fingers. Her eyes were blue, with specks of green already showing. He counted toes and fingers, examining her thoroughly to make sure she was okay. Everything was perfect, from her round head to her long, skinny legs.

He watched as Bella stroked her head.

Finally, he reached out and placed his hand over Bella's, so they were both touching their daughter.

"She's beautiful." His voice barely rose above a whisper as he leaned over to kiss Bella. "So perfect."

Everyone looked up as the nurse walked into the waiting room where the family was gathering.

"Is someone in here named Seth?" she asked with a smile.

Seth jumped up from his place next to Esme. "That's me!"

"Well, your parents want to see you. It's important."

He rushed to her side. "Is the baby here?"

"Why don't you come with me and see what they want?" She took his hand and they started to walk out of the room. She paused and looked back. "I'll be back in a few minutes to talk to all of you."

Seth could hear the excitement in the room behind him.

He took a deep breath. His stomach felt funny and even though he was excited to meet the new baby, he was a little bit afraid.

The nurse led him to a door that was closed.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

He nodded solemnly.

She opened the door and led him through.

He held his breath as he walked into the room. He could see his mom's legs on the bed first, and as he rounded the corner into the room, he noticed the small bundle in her arms. The blanket covered everything; he couldn't see the baby at all.

"Seth, do you want to come meet your new sister?" Edward asked.

He nodded, but his feet failed to move him forward.

"Come sit down." His dad motioned to the chair next to the bed and reached for the wriggling mass.

Seth moved one foot forward, stalling in his motion. He didn't know why, but he was anxious about seeing this new baby. "So, it's a girl. You were right, Dad?"

Edward nodded and smiled. "You guessed it first. I followed your lead – even though you let your mom sway you later." He winked at Seth.

Seth relaxed a little and moved closer to the chair.

"And guess what," Bella said.

Seth looked at his mom. Her hair was messy and her cheeks were red. He worried a little about her.

"Are you okay, Mom?"

She smiled at him and he felt better instantly. She wouldn't smile like that if something was wrong.

"We're using the name that you chose," she said.

That made him even more excited. He eased over to the chair and sat tentatively.

Before he knew it, Edward was kneeling in front of him, presenting his little sister. And then it hit him. This was his little sister.

He reached up and moved the blanket away from her face so that he could see her. Two of her fingers were in her mouth, and she was sucking on them quietly.

"She's squishy." He giggled when he said it. He looked again. "She has dark hair, like me."

His mom nodded when he looked up. "I think she'll look quite a bit like you."

"Do you want to hold her?" Edward asked.

Seth sat back further in the chair and nodded. He watched as his new dad talked to his baby sister.

"Emily, I want you to meet your big brother, Seth. He's an amazing boy, and you're lucky to have him as your brother. He can teach you how to do all sorts of things. He pitched in his first game today, and you missed it by a couple of hours."

Seth smiled when Emily made a noise.

Edward looked at him. "She's excited to finally get to meet you."

And then, she was there, settling into his arms. She continued to suck on her fingers as he held her. She made a little mewling sound and he looked at his dad in alarm.

"She's okay. That's what babies do."

Seth touched her face and hair. He looked at the fingers that weren't in her mouth. They were so tiny. He was surprised at how much he loved her already.

"It's hard work, taking care of a baby. I might need some help from you," his mom said and he nodded.

"I'll help you, Mom."

He knew that he would do whatever he could to help him parents take care of Emily.

It was quiet for the moment, but Bella knew that wouldn't last long. All of the family members who were waiting in the hospital would soon be descending on her room. She was looking forward to it, and yet, she was really enjoying the time with her own small family.

She watched Seth as he held Emily. Edward hovered protectively over them, his hands near Seth's in case he needed assistance. They were both completely caught up in her.

Seth was cooing at his sister, his face puckered up in a funny grin. He reached down and kissed her wrinkled forehead and whispered, "I love you, Emmy."

Bella's eyes filled with tears. Everything important to her in the world was right in front of her, her husband and her children, grouped together in the chair.

A timid knock on the door brought her out of her bubble.

"Come in," she said.

The first head to peek around the corner was Esme's. She was obviously anxious to see her new granddaughter, but she was reluctant to intrude.

"Esme, come see Emily. Seth, would you mind letting Grandma Esme hold her?"

Seth looked up and smiled as he nodded.

"She's really pretty, Grandma."

Esme walked quickly to the chair where Seth was sitting and reached for Emily.

"Oh Seth, you're right. She is beautiful." She kissed Emily's cheeks. "Welcome to our family, little Emily."

Bella smiled as she watched Edward. He was looking at his mother, smiling from ear to ear.

"She has Bella's hair and my eyes. She is the best of both of us."

"I hope I'll get a turn to hold little Em," Emmett said as he walked through the door.

Bella rolled her eyes. "We didn't name her Emmett, we named her Emily." She smiled at the pained expression on his face.

The rest of the family was entering the room, and before long, it was wall to wall people. Bella noticed that Charlie moved into the room a little further, beckoning someone to follow him in. She craned her neck to see the doorway.

The feet appeared first, followed by the wheels. Billy was here.

Everyone cleared a path as he came into the room and approached Bella's bed.

"I hope you don't mind that I came," he said, looking up at Bella and then Edward.

A tear formed in Bella's eye. "Oh, Billy. You should be here. We'd like to introduce you to your granddaughter, Emily."

Esme caught on instantly and turned to Billy, leaning down to hand him the bundle that contained the new baby.

He accepted the baby from Esme and looked down to see her. His face was wet when he looked up.

"Thank you, Bella, Edward. I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you'll be happy to babysit two grandchildren sometimes, and I'll cheer," Edward said with a wicked grin. There were tears on his cheeks, too.

The room was silent for a few moments, except for a few sniffles, until Jasmine piped up, her impatience evident. "I would like to see my new cousin, please."

Everyone laughed as Billy turned his chair with one hand while cradling Emily with the other.

Jasmine walked right up to him and climbed onto his lap. "I'll sit here to hold her, if you don't mind."

Billy shook his head. His eyes were wide and twinkling, his smile beaming.

"You're welcome to share her with me for a minute or two."

Hushed conversations broke out in the room. Bella looked from person to person, taking in the picture of her family, gathered to celebrate her daughter's birth. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she felt Edward take her hand.

"Well, I need everyone to be here tomorrow," Esme announced, grabbing their attention. "I'll have dark blue dresses for the girls and black pants and dress shirts for the boys for our new family pictures. I'll have my camera here at ten."

Seth and Bryce moaned.

Carlisle stepped forward and handed a scrapbook to Bella. "It's your turn to add a page to the book."

She recognized it as the album from the cabin. Seth's picture had been added when she married Edward, along with a photo of her with Edward at the wedding. Now, Emily would get her own page.

"Thank you." She ran her fingers over the cover of the book while the rest of the family held and admired Emily. The fatigue from childbirth was beginning to take hold, and the room emptied as one by one the family members started to leave.

Charlie and Sue were taking Seth with them when they left. "Seth, how does pizza sound for dinner?" Charlie asked as they stood to leave.

"Awesome!" Seth gushed. He stopped to kiss Emily on the head before he left.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered to the sleeping baby. "I love you, Mom and Dad."

And then it was just Edward and her. He brought Emily to Bella and placed her in her arms.

"I think you're both tired," he said as he kissed Bella's cheek. "I can hold her and let you sleep."

Bella shook her head and scooted over on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Edward climbed carefully onto the bed and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I never knew I could be this happy. Thank you, Bella."

She snuggled into his side and sighed happily. "You don't have to thank me, Edward. I'm happy, too."

Her eyes closed and she drifted next to Edward, Emily securely nestled in both of their arms.

* * *

**A/N**

**I really can't express how grateful I am that all of you have read my story. Your reviews pushed me forward and made me smile. This truly has been an experience I will never forget, and I have met some fantastic people along the way.**

**I'm sure most of you will be happy with the place where I left Edward and Bella. They are happy, their lives have moved forward. They are working on their happily ever after.**

**I still owe an outtake or two. They are coming. RL has been brutal, but it's easing up, and I think they should be up sooner, rather than later.**

**I also really need to thank Giselle-lx and GinnyW. Giselle played beta for me on this chapter, and Ginny gave me some great insight into the world of labor and delivery. Love them both!**

**Again, thank you all!**


	26. Chapter 26 Outtake Esme and Carlisle

**This outtake is for Twimomof4girls, who was willing to bid for me in the FGB auction. I will be forever grateful! I apologize for the amount of time it has taken to get this written and posted. **

**This is Carlisle and Esme's backstory. PLEASE NOTE: ESME WAS ABUSED. SHE SUFFERED AT CHARLES EVENSON'S HAND. THIS STORY REFLECTS SOME OF HER SUFFERING. IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS, PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS. **

**The characters still belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Esme cringed at the pain that she felt as the drugs wore off.

The physical aches were something she could handle. It burned inside of her abdomen every time she moved, but that was bearable. She knew that it was temporary, fixable. But it was a reminder of what had happened, and the emotional pain it brought her was a whole different story. It was thick and heavy; a blanket that would eventually suffocate her. Each breath felt like fire burning in her lungs, trying to escape with a scream that would scorch her throat and leave her charred.

Her heart raced as she remembered that final moment…the instant that would change her life forever. She could still see his fingers as they curled in on themselves, creating a solid fist. She remembered the whir of air as the massive knuckles moved with deadly accuracy.

She shuddered at the memory, but wasn't strong enough to move on to thoughts that were less damaging. Pictures of all of the cataclysmic events of the past year flashed through her mind as she groped for relief from the agony she was experiencing.

Her eyes filled with tears as she pushed the button to page the nurse. It took only moments before the middle aged woman stepped into the room, a syringe gripped in her fingers and a sympathetic look on her face. Esme had only asked for one thing since the devastating words had been spoken - relief from her pain - and the nurse was ready to grant her wish.

She was grateful for the drug that was pushed into her vein. The oblivion it afforded her was a treasure. She wondered if she could ask for a higher dose, anything to make it take effect more quickly. There was no pain in the black emptiness that unconsciousness afforded her. There were no memories, no dreams, no thoughts of what could have been.

After a few minutes, her eyes felt heavy. She sighed in relief, expecting the welcome darkness to envelope her at any time.

One word slipped from her mouth as she succumbed to the numbing medication, "Andrew."

~X~X~X~X~X~

The sunlight coming in through the window penetrated Esme's haze. Squeezing her eyelids tightly together, she searched her mind for the memory of where she was and what she was doing here. She peeked out of one eye, trying to adjust to the brightness of the day. The light stung her eye and she squeezed it shut again, throwing her arm over her forehead to block the glare.

"So, I see you're awake." The words were simple and the voice was vaguely familiar.

She nodded slightly.

"And very chatty today." A small chuckle followed the statement.

Curiosity got the best of her, and she opened her eyes just enough to catch a glimpse of a white lab coat, a dark blue dress shirt and a wide, silver tie.

The outfit prompted a string of memories– a white coat hovering over her as she cried, intense pain, blood, fear, and a strange sense of comfort from the voice whispering in her ear as a warm hand stroked her forehead.

Her visitor was the doctor from the emergency room. She was in the hospital.

She gasped at the realization and a single tear slid down the side of her face and onto the sheets as her body shuddered.

"Esme? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" The voice was calm, and yet more urgent than it had been a moment ago.

"I…I just…" She couldn't form words between the sobs that were starting to rack her chest.

Once again, a warm hand touched her brow, lightly stroking her hair. The pressure of his hand calmed her, helping her to gain a semblance of composure.

"Do you remember me?"

She nodded. "You're the doctor…" The words scratched her throat and she couldn't finish her sentence.

She watched as he lowered himself into a crouch, and she forced her eyes completely open just as his face came into view. Esme winced at the kindness and concern in his deep blue eyes. They were emotions she wasn't used to seeing in a man's face. Not since she married Charles, anyway.

He reached for her hand, grasping it in both of his. "I know you're struggling, Esme. I can't even imagine how hard this has been for you. Can you remember what happened?"

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down as she tried to block the tears that threatened to start again. She nodded, afraid that if she tried to speak, she would lose the tenuous control she had.

"The counselor in the hospital would like to meet with you, if that's okay. There are some decisions that you need to make - about Andrew." A tear formed in his eye and he swallowed before proceeding. "I can tell her if you don't feel ready to talk to her."

He looked at her, waiting for a response.

She filled her lungs with air and held it there for a moment, steadying her voice and her emotions. "I'll talk to her."

"Good. Her office is down the hall. I'll go get her." He stood up, letting her hand fall back to the bed and moving toward the door.

"Wait…" She stopped herself before saying any more.

The doctor turned around, a quizzical look on his face, and waited for her to speak.

"I don't remember your name," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

He took a few steps, moving back toward the bed and reaching his hand out to her. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. And you have nothing to be sorry about."

She smiled slightly, an act she wasn't sure she was still capable of performing. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

He patted her hand and turned, quickly walking out the door of the room. She could hear his shoes tapping on the tiles of the hallway as he walked away from her. Unconsciously, she counted the footsteps that echoed in her room.

She heard his footsteps coming back toward her room in just a few moments, amazed that she recognized his gait. Lighter tapping kept time with his, a woman's shoes, no doubt.

Esme turned her head to the window and took a deep breath. Her chest hurt with the effort, several broken ribs screaming out as she did. She lifted her left hand and examined it, a cast ran from her fingertips to above her wrist, broken nails were her trophy for fighting back. And then there was the pain in her head. She knew she probably had two black eyes, but she refused to even think about looking into a mirror at this point.

The healing process needed to begin, but she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

Dr. Cullen turned her attention back to the hospital room as he walked in with an older woman. The woman's severe bun and black-rimmed glasses made her seem intimidating to Esme. She walked with her head held high, a frown on her face. Esme didn't want to talk to her alone. She needed comfort, and this woman didn't look ready to provide it.

"Mrs. Evenson, this is Dr. Devries. She is here to talk to you." He waved his hand toward the woman at his side and then turned to her. "Dr. Devries, this is Esme Evenson."

"Platt," Esme corrected him. "I'm Esme Platt. I don't want to be known by Evenson anymore."

Dr. Cullen nodded before turning back toward the door. "I'll leave you ladies to talk."

A ripple of fear clutched Esme's chest. She didn't want to be alone with Dr. Devries. "Wait…Dr. Cullen?"

He turned to walk back to her bedside. "What is it, Esme?"

"Will you stay? I…well…my parents aren't here yet. I don't want to be alone."

He touched her hand again. "Of course, I'll stay."

The comfort of his touch surprised Esme. This wasn't the first time he'd been able to calm her, and she was grateful that he was there, again.

"Ms. Platt, you need to decide what kind of services, if any, you would like to have for your son." Dr. Devries reached out to pat her hand. "I know this isn't something you want to think about right now, but the hospital needs to know what you would like to do with his body. We typically have the other parent help us in a situation like this, but since he's in jail for hurting you, we'll need to have you make the decisions. Oh, and I have the business card of the detective on your case. He wants to know if you'd like to press charges against Charles. They can hold him for another day or two, but they need to ask you some questions and make sure you want to pursue criminal charges."

Esme gasped and her mind whirled. She hadn't expected the woman to be so direct. She was a counselor, shouldn't she be more compassionate? There was no way she could think about legal problems and police officers right now. She could barely cope with the loss of her baby.

Dr. Devries pulled a pamphlet out of the folder she had tucked under her arm and Esme gasped. The picture on the front was a coffin. Esme turned her head away from the doctors as the woman spoke.

"This is from a local mortuary. We can call them today, if you'd like."

The soft, tender voice of Dr. Cullen pulled her head back toward them both.

"Dr. Devries, perhaps Ms. Platt really isn't ready for that information yet. Maybe we should wait until her family gets here. Do you know when they'll arrive, Esme?" He looked at her and waited.

She took a deep breath before she replied. "I asked someone in the emergency room to call them. They were going to drive here. I'm not sure how long it will be, I wasn't really clear on what was said."

"We really need to make some decisions, Dr. Cullen." The counselor's voice was harsh. "Ms. Platt can deal with this, I'm sure."

Esme was surprised when Dr. Cullen took the woman by the arm and led her to the door of the room, explaining that he would inform her of the arrival of Esme's parents. He disappeared through the doorway and Esme could hear hushed arguing from the hall.

After a few minutes, the sharp staccato of heals marching on the tiles reached Esme. Dr. Cullen walked back into her room.

"I'm so sorry. I thought she would offer more comfort." He hesitated, fighting to keep his composure. "I wasn't aware of the pamphlets she had in her file. Are you okay?"

Esme nodded. "Thank you for asking her to leave. I don't want to make the arrangements without my parents. This really isn't something I want to do on my own." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again and she turned her head to look out the window. A warm hand on her shoulder made her jump. She wiped at her face before looking at Dr. Cullen again.

"You shouldn't be alone today. Is there someone you can call?" She could see the concern on his face.

She shook her head. "I don't really know anyone here. I'll be fine until my parents arrive."

"I'll check in on you while I work today, if you're okay with that."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Esme watched as Dr. Cullen left her room again, looking back over his shoulder. She felt alone – more so than she had ever felt. She clutched the blanket in her fists and pulled it up to her chin, closing her eyes and praying for sleep to take her.

Several times throughout the day she thought she heard footsteps come into her room and a quiet voice whispering to her. "I wish I could make this better for you."

~X~X~X~X~

The sun was shining brilliantly through the leaves of the tree Esme had chosen as her shade. She stretched her neck and laid her head back on the lawn chair, inhaling deeply. She could almost smell the sunshine, taste it on her tongue. Her foot wandered off the edge of the chair and long blades of grass ran between her toes as she moved it back and forth. She sighed; amazed that she was enjoying such a small thing as a warm spring day.

Enjoyment of anything was rare these days.

The memories still hit hard and often, but she'd gotten through the worst of her depression. Her parents had helped her enormously. Her mother had rushed to embrace her when they finally arrived, tears streaming down her face. There was no leaving her sight for two solid weeks, not that Esme minded. If ever she had needed her mother, it was during her recovery.

They had begged her to go home with them, but Esme wanted to stay. Leaving felt like giving in, letting Charles continue to control her life from the jail cell where he sat at the time. Besides, standing near the small headstone in the cemetery was the only way she felt whole. She visited daily, leaving the trinkets she had collected for Andrew as her belly grew. A small teething ring hung off of the corner of the marble marker this week, a teddy bear would be the next item she left. After more than four months, she was running low on items to bring.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to recapture the feeling of peace she'd had only moments before.

The quiet day was interrupted by a deep voice yelling, "I'm open!"

The familiar voice was too near and her eyes popped open just as a tan blur came hurtling toward her chair. The blond head turned, blue eyes widening as the man realized that he was about to trample Esme.

She knew who he was instantly and laughed as he leapt over her chair, smashing into the ground with a grunt. Her feet were on the ground before she registered what she was doing, and she rose to help him to his feet.

"Are you okay, Dr. Cullen?" she asked as she reached for his hand.

He rolled onto his back and looked up at her. "Ms. Platt? I should be asking you if you're okay. I nearly ran over you." He reached tentatively for her outstretched hand.

"You didn't hurt me at all. In fact, that was some kind of leap." A giggle escaped her throat, and she was startled by the sound.

"Carlisle, where's the ball?" A tall man in a sweaty t-shirt approached them at a jog.

"Sorry, Paul. I nearly killed Ms. Platt trying to catch it." Esme watched his eyes. He looked from Paul to her, barely shrugging his shoulders and tilting his head toward the ball that was lying in the grass ten feet from her chair. Paul picked up on Carlisle's signals and jogged to the ball, picking it up.

"I'll let you apologize. Catch you later." He turned and ran, full speed, back to the group of men waiting for the ball. Esme watched as he turned and pointed at Carlisle. She could hear a few wolf whistles and she rolled her eyes.

Carlisle turned toward her hesitantly. "How have you been? I've wondered about you since you left the hospital." His cheeks colored slightly at his admission.

Esme looked at her feet and bit her lip. "It's been hard, but I'm doing much better." She paused before looking up at his blue eyes. "I never got to thank you for being there for me."

"You don't have to thank me…"

She cut him off. "I was alone, Dr. Cullen. If you hadn't been with me while my family was traveling here, I wouldn't have had anyone to help me. I can't tell you what that meant to me."

"I was happy to be there for you, Ms. Platt." He shuffled his feet, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Call me Esme, please. I don't want to feel like a patient." She smiled shyly and winked at him.

"Only if you call me Carlisle." He smiled back at her and his blue eyes sparkled as he fidgeted. "Esme?"

She waited for a moment before replying. "What, Carlisle?"

"Can I sit with you for a minute? I'd really like to know what you've been up to."

She slid back into her lawn chair. "Of course…but I only have one chair."

"I don't mind sitting on the grass." He dropped to the ground, sitting next to her chair. "So, what brings you to the park today?"

Esme waved a book at him. "I'm supposed to be studying for finals."

"Supposed to be?" He raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"I intended to read, but I got caught up in the sunshine and warmth." She arched her neck, exposing her face to the rays of sunlight that reached her through the leaves. "It's such a beautiful day."

"Beautiful is exactly what I was thinking," Carlisle whispered. He cleared his throat and asked, "So, how many classes are you taking?"

"Too many." She laughed when Carlisle made a face at her response and he started to laugh with her.

She listened. The warmth of his voice was a welcome distraction.

"So, how many is too many?" He winked.

"I've got a full schedule and I have finals this week. It didn't feel like too many earlier this semester."

Carlisle rolled back onto the grass, throwing his hands behind his head. "Been there, done that."

Esme was amazed at how easily their conversation flowed after that. She talked about the classes she was taking to complete her degree. He told her about his residency, and his decision to look into working in another place, closer to his family. She found herself telling him all about Andrew's grave, and the items she had placed there week after week. It caught her completely off guard when he looked at his watch and announced that it was nearly six. She took it as an indication that he was finished talking to her and she stood to start collecting her things.

"Esme?"

She tilted her head and smiled at him. "What?"

"Would I be out of line if I asked to buy you dinner? After all, I nearly killed you today. The least I can do is take you to dinner to make up for it."

Without thinking, she replied, "I'd love to go to dinner with you."

Carlisle reached for her lawn chair, folded it quickly and tucked it under his arm. "Where to?"

Esme pointed at the building across the street. "We can leave that at my apartment."

"I don't know how you get any studying done. If I lived this close to the park, I'd never accomplish anything," Carlisle said as he followed her.

~X~X~X~X~

Whirlwind romance. That was the phrase that her family used every time she spoke to them about Carlisle. She'd tried to explain the connection she felt to him, but they didn't understand. After her failed marriage to Charles, they expected her to finish school without the distraction of any relationships. Her parents had paid the attorney who completed the divorce process. They seemed relieved that Esme was single again.

But, she'd been dating Carlisle for nearly four months - since the day they reconnected in the park. She hadn't expected to get serious about anyone again, but she couldn't help the feeling she had each time Carlisle touched her hand or looked into her eyes. It was comfort and peace, serenity and a sense of rightness. She might be prone to define it as love, if they pressed. This feeling was new to her.

She had spent every available moment with Carlisle; he helped her study and they talked about his plans and the applications he'd sent, mostly to hospitals in Washington State. Esme had just finished her summer semester, and was only two semesters from graduation. Carlisle had completed his residency, and had recently landed a job in Tacoma, Washington. He was going to be near his family and that pleased him, but she saw sadness in his eyes each time he talked to her about leaving, and her heart ached at the thought of losing the one person who knew everything about her.

Carlisle had called her today, anxious to take her out. The days were ticking by, and she knew that each chance they had to be together was priceless, so she ignored the class schedule she was poring over and agreed to go. She'd been ready for more than twenty minutes, pacing her small living room, when he finally knocked at her door.

His face told her immediately that he was up to something. Carlisle was a grown man, but he had a childlike sense of fun, and his eyes twinkled when he was plotting. They were blue pools tonight, full of a secret that obviously made him happy.

"What is going on with you, Dr. Cullen?" she asked with a giggle.

He reached for her and pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Before she could respond, he was pulling her by her hand - out of the apartment and down the stairs, moving past his car and crossing the street to the park where they had reconnected.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" She was laughing as she tried to keep up with him.

"I have a plan, and it starts with getting you back into the park where I nearly ran over you."

The sun was setting as they ran toward the same trees where Esme had been sitting that fateful day. She could see a blanket spread on the ground with a picnic basket placed in the middle. She squealed when she saw it. "A picnic!"

Carlisle was pleased with her reaction. He turned around, letting go of her hand and lifting her from the ground. He spun her around and she laughed. When he finally placed her back on her feet, he seemed reluctant to let her go, pulling her even closer to his body.

"What are you doing, Carlisle?" She laughed as he walked forward with her in front of his body.

"We need to talk, and I thought this would be the perfect place."

Her stomach fell as she considered the implications of his words. Carlisle noticed the look on her face. "It's nothing to worry about, I promise." He helped her sit on the blanket.

Carlisle sat beside her and fidgeted for a moment with his sleeve. When he finally looked up, his blue eyes were worried.

"What is it, Carlisle?"

He took a deep breath and waited for a moment, looking at his hands periodically. Finally, he blurted out, "How would you feel about getting your degree from a different college?"

"What?" She was puzzled. "What are you talking about? You know I only have two semesters left. Why would I need to go to another college?"

Carlisle rolled to his knees in front of her and took her hand. "Well," he hesitated, "if you were to move, you'd have to transfer to another college."

"But, I don't need to move." She understood where he was going with this and smiled as she teased him.

"Esme…" His face was nearly purple and he couldn't speak.

"Spit it out, Cullen." She laughed when he looked at her and he unfroze.

"I don't want to move without you. I would like it very much if you would move to Tacoma with me…" His voice became a whisper. "As my wife."

Esme watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He paused for a moment before lifting the lid. Inside, a small engagement ring sat nestled in velvet. Irrational fear overtook her and her hands started to shake. Her breathing became strangled.

"Esme?" Carlisle's voice seemed far away. "Esme, are you okay?"

She felt his hands on her face and she tried to focus on his eyes. The concern there stunned her, but she couldn't pull herself together.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush you. I thought you felt the same way…"

He was afraid she didn't want him and his fear pulled her back from her panic attack.

"Carlisle," she whipered, "I'm sorry. I just…panicked a little."

He sat back on the blanket and put the ring in his pocket. "It's okay. I thought you were ready. It's my fault."

Esme leaned forward and kissed him. "Forgive me, please. I've just been through a horrible marriage, and I don't want that kind of relationship with you."

Carlisle's face got hard. "I am not Charles Evenson. I would never…"

She felt awful that he would think she compared him to Charles. "I know you aren't like Charles. I just had a bad moment. Just give me a minute to process this, okay."

"If you need time to process, maybe this isn't the right thing to do." Carlisle sat back on the blanket and worked to keep his face neutral. "I don't want you to say yes if you aren't ready or you don't feel the same way. I'll understand."

It only took a moment for Esme to recover, and when she did, she moved forward, pushing Carlisle to the ground. She laughed at the look of surprise on his face.

"Carlisle Cullen, how dare you assume that I wouldn't want to be your wife? What would lead you to believe that my moment of panic means that I don't love you?" She kissed him.

"Well…" he said around her lips before he pushed her back, "I know that you've endured more than most people will in a lifetime. I know that Andrew's grave is here and that you still visit it daily. I know that a move across the country would be life-altering for you. Your family would be far away. It's a lot to ask."

She reached forward to kiss him again. "You surprised me, that's all. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I've been sick thinking of you moving so far away. Let's do this. Let's get married!"

Carlisle sat up and pulled her next to him. His face was serious. "Are you really ready to move so far away from everyone you know? What about Andrew's grave? What will you do when you can't visit him?"

She reached for his hand and wrapped her fingers tightly in his. "Don't you know that if it weren't for you I would have gone mad? I need to say goodbye to Andrew. I'll always have the few moments that I held him - nothing more. But, someday we'll have children together. Someday, I'll get to hold an infant in my arms and see his pink cheeks and hear his healthy cry."

Carlisle smiled. "His?"

They laughed together for a minute, until Carlisle finally pulled her face around to look him in the eyes.

"Esme Platt, will you marry me and move across the country with me? Will you transfer to another college to finish your degree? Will you help me set up a house and at some point have children with me?" As he spoke, he reached for the box, pulling the ring out and gently sliding it on her finger.

"I will, Carlisle Cullen." He kissed her.

~X~X~X~X~X~

The wedding had been thrown together quickly - a small affair in City Hall with a family dinner after. Esme hadn't wanted a huge event. She'd been down that road before and she didn't want to spend the time planning. She wanted to spend every minute with Carlisle before he left for Washington for a month without her.

Her parents hadn't been thrilled.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing? You really aren't over your last marriage yet…and Andrew," her mother had said.

"Mom, I know what I'm doing. Carlisle is a good man. He isn't like Charles. "

"But, you haven't finished your degree. You should finish school."

"I will. I'm already enrolled in Washington."

"But you're losing this semester. It's setting you back, Sweetheart." Her mom had wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She kissed her mother's cheek. "It will be worth it. You'll see."

The discussion went on for hours and Esme was exhausted when it was over. Finally, her mother embraced her and whispered in her ear, "I just want you to be happy. If Carlisle can make you happy, so be it."

And so, they had gone with her to City Hall. Her mother had stood at her side with Carlisle's mother. Her father had given her away. The ceremony was short, but meant so much more to her than her big church wedding with Charles. Her one concession to her mother was the beautiful strapless wedding dress that she wore. Carlisle wore a black tux. Esme had been surprised when Carlisle showed up at the ceremony with a red rose pinned in his lapel and a simple bouquet for her.

Her mother snapped picture after picture, trying to record the moment. Tears flowed from her eyes as she watched Esme.

"This is an event you will want to remember, Esme," she said. "You may not know it now, but these pictures will be treasures to you some day."

It was only a week after the ceremony that Carlisle stepped onto an airplane. He was going to Tacoma to start his job. The hospital had made arrangements for a hotel room for the first two weeks he was there. Esme took the time to pack up her things and prepare for the move. Carlisle's small apartment had been packed up since before the wedding; his things waited for the movers in a storage unit.

The movers would arrive at her apartment this morning. She looked around at the boxes and sighed. There was only one thing she needed to do before she would be ready to climb on an airplane. She picked up a small blue blanket and a white teddy bear and headed for the door.

The walk to the cemetery was short. Esme dragged her feet as she entered the iron gates that were so familiar. The small headstone that was her destination was at the far side. It felt like it took an eternity to cross the lawn to the spot where Andrew rested.

"Hi, Baby Boy." Tears started to roll down Esme's face. "I won't be back to see you for a while. I'm moving to Washington with Carlisle."

She sat on the grass and ran her fingers along the top of the headstone.

"I wish Carlisle had been your father. We would be a family and you would be here with me." She shivered. "But, that wasn't meant to be."

Esme placed the blanket in front of the headstone and put the teddy bear on it. She took her time to arrange it, reluctant to let it go.

"I miss you every day, Andrew. But, I need to move forward with my life. Carlisle loves me. He wants to have children with me some day. He promised to take care of me and never hurt me. I believe him."

A soft breeze blew Esme's hair away from her face. She lifted her face into it and smiled, feeling as though Andrew was giving his approval of the choice to marry Carlisle. She reached into her jacket and pulled out the photo of Andrew that she chose to carry. She kissed it gently.

"Thank you, little one. I feel like you brought us together, you know. "

She sat quietly for a while longer and hummed her favorite lullaby. A feeling of peace radiated through her.

When she couldn't ignore the time any longer, she rose to her feet, leaning to touch the headstone one more time. "I love you," she whispered. She stepped back and took a picture of the marker and the small blanket spread on the grass in front of it before turning to leave the cemetery.

Tears ran down her face as she walked away from Andrew's grave. She knew that her choice to move was a good one, but it still hurt to leave the body of her son here, alone. She lifted her head to the sky and said quietly, "Give me strength."

She looked down the street and saw the moving van turn the corner. They were headed for her apartment. "Here I go," she said as she started to jog.

~X~X~X~X~X~

The movers were gone and her apartment was bare. The only things left for her to take were her suitcase and her purse. She had watched them hook Carlisle's car to the back of the truck just ten minutes before and she knew a cab would be coming to take her to the airport in an hour. Her apartment manager had already stopped by for her keys and her friends had all called to tell her goodbye, so she was startled by a knock on the door.

She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see a UPS delivery man.

"Mrs. Cullen?" he asked as she opened the door.

"Yes."

The driver must have seen the puzzled look on her face, because he laughed quietly as he said, "I have a package for you."

"Um, thanks," she said as she signed his manifest. He handed her a box and she stared at the return address. Tacoma. Carlisle.

"Have a nice day, ma'am," the man called as he headed back to his truck.

She nodded and mumbled a nicety, turning the package in her hand. The door stood open as she moved into the apartment with the parcel clutched in her fingers. After examining it carefully, trying to figure out what Carlisle would be sending her right before her flight, she ripped the end and slid the contents out onto the bare counter.

It was a plain black binder with an envelope taped to the front. Her name was written on the envelope, the writing obviously Carlisle's. She tore it and pulled out the note.

_ Esme,_

_I know moving is going to be hard for you, so I put together a small binder that I'm hoping will help. There are a few things in here to help you remember Andrew. Walking away from the past is difficult, I know. Please think of it as walking toward your future with me. I hope you don't mind that I did this._

_I'm waiting for you in Washington. I can't wait to start our life together here._

_I love you._

_Carlisle_

She could hardly breathe as she finished the note and looked at the binder. "What could Carlisle have to remember Andrew?" she wondered.

The binder was thin and the cover was light in her fingers as she opened it. She recognized the first page; it was his birth certificate. Small footprints were inked on the document…Andrew's feet forever emblazoned on paper. Carlisle must have taken it from the box she had packed it in. She gasped and touched the ink, sniffling a little before turning the page.

Andrew's sweet face, blown up to 8 x 10, shocked her. The picture in her wallet was the only one she had like this, and she didn't know Carlisle had taken it to have it enlarged. The next page was a page from a baby book, with the small tuft of hair the nurses had given her attached to it. She couldn't resist touching the downy hair. She turned another page and put the binder down on the counter. The picture that Carlisle had attached to the page was the one that hurt the most. Her tiny baby, dressed in a white outfit and wrapped in a white blanket, laid in his tiny blue casket. He looked so perfect, so alive. Below the picture Carlisle had written a few words. The tears in her eyes made it impossible to make out the writing.

She closed the binder and pulled it to her chest. Carlisle knew how hard this was despite her best efforts to keep these feelings a secret. He wouldn't ask her to forget her first son. He wouldn't expect her to hurt in silence. This binder was Carlisle's way of telling her that he supported her.

Time slipped past her as she sat on the floor. A honking horn in front of her apartment alerted her to the taxi that was waiting. She wiped her eyes as she stood, taking a few seconds to flatten her hair. She grabbed her purse and suitcase and picked up the binder. After one last look around the apartment, she closed the locked door behind her and left for the airport and her new life with Carlisle.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Esme stood in the bathroom, looking at the paper cup on the counter. Her hands were shaking so badly when she had added the chemical to her 'first morning urine' that she was afraid it wouldn't work, and since it had taken all of her extra food money to buy it, that was unthinkable. She drummed her fingers on the counter and looked at her watch expectantly. It wasn't time yet. Her feet tapped on the linoleum floor creating a cacophony of sound in the small space.

Home pregnancy tests were fairly new, maybe it was just a waste of money. She couldn't be sure.

The seconds stretched into what felt like hours and she started to feel sick to her stomach. She wasn't scared, really, but she wasn't sure what Carlisle would say. But was it fear that made her stomach roll, or was it something else? She dropped her head into her hands and breathed heavily, biting back the nausea.

They hadn't planned on having a baby this soon. They had faithfully used condoms after she discovered that her birth control pills were making her sick. There was no way she could be pregnant!

The small 'ping' indicating that the timer had finished shook her out of her despair. The test was done.

She stood on shaky legs, reaching for the cup hesitantly, afraid to look at it. She gazed into it and her heart dropped. The color had shifted. She compared it to the picture on the instructions, hoping against hope that the color was not what she knew it to be. Positive. She slumped back onto the toilet seat, dropping the instructions onto the floor and sobbing softly. What would she tell Carlisle? How would he react? A memory of Charles' face filled her mind, angry and red.

Her head started to spin and her stomach churned again, finally forcing her to her knees. She wretched over and over, emptying her stomach of the hurried breakfast she had eaten. This was a feeling she recognized: morning sickness. She groaned and laid her head on a towel on the floor. The class she had planned to attend was forgotten.

Carlisle found her there an hour later, balled up, her face tear-stained, still shaking.

"What's the matter, Esme?" His voice was high and worried. She had never seen him this upset.

She shook her head and tried to tell him, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, she pointed to the cup on the counter. Carlisle reached down and picked it up.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered.

Esme nodded and a small gurgle escaped from her throat.

"We're going to have a baby?" The surprised tone of his voice made her look up. He was smiling at her, reaching to help her up. "Are you feeling sick?"

"I was sick…and scared," she trembled as he lifted her off of the bathroom floor, walking with her to the bedroom. He didn't respond until he had helped her into the bed. He wiped his hand across her forehead, moving the hair that had fallen across her face and then gently caressing her cheek.

"Why would you be scared?"

"I just…" she stopped and looked at the window. How on earth could she explain the thoughts that had gone through her mind? How could she ever compare this gentle man to her former husband?

Carlisle pulled her face back to him. "I am not Charles. This baby is a cause for celebration, not a reason to fear."

She sobbed and Carlisle wrapped her in his arms, pulling her tightly to his chest.

"I forget sometimes what you've been through. I'm sorry." He rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back. "Esme?"

She finally answered, "What?"

"I'm happy that we are going to have a baby. I've been looking forward to this since the day in the park, when I knew that you and I were meant to be together." He stopped moving.

"Really?" Esme pulled back and looked at his face. He smiled at her.

"Honestly. I can't think of anything that would make me happier."

She bit her lip. "But, I haven't finished school. We aren't ready for this."

Carlisle's deep laugh filled the room. "By the time the baby comes, you'll be a graduate. I think the timing is perfect."

"But, we don't have much money. This is going to be expensive and I won't be able to work for a while after the baby comes. I don't want to be a burden."

Carlisle stopped her with a kiss.

" I'm making more money now. I've got a staff position at the hospital, I have insurance benefits. Pretty soon we'll buy a house. You won't have to work if you don't want to. There is nothing wrong with having a baby now. Nothing."

The relief started to flow through Esme. "Are you sure?"

Carlisle lifted Esme's left hand and rubbed the ring that encircled it, watching his fingers as they moved. "I made promises to you and I take them very seriously. Through sickness and health, through good times and bad, through every avenue that we will walk in our lives, I will be here to support and love you." He looked up at her with a smile on his face. "I love you, Esme Platt Cullen."

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you, too, Carlisle Anthony Cullen."

"Now, can I call one of the doctors I know and set up an appointment? We need to figure out when this little one is due." Carlisle reached down and rubbed Esme's stomach, whispering, "I'm going to be a father."

Esme sobbed and laughed at the same time. The relief was making her giddy. Carlisle was happy!

"We're going to have a baby," she said. "I'm still not sure how to feel about that."

He embraced her. "Be happy. It's time for you to be a mother. We both know it."

She curled into his body and let the relief wash over her. Carlisle was right; she was ready to be a mother again. He reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the binder she kept there.

"Andrew is going to have a baby brother or sister. We'll have to start a new photo album."

Esme was reminded again and again why Carlisle was the perfect man.

~X~X~X~X~X~

The tears were impossible to stop as Esme watched Carlisle holding their newborn for the first time. She watched as he counted the fingers and toes and examined every inch of their healthy son. His face was a study in ecstasy. Despite the happy moment, Esme couldn't help but be drawn back to another day, another baby. The fact that Emmett was so healthy only served to remind her that Andrew could have been whole, could have been healthy. She wiped at the tears, trying to bring herself back to the happiest moment of her life.

Carlisle turned from the nurses who were trying to help him with the baby, and approached the bed. He held Emmett out to Esme, and tucked him into her arms.

"He's a giant. Eight pounds, fifteen ounces and twenty-two inches. Look at his dark hair. He's beautiful."

She nodded and swallowed hard, trying to compose her voice before she spoke. Carlisle noticed. He rubbed her forehead, moving the hair that was stuck there.

"Esme, it's okay to cry. I can't imagine the memories that this day stirs up, but, we're fine. Emmett is okay."

Esme sniffled and reached for Carlisle's hand. "I just can't help thinking that Andrew would be a big brother today. I'd have two boys and they would be best friends."

Carlisle kissed her softly. "Every event in our lives will lead to thoughts like those, and that's normal. Andrew will always be a part of our family. I don't want you to forget."

He sat on the edge of the bed and she moved closer, snuggling Emmett in her arms. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you."

Carlisle reached for Emmett's hand while watching Esme's face. "You have made me the happiest man on the planet. We are a family."

Esme watched as Emmett's tiny fingers wrapped around Carlisle's. She smiled as Emmett hiccupped and shuffled slightly on her stomach. He opened his mouth and smacked his tongue, and let loose with the loudest cry she had ever heard from an infant.

"You should try to nurse him." She held her breath. This was new to her and she wasn't really sure she was prepared. Carlisle noticed. "They'll help you."

He called one of the nurses over to the bed and explained the situation. Esme was shocked when the nurse asked her to pull her gown off of one breast and proceeded to help her guide Emmett's mouth to the nipple.

"Don't worry honey, I do this all the time," the nurse said with a smile. She made sure Emmett was latched on and then turned away.

Carlisle watched silently as she fed their son. Esme could see water collecting in the corners of his eyes.

"What?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head and smiled at her. "I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

~X~X~X~X~X~

Esme sat on the porch of their new home, watching as her sons ran around the tree in the front yard. Emmett was older, but Edward had been faster since birth, it seemed. He was currently using his speed to taunt his older brother.

"It's mine, Edward," Emmett yelled, reaching for the car that Edward was shoving into his pants pocket.

"S'not," Edward snarled back, falling to his knees and collapsing over his pocket as Emmett tried to dig the Matchbox out.

"Boys, don't yell. Your sister is sleeping," Esme warned and peeked into the swing to see if Alice was still asleep.

"Mommy, Edward took my red car." Emmett tackled Edward and sat on top of him.

A muffled "did not" reached her ears. It was time to intercede. She rose from her chair and walked into the yard. Emmett watched her movements and decided that his best bet was to get off of his brother and beg.

"Please Momma, he took my car. I just wanted to get it back. Can you make him give it to me?"

Esme smiled. Emmett was a pro at getting out of trouble with his puppy dog eyes and a puckered bottom lip.

"I think its nap time for two little boys," she said, doing her best not to laugh.

"No, please. I want to play for a while, Mom," Emmett said. "I'll be good. I promise. I'll even let Edward keep the red car."

Edward stood up and stuffed his hand in his pocket, protecting the car. "I didn't take it from him. And, Mommy, I don't want to take a nap."

Esme bent to brush the dirt off of his bare knees and elbows.

"Sorry boys, your dad will be home in a couple of hours and I want him to meet happy children at the door, not grumpy punkins."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I'm not a pumpkin, Mom. I'm a little boy."

She laughed and rubbed the top of his head. He looked so much like Carlisle, other than the brown hair that he had inherited from her. He didn't have the red highlights that she had, but Edward had inherited them. It still amazed her that she and Carlisle had created these wonderful human beings. It was surprising to her that she could love her children as much as she did. Her eyes welled with tears and she mumbled, 'damn hormones,' to herself.

She reached for Emmett's hand and he reluctantly took it. Edward didn't wait for her to reach for his. He grabbed her other hand. "I'm still your punkin, Mom." He stuck his tongue out at Emmett and a giggle escaped Esme's sealed lips.

"I'm glad," she said, leading them up the front steps to the door of the house.

"Wait, Mom," Edward said. He turned and ran to the baby swing that was still gently moving. He had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Alice's head for a gentle kiss. "I love you, Baby Sister."

Esme felt Emmett's hand slip from hers and watched as he followed Edward's example. Alice was bound to be spoiled beyond all reason.

The boys returned to Esme's side and she walked them to their rooms, tucking them into their beds. She knew that they would likely sneak from one room to the other to play for a while before resting, but she didn't mind. Sometimes she would find them curled up on the floor or one of their beds, toys in hand, sound asleep. They were inseparable.

She returned to the enclosed porch and a sleeping baby. The photo album she had been working on was still sitting on the table next to her, and she reached for it. With three children, any opportunity for quiet pleasures was cherished.

She affixed the professional portrait of Alice to the page she had prepared and turned back to look at the photos of her infant sons. Each child had an overflowing album of snapshots, but this was her special album. It was full of the most treasured moments of her life. The next picture she would include would be a family photo. Carlisle thought it was appropriate, since they had decided that Alice would be their last child. Esme was mildly reluctant to say three children were enough, but after a very difficult pregnancy with Alice, she knew it was best.

The black binder that Carlisle had made for her when they moved to Washington sat on the table today. He had asked her countless times why she kept the pictures of Andrew separate and her answer had always been that Carlisle had created the album, and she was reluctant to change it. In reality, she felt a desire to keep the sad events of her first marriage and her lost son separate from her happy life with Carlisle.

She opened the cover and looked at the picture of Andrew, touching the photo gently. Alice looked like her oldest brother. She would help Esme picture what Andrew would have looked like as he grew.

"Look, Andrew, you have a sister," she whispered as she looked at the picture. "She'll celebrate your birthday with us, just like your brothers do. You'll always be a part of us."

A whimper from the swing alerted her to the fact that Alice was waking up. She would be hungry and ready for a diaper change. Esme closed the binder and put the album on top of it. It was time for her to be a mother again. Her quiet moment was over.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Esme held her world in her hands as she sat on the deck of their cabin. Every person who meant the most to her was pictured in the album she cradled. She rubbed the cover gently with her fingers before opening the pages again. Slowly, absorbing every detail, she turned them.

Tears began to fall as she looked at her wedding pictures, at the pictures of her large, swollen stomach, at the baby pictures of her three children. She moved on to the pictures of their weddings, their pregnancies, their children. The latest pages contained pictures of Emily's first birthday party and finally, the newborn pictures of Aiden, Emmett and Rosalie's new baby. His blond curls were barely visible.

Her life story, the part of it that would matter forever, was bound in the pages of this album and the small binder that sat on her lap. The binder still held only the reminders she had of Andrew. She would be forever grateful that a kind nurse had taken a picture with an instant camera as he lie in the incubator, fighting for the few breathes that he took. The nurse had given it to Esme before she left the hospital.

As hard as it had been lately to kick the feelings of despair and self-pity, she needed the reminder of the good things in her life. After all, it was the people in the pages of her album that would be most affected if she didn't have the strength to fight her current battle with cancer.

Who would be there to buy new clothes for every grandchild for an event like Aiden's birth? Who would take the pictures of the children and the parents? Who would make sure the album was passed on to the next generation?

A quiet sob escaped her throat.

She hid the despair from Carlisle, not wanting him to feel the pain she felt, fear the things she feared. But, she knew that he was aware of the latest test results, and nobody knew better what they meant than Carlisle. Her lymphocyte and lactate dehydrogenase counts were extremely high. The lump on her neck was growing at an alarming rate, and the MRI didn't look promising. They were still waiting for the results of the tests that had been performed on her bone marrow. Cancer cells there would be a very bad sign.

A gentle hand on her shoulder startled her, but the weight was familiar and she lowered her wet cheek to his hand.

"You don't have to go through this alone, you know. I want to help you." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead and moved around to sit on the couch with her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Carlisle…"

He touched his finger to her lips. "Esme, I know what's happening. I've seen the results. I'm sure right now you are thinking this is hopeless, but this doesn't have to be the end. Sometimes, beautiful things can happen, even in the midst of the darkest trials. Remember?" He pointed at the binder on her lap.

She tapped the binder with her fingers and lifted the album from her lap, stroking the cover again. "Of course I remember. None of this would have been possible if you hadn't been there for me at my darkest hour."

Carlisle moved around to face her. "_We_ will get through this together, just like we've gotten through everything else that life has thrown at us."

She nodded in agreement, but knew there were things she had to tell him, things that he needed to hear.

"Carlisle…"

"We are going to fight this." He cut her off, knowing that what she had to say might be painful for him.

Esme reached up and took his face in her hands, rubbing his whiskered cheeks with her thumbs. "Let me say it," she said gently.

He nodded once, acknowledging that he wouldn't interrupt again.

" I will fight this sickness. I'll do it with you and for you. But, you need to know that I'm tired, that as much as it hurts to think of leaving my family behind, I may not be strong enough to fight much longer."

"But…" She placed a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"You have always been my comfort, my love and my life. Even death can't change that. But, whatever happens, our children and their children will need you to be strong. They will need you to lead them if I'm gone. They'll need your comfort through the darkest parts of my treatment. You have to promise me that you will be their rock, like you've always been mine."

The tears that flowed down Carlisle's cheeks, rolling along her thumbs, were hot. They were tears of frustration and fear, much like her own.

"Esme," he whispered. "What will I do if this is your last battle? How can I be half the parent you've been to our children?"

"You have always been there for our children. They know you always will be." She sighed. "You know, the last time we did this, I had a goal. I had to help Edward. I knew he was struggling and alone. He has Bella now, and a family. I was here to help him. "

"Don't give up yet. Please. Our children still need you. Edward still needs you." The desperation for her to hang on, to keep fighting, was thick in his voice. "I need you."

"As I need you." She turned her body, leaning back against Carlisle's chest. "I promised I would fight. I will. But, I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, you won't give up."

She could feel his hand on her hair, stroking it. The chemo would destroy it, again. She didn't look forward to the hair loss or the nausea. The exhaustion would threaten to consume her, as it had the last time. Deep down, she knew that she was too weak right now, that her fight would be half-hearted. But, she wouldn't ever tell Carlisle. For him, she would try to be strong.

Esme could feel Carlisle's sobs against her back. He was trying to be quiet, to be her rock.

"It's okay to be scared of the cancer. I am. But I'm not scared of dying. I know I won't be alone on the other side. I have a son and my parents waiting for me. I'm reluctant to leave this life and my family here, but death isn't frightening."

He reached around and embraced her with both arms, kissing her cheek. "I'm afraid of losing you," he whispered. "I'm not as strong as you. My world would be empty without you in it."

Esme took his hands in hers. "You are my anchor. I wouldn't have been strong without you. I was barely healing before you came into my life. We've always been there for each other, and I'm grateful for that. But, you have our children now. They will be your strength if I'm gone, and you will be theirs."

"Please, Esme, don't give up." Carlisle's voice was strained. This was the conversation they had avoided for weeks, and her reason for asking to come to the cabin. They needed to be alone, to face the future together. She needed to be honest and straightforward with him. He needed to face the fact that her cancer was worse this time.

"I won't. Believe me. I don't want to miss the things that our family has in store. I want to watch Bryce and Seth play sports together. I want to watch all of our granddaughters go on their first dates, to see their fathers squirm as they watch their girls walk out the door with a boy. I want to be at the weddings that will come. I don't want to miss anything. But, Carlisle, those things will happen whether I'm here or not. Life will go on without me if I don't beat the cancer this time. And it should."

Carlisle tried to speak, but his voice faltered as the tears fell.

Esme turned in Carlisle's arms and faced him. She touched his face as she spoke. "You have to promise me that if I can't beat this you will go on living."

He shook his head.

"You are too good a man to sit at home and suffer alone. I'm giving you permission to live and love if I don't beat the cancer."

"Don't…"

Esme put her finger to his lips. "We have to talk about this. You need to know how I feel about this."

Carlisle moved forward, stopping her words with a kiss. When he let go of her, he said, "I know how you feel. You are the most unselfish person I know. I just want to focus on helping you get better."

"I know you do. As long as you know how I feel, we can talk about something else."

"Thank you, Honey." Carlisle brought his forehead to hers and held her there. "My Esme."

She took a deep breath and pulled herself off of him, standing quickly. She walked to the railing of the deck and looked at the ocean, breathing deeply.

"Let's take the boat out today. I want to enjoy every minute of our time at the cabin."

She was ready to face her life again. The cancer could wait until her time alone with Carlisle was over. Surgery loomed, scheduled for when they returned. She didn't want to dwell on it. He had heard what she needed to say and now she wanted to focus on the things they still had time to do. Together.

A smile spread over her face as the sun hit the water and she felt Carlisle's arms surround her again. It was going to be a beautiful day.

A/N Thank you for reading! I feel so lucky that so many of you have followed this story. I know that this wasn't the Edward/Bella many expected, but I hope you liked learning about Carlisle and Esme.

I'm considering a little Seth outtake. Not sure where it will go.

Again, thanks for everything!


	27. Chapter 27 Seth Outtake

Seth

Seth was up with the sun on Friday morning. The rest of the house was amazingly quiet, something he wasn't used to. The hazy light of morning suggested that there were clouds outside, which he had worried and stewed over for days now. Lifting the curtain, he peeked out the window to see what the weather was doing. It had rained lightly overnight, and there was still a smattering of raindrops on the window. The grass was damp, which was nothing new for Forks. Thankfully, it wasn't too wet, and the grass would be dry soon.

He dropped the curtain and gathered his things to head to the shower. Very carefully, he tiptoed down the hall and into the bathroom to get ready, trying hard not to wake anyone else. If his sisters got up, he was doomed. Two bathrooms and four kids didn't add up, especially when two of them were girls. Emily's makeup had found a spot in the bathroom he had tried to commandeer as the boys', and it wasn't uncommon for curling irons, straighteners and blow dryers to take up every available outlet.

Closing the door most of the way, he found the light switch and turned it on, pushing the door shut the rest of the way once he could see. A quick shower was just the thing he needed to calm his nerves.

Today was a big day.

Every time he thought about the big game today, his stomach ached and his head swam. This was the Regional Championship game, and it was his senior year. Coach had already told him that there would be at least four college recruiters at the game, and probably more. He'd already applied to every college in the state, and several outside of Washington, and had to make a decision soon about where he would go. Playing ball would sweeten the college experience tremendously.

But, the recruiter that he wanted most to impress was the one from Arizona State. His heart was set on going there, and his acceptance letter was hidden in his top drawer. He hadn't broken the news to his mother - yet. His dad had been really great when he told him that ASU was where he wanted to go, even if he quietly wiped a tear from under his eye as he walked out of the room, turning to remind him that he would have to tell Bella soon.

Bryce hadn't broken the news that he was applying to out-of-state schools to either of his parents, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. They were going to be upset with him - more for his secrecy, than for the idea that he might go to school far from home.

Seth wondered what the odds were of both cousins being recruited to the same college, especially ASU. There was nobody he liked to play baseball with as much as Bryce. He'd been pitching to him since Pee Wees. They made a great team. While other catchers complained that Seth's fast ball was too much, Bryce caught nearly every one. They had never played on a team alone, they'd always been together, and for most of their lives, their dads had coached them.

He was toweling his long hair, thinking about college and the game, when he heard a soft rapping on the door. Wondering who was up, he turned the knob and looked out through the crack.

Hannah looked up at him. "Sethy, why are you up so early?" Her brown eyes were still sleepy.

He reached over and ruffled her auburn hair and she protested and shifted away from his hand.

"I have a lot to do today, kid. And you should still be in bed."

When her eyes opened wide and her bottom lip puckered out, Seth knew he was done for. "What do you want, Hannah?"

"I want you to get me some cereal and eat breakfast with me." She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes.

Seth groaned. "I'll be late. Can't you get your own cereal?"

Hannah reached out and grabbed his hand, twining her fingers with his. "I can, but then I won't get to eat with you."

"Fine," he grumbled. "But we have to hurry."

Rushing around the kitchen, he grabbed the cereal and bowls while Hannah got spoons out of the drawer. She sat in the chair next to his.

"You're going to win today, Sethy. I know you are." Her head rested on his arm, and he couldn't resist tugging on one of the ringlets that flowed onto the table. Hannah always knew when he was upset, so he really shouldn't be surprised that she was up this morning. She was pretty intuitive for a nine year old.

"Thanks. I hope we win, but…"

"What's the matter?"

Seth reached over and tickled her, making her giggle. "Nothing. I just need to get going. I'm really glad I got to have breakfast with my favorite little girl in the world."

When he had rinsed his bowl and put away the cereal, he hurried past her to finish getting ready, stopping long enough to mess her hair again and drop a kiss onto the top of her head. She smiled up at him and waved as he walked out of the room.

Picking up his backpack and keys, he hurried to the front door, determined to get moving so that he wouldn't be late.

There was somewhere he needed to go before school.

"Seth, where are you going so early?" his mom asked.

He turned to look at her. She stood in the hallway with three-year old Will on her hip, rocking gently back and forth. Will's fingers were wrapped in her hair, and he had his thumb in his mouth.

"I wanted to do a couple of things before school."

She nodded and smiled knowingly. "Okay. Be careful. Oh, and good luck. We'll be at the field, cheering you on."

Seth walked to her and wrapped his arms around her and Will. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too." Bella reached out and touched his cheek. "You're all grown up now," she said quietly, and Seth was pretty sure he saw tears forming in her eyes.

~X~X~X~X~X~

The drive to the cemetery wasn't long, but it seemed to take forever this morning. It was the place he went when he was trying to think about things. His dad had the tree house or the meadow, and he'd been to both, but since his Grandpa Billy died, the cemetery was the place he turned to when he needed some peace.

The clock on the dashboard inched dangerously close to the time that he had to be leaving to go to school.

Parking on the side of the dirt road, Seth climbed out of the car and walked to the familiar headstones. There were three now - Jake, Sarah and Billy.

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Grandpa," he said as he sat on the grass between the two graves. "Today is the Regional Championship game. I'm the starting pitcher and there are going to be college recruiters there. There's a lot riding on this game. I really want to go to Arizona State, and their guy will be at the game, but I'm afraid Mom will throw a fit if I tell her I want to move that far away."

He sat quietly for a while, listening to the wind coming in off of the ocean. The smell of the water was soothing.

"I'm a little bit scared. Dad says I'll do fine. He and Uncle Emmett have been helping the coaches. I think they're driving them a little crazy." Seth chuckled. "But, our team has really benefitted from the extra help. The younger guys want them to keep helping next year."

His hand ran through his hair, a habit he'd picked up from Edward over the years. "I can't believe this is it for high school. I'm not really sure if I'm ready to graduate and move. How did you do it, Daddy? How did Grandpa feel when you told him you were leaving Forks?"

Seth took a deep breath. "There's also a girl…she's pretty, and smart. I like her a lot. We've gone out a few times. She's a cheerleader. Already has a scholarship to UCLA."

When it came down to it, this was one of the biggest things that was eating at him today. Breann would be moving to California, and he wasn't sure where he would be. They probably wouldn't last long as a couple if they lived in different states.

Looking at his cell phone, he realized that he was running out of time.

"I have to go. If I'm late to school, Coach will kill me." He stood and wiped the dirt and grass off of his pants. "I wish you could be at the game, but Mom always tells me you watch when I play. I think I'm counting on that."

Before leaving, he touched each headstone, rubbing the names. It had become his tradition. He always wondered a little how his life would look if his dad hadn't died when he was two. There was no point in brooding, though. Edward had been a great dad, and he was sure Jake would approve of how he'd raised him.

~X~X~X~X~X~

The sun had been shining brightly for the game, and Seth was pitching his seventh inning. The score was tied at three, and with only one out, his team desperately needed to shut down their opponents.

Seth had the batter down two strikes, and he threw his curve, hoping to blow one past him. This batter had seen his curve before, though, and he connected with it. The ball popped up, and sailed toward first base. Jack moved to the right and grabbed it out of the air for an out, quickly turning to touch the runner who was trying to get back to first base - a single-handed double play.

His teammates all slapped Jack's back as they entered the dugout.

Seth bumped knuckles with him as he grabbed his helmet. He was batting second this inning, and he needed to take a few practice swings.

Bryce approached the plate ahead of him, and watched the first strike go by.

"Cullen, get it together. Swing at the good ones," his coach yelled.

Emmett called from the sidelines, "Get the next one Bryce. It's all yours!"

Seth prepared to take a practice swing to time the pitcher as he released his next pitch. He watched in amazement as Bryce swung, and solidly hit the ball. It flew above the head of the third baseman and the left fielder, smacking the fence and rolling to a stop a few feet in front of it. It was a stand-up triple.

When he approached the plate, Seth saw his Dad give him a thumbs-up, before playing with the brim of his baseball cap. Edward was nervous for him. For some reason, that thought made Seth loosen up and laugh.

As he turned back to step into the batter's box, he saw a flash of blonde hair that he would recognize anywhere. Breann was watching. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped up to the plate.

The first pitch was high and outside, and he watched it go past.

"Ball one," the umpire yelled.

The next ball was right down the middle, and Seth could see it perfectly. He swung and felt the bat hum in his hands, ringing out as the ball hit the sweet spot. This one was going over the fence.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Five to three was the final score, and Seth felt like a hero. His team cheered him on, high fives all around. They were still celebrating when his coach tapped him on the shoulder.

"Seth, this is Albert Robertson. He's the recruiter for Arizona State." He turned to the man standing behind him. "Albert, this is Seth Black."

Seth reached out and shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, young man. I hear you're interested in Arizona State. I think we'll be talking a lot in the near future."

"Sweet!" Seth shouted.

A voice behind him made Seth jump. "Hi, I'm Bella Cullen, Seth's mother. "

Edward introduced himself, as well, and Emmett came over to see who they were talking to. When he heard, he shook the man's hand and said, "My son would love to chat with you."

Seth looked at him in shock.

"Oh, come on, Seth. I know how you two are always dreaming of playing college ball together…in Arizona. I may not look it, but I'm actually pretty insightful." He laughed.

"Who is your son?" Albert asked.

Emmett pointed at Bryce. "Seth's cousin, Bryce Cullen."

Before he knew it, his Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Carlisle were involved in the conversation. Grandma Esme sat on the bleachers, looking tired. Thankfully, she'd been healthy enough to watch his games this season. Will was asleep on her lap.

Seth was listening to the adults talk about the merits of Arizona State when he felt a small hand slip into his. Breann had come to stand with the crowd around him.

"Looks like you might just get what you wanted." She smiled sadly. "It's going to be hard, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Everything will work out the way it's supposed to," she said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small package. "I'm finally answering."

She handed him the box and he opened the lid and pulled out a paper, which he quickly unfolded. _Yes, I'll go with you to Senior Ball_ was written in her loopy handwriting.

Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Sethy has a girlfriend," he heard Hannah say.

Emily giggled. "I figured something was up, he's actually been combing that unruly mop of hair."

Seth took her teasing with a smile.

Today was a good day. He'd won the big game, having his best game of the year, he'd talked to the recruiter from Arizona State, who was now speaking with his parents about the possibility of a scholarship for him and one for Bryce, and Breann had agreed to go to Senior Ball with him. He was surrounded by all of the people he loved, and who loved him, seen and unseen.

He had no idea what would happen in the next year, but for now, everything was perfect.

A/N

This outtake was written for the Fandom for Tsunami. It was so much fun to revisit Seth.

I hope you enjoy.


End file.
